Spectrum
by MODdenial
Summary: After escaping Amy's wrath using Chaos Energy, Sonic and Tails find themselves in the land of Equestria. Now with new friends, new enemies, and new people to protect, will the two brothers find a way home? Will they even want to go home?
1. Running Into The Light

Spectrum

**Hello Sonic the Hedgehog and My Little Pony fans across the internet! This is the Master of Deception and Denial bringing you another crossover fanfic. Bear with me here, a lot of writers, myself included get caught up in what we affectionately refer to as life so I would keep the expectations to a standard low…That…and…I know next to nothing about MLF: FiM or EG. Meh, I'll learn as I go along. **

**I was watching the AnimatedJames cartoons on Sonic and MLP crossing over and ever since I saw Sonic and Rainbow Dash on a bench together, I looked up videos and after watching those two together, I needed to get this thing out of my head because it JUST. WOULDN'T. LEAVE ME ALONE! Ergo, a new fanfic idea came to mind.**

**NICE REVIEWS, CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS, AND FLAMES ARE WELCOME. BE AS HONEST IF YOU WANT, IF IT SUCKS BALLS, SAY IT SUCKS BALLS, US WRITERS CANNOT IMPROVE UNLESS WE GET FLAMES EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE.**

**Well, Omatase! Let's get going! (That means "Sorry to keep you waiting" by the way)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Running Into the Light<p>

A blue sky, poked with clouds scrolled down to reveal a lush, green field that stretched as far as the eye could see. There were caves, canyons, snowcapped mountains and plenty of wildlife to go around. There were palm trees on the beach with a roaring ocean seeping onto the beach and seeping back out into the open water. Everything was in harmony, just as it should be. The animals had been released back into the wild and the world was saved yet again by the fastest thing alive. Otherwise known as Sonic the Hedgehog, age 15.

Sonic is a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog with white gloves, red shoes with white stripes, and a free-spirited attitude to boot. He was enjoying life on his home planet, Mobius. He loved the feeling of the wind running through his quills as he raced across his planet, now safe from not tyrannical rule this time, but complete devastation due to one little slip in yet another plan to enslave Mobius by Doctor Ivo H. Robotnik, aka Dr. Eggman. Sonic had recently began referring to the doctor as "Baldy McNosehair" after his encounter with the Wisps, an alien race carrying unspeakable kinds of energy.

"_Man, this is so cool. Eggman's been beaten yet again. The animals are safe. The planet's brimming with life again. It almost makes me want to stop and take it all in. Well, why not?"_

Sonic then ran up to the nearest cliff and admired the land that stood in front of him, the trees blowing in the wind, the oceans roaring loudly, and the animals chirping, oinking, hopping, frolicking with each other in perfect harmony. Even the Chao had come out to play a little bit. Some of them even noticed Sonic and hopped over to him, singing happily as they did so. Sonic took a seat and sighed happily at the scene around him.

"_Everything's so peaceful. Everyone's free. This is how it should be. I shouldn't be thinking this but…how long will this last? What's going to happen the first time everyone expects me to be there and I'm not?"_

One of the Chao hopped in front of him and started nuzzling itself into his chest. A gentle smile graced his face as he petted its head. The other Chao placed themselves on his head, laps, and his feet. It seemed the little altar creatures with quite fond of the hedgehog's spirit.

"_I guess I shouldn't worry about that for now. After all, there's no form of danger that I haven't been able to face head on and beat! Except for girls, that's still a work in progress. I could just stay here and take another nap, I could try to wreck Baldy McNosehair's plot before it's even started, or I could see what Tails is doing. Meh, I'll just see what Tails is doing."_

"Okay little guys, wish I could stay, but whatever's free doesn't like being restraining for too long." He said to the Chao, disappointing a few of them as he got up and began stretching. He gave them a two-finger salute and quickly sped off to Tails' workshop, the Chao giving him chirps of goodbyes.

* * *

><p>Inside a workshop located on the top of a hill, an anthropomorphic two tailed yellow fox named Miles "Tails" Prower was currently trying to create a portal that allowed inter-dimensional travel. Tails had just turned 8. Sonic and Tails were close friends, so close that it didn't bother either of them when they referred to each other as brothers. Sonic was quite strong on his own, but without the tactical edge his "little brother" gave him, Eggman may have been quite closer in defeating Sonic than he was, a fact that Sonic would never admit himself. Male pride, hero complex, call it what you will, he just wasn't humble enough to admit he succeeded with help rather than on his own…most of the time.<p>

"Calibrations correct, destination, two feet behind present location, power…," He began as he grabbed the male and female ends of the plug and joined them. At the moment, the portal began to whir and hum. Sparks began flying and suddenly, a brilliant light shone into the room. Tails looked at the portal in awe for a few seconds and pumped his fists in the air in triumph!

"Heh-heh! I did it! I created a trans-dimensional portal! Now…for the test!"

He picked up an apple that was lying on the table next to him. He reared his arm back and threw the apple inside. It whirred and hummed, a bright shone, and then…the light quickly vanished with a pop! and the apple was suspended in midair before falling to the ground.

"ERROR. NOT ENOUGH POWER ASSEMBLED."

"It needs more energy to keep it stable. Looks like standard power won't be enough and this planet's way too wildlife for me to gain any electricity. If standard energy won't work, maybe I should use-"

"Chaos energy?" Came a voice from the door.

A huge smile appeared on Tails' face as he turned towards the door.

"Hey Sonic!" He greeted his older brother

"What'cha making this time, bro?" Sonic said as he stepped inside, the portal immediately catching his attention.

"It's a portal. It will allow us to travel to different dimensions without the risk of altering the space/time continuum."

"Million dollar question?"

"It did for a little bit but I don't have enough energy to power it fully."

"The question wasn't going to be 'Does it work?' Tails. Your inventions always work, I should know. The Blue Star mk II was awesome! Jet never stood a chance!" He said, reminiscing the rematch they had at Babylon Garden before they met the Babylon Guardian. "The question is 'Why create a portal when you can use Chaos Control to go anywhere in the universe at any given time that you would like?'"

"Well, not all beings are compatible with the Chaos Emeralds like you, Shadow, and Silver are. Some of us would like to actually be able to have a free to use transporter. Just think about it, people could go anywhere they wanted without risking the Chaos Emeralds being trapped in the reaches of a different dimension! Yet another one of Science's long withstanding mysteries, solved!"

"Well, Tails. That's quite an endeavor but if you need energy, I just happened to be carrying one of these babies." Sonic said as he pulled out the cyan Chaos Emerald and began tossing it into the air with his left hand.

"What would I do without you, Sonic?" He said as he took the Chaos Emerald and began placing it in the energy compartment. Sonic chuckled "I could ask you the same thing, bro." Tails at that point, had an interesting idea.

"Hey Sonic, you want to test out this portal with me?"

"You mean risk traveling into a different dimension using Chaos Energy, potentially giving Eggman an incredible chance to conquer Mobius?"

"Shadow and Knuckles will take care of it and besides, it could take years for Eggman to build a new base. There's no electricity within 1,000 clicks of Mobius!"

"There's your workshop."

"Automatic cloaking shutdown mode if dimension travel is successful."

"Amy will be pretty upset…"

"She'll get over it. I already sent her a note."

"I'm not sure we should—the ground's moving. Eggman was crying over his 'stache a few minutes ago. Angel Island's still up there.

"What could it be?"

"I've got a good guess. I've got a REALLY good guess." He looked outside and sure enough, a pink haired anthropomorphic hedgehog girl was heading straight for the workshop and approaching fast. This girl's name was Amy Rose and she seemed to have a bit of an obsession/crush on—

"SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!"

Sonic turned away from the window, sweat running down his face. The very last girl he wanted to see was coming towards Tails' Workshop and was closing in fast! He grabbed Tails and shook him. "Little bro, forget what I just said, you got to fire that thing up right now! My life is in danger and your portal is the only thing that can save me! If that chick catches me, I'm as good as dead, you hear me, DEAD!"

Tails immediately got to work, skipping the whole step checking speech. He scrambled everything together in a panic; he didn't like Amy Rose that much either, in fact, she SCARED him.

"I've seen Amy angry before, but this time she looks absolutely livid! What did you do—Sonic…did you agree to a date and stand her up again?" Not to his shock, but to his dismay, his big brother scratched the back of his head.

"Is that what was nagging at me for a long time?"

"Sonic, WHY?"

"My weakness with girls is still a work in progress, okay!? Now either we fire this baby up or we're both subject to her wrath!" He stood in front of the portal and awaited the humming but the error message came up again.

"ERROR. NOT ENOUGH POWER ASSEMBLED."

"Argh, it needs all seven, doesn't it!? Well fine!" Sonic brought out the remaining Chaos Emeralds and shoved them into the compartment and furiously typed on the keyboard! Amy was about to have blue hedgehog for lunch and he was not considering meeting his end through cannibalism!

"POWER ASSEMBLED. PREPARE FOR DIMENSIONAL TRANSPORTATION."

Amy had gotten to the door and was knocking furiously! She wanted her boyfriend to accept his punishment for standing up a lady on a date! It was just so hard to put a rein on that free spirit of his, so if coaxing won't work, force is always the best last resort!

"Come out Sonic! I know you're in there! Tails, if you're hiding him, I'll clobber you too!"

"TRANSPORTATION READY IN 5…"

"Let's go, bro!"

"4…3…"

Sonic grabbed Tails and ran inside, but failed to heed Tails' warning!

"Sonic wait, if you go in before the transporter's ready, you'll—"

"2…"

But it was too late, Sonic acted faster than his brain moved and went inside the portal! A bright enveloped the inside of Tails' workshop and the room began to shake!

"That's it, you too! I'M COMING IN!"

"1…CHAOS CONTROL NOW."

But Amy was blown back by the sheer force of the blast and all she could was watch in shock as Tails's Workshop was enveloped in white light and then—gone. She looked around, confused as to what had just transpired. Tails' Workshop had vanished in a white light, which to her meant only one thing.

"So…those two think they can get away using Chaos Control do they? Well they had better think again, because nothing can stop the love and wrath of Amy Rose. You hear me, Sonic?! Wherever you are in this world, or even the universe, I WILL FIND YOU!"

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails had been flying through different dimensions for quite some time and the sights they saw were pretty interesting. Tails however, wasn't taking the trip so good. He had unfortunately born witness to many unappealing things such as three delinquents being eaten by a girl with heterochromia, several humans being grabbed by giants and eaten alive, and a poor boy getting brutally dismembered by his psychotic girlfriend. It took everything the poor fox boy had not upchuck everything he had. In the other dimensions Sonic saw, there were two dudes with blonde hair and whiskers; they looked like a father-son duo. They also saw a pink blob walking across a grassland, trying to fight the wind. Then, they saw a village full of colors and…horses?<p>

"Tails, get ready. I think we've reached our destination."

"Oh good, all this inter dimensional travel is making me wanna-" Tails' face became a dark shade of green. Sonic began to panic.

"Tails, just hold on, we're almost there! Please not the shoes, please not the shoes, anywhere but the—Tails?"

Tails made some sort of inaudible acknowledgement of his statement by nodding.

"Whatever you do, until we hit the ground, keep your face to the side."

Then the freefall began, as did Tails' upchucking. However, Sonic was having fun performing air tricks, such as backflips, frontflips, twists, windmills. If it were a stunt run, he most likely would've broken the scale.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Tails, isn't this fun? Maybe I should've tried out your body board back when we at the beach, you know, before it got destroyed? Probably should made a new one." As Sonic told Tails, he kept his face to the side because the gravity would have thrown the bile right back into his face and if he looked up, it would have fallen on his face. It was about a 500 ft freefall but they were able to land safely onto an open field of grass and as soon as they did, they stepped away from the falling barf.

"Well, that was fun! What'd you think, little bro?" Tails walked up to Sonic, and put his fists on his big brother's chest. He had an angry stare on her face. A weak stare, but an angry star

"I promise you…this much…, Sonic the Hedgehog. If I do nothing else…before we get home, I will make you pay for what I have seen…" He suddenly couldn't move anymore and fell into his brother's arms.

"Whoa Tails! Hang in there, bud. I'll see if I can get you so medical help." And with that, he slung his younger brother onto his back and took off into the town of Ponyville.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think?<strong>

**I'll do some research this week and try to develop the characters better. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too short for your liking but if it is, nice review me, constructive review me, flame review me. All reviews are welcome.**

**See you in a week (or less.)**


	2. Introducing the Mane Six!

Spectrum

**Hey guys, I'm here again.**

**Thanks for checking out my story. I mean, I know it's only one chapter and there'll be more to come but, it was nice to see some of you liked it. **

**I'll probably make some canonical mistakes, but then again, this is not meant to be a canon story. **

**I want to give props to Inkwell Light for basically characterizing the Mane Six in a way I can understand. Should I call her my Beta Reader?**

**Anyway, as to OCs, as I said about this story, I won't make promises I can't keep.**

**DISCLAIMER: Are these things necessary? Eh, whatever. Sonic the Hedgehog, its characters, and all its subsidiaries belong to SEGA & Sonic Team and My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro respectively. I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Introducing…the Mane Six!<p>

Sonic was walking through Ponyville with his little brother on his back. After falling over 500 ft. to the ground below, it was safe to say that the fox boy was way past nauseous and swore revenge against his older brother before falling unconscious. Sonic looked all over town for a Red Cross but there wasn't one anywhere close where he was. The twinge of guilt that he had from getting Tails dragged into all this didn't help either. Now Mobius was completely vulnerable to Eggman's rule, and Sonic couldn't do anything to stop it.

"_This is all just because I can't handle girls! Well, it's not like I can't handle girls, it's just Amy is…way too forceful. I miss a date and she acts like I'm seeing someone else! When I'm not with her, she goes on an anger strike until I appear within tackling distance! She has a really powerful bear hug!" _He began to take a look around. This place was relatively peaceful. Sure it was a lot more developed in terms of township and populated by sentient beings but not tyrants.

"_It looks like these…ponies are living without fear of persecution, enslavement, or death. It doesn't have the natural feel of the oceans, trees, caves, and mountains back home but all things considered, this place: definitely not bad. Maybe Tails and I could—no, Sonic. Mobius needs you! We need to figure out how we can get back home…if we even __**can**__ get back home."_ All of a sudden, he felt something on his shoulder move around a little.

"Ugh…my stomach…my head…Sonic…?"

"Glad to see your doing okay, little bro."

"Yeah, I'm doing about as okay as a fox with a low gravity tolerance who got pulled into several different dimensions and then falling 500 ft. from the air to the ground, all the while vomiting! Just because my big brother can't handle females!" He wanted to yell but couldn't quite get the angry tone in there because of the nausea. Sonic adjusted his brother, who had begun to tighten his arms over his neck.

"Tell me, Tails. At your age, would you have said 'yes' if Amy just walked up to you out of thin nowhere and just asked you out on a date?"

"No."

"Then you understand me. I'm just not cut out for extreme romance. It's not like I don't know anything about it, it's just…"

"You don't want to be tied down by a relationship. I get it. But enough about that, where are we?"

"I just walked into Ponyville a few minutes ago. You haven't been out for that long."

"Sonic, I'm-Sonic, wait. The Emeralds! The Emeralds are-"

"In my pouch safe and sound." He said, opening a pouch on his hip. Sure enough, all seven Emeralds were safe. That meant that one, the dimensional transportation was a complete success, with the only margin for error being the nausea for someone like Tails, and two, Eggman had no way of using the Emeralds to power up his machines. Mobius was safe and he and Sonic could go back to Mobius any time they wanted.

"That's great, Sonic. Way to go. Now I'm going to try to sleep again while you continue to try and find a hospital, and please hurry because I think I'm gonna throw up on you or your shoes if I don't get help soon."

"Don't worry, Tails. I'll find you a hospital real quick and they'll be able to help you."

"Thanks Sonic, now I should probably tell you one more thing before I fall back asleep."

"What's that?"

"You've become the center of attention."

Sonic stopped in his tracks and suddenly he became much more aware of what was going on. He looked to his left and right and saw several ponies looking at him. Some ponies had begun to surround him and began observing the blue anthropomorphic hedgehog and his yellow anthropomorphic fox brother currently sleeping on his back. Sweat began to run down Sonic's face and with a sheepish smile, he asked this question:

"Anyone know where the hospital is?"

* * *

><p>Applejack, a light brilliant gamboge coated Earth Pony with a pale, light grayish olive mane was currently doing some apple bucking on her home farm orchard, the Sweet Apple Acres. Everything was currently peaceful, no trouble had come to her, her friends, her family or the farm. Although business wasn't booming as it once did. The only time that Sweet Apple Acres really got the gears going was when there were parties in which they sold their best products such as Zap apple jam and apple cider, events, such as races and iron pony competitions and of course, Applebuck Season. Although Applejack made sure not to try that again until she grew much stronger. All the apples that fell from her apple-bucking were sold in the Ponyville Marketplace. Applejack was the best pony you could count on if you wanted straight up honesty. That…and when it comes to lying, she's no better than an infant.<p>

_Well, that's the last bunch of the day. Reckon I'll head to the square after I put all these apples away. It would be nice to have something exciting, but not Ponyville-endangering happen soon, Celestia knows business isn't booming like it used to. Hopefully something exciting does happen soon._

Applejack was about ready to start bringing in some of the apples that she bucked into the baskets when her big brother, Big McIntosh came walking up to her. Big McIntosh was a earth pony with a brilliant orange mane and didn't speak much. Big Mac was his nickname due to the length of his real name and he seemed to be fine with it.

"Hey, Big Mac. You think you could help me take these 'ere apples inside?"

"Eeyup. By the way, Apple Bloom was fixing to tell you something'…what was it?" Applejack arched an expectant eyebrow at her brother's thickness.

"Let's just get these apples inside, alright?"

"Eeyokay." Big Mac took a few baskets and carried them inside the barn with Applejack who them on the shelf for the next event.

"Now, Mac, you think you can remember what Bloomy was trying to tell me?"

"Hmm…lemme see…suttin about a blue and yellow pair in the middle of the square."

"Blue and yellow pair…?"

"They were standing on their hinds and, pretty darn well too."

"Hmm."

"Applejack! Applejack!"

A little earth pony came running up to them two, out of breath from running so fast. Her name was Apple Bloom and she was the youngest of the siblings in the Sweet Apple Acres household. She had a brilliant amaranth mane and a pale, light grayish olive coat.

"Applejack! You've got to come to the square! Two strange creatures just walked into Ponyville! They don't look mean and one of them could really use some help!"

_Ask and you shall receive_, Applejack thought to herself. "Well I say we give 'em a warm Apple family welcome!" Applejack took a basket full of apples and took off to the square.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy, a Pegasus with a pale, light grayish rose mane and a pale, light grayish gold coat was currently residing in her cottage with her pet rabbit, Angel. As her name implies, Fluttershy is a very timid pony but she also has a very gentle nature, making it quite easy for her to care for animals. Fluttershy has proven time and again that she is quite capable at just about anything, but her kindness can sometimes be mistaken for passiveness. She does have a bit of a forceful nature to her whenever her friends are harassed or when any of her pets or any animal seem to take advantage of her kind nature. Hence, "The Stare", her signature weapon was created and put into her repertoire. Angel was currently resting in his blanketed basket. She had looked around the house; everything seemed to be in order.<p>

_It's calm and peaceful. Just the way I like it._ However, no one likes being lonely. She turned and looked fondly towards her sleeping rabbit. _I know he hates it when I'm not around. _

She walked towards the kitchen saw looked around. She had some money; what was lacking that she needed. Angel had been fed, she had just cleaned the whole house, everything was in order and there wasn't much to do. It didn't bother her however. She liked her calm and quiet way of living.

_I'll head to the marketplace and pick up some food for later. Angel would like something different than carrots all the time._

As she walked along the way, she saw nest of baby birds chirping eagerly as their mother returned with their food. She smiled as she watched lovingly they babies got along. Then all of a sudden, one of them walked out onto the nest as if it were going to fly but lost its footing and began to plummet to her, chirping in distress as it fell. Fluttershy flew as quickly as she could and caught the baby bird in her hoof right before it hit the ground. Fluttershy placed it on her head and levitated gently up towards the nest where it walked the rest of the way back into the nest. The baby bird nuzzled Fluttershy before walking back into its nest, chirping in gratitude. The rest of the birds immediately followed in suit.

"Aww, you're welcome." She giggled as she started to blush and she continued on her way.

As she made it to the market, she noticed a crowd of ponies talking in the middle of the square.

_What's going on? What's everyone so excited about?_

"Howdy, Flutters!"

Just then Applejack trotted up to her with a basket of apples. Following behind her were her older brother Big Mac and her little sister Apple Bloom.

"Hi everyone. What are you doing here?"

"Apple Bloom 'ere told me there was a bit of a ruckus going on in the square. Something about two new creatures who can walk on their hinds real well."

"Should we go get the others? This could be something that we may not be able to handle on our own."

"That's a great idea, Flutters! Y'all two wait 'ere. And no goin' near the crowd till I get back with the others, ya hear?"

"You got it, Big Sis!"

"Eeyup."

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie, a pale, light grayish raspberry coated Earth Pony with a brilliant raspberry mane scarfed down another batch of cupcakes inside her home, base of operations, and workplace, Sugarcube Corner. Sugarcube Corner doubled as a bakery and as a confetti shop and almost everypony was a fan of their sweets. The store is located inside of Ponyville close to the town hall where all the commotion currently was. However, Pinkie Pie was blissfully unaware of it. As a matter of fact, Pinkie Pie was nothing short of a highly concentrated source of sugar and everything nice, the perfect pony was there…except for the spice. It was the lack of spice that actually caused her to befriend every single pony in Ponyville. She was hyperactive, pleasant, and if you every needed a party, all you needed to do was ask. Pinkie Pie also has a super mega sweet tooth and was stuffing her face with cupcakes of all flavors, vanilla, cookies and crème, strawberry and her personal favorite, chocolate with candy sprinkles. If she wasn't part of the owning family, they'd probably let her eat the merchandise anyway, she was just that pleasant. Just then, her mother, Cloudy Squartz, a bespectacled Earth Pony with a very light grey coat and a grey-blue mane came down the stairs.<p>

"Pinkamena, are you there?"

"I'm right here, mama!" She chirped, appearing right behind her mother, making her mane stand on end. "Goodness, darling, could you not do that? At any rate, we are-"

"RunningoutoffrostingandyouwantmetogetsomefromthestoreinPonyville?"

"…Please?"

"Oki doki loki!" She squealed and quickly bounded out of the house towards the frosting shop.

She was happily bounding off towards the frosting shop when she saw Applejack come charging through like a pony on a mission.

"Hey Applejack! Did I feed you one of my high-speed mega energy cupcakes while I was sleepwalking and you were asleep again?"

"No, but it's a-"

"GoodthingyoufoundmebecauseyouweregoingtolookformeandtheotherManeSixbecausetwonewcreaturesjustwalkedintoPonyvilleandthey'rebothbipedalsandyouwantsusalltogetherwecangoseewhat'sdisturbingthepeace?"

"…Did you just say 'again'?"

"Well let's gogogogogo!" She squealed as she grabbed Applejack's hoof and took off at a speed that would make our favorite pair of speed stars…anxious. Applejack kept asking Pinkie Pie the question, despite the latter's abundant energy.

"What do you mean a-GAIN?!"

* * *

><p>Rarity, a light grey coated Unicorn with a mane of moderate indigo mixed with gradient of dark to moderate mulberry on the shadowed side, tried to create unique designs for a new line of armor in her workplace and home, the Carousel Boutique. The Carousel Boutique was actually quite famous, considering that not only ponies, but celebrities also came to the Boutique to request clothing such as wedding gowns. Rarity has a little sister named Sweetie Belle and a pet white Persian cat named Opalescence. She works as both a fashion designer, shopkeeper and a seamstress and is quite proud of her work. So proud, in fact that some ponies would consider her to be quite vain. She loves the work she does, but she would never go as far as to call it perfect, because that would mean no more room for improvement, that it couldn't be made better than it already was, which meant that it was doomed remain that way until it was surpassed and then overtime, what was then the essence of perfection would soon become barely mediocre. It's a common belief shared with all innovators whether in mechanics or clothing, if perfection is reached, it cannot improve. But enough about that. Rarity also has a deep love for jewelry. In fact, her powers are able to help locate jewels whether it's in the dirt, on clothes, or in pouches. If there's a gem close by, Rarity will know.<p>

"No, no, no, oh goodness no, no, no, definitely not, no, no, oh fiddlesticks! Why can't I get the color scheme right? I've had several models come in and try on the armor but it feels like something's still missing. I've tried rubies, sapphires, emeralds, I've even tried combining two of the three and all three and yet, I still can't get the scheme to work." Rarity then set the assortment of jewels down and took a seat on the bed in her workshop, contemplating.

"_I don't want to accept the idea that I can't improve beyond this. There's got to be something missing, but what is that something? It's way more than just the jewelry but what could make this better?"_

Just then, Opalescence proudly strutted into the room and curled up next to one of Rarity's old outfits. Opalescence was everything you'd expect out of an aristocratic girl; everything that isn't what she likes is beneath her. Naturally for her, that included Rarity despite being her pet, if she didn't have her way, Rarity would have a few "streaks" added to some of her favorite clothes.

"Opal, darling. Answer me honestly, do you believe that this design is perfect?"

Opal took one look at her design, hissed and strutted away with an air of disgust. Rarity let out a disappointed sigh.

"_My thoughts exactly. What's a unicorn to do if she can't figure out a simple design flaw? Maybe if I had a model that wasn't a pony, a dragon, or any common creature we've seen in Ponyville, I'd be able to figure out what I'm lacking in my designs."_

Just then, a little pony with a purple-pink mane and a pearly white coat came running into the room. It was Sweetie Belle.

"Rarity, come quick! You've got to see this. Two very strange creatures have just walked into Ponyville! They can walk on their hind legs and one of them is blue and the other one's yellow! Maybe they could be the models that you're looking for!"

Rarity's ears perked as soon as she heard the word "models".

"_New models who aren't common creatures. Marvelous; this is just what I needed!"_

"Are they in the square right now?"

"Yes, that haven't left yet because the crowd won't allow them to leave."

"I'm sure the others are on their way. Come, darling, let us hurry! We wouldn't want to miss sight of them!" Rarity took one of her best dresses and quickly fixed herself up, barring the lipstick of course. She looked back at Sweetie Belle who looked confused.

"Don't I get a dress, too, big sis?"

"Of course, why didn't I think of that? Forgive your sister, Sweetie. We must have you looking absolutely fabulous when we meet them. Hopefully they're gentlemen." With that, Rarity took her sister's hand and led her to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle, a Unicorn with a pale, light grayish mulberry coat and a moderate sapphire blue mane, completed with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks stood in the Golden Oak library organizing some of her books in alphabetical order and relevance. Twilight Sparkle was a student to Princess Celestia, one half of the rulers of Ponyville. Actually, considering that she governs the day and her sister, Princess Luna governs the night, they're more of a Principal, Vice-Principal kind of hierarchy. Twilight was definitely the pony with the biggest brain out of the crew and was famous for keeping her cool in most situations. She, like Rarity, was able to use magic with the horn on her forehead. After all, magic was her element. At the beginning, Twilight was more interested in keeping Equestria safe, as well as impressing Princess Celestia. She believed that she didn't have time for friends. Now she had five friends who were willing to do anything for her and vice versa. While she was placing the last set of books inside the shelf, a baby dragon walked into the room dusting his hands.<p>

"That's the last of the relics, Twilight."

"Thanks for the help, Spike. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Spike was a lavender coated dragon with green horns and yellow fins. He was Twilight's best friend and assistant and has a crush on Rarity. It was love at first sight for the little big reptile. He lived in the library with Twilight and was attached to the hip with her. They were so close, they could be considered siblings from different species. He also writes the letters Twilight speaks and sends them to Princess Celestia using his fire breath.

"Well, all the chores are done, what do you feel like doing?"

"I was actually thinking about going into town to get something to eat. You wanna come with?"

"Sure, I could really use something to eat!"

Just then, Pinkie Pie came running through the front door with Applejack behind her, looking very pale.

"Hi Twilight! Hi Spike! Were you planning on going into town too? Great! Me and Applejack were actually on our way too!" She took a huge gasp of air "I know, why don't we all go together? Fluttershy's already there, Rarity's making herself look good, and Rainbow Dash is sleeping right on top of all the commotion! C'mon, let's go!" She squealed and she took all three of them by the tail and ran back out the front door, leaving a flashy trail of pink in her wake.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash, a very light cerulean coated Pegasus with a Rainbow colored mane was currently napping on one of the clouds in her Cloudominium above Ponyville. If anyone ever needed a dictionary definition for the word "speed", look no further than Rainbow Dash. She was the fastest thing in Equestria, bar none. She was assigned with keeping the weather in Ponyville nice and clear. Rainbow Dash has quite a competitive streak and her love of fast flying is on par with her love of victory. She can clear clouds in 10 seconds last, as well as cause rain, thunder, and lightning, and whenever Rainbow Dash enters the picture, one can expect things get about…let's say…20 percent cooler. She also has a bit of an ego and tends to slack off most of the time and ponies usually have to pretend to doubt her skills to get her to do the little things. As pretentious as she may sound, her loyalty to Ponyville as well as the Mane Six cannot be challenged and should never be tempted. She was also a former resident of Cloudsdale but decided to remain in Ponyville so she could be reached faster. Conveniently, she happened to be sleeping right over where all the commotion was. Enough of the noise happened to wake her up.<p>

"Alright, I'll bite. Just what is going on down there?"

She looked down and saw several ponies crowding a group of animals that definitely were not ponies. One of them was blue, stood on his hind legs really well and was carrying a yellow animal on his back and he was being questioned about so many things.

"_Strange, how can they do that? Well, it's beginning to look like things won't be peaceful for long here. By peaceful, I mean, of course, pretty boring."_

"Where did you two come from?"

"How can you walk on your hind legs so well?"

"You actually have hands?! Five fingered hands?!"

"He has feet as well! Shoes, too!"

"HE'S BIPEDAL?!"

The crowd began cheering and clamored even more. This didn't seem to bother the blue animal as he continued to walk through the crowd, looking for something. Occasionally, he would adjust the yellow animal on his back. Rainbow Dash just chuckled and began stretching her limbs.

"Well, it's time for our newest guests to meet the fastest thing in all of Equestria! Hope they're ready; their lives are about to get 20 percent cooler." She smirked, zooming down from her cloud.

* * *

><p>Sonic was looking around for a hospital and was having no luck, considering he had gone from a traveling hedgehog to a landmark. All the ponies were trying to ask him questions about who he was, who Tails was, and where they came from. Some of them had even tried reaching for the Emeralds but thankfully, the pouch was sealed tightly.<p>

"_This is getting out of hand. Tails can't stand due to a sudden case of vertigo, so I'm the only thing standing between him and possible danger. I just need to find a hospital so Tails can recuperate, then we can set up his workshop, and work on getting back to Mobius. But I haven't gotten to know this place very well. I may even come to like it if I stay long enough."_

"Sonic…are we still in the square?"

"Sorry bud, I can't seem to find a hospital yet."

"Did you ask anyone?"

"Yeah, but they're more interested in us than in giving me directions to a hospital."

"Hey you, blue!"

Sonic looked up above and was quite surprised at what he saw; a cyan pony with a rainbow colored mane and wings was descending towards with an arrogant look on her face.

"_Is that…me? Either I'm in a parallel universe with a gender bender or this pony is my long lost sister."_

"H-hello."

Sonic saw another pony with wings, this time she was golden and had an Amarith pink mane. Sonic took note of her timidness

"_She looks really gentle. I guess I've found Cream."_

"Wow! Two legs and two five finger hands! You're definitely not from around here, are you?"

A pink coated pony with a deep pink mane had popped up in front of the hedgehog from out of nowhere, but Sonic had stayed put in sake of Tails' health. Still, he couldn't help but smile at her energy.

"_Well, I just found Amy. Only this one looks and feels a lot more pleasant."_

"Well, how d'you do?"

Sonic turned to his left and saw a few ponies standing there. There was an apricot coated pony who walked up carrying a basket of apples. She was followed by a red earth pony and bright yellow earth pony. She looked like the rest of the ponies, but Sonic could feel strength coming off of her in waves.

"_Well Knuckles, I found your match."_

"Why, hello there."

Sonic turned and a shimmering light and saw that several of the ponies parted like the Red Sea. The males were standing there with hearts in their eyes while their wives looked ready to beat them senseless. A unicorn with white coat and a dark purple mane and walked into the circle as well. She had a charming smile and Sonic felt a bit of heat rise within him. It was only quick and went away. There was a certain air around her that was actually quite pleasing to the hedgehog. She looked vain, but she didn't come off as arrogant or pompous to him.

"_Meet Rouge, or at least her counterpart. Still I can't deny that she looks-"_

"Beautiful." Sonic then realized his blunder but with his arms still supporting Tails, he was at a loss to defend himself so they only thing he could do after that slip of the tongue was blush and look at his shoes. However, the unicorn let out a giggle.

"Why, thank you. I was right to think of you as a well-mannered individual."

"Would you stop already, he put himself on the spot in front of the square. That should be enough humor for you."

Sonic looked ahead and saw a lavender coated Unicorn with a purple mane and a lavender coated dragon with green horns and yellow fins.

_Hey Tails, I found you…and Chip, too!_

The lavender unicorn walked up to him, a friendly smile on her face.

"Welcome to Ponyville. I'm Twilight Sparkle. I'm kind of the brainiest around here. I can also keep my cool in almost any situation. And also, magic is my element."

"I'm Spike, her ever faithful assistant. Oh, and between you and me," Spike started, before grabbing Sonic's head and whispered "The one you just called beautiful, she's off limits. You try anything, you won't make it back alive, got it?" Sonic nodded in confusion.

"These are my dearest friends, the Mane Six." She indicated to the golden Pegasus. "That's Fluttershy. She's the absolutely sweetest Pegasus you'll ever meet. Her kindness is so great, it's actually her element. She's great with animals and actually takes care of most of Ponyville's pets. One of her main drawbacks is…," She spoke as she pointed behind him. Sonic turned and saw Fluttershy hiding her face behind her mane. "She's a bit timid."

Sonic smiled. "It's alright. She definitely looks like a nice pony to me. She gets bonus points for flying, too." This caused Fluttershy to blush a little bit but she peeked out an eye.

"I know she just introduced you, but could you tell me your name?"

"It's…well…I'm…" She then spoke in a really quiet voice. "Fluttershy."

"Hmm? Sorry, couldn't hear."

"I…my name…is…Fluttershy."

"Hmm…I have an idea…this may sound mean, but you think you can tell me if you and I close our eyes?"

"I…I might be."

"Okay." He then shut his eyes. She then cleared her throat, closed her eyes and said in a loud, clear voice

"My name is Fluttershy!"

To her surprise, Sonic had his eyes open the whole sentence. She tried to hide behind her mane, but it was pretty much useless now.

"See? You can be brave when you want to be. You can fly, you can be brave, you're kind, you're great with animals…I like you." Sonic said with a sincere smile on his face. This caused Fluttershy to smile a bit and she flew in front of him and next to Twilight.

"Well?"

"He's…pleasant."

"Twilight, I do hope that you haven't forgotten about the rest of us. It would be quite rude not to introduce us all, would it not?"

"Right, sorry. Anyway," She indicated to the silver unicorn. "This is Rarity. She's a fashion designer and a seamstress at her own workplace, the Carousel Boutique. There are many boutiques here in Ponyville but hers is by far, the most popular. She can also use magic but for her, it uses it to detect jewels, gems, whatever you call them, she can find it."

"Fantastic! Is it okay if I visit sometime?"

"Why, you can visit anytime, darling. It would be absolutely WONDERFUL if I could have a model with a physique such as your own try out some outfits. Of course, most of the outfits are made for ponies but I assure there is no outfit I cannot create. Since you happen to be new here, sir, if you want to purchase any of the outfits, you can have it for free!"

"For free? I can already tell, you're not only great with fashion, but you're definitely generous as well."

"But of course, darling. Generosity is my element after all."

"My turn, my turn, my turn!" Said the pink pony as she bounded up to the hedgehog.

"HI! My name is Pinkie Pie! I like cupcakes, parties, each and every pony in Ponyville, my friends here, and making new friends too! However, you better not do anything naughty or you won't get a party or a cupcake!"

Sonic began to laugh a little bit, then a few others began to join as well. Even Pinkie Pie saw herself laughing.

"Laughter's your element? It's definitely not going to be a bad day when you're around. But parties and cupcakes? Could it be that you're planning a welcome party just because I showed up?"

"How'd you know? Now it's not a surprise anymore…"

"Wait, I spaced out for a second there, what?"

"You just told me that you knew about my welcome party."

"I don't remember saying that. My brain must be foggy from the freefall."

"Oh."

"So you're gonna throw me a party?"

"No."

"Aww."

"But I like you, cause Rarity and Fluttershy like you, so I'll consider you a new friend."

"I guess I'm next then. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm Applejack, and this here's mah brother, Big Mac,"

"Eeyup."

"And mah baby sister, Apple Bloom."

"Hello."

"You must be mighty hungry after your travel. Care for an apple?"

"I'd like one, thanks, but I can't use either of my hands right now."

"By the way, who's the critter on your back?"

"Oh, this is my little brother. He got sick in the freefall."

"Excuse me, sir…please have an apple, they're really good and they're homemade too."

"Eeyup."

"Like I said I can't. I need both hands to carry him."

"Well then, I guess it's going to have to be that way. Apple Bloom, give him 'The Face'."

"The Face?"

Apple Bloom's eyes began to dilate and shimmer. Her lower lip began to quiver and she said in a soft, squeaky voice:

"Please?"

"I…I…"

"Please?"

Sonic could feel his resolve slipping away, how can anyone that is cute, female, and happens to be school age be able to make a face like that!? It's just not fair! Sonic eventually decided one apple couldn't hurt because A, he was getting hungry and B, The cuteness of the little pony's face and for him to say "no" to a face like that would have, in his mind, branded him as a criminal.

"The face, the face! Please stop making the face! I'll have one, just don't make the face. That face is too cute for me to say 'no' to."

The face was gone and was replaced with a smile. "Enjoy then, sir."

Sonic let one arm hang and used the arm to take one of the apples in the basket to his mouth. He took a bite out of the fruit and his head instantly exploded with colors! It was similar to when he went Super Sonic on Terminal Velocity and heard some upbeat high tempo music playing in his head.

"Well, d'you like it?"

"This is…by far…the best…apple…I have ever had…IN…THIS…LIFE."

Applejack and Apple Bloom winked at each other while Big Mac spoke.

"Eeyup. Applejack's one of the best applebucking pony in all of Ponyville. You can count on her for the honest-to-Celestia truth, and whenever you need her she'll be there."

"Amazing! You can make great apples, you're strong, and you're honest! I'm really looking forward to being your friend."

"Well, here's a bit of honesty myself. You look like a pretty good ranch hand and after seeing what you did for Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, you're definitely a good person, pony or not."

"Looks like I'm up. Thank you waiting for the feature presentation!"

Sonic looked up and saw several flashes of rainbows across the sky. There were backflips, front flips, and for the finale, she launched herself into two clouds, causing lightning to strike out of both of them and land at the left and right of where she came down. Then the lightning formed the words "RAINBOW" and "DASH". Behind her, a rainbow colored mushroom cloud appeared out of an explosion and formed the words "FASTEST THING IN EQUESTRIA!"

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Rainbow Dash. Guess what? Your life just got 20 percent cooler! Not only are you in the presence of the Mane Six, but you are also beholding the Fastest Flier in Equestria!" Rainbow Dash gloated. "Well, how'd you like my performance? Cool, right?"

"Impressive, definitely. I probably wouldn't rate it too high on the cool scale." She may be a Pegasus, but he couldn't be staring into a clearer reflection of himself, not even in front of the mirror. "But you called yourself the fastest thing in Equestria?"

"That's right! To this day, no one's been able to beat me in a race under their own speed or without cheating."

"Hmm…" Sonic looked up and saw several clouds hanging overhead.

"Think you can clear these clouds in less than 10 seconds?"

"I don't think I can. I KNOW I CAN!"

With that, she zipped across the sky and bucked, punched, and completely slashed clouds out of her way. Every time she struck a cloud, a rainbow trail came after it.

Sonic looked up at her and couldn't take her eyes off of how majestic she looked. He was enthralled by not only her speed, but how well she did with it. Of course, they were some rough spots here and there, but definitely not ungraceful.

She then finished and landed right back in front of the hedgehog. "Told ya. If it's speed, no one beats me."

Sonic let out a whistle. "Well…you definitely kept your word."

"Of course, loyalty's my element. I never turn my back on my friends and I never leave them in danger. No matter what."

Sonic's eyes lit up and that old smirk had taken its place on his face once again.

"You know, it's strange, you and me…we're kind of similar in a way."

That look of confidence had risen back into Rainbow Dash's face.

"How so? You got a fire under your feet too?"

"You bet. Back where I'm from I'm known as the fastest thing alive."

"Is that right?"

"Yep."

"How about a race, then?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"How about one full lap around the globe starting at the Cloudsdale Coliseum and finishing right here where the lightning is?"

"Why don't we start here as finish in the Coliseum?"

"Bigger venue."

"Bigger sales."

"Much more wind."

"Much more fans."

"I like it."

"Let's do it."

"AHEM."

They both turned to Twilight, a fire burning brightly in their eyes which caused her to back down a bit.

"Well, with Rainbow Dash's spectacular intro, this is every member of the Mane Six."

"It's nice to meet you, all of you. Hold on, Twilight. Wait, you can use magic?"

"Yes."

"How well can you use it?"

"I wouldn't call myself an expert, but I'm definitely not just proficient."

"Can you use it to heal others?"

"Sickness and flesh wounds, certainly. The major things, I'm still working on."

"Can you see if you can heal my brother? He got sick on the way here."

"No problem."

Twilight concentrated her magic and shot a beam into Tails' head.

"Hey now…"

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit."

The beam was there for a few seconds before it vanished. Then Tails' eyes began to open, slowly, then he began to blink a few times.

"Wow, I feel much better now. So you found a hospital?"

"Not quite, bud. But I did find somebody who-"

"Some-**pony.**"

"I'm sorry?"

"You're in Ponyville. It's much more common to say somepony than somebody."

"Okay, I found somepony who has something just as good."

Tails then got down from Sonic's back and stretched out his limbs.

"Feeling okay?"

"Feeling great, actually!"

"Now that my little brother's okay, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Up until today, I always thought I was the one and only speed star alive. Apparently that's not the case, but I definitely am fast. Tails, I'm gonna need your help on this one."

Tails smirked. "Before this happens, everyone should probably make a path front end and back end."

The ponies then took to the street side and there was a clear path. Tails tossed a wrench into the air and Sonic yelled "GO!" and took off. A millisecond later, he reappeared, catching the wrench and waited for another millisecond and his "GO!" resounded and then a loud boom echoed through the square.

"Was-was that?"

"I don't believe it."

"But Rainbow Dash…"

"She's the only pony…"

"Capable of making"

"A Sonic Rainboom!"

Sonic arched his brow in confusion.

"_Sonic Rainboom? What's a Sonic-ohhhhh because she's Rainbow Dash, she moves faster than sound and when she makes a Sonic Boom, it becomes a-yeah."_

Several of the ponies actually began clapping for the blue hedgehog. He took a bow and then gestured to Tails.

"My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails, you can probably guess why. Anyway, I'm a fox that can fly using my tails and I'm Sonic's little brother, but he can be a handful when he's overconfident. So um, pleased to meet you all and I hope we get along."

Several of the female ponies actually rushed him.

"He's so cute!"

"He's a mechanic, and has two tails!"

"He's so adorable, almost too adorable to function!"

"His cheeks, his cheeks!"

"He's so lovely, I could just eat him up with a spoon."

Now it was time for the males to feel envy.

"That little brat!"

"Who does he think he is?!"

"Kid or not, Fox or not, no one messes with my mare!"

"Get him!"

As several of the ponies began heading towards the pile, Tails began to panic.

"Waaaahhh! SONIC! HELP ME!"

Sonic then dove into the middle of the pile and emerged with his little brother in his arms. The mares and stallions turned to the two brothers and yelled, for completely contrasting reasons:

"Get them!"

As the rushing herd of mares and stallions grew closer, Sonic was rushed to think by his little brother.

"What are we gonna do, Sonic!?"

"The only thing we CAN do. Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Twilight Sparkle, hang on to each other, QUICKLY!"

Immediately, one hoof grabbed another and Spike held onto Twilight's mane. Tails held Sonic's hand and touched Spike's head and Sonic reached into the pouch. He took out the green emerald and held it high.

_Shadow's better with this, but he's not here! Even though we crossed dimensions, PLEASE LET THIS WORK!_

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

A bright green light shone and trapped them all within a field of harmless electricity then a white light shone from within the emerald and in an instant, the Mane Six, Spike the Dragon, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Sonic the Hedgehog…disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL? <strong>

**By the way, I'm trying to write this story without rewriting My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I hope I got the characters right.**

**BTW do you guys think it's way too early for Sonic to be in love? Tell me in the reviews and I'll see if I can push back the romance and focus on the friendship.**

**See you in a week! (or less)**


	3. Chaos Energy 101

Spectrum

**Well, it would seem that last time I put anything into the system, it was well received by you guys. Okay, so subtle hints but no immediate relationships. I wrote stories for a few sections, but you guys really don't give me too much demand. The last time I wrote anything, people talked to me about shipping, fights, and crap but none here. God, I sound pretentious right now. Anyway, the people spoke and I'm pushing back the romance. I'd be giving away the ending if I created couples this early. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't like having to do this. BTW, didn't Sonic say something about this while back? Ah well, Sonic & Tails belong to SEGA & Sonic Team and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro.**

**I think I should make that a template. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Chaos Energy 101<p>

A bright light shone into an empty room and then green energy came flowing out. Electricity coursed through the vortex and then emerging from the light were 9 different figures. A blue anthropomorphic hedgehog, a yellow anthropomorphic fox, a lavender coated dragon, and six ponies of different colors. The hedgehog opened his eyes and saw a very neat looking room with bookshelves filled with books of different subjects.

"I think we're okay now."

Everyone slowly opened their eyes and looked around, breathing a sigh of relief when they realized where exactly they are. Sonic had used Chaos Control to take them to the knowledge room of the Golden Oak Library. Sonic then turned to Tails, and his blood ran cold at what he saw. Apparently, some of the ponies were wearing lipstick and there were multiple spots of the different shades on the poor fox's face. The situation at hand had initially pushed aside any trauma Tails would normally have after being swarmed by females and by how Tails had immediately fallen to the ground after they arrived, it was safe to say that the trauma had caught up.

"TAILS! What did they do to you? Speak to me, little bro!"

"Sonic…remember…my promise…for vengeance?"

"Yeah?"

Tails then grabbed his chest (**THIS SONIC IS NOT WEARING A SHIRT OR A SCARF**) and pulled him close to his face.

"CONSIDER IT DOUBLED." He growled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few minutes later<strong>_

Tails had found the kitchen quickly after recovering from his state of shock and washed off his face with a towel that Twilight had left in the kitchen before meeting the two. Sonic was currently doing push-ups and stretching his legs. Tails walked and smiled knowing things hadn't changed.

"Well, we still have our bodies, Chaos Control still works, you're still as fast as your name, and you're still getting ready for runs. It's almost as if we never left."

"Um…M…Mr…Mr. Sonic?"

Fluttershy had trotted up to Sonic while he was stretching. Sonic knew that she was still timid, even after meeting her but he could tell she was a kind soul.

"Just call me Sonic, Fluttershy."

"Yes…um…later…if you have time, I mean…can you come with me to meet Angel?"

"Sure thing, Flutters. Is it okay if I call you Flutters?"

"Flutters?"

"I'm gonna come up with nicknames for everyone here…'cept for Spike."

"Hey!" Spike walked up to Sonic and tapped his foot in anger. "How come I don't get a nickname, huh?"

Sonic scratched his head and began thinking.

"Well, let's see…why you don't get a nickname…let's see…A, you're a dragon, a baby dragon, but a dragon nonetheless so you automatically get points. B, Spike is a monosyllabic name so yours will be less hard or long to pronounce. C, and I need you to pay attention to this one…Spike is already a pretty cool name so yeah. It's not that you don't deserve a nickname…you don't need a nickname."

"I must agree, Sonic darling." Rarity said, walking up to Spike and affectionately brushed her hoof over Spike's head. The baby dragon began blushing profusely. "A strong little dragon such as Spikey-Wikey here doesn't need a nickname. His name is wonderful as it is, isn't it, darling?"

"Uh-hehehehehe. Yes, but I kind of like Spikey Wikey too. After all, you did give me that name." Spike spoke in a bit of a shy voice. Sonic's eyes widened as a Cheshire grin slowly came to his face.

"_No wonder Spike acted the way that he did, he's got a crush on Rarity! Oh, I am SO going to exploit this!"_

"However, Sonic, you've already introduced yourself and told us a little bit about yourself. We know this much: You're a blue hedgehog, you're fast, and you have a bit of an ego-"

"And I just happen to be Way Past Cool."

"Clearly. As for Tails, we know he's a yellow fox, he can fly using those twin tails of his, he's your little brother, and many of the ladies in Ponyville consider him to be quite adorable."

"It's a blessing and curse. Say…"

"Oh, don't worry about us darling. We wouldn't dare attack your little brother. However, you might want to tell us how you got here and any adventures you might have had before your arrival in our fair land."

"Sure, maybe a later time but first, if you don't mind I'd like to take a little run. So…see ya!" Sonic then turned to the door and started running.

…And kept running.

…And kept running.

…And kept running.

Until he finally realized that he was floating above ground, a light blue aura surrounding him. He turned back to Rarity, who had a smug look of superiority on her face.

"Please don't make that face, Rarity. It completely squanders one's beauty."

That compliment caused Rarity's eyes to widen in shock, and in her shocked state she released Sonic onto the ground. She put a hoof to her mouth and started blushing.

"Beauty? It squanders beauty? Sonic, do…do you…really think…that I'm-"

"STORY! Storystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystory! STORY!" Pinkie Pie squealed as she pulled out a chair for Sonic and Tails to sit on and immediately gathered the rest of the Manes to sit in front of him, with the exception of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, who could fly and chose to levitate themselves.

"Well, what story are you gonna tell us first, Uncle Sonic?"

"Wait a minute, uncle? UNCLE?"

"Why are you saying 'uncle'? We haven't even hurt you!"

"I…uh…"

"Just tell us a story, Blue. Pinkie Pie's like this all the time. Any story will do, just make it cool. Make it good, with an additional 20 percent cool."

Sonic smirked. "Well I'll tell you all stories that are 'Way Past 20 percent Cool'. Okay, so it all started with when I first ran into this guy who looked like an egg…"

Sonic proceeded as Tails put in specific details to keep the stories legit. He talked about meeting Eggman, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. Then he told them all about Chaos, the Chao guardian, then his lookalike, Shadow and his idea for revenge. The ponies immediately disliked Shadow until he told them about how he was falsely led to believe that Maria wanted the world destroyed, when instead, she wanted everyone on the planet to be happy. Fluttershy began crying when she heard about the Ultimate Lifeform's supposed death, then the mood lightened up when he told them about how he had reunited with Shadow during a quest to stop Eggman's ultimate weapon, Neo Metal Sonic, who had rebelled and subsequently began making plans to turn Mobius into a slave robot kingdom. Then he told them about Shadow and how he really came to be and how he saved the world, yet again, from certain destruction and tyranny. There was a gap in his memory but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something important that happened to him before. He decided to shrug it aside. He then mentioned the Babylon Rogues and their love for treasure. Jet the Hawk, a rogue he wouldn't dare forget for as long as he lived. Then there was Dark Gaia and the EggmanLand project. Then there was the 7 World Rings and his encounter with Merlina and the Black Knight. Next was Eggman's interstellar amusement park that was being run by an alien race known as "Wisps". It was there that he received Eggman's new nickname: "Baldy McNosehair." The entire room couldn't stop laughing for a good 5 minutes, 3 minutes longer the second time around. He then mentioned meeting himself from the past, as well as Tails meeting Tails from the past, and all of them teaming to beat both the Eggman of the past and present. Then there was his most recent adventure in the Lost Hex, where he and Tails had their first disagreements, only to reconcile after Eggman revealed his true plans. They beat Eggman again, and peace, and life was restored to Planet Mobius for a good 6 months until Amy went postal and…there they were, in Ponyville.

The ponies and dragon began clapping after the long story. All except for Rainbow Dash, who was actually yawning, looking unimpressed.

"That was it? It was basically you saving your home world over and over again from the same person."

"Hey, it wasn't just my world! It was practically an entire universe and the existence of an urban legend as well! Two legends, to be exact."

"Rainbow Dash…" Twilight began, but she was cut off sharply.

"Sorry, it's just that I've seen all this before. I mean, think about it Twi. What has this guy done in his world that we haven't done here? He has to fight against an obese scientist, we had to fight a chimeric dragon who constantly ruined a lot of things for us. He even made us fight ourselves."

"Dashie, you should really…"

"Honestly, if I didn't know better, I'd say that these Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow characters sound like Applejack, you, and Gilda respectively, except Gilda probably wouldn't sacrifice herself to save Equestria, as a matter of fact, she's kind of suspicious of all of us-but that's beside the point! It's almost as if they were complete parallel dimension versions of ourselves, instead their not all the same species!"

"Rainbow Dash-"

"And another thing! What's with this pouch on your hip that that weird jewel came out of?"

Sonic was trying hard not to doze off because, quite frankly, her rant was boring him. All these events happened and they pretty much shaped the course of Sonic's growth. Sonic wasn't known for telling lies…except to get himself out of dates with Amy. These events were true, and Tails was right there with him when it happened, well…most of them. There was the incident where Sonic had pushed Tails into the high speed elevator in order to get him out of danger and then there was the capsule trap, which Tails willingly sacrificed himself for his older brother.

"Everything Sonic said is true, Rainbow Dash! I was there with him-wait, did you say weird jewel?"

"I did. What's up?"

Sonic looked to Tails, who nodded.

"Twilight, can you make sure that this information stays inside of this place?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Whatever I'm about to say in this room, stays in this room, okay?" Sonic said with a serious face.

"O-okay."

"No problem, Blue."

"Don't worry, darling."

"Oki doki loki!"

"Ain't gotta worry 'bout a thing, Sonic."

"You got it, Sonic."

"We'll keep this between ourselves."

Sonic took a deep breath and released it. Then he went to a table and motioned for the others to follow. He opened up the pouch and pulled out the White Emerald. As expected, there were awestruck by their glow.

"A-Amazing."

"Well, I'll be!"

"Way Past 20 percent Cool."

"Remarkable."

"Pretty."

Rarity of course, had a different reaction. She immediately went to grab the Emerald from him but he immediately pulled it away. It resulted in a game of keep away which Sonic looked like he would win, until Rarity used her magic to retract the Emerald from his grip. She immediately started cradling it like a mother would cradle her young.

"DELICIOUS!" Spike roared as he picked one of the Emeralds from the pouch. He was about to shove one in his mouth, but Sonic delivered a hard chop to his head, which made him drop the Emerald. Afterwards, Sonic shook him a few which put him back in his sense. After realizing his behavior, he hung his head low in embarrassment. "Sorry, Sonic. I'm a dragon. I can't help myself around precious jewelry."

"Neither can I…" Rarity trailed off dreamily. Sonic sighed and used his speed to grab the Emerald from Rarity. Another game of keep away ensued with Sonic emerging as the victor by giving Rarity a pearl. He got it out of his quills after storing some jewels away during a trip to the Ice Caverns a while back.

"This isn't any ordinary jewelry, you guys. These are Chaos Emeralds, powerful Emeralds that can bring both peace and ruin depended on the controller. This is the ancient ritual…

_The servers are the Seven Chaos,_

_Chaos is power,_

_Power enriched by the heart_

_The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos._

"Wow, Blue. You're a poet, too?"

"It's not a poem, Dash, it's a prayer. Those of pure heart whether good or evil can harness its power to their fullest extent."

"And I'm guessing you're good."

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't believe anything till I see proof."

"Fine, be that way. Everyone, come outside. I'm going to show you what I mean."

* * *

><p>The gang was outside in front of the tree house. It had gotten late and fireflies were starting to emerge from the fields. As soon as they saw Sonic, they all immediately flew over to him and shone brightly. Sonic chuckled at the light little touches from ten thousand lightning bugs.<p>

"Alright you guys, you'll want to move backwards. I'm going to show you what kind of power pure hearted good has when combined with the Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic took out each Chaos Emerald and placed them in a circle equidistant from each other, then stepped inside.

"U-um…Sonic…" Sonic looked back at Fluttershy and gave her his trademark wink and thumbs up.

"Don't you worry, Flutters, I'll be just fine."

Sonic let out a deep breath and then focused his energy. The emeralds began to glow brightly and rise. Then they circled around Sonic, who began rising higher and higher and higher. The Mane Six looked up and then directed their attention to Tails.

"Will he be alright, Tails?"

"Will that kind of energy hurt him?"

"No, it won't hurt him. As a matter of fact, he may not even be able to turn Super Sonic in this dimension. But that wouldn't make sense considering Chaos Control works…we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>The emeralds began to shine brighter. It shone so brightly, every Pony in Equestria was looking up at the sky.<p>

"Hey, isn't he that hedgehog from earlier today?"

"You're right, is it him."

"Yeah, I remember now…he's the older brother of that little punk who tried to steal my mare!"

"Yeah, my mare was all over him too!"

"And mine!"

"Well, I say we get them both! We'll teach them personally to stay away from our mares! Who's with me?!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, he was just the CUTEST thing I ever saw!"<p>

"Yeah, and what about that brother of his? He was such a hottie!"

"I think his name was Sonic?"

"Yeah, and his little brother's name is Tails."

"Who gets the hot one and who gets the cute one?"

"Ladies, I believe the hot one and cute one are both mine."

"Hey, check this out! The hot one's currently floating over where that dweeb Twilight lives."

"The Golden Oak Library? Why would anyone go there? It's so…low class."

"…"

"…"

"Shall we go then, ladies?"

"YES MADAM!"

* * *

><p>"Your majesties, a light brighter than even the Sun and Moon has risen near the Golden Oak Library."<p>

"Indeed. Thank you for the news. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Shall we go, sister?"

"I see no reason why we should not. Those two young boys, they…intrigue me."

* * *

><p>The emeralds began circling around Sonic slowly at first then they began to move faster and faster and even faster until Rainbow Dash was the only one who could track their movements.<p>

"Look, there's that cutie fox from earlier! Hey cutie!"

Tails, the Mane Six, and Spike turned to the source of the noise and saw an entire herd of ponies, angry stallions intent on punishing Tails and Sonic for causing their mares to go into such an uproar,

"Get them! I want the first hit!"

"Why should you get him, my mare was the one was jumped on him to start!"

"Yeah, well your mare wasn't smooching his cheeks!"

Flirtatious mares intent on catching the poor fox and glowing hedgehog,

"That yellow cutie is mine. You all can have the hot one."

"I saw him first!"

"Get in line, he's mine!"

"You and what army?!"

And several foals looking up at the light with stars in their eyes.

"Hey, mama. Who's that up there?"

"Oh him? That's Sonic the Hedgehog, sweetie. He's the stranger mommy and daddy saw in the square today."

"Why's he up there?"

"It seems that he can fly without wings, dear."

"I wish I could fly without wings like Sonic."

"Yeah, that would be cool."

"Isn't Sonic the coolest?"

Tails was inside the circle set by the other six and looked around; it seemed as if all of Equestria was circling around them. The hole was closing quickly and it looked as if there was no way out. Tails, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash could fly out fine but Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack would definitely have some trouble escaping.

"Shoot! Blue attracted a crowd using those Chaos Emeralds!"

"How are we going to get them to disperse? They're either here to beat up Tails and Sonic, adore Tails and Sonic, or just admire Sonic! What do we do?"

"I know! PAR-"

"Sorry Pinkie Pie, but in this case, a party is NOT what everyone needs at this time! Applejack, Rainbow Dash, take Tails and hide!"

"What? No way! I can't abandon Sonic, he's my brother!"

"Sonic should understand then, since he's your brother. He wouldn't accept you getting hurt because of us. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. We'll protect Sonic and you."

"But where would they take me? You saw how quickly they found us!"

"That's because Sonic is currently the brightest thing Equestria! We just need to go someplace dark! I know, Applejack, what about Sweet Apple Acres?"

"I'm powerful sorry Twilight, but Tails can't shack up in Sweet Apples tonight. Granny's having a few guests over and so me, Big Mac, and Bloomie have to share a room for the next week."

"Rarity, how about at the Carousel Boutique?"

"Sorry, darling. Opal would immediately go feral and give him such a scratching, she won't know what the difference is between a hurricane and an emaciation!"

"Darn, Pinkie Pie?"

"No party…" She muttered, sulking.

"Geez, Rainbow Dash?"

"I'm not sure fox boy here can sleep on clouds. Plus, the cloud are really low so they'd just have to reach high enough."

"Guys…I should probably inform you…" He began as the circle now closed in to the point where the Mane Six were the only things separating the herds of mares and stallions from Tails. "WE'RE BOXED IN!"

* * *

><p>Sonic was currently encompassing all the energy into his body. He could hear the wrath in their voices, the lust in their swooning, but he could also feel the contemplation coming from the little ponies. Just then, a vision grew white until he suddenly felt himself standing in another world. He looked around, it was so similar to the white void from long ago.<p>

"Hello?" He called, but no one answered. "Can anybody hear me?" Still no answer.

Welcome, traveler.

Sonic then turned to the sound of the noise.

"Who said that? Please, tell me, who are you?"

Calm down, young one. I am communicating with you in your thoughts.

"Telepathy…"

This is not your home world, is it?

"No, but I don't want to leave immediately. Equestria seems like a very nice place."

I see. Well then, allow me to introduce myself.

On cue, a regal looking pony appeared before him. She had a coat that was a darker shade of blue than his skin, and a moderate sapphire blue mane with a grayish persian blue aura surrounding it. Her mane was partially translucent, rippling and sparkling. Sonic stared in awe at how majestic she looked. The pony giggled at his awestruck face.

"Please do try to refrain from making such a face in the presence of a princess, sir."

"Oh…um…I'm sorry…wait…you're a princess?"

"Indeed. I am one half of the rulers of Equestria. My name is Luna, Princess Luna. Me and my sister, Celestia govern over the fair land of Ponyville from our home in Canterlot."

"Well, you two must be doing a pretty good job considering no one's struggling for food and water, no one's protesting the way things are run and done, and everyone had a smile on their face…that was, until I kind of…you know."

"I do. I saw. As a matter of fact, I'm watching you right now. You're undergoing some sort of transformation, correct?"

"Yes, but it was merely…"

"Do not be afraid, Sonic the Hedgehog. I am not upset with you or your brother and neither is Princess Celestia. However, it would seem that your brother is in trouble. There are many mares attempting to fling themselves upon him but it seems he's quite an expert in evasive maneuvers."

"Well, that's my little bro for you. He's always able to get himself…and me...out of some tight spots."

"Well, this may be a tight spot that he may not be able to squeeze out of. He's growing weaker and he's descending towards the mob of ponies. Rainbow Dash is flying towards him but it seems he's a bit too far away to reach. If you don't finish your transformation soon, Sonic, your brother's safety is forfeit."

"No problem! I'll be done with this in no time."

"And after this fiasco has been settled, I would like an audience with you, your brother, Twilight, and her friends. I expect great things from you, Sonic the Hedgehog. Welcome to Equestria."

* * *

><p>Tails was currently boxed into a corner. From one side, enraged stallions were closing in and on another side love-struck mares were currently walking towards him making coy romantic gestures.<p>

"You can't get away now, darling!"

"She's right punk, you can't escape!"

"Take me away with you!"

"You're gonna take your beating in the worst way possible!"

"Come with me, baby!"

"WAAAH! SONIC, HELP ME!"

An explosion of light occurred that made everyone cover their eyes. A large white pillar of light appeared where Sonic had stood and was bright enough to light up the darkest night, and dispel darkness at every corner. When they looked back, what the ponies and the dragon saw astounded them. The blue hedgehog was gone and was replaced by a hedgehog with golden yellow fur, cranial quills turned completely upwards, a large flaring aura and small golden sparkles surrounding him. But what really astounded then was the gaze he gave when he opened his eyes. They were a piercing red, completely devoid of fear, but filled to capacity with power and determination. Super Sonic had appeared.

The foals were looking up at the transformed hedgehog and were all thinking the same exact thing:

"Whoa…Cool!"

The aura Fluttershy felt from Super Sonic was more than just carefree playfulness, like the wind. Now the aura was fiery hot with power and determination.

"_Amazing. It's almost as if he's a whole new person, but yet carries that same pleasant feel despite the change."_

Applejack did not want to know what would happen if she was on the receiving end of that much power.

"_Heavens to Betsy, I'm shaking underneath that much power. It's almost as if his soul itself were lit on fire."_

Rarity felt that all the designs she made could never match up the form she saw before her.

"_Magnificent. Not just the sense, but I'm getting this…this overwhelming feeling…why do I feel so…comfortable all of a sudden?"_

Pinkie Pie looked up at the hedgehog and started bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Sonic's golden! Sonic's golden! Sonic's golden! Sonic's golden! Sonic's golden! Sonic's golden!"

Rainbow Dash stopped flying for a second and stared in awe at the hedgehog whom she considered to be a copycat not too long ago. She was basically the north side of shocked after bearing witness to this transformation.

"_How…is this…possible? Yellow fur, red eyes, and that gaze…It's not like I'm looking at the same exact hedgehog that I just met, is it?"_

Twilight had the same reaction. She had never expected this out of a hedgehog. There was definitely more to Sonic and Tails that met the eye.

"_Just who are these people?"_

Sonic then turned his eyes over to where the mares and stallions were crowding his brother and took his brother by his wrist. Then he flew into the circle where the Mane Six once stood and let him down.

"Sonic…"

"Made it just in time, huh little bro? Sorry, the transformation process took longer than expected-OKAY, BEING HUGGED." Sonic then felt his little brother's arms wrap around him.

"They were gonna beat me, they were gonna kiss me, they were gonna, gonna," Sonic smiled and rubbed his little brother's head.

"Hey Tails."

"Yeah?" Sonic held out his fist.

"Triple the vengeance?"

Tails smirked and bumped it. "You know it, bro."

"Wow!"

"So you're the famous Mr. Sonic?"

"You're so cool!"

"Yeah, you can fly!"

"You look so strong too!"

Sonic then found himself the center of attention for all the foals that were staring at him while he was transforming. Now that his transformation was complete, he was now at the foals' mercy. Some of them starting pulling on his arms, on his quills, and his legs. In an instant, the intimidating looking Super Sonic and been rendered into a foal's plaything. However, he couldn't help but chuckle at their enthusiasm. Super Sonic then levitated towards Rainbow Dash who had recovered and regrouped with Tails and the Mane Six. They were all still shocked and didn't know what to expect, except for Tails. Ironically, the first one to take a step towards the transformed hedgehog was Fluttershy.

"S-S-Sonic?"

"Hey, Fluttershy. So, what do you think?"

"I…I…"

"You look so AWESOME, SONIC!"

"Tails, I've been meaning to ask, what happened to your workshop?"

"It's in here." He opened up a little pouch on his hip and pulled out a cube. "All we need to do is take outside, use an emerald, and voila! Instant workshop!"

"Sweet! Well I'll be flying if anyone needs me! See ya!" Sonic then took off and planned to race across Equestria to familiarize himself with the land and he would have been able to do that…if he wasn't being held off the ground, while Rainbow Dash flew up in front of him. He opened his eyes to see a smug Rainbow Dash looking at him.

"Not so fast, blue. You've got some explaining to do."

"But I already told you all everything! What's left to explain?"

"Not what left to explain…who's left to explain to. The princesses have received news of your arrival and wish to meet the both of you."

"Oh yeah…somehow I completely forgot about that."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to tell you now, you might be disappointed with this chapter because I rushed everything to meet the 678 day deadline.<strong>

**I'll say it again, I won't be hurt by flames. Us writers need the harshness every once in a while so if the chapter was worse than the previous two, please say so**

**Otherwise, hope you enjoyed. The antagonists will come soon enough. Won't make any promises about Discord unless you request him.**

**See you in a week...or less.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING, CAPITAL PUNKS!**


	4. Royal Pleasures

Spectrum

**Okay, so I might have over-used and over-hyped Super Sonic, especially since the plot hasn't developed entirely but I was listening to a remix of His World and Final Destination and the idea of Super Sonic appearing in a super mega bad-ass heroic pillar of light and brighten up the night of Ponyville popped in my head.**

**I think using Super Sonic was a terrible mistake, too.**

**Anyway, you will see the Princesses and the full cast of the Cutie Mark Crusaders (CMC) in this chapter. I think I characterized them poorly but I'll let you decide if I did bad or not.**

**Also, I asked Inkwell Lynx if she would be my Beta Reader and she said yes! Check out her stories; they're pretty good!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't like having to do this. BTW, didn't Sonic say something about this while back? Ah well, Sonic & Tails belong to SEGA & Sonic Team and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro.**

**BTW, the Disclaimer above has now become a template.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Royal Pleasures<p>

Twilight was now leading Super Sonic, Tails, Spike, and the Mane Six to the royal castle in Canterlot due to a summoning from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Princess Luna had especially requested to meeting Sonic and Tails because of a certain…intrigue she had taken in the two, especially the elder sibling. Yet, even after calming down from the first shock of seeing Super Sonic, the ponies were still afraid of their recently transformed new friend. Sonic looked back and saw that everyone but Twilight (who was leading them) had kept their distance from him. He tried not to let it bother him, but was going Super Sonic really that alarming for them? Then again, it's not like they've seen another blue anthropomorphic hedgehog that runs faster than sound, has the free wind as his master, and can transform into, well that.

"By the way, Twilight? Is it okay if I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, Tails."

"Do you know what Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are like?"

"She sure does, T. We all do." Rainbow Dash flew in front of Tails and flew next to Super Sonic. "We've all seen the princesses before but Princess Celestia is pretty much the main princess and Princess Luna is the secondary princess but they both rule as equals with their own separate dominions. BTW, Twilight is actually Princess Celestia's student! How cool is that?" Tails turned at once to Twilight.

"You're studying underneath a princess? That's so cool!" Twilight rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It is not as cool as you think, Tails. There are actually many responsibilities that come with studying under the princess."

"Hold on, there's one more thing. Twilight's actually a PIT!" Tails arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"PIT?"

"It means Princess In Training. I'm destined to become the lone princess of Equestria. That's why I'm so dedicated to making sure I do everything I can to prove to Princess Celestia that I am a worthy successor."

"Well, why do you need to prove it to Princess Celestia? Doesn't Princess Luna have a say in who the successor is as well?"

"Well, that is…umm…well…"

"Princess Luna was jealous because nobody slept while the sun was out but when night came everyone slept so she grew jealous and then turned into Nightmare Moon and nearly destroyed Equestria but she's good now and they get along again."

"So, she became evil out of jealousy?"

"Indeed. Nightmare Moon fought both her sister and us but we used the Elements of Harmony to defeat her."

"Would it be correct to say that the Elements of Harmony and the Chaos Emeralds are the same?"

"It's possible. But you called those gems Chaos Emeralds. Aren't they dangerous?"

"Indeed they are. Shadow's better at explaining Chaos Energy works and Sonic gave you the abridged version, so I'll tell you what to chaos emeralds actually do. To date, only Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and I can conduct the power of the Emeralds naturally. They can transform the user into a Super form of themselves and grant the user unlimited power for a short period. The power comes from heart of the user. If the user is righteous, the positive energy of the Emeralds will dominate the negative energy. The righteous user can use the positive Chaos Energy to bring peace to the land. If the user is evil, however, the negative energy will vanish from the Chaos Emeralds and be transmitted into the user, and the Emeralds; useless. My big brother risked his own life time and again to save many of the inhabitants on Earth and Möbius. That, and due to him being of the wind nature, the Chaos Emeralds find my brother's spirit quite pleasant. I'm telling you, Twilight, you can count on Sonic for anything."

_Loyalty, just like Rainbow Dash. He moves as fast as the wind-no, even faster than that and he broke the sound barrier without breaking so much as a sweat. His spirit is completely free, just like the wind, and it's because of his free natured spirit, that he has such an attractive nature around most of the foals. _She looked at Super Sonic again. _Can I have that kind of power too, if I desired?_

"Well, I told you about the Chaos Emeralds, now can you tell me about the Elements of Harmony?"

"I would, but I think you would rather hear it from the princesses than one of their students. Speaking of, does your brother know how to act in front of royalty?"

"He should. He told me that when he came to proper etiquette, his sword, Caliburn, was a total pain in the quills. Still, I guess a refresher wouldn't hurt. Hey Sonic-"

"I heard everything." Sonic spoke and flew up into an arching motion before appearing in front of Tails and Twilight. "You want me to know how to act in front of the princesses so I don't end up embarrassing you all. So what's up, what do I need to do? Oh, and Twilight, I may go super, but I'm still the same hedgehog. Tails knows this better than anyone."

"Okay…Sonic, before we meet the princesses, I want you to understand something. You need to act very...gentlehogly." Sonic arched an eyebrow at the adjective.

"Gentlehogly?"

"Well, greet her after they greets us, not before, not during, and not too long after, then apologize for falling into Ponyville out of nowhere, first, and then compliment the kingdom they govern, basically kneeling down and bowing your head in front of the princesses when they are in the same room as us, not speaking out of turn, and..."

"If necessary, kiss their hooves?"

"Well, yeah. And as an added precaution, it would probably be in the best interest of all of us if you were to revert to your base form once we get to Canterlot."

"Don't worry, Twilight, I won't do anything to embarrass you, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, or Applejack."

"Unless you lose your Super form. Then it's the 'intimacy with the ground' again."

"Hey, I landed on my feet last time."

"Yeah, the last time before you went super the last time."

"SHOTS FIRED!" Yelled Pinkie Pie in the background.

"Anyway," Sonic said as she started flying backwards in front of Twilight. "This will be a cinch, Twi. We meet them, we go back to Golden Oak, and then tomorrow morning," He flew to Rainbow Dash, and popped up her in front of her face, that cocky smirk ever-present on his face. "We're definitely gonna have our race, right Dash?" Rainbow Dash's face fell into a cocky smirk as well.

"It's not gonna be much of a race, blue. It's gonna be more like me creaming you!"

"You wish, I'm gonna turn you into glue!" Sonic then noticed a blue aura around which Rarity was controlling who whirled him so that he was upside down when facing her.

"This isn't a game, Sonic!" Rarity suddenly exclaimed. "For your information, Princess Celestia and Luna just happen to control the sun and moon, respectively of our world, and you're getting a special invitation in their castle! In Canterlot, of all places! Ah, Canterlot, a city where only the most famous, upper-class, glamorous types of mares, stallions, and foals live. To even get invited there is a privilege in itself, but to live in Canterlot, where I can design clothes for every pony in Equestria to wear, that would be just…wonderful. Alas, it is only a dream at the moment."

Sonic looked stunned. It never occurred to him that everypony and Equestria had dreams. He originally thought that since everyone was living a carefree life and didn't have to worry about anything but the truth so that they were still levels and dreams that everypony wanted to make. It was the same back home; Sonic wanted everyone on Möbius to stay free from tyranny. Tails always wanted to help Sonic out on his adventures, which was a dream that always came true. Knuckles only wishes that Master Emerald stay safe from harm. Amy's goal is to make Sonic her husband, Jeez. Shadow, with his immortal soul will keep planet earth, the planet that Maria loved so much safe from any and all harm. Cream wanted everyone to stop fighting and just be friends, even Dr. Eggman. Rouge wanted all the Chaos Emeralds to belong with her but she's not so bad for a bat.

"Gee, Rarity. I didn't think that one could have goals other than keeping their home world safe. I guess being heroes doesn't mean you can't have dreams. Forgive me for my insensitivity."

"Please don't let it worry you, darling. I'm just…it would be wonderful to live in Canterlot. But you must also consider that you are meeting with the most important and beautiful alicorns in Equestria. So please try to calm the wind that is your spirit."

"I will, Rarity. I promise."

Small pillars of smoke began billowing from Spike's nose. _Humph. What's so special about Sonic? If anybody can use them, then they aren't even that powerful, right?_

"Spike, you okay?"

"HE'S STEALING MY MAR-Tails!"

"Martails? What are Martails?"

"DID I JUST HEAR A PROMISE?!" Pinkie Pie then started bounding over to Sonic and Rarity and started levitating upside down so she was facing Sonic directly.

"Pinkie Pie, you're a Pegasus?"

"No."

"But you're upside down."

"Yeah."

"...what?"

"Sonic, did you just make a promise?"

"Yeah, I promised Rarity that I would keep my free wind nature in check the entire time we're there. I will be perfectly polite, no crass remarks, no retorts, and no fights."

"Well, she's fine with a promise, but I want a Pinkie promise."

"A Pinkie Promise? What's a Pinkie Promise?"

"Basically a promise but there's a penalty if you break it. Now Pinkie promise me that you'll be on your best behavior."

"But Pink-"

"Pinkie Promise Me!"

"Oh alright fine. I, Sonic the Hedgehog Pinkie Promise not to do anything to offend my friends when I meet with the princesses."

"Now say the thing again, but this time also say 'Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.'"

"What!?"

"While doing the crossing the heart motion and putting your right hand over your left eye."

"You've gotta be kidding me-"

"DO IT OR ELSE I'LL TAKE YOUR SHOES!" Pinkie Pie screamed demonically, suddenly enraged that Sonic wouldn't make her a Pinkie Promise. Sonic gulped; maybe this pony had more in common with Amy after all.

"I, Sonic the Hedgehog Pinkie Promise not to do anything to offend my friends when I meet with the princesses. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" He recited, motions and all.

Rainbow Dash giggled, and then just burst out laughing. The rest of the ponies followed suit. Spike snickered; pleased at the hedgehog's embarrassment. Sonic crossed his arms, a blush of embarrassment creeping up to his face. Tails scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to make of what just happened to his brother.

"Not cool, Pinkie Pie. Not cool."

"You're just so much fun, Sonic. I really do like you." She giggled, nuzzling his cheek.

"By the way, how long until we get to Canterlot, Twi?"

"The way we're going now, probably the rest of the night."

"What, the rest of the night!? Nope, not doing this. Gather around, everyone!"

Everyone then circled around the golden hedgehog and held on to each other. One of them held on to Sonic.

"Where do you guys want to go? Do you want to see the sights, or just go straight to the princesses?"

"Princess."

"Sights."

"Princess."

"Cupcakes."

"Sights."

"Princess."

"Sights."

"Princess."

"Alright then, royal castle it is! CHAOS CONTROL!" A large golden light enveloped them all with electricity swirling around the outside and then with the blink of a light, they were gone.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the gang had appeared before the castle gates and Sonic whistled at the sight of the royal castle. Like they had wished, Sonic deactivated his super form and the Chaos Emeralds flew right back into his hip pouch.<p>

"Now Sonic, please behave."

"I don't break promises, Twilight. Especially not Pinkie Promises."

"Okay good, follow me."

Following Twilight, Sonic, Tails, Spike, and the Mane Six approached the castle guards. The two guards were white stallions with golden helmets and armor and spears in case of defense or denial of entry. When the gang approached the castle, the guards held their spears together in an "X" motion.

"Halt!"

"Who goes there?"

"Good evening, sirs. I am Twilight Sparkle, student of her majesty, Princess Celestia."

"How are we to believe that you are the real Twilight Sparkle?"

"Twilight Sparkle represents magic."

"Yes, indeed. If you're the real Twilight Sparkle, show us how skilled you are in magic."

"Very well then." So Twilight concentrated her magic, then aimed it at the night sky, which now holds a crescent moon. She shot a beam of magic from her horn right at the moon and the moon was full. Twilight turned back to the guards, who looked unimpressed.

"Is that all you can do?"

"Surely you can do better?"

"Okay then, how about this?" She concentrated her magic again and then both the gang and the guards teleported to the moon, and kept their ability to breathe." Twilight looked back at the guards, but they still weren't convinced that this Twilight was real.

"Teleportation. Not bad."

"However, still not good enough."

Twilight sighed and transported everyone back to the castle gates. Twilight was running out of ways to prove herself to the guards so that she could meet with the princesses. She kept thinking and thinking until-an idea sprung in her head!

"Hey, Sonic? Do you think it would be okay if I used one of the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Hmm. Hmm. Gee, I dunno, Twi. I mean, the power of just one Emerald...it's overwhelming for one who is not accustomed to it . If you're not able to control it, the effects could be...dangerous."

"Oh, would you just calm down already, Blue?" Rainbow Dash groaned as she flew in front of Sonic's face. "This is Twilight we're talking about, next to the princesses, she's the great magical unicorn in all of Equestria; bar none. No offense, Rarity."

"None taken, Rainbow Dash."

"Well then, I guess I can't say no then." Sonic then reached into his hip pouch and picked out the cyan emerald. "This was the very first emerald I ever received. Make sure you handle it with care." Twilight concentrated her magic and the emerald began swirling quickly before it burst into energy and began flowing into Twilight. Twilight felt unchanged for a few minutes, then suddenly her horn was glowing brightly, very brightly, and then fireworks started erupting from her horn as she rose into high into the air, and just felt something release inside and flood her whole system, causing her to gasp in shock before slowly descending to the ground. Then suddenly Twilight began smiling widely. She began giggling and continued giggling as she suddenly flew up in the air doing back-flips, loops, and 8 figures.

"Okay, I'll bite. What did you just give her, Blue?"

"Twilight's acting like she received her cutie mark all over again."

"This is…new."

"Spike, has Twilight ever been this happy in recent memory?"

"I didn't even think this kind of happy **existed** in her, Fluttershy."

Twilight then swooped down and started nuzzling herself into Sonic. Everyone (except Tails, of course) could not hide their surprise at Twilight's sudden (and adorable) gesture of affection towards Sonic.

"Um, Twilight, are you feeling okay?"

"Okay? Sonic, I'm feeling wonderful! It's like I've been held back by my studies with Princess Celestia for so long, and now I'm as free as the wind…all because of you. Thank you, Sonic." She said as she propped her front hooves on Sonic's shoulders and kissed him right in between the eyes.

"Whoa! Uh-Okay!" Rainbow Dash said, unreasonably bothered by the sight she beheld.

"Not what I expected from Twilight. We're supposed to get inside the castle, not setting a stage for her to make a boyfriend." Applejack snorted.

"Sonic, you wanna explain or should I?"

"No, I got it. The Chaos Emeralds are powerful, and with all seven collected, they can turn Chaos Energy compatible beings into a super version of themselves. What I forgot to mention…the Chaos Emeralds come with an emotion. That emerald I gave Twilight, it's the Emerald of pleasure. If you have a good heart, your body will so feel so good, you won't even know what you were doing before, nor will it matter. Your mind will just focus on the pleasure the Emerald will give you." Twilight was still nuzzling herself into Sonic, little hearts coming from her and popping as she started humming.

"How long until it wears off, Blue?"

"It depends on Twilight's heart. My best guess is an hour, give or take. She has a heart of goodness, like all of you. She won't feel any pain after the emerald's power is gone, but she will feel a bit down. She'll feel as if she did something shameful."

"How can you tell that we all have good hearts?"

Sonic chuckled. "C'mon, that's easy! You six mares and baby dragon were among the very first-no, not among the very first, you were the very first to welcome me and Tails into Ponyville as a person, not an outcast, an outlaw, or a thug. I could immediately see that all of you were good people among meeting. I'll admit, Equestria isn't Möbius, but I definitely wouldn't object to staying here for a while."

"That's good to hear, Sonic the Hedgehog, because we have much to talk about." Sonic heard that voice and turned around to see two alicorns; one with a white coat with a very slight pink tinge, purple eyes and a flowing violet, azure, green and cyan mane and tail and to Sonic; a tattoo of a sun on her flank, one with a blue-violet coat, aquamarine eyes, and baby blue mane with a tattoo of a half-crescent moon. Sonic and Tails immediately got a knee and bowed their heads.

"It would be correct to assume you are Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, it is a great honor to meet you, your Highnesses." Tails spoke, trying to avoid any conflict his brother may create by speaking out of turn.

"Please rise, visitors, you need not stand on occasion in front of us. So you are the strangers who fell from the sky. I must admit, you," She had indicated to Sonic, "You really know how to put on a show. The tricks I saw you do in your free fall were so amazing. We already know of your transformation abilities as well so there's no need to feel uncomfortable around us."

"It is good to meet you at last, Sonic the Hedgehog. At least, in person." Sonic recognized the dark blue alicorn as the one who appeared to him in the vision he had before transforming into Super Sonic. He smiled warmly.

"Likewise, Princess Luna."

"Now then, can you please explain why my dear student Twilight is nuzzling you as if you were either her pet or stallion?" Sonic was then forced to lean forward as Twilight had now latched herself to his back, quills and all.

"Can we explain inside please?"

"But of course, guards...Guards? Strange, where did they go?"

* * *

><p>Inside Princess Celestia's reading room, Sonic and Tails explained themselves in the same way they did with the other ponies, including the adventures that they had before coming to Mobius and how they originally came here. Even the princesses had to giggle at the nickname "Baldy McNosehair".<p>

"So, from what I gather, you're the hero of your home world, you fight against oppression and an evil genius scientist who is trying to recreate your world in his own image."

"Yeah, but this time, I think he may actually succeed if he tries again, considering me and my little brother aren't there to stop him this time."

"We weren't trying to intrude on your land or anything, your Highnesses. If you would like, Sonic can recreate my workshop with the power of the Chaos Emerald."

"Actually," Princess Luna interjected, a curious smirk on her face. "If you don't mind, I would like to hear more about these 'Chaos Emeralds'."

"Luna…"

"It's okay, big sister. I just wanted to see if they have any similarities to the Elements of Harmony that we now have."

"Well, the Chaos Emeralds are a source of limitless power. If one has collected all seven, they can give the user an incredible super transformation. Sonic is a perfect example of this kind of power. His heart is pure, free of any evil desires except to stay as free as the wind, a wish that is not sinful. His passion for justice and his free natured spirit causes the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds to flow through him and can make him more powerful than just about anyone and anything."

"I see…very intriguing…" Princess Luna said to herself. Sonic then took this opportunity to ask a favor.

"Princess, if it's not too much trouble, can I ask you for something?

"Anything, Sonic the Hedgehog. Would you like to go home right away? My sister and I can send you both home with our magic."

"I appreciate the offer, your highness, however, I haven't gotten to explore Equestria as much as I would like so I don't want to leave a planet that I have no extension of knowledge about. Plus, I have a bit of a score to settle with Rainbow Dash. You see, she and I plan to have a race all across Celestia to see who's faster and who the fastest thing alive really is."

"A race with Rainbow Dash? Pardon me, Sonic the Hedgehog, but I've yet to see your name implies your speed." A smirk spread across Sonic's face again.

"Well, as they say, I'm chock full of surprises. I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to give Rainbow Dash a good race, if not a run for her money. So, Princesses Celestia and Luna, would you please honor me by granting this race permission to take place?" He said with a bow. Princess Celestia was definitely amused; she wanted to see if the hedgehog wanted to live up to her name and she didn't feel any ill intent coming from the hedgehog.

"What do you believe, sister?"

"This hedgehog is very powerful, and I can tell that those gems of his, the Chaos Emeralds combined with the power of his good heart can make him a great defender of our land. However, I don't merely wish for him to stay in Ponyville as a weapon of ours, so we shall give him permission to explore Equestria, become familiar with his new surroundings."

"Very well, Sonic the Hedgehog, this race has my royal blessing. However, you must first have an extensive knowledge of our home planet because Rainbow Dash was born here so she will have an advantage. Therefore, over the course of the next six days, you will spend time with the following: Applejack, who harbors honesty, will be hosting you tomorrow. Fluttershy, the Pegasus of kindness will host you the following day, Pinkie Pie, the pony of laughter will be with you the day after, Rarity, the generous pony will have you in her home the next day, you will study with Twilight, magic user and my student after that, then you may do as you please the next day before ending the week with your race against Rainbow Dash."

"You truly are gracious, Princesses. I'll be off then." Sonic took off, with Tails flying in tow.

"What do you think of them, Celestia?"

"They are definitely eccentric. As a matter of fact, I believe they fit a certain prophecy I read about."

"Prophecy? What prophecy?"

Princess Celestia looked towards the shelf and pulled out a book with her magic, flipping through the pages until she found a picture of a giant dragon, a cobalt wind, and a yellow pipe wrench.

_Darkness will come on the last gasp of the season_

_Many will perish without reason_

_There are septa butlers, malevolent in name_

_Dark with the unruly, light with the tame_

_They will meet six maids, then they will fight_

_To prove the strength of day vs night._

_Until one warrior combines them all_

_To create a weapon on which evil will fall_

_The warrior flies with the spirit of wind_

_He will combat the dark one with his next of kin_

_The butlers and maids joint will form a sword_

_And banish the darkness forevermore._

"What exactly are you trying to say, Celestia?"

"I believe that Sonic and Tails are the cobalt wind and yellow wrench."

"What about the septa butlers, malevolent in name?"

"That I do not know. I don't like being superstitious, Luna, but I have a feeling that sooner or later, Ponyville- no, Equestria will face darkness yet again, only this time, neither you nor I will be able to stop it."

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails walked out and Twilight immediately began nuzzling Sonic's cheek again.<p>

"So, what did she say, Blue?"

"The race is on!"

Nearly everyone whooped and the sound of the news! This race would definitely shock the core of all the cities in Equestria! Everyone fromAppleloosa to Manehattan would know about it! Sonic the Hedgehog, the charismatic, cobalt, speed demon vs. Ponyville's own Rainbow Dash in a race where speed will decide the winner and Equestria's fastest.

"It's in the next six-was it six, no seven-seven days so I week for today, It'll be me and Rainbow Dash for the title of fastest thing alive!"

"I hope you're ready to get creamed, Blue!"

"Oh, I'll be ready, all right-ready to win!"

"Ha! Fat chance!" Came a small voice from the end of the hall. The voice belonged to a light brilliant gamboge coated Pegasus with a moderate cerise mane and tail. They looked and Rainbow Dash inwardly sighed.

_Oh no._ The little Pegasus stared stomping up to Sonic, clearly miffed at the hedgehog's borderline arrogance.

"There's no way you'll beat Rainbow Dash! She's the best pony in all of Equestria! She's brave, smart, fast, strong, and most of all, beautiful! She's way out of your league, you arrogant little...blue…spiny…thing!" She spoke, pointing a criticizing hoof at Sonic.

"Hedgehog?" Sonic offered. _"Seriously, what do hedgehogs look like in this world?"_

Sonic looked at the little Pegasus staring up at him in anger. Then he turned to Rainbow Dash, who shook her head in her hoof. "Um, is she a fan of yours or…"

Rainbow Dash inhaled and exhaled and started ruffling the little Pegasus' mane, causing her to giggle contentedly. "Her name's Scootaloo. She's my little sister. She always says I'm the best pony in Ponyville (I'd be lying if I said I thought that wasn't true) but she tends to go a bit overboard with the praise. One time, a group of bullies confronted her at school and she was so scared, the second she caught a glimpse of me, she called me down and put me in front of those brutes. We would've been pound cake if Applejack hadn't come along and put them in their place."

"Speaking of which, if she's your little sister, does that mean..."

"Don't worry, darling, we know." Rarity then took a breath and called "Oh, Sweetie Belle! Come on out!" in a sing-song voice.

"Bloomie? You too, baby sis."

Just then, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle came from two sides of the doorway and walked down with their heads hung low. They walked to their respective older sisters in an apologetic way.

"We didn't mean to spy on you all."

"Scootaloo just thinks Mr. Sonic is a copycat of Rainbow Dash and really wants him to leave Equestria."

"Jeez, Sonic. I thought this was the one dimension where you wouldn't make any enemies within the first day." Tails said. Sonic smiled and scratched his little brother's head, half out of irritation, and half out of boredom.

"Unfortunately, little bro, heroes like us, we can make enemies almost as fast as friends, no matter what dimension we show up in."

"Heroes?" Scootaloo scoffed "Yeah, right. What have you done, saved an entire planet from tyranny? Rainbow Dash and the Mane Six did that. Did you have a rival in speed you beat over and over? Rainbow Dash did that. And can you fly, hmm? If you're really as good as you 'think' you are, let's see you fly!" Sonic looked at Rainbow Dash then back at Scootaloo, then back at Rainbow Dash, then back at Scootaloo.

"Well?"

"Hmm. Hmm. Hey Twilight," He said turning to the unicorn still nuzzling him. She looked so pleased and content with herself so he sighed and said "Never mind." Then a topic changer came to mind. "Hey, you guys, what's with the tattoos on your legs? They look pretty cool, even if they are something you'd only see in a girl's dream." Rarity then walked up to Twilight and could feel her power slowly stabilizing.

"I'd answer for you, Sonic, but Twilight's the best at these kinds of things. By the way, shouldn't the Emerald's power have worn off by now?"

"Not yet, it's been 59 minutes, and 59 secs..."

DING.

"It's done." Cyan streams of energy then erupted from Twilight's body and swirled around in an atomic form until it reverted back to the Cyan Emerald. Sonic caught in the Emerald and placed it back in the pouch on his hip. Twilight then looked around and found that all eyes were on her, including Sonic's, whom she was standing very, very close to. She backed up with a shriek and then hung her head.

"I…did something indecent…didn't I?"

"No, Twilight. It was the Emerald. The Emerald I gave you was Cyan, it gives an overwhelming sense of pleasure to the user."

"I see. I wish you had explained before we came so I didn't look like a love-struck fool in front of the Princesses!"

"By the way, what's with the tattoo?" Twilight then looked on her person and turned around and saw several white sparkles with a pink sparkle in between on her flank. Then she screamed out in horror. Why was Sonic interested in that area? Unless…

"You…you fooled with me while I was in that pleasured state, didn't you?!"

"What are you talking...?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! You knew that the Emerald you gave me would make me so pleasure induced that I'd be fine with whatever happened and you took advantage of me, didn't you?!"

"What?! No! That was there before I gave you the Emerald. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack have the same thing, too. Even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have them!" This enraged Twilight; the hedgehog whom she had assumed as a good person was actually a marizer?! And he got to the Princesses as well?!

"By the way, the ponies who don't have those things are Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and…" He then turned to Sweetie Belle. "I don't believe we've met before."

"We haven't. My big sister was going to take me, but then I had to stay behind to take care of Opal. She's our pet cat. I'm Sweetie Belle. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Likewise, Sweetie Belle. But if you could, please just call me Sonic. I must say, you're just as beautiful as your sister. Do looks run in the family, Rarity?" Sweetie Belle blushed, while Rarity giggled to herself.

"Only on our mother's side, Sonic. But honestly, if you act like this all the time, you'll cause many mares to fall for you, but you'll also cause many stallions in Equestria to despise your guts." Rarity playfully warned, placing a hoof on his stomach.

"Um, if you want, I can try explaining my sister's 'tattoo'. This is actually a Cutie Mark. Cutie Marks are symbols on our flanks or haunches. Cutie Marks are actually often related to the personality, proclivity, or talent of the character. My sister, Rarity, she represents generosity, although her cutie mark may suggest otherwise. Why don't you show Sonic your flank, big sis?"

Sonic then ran outside the castle, screaming "NO!" and broke the sound barrier all the way to the Golden Oak Library and climbed the tree that the library was inside and went to sleep.

The sudden action caused Twilight to revert to her normal state. "What happened? We're inside the castle? Oh my goodness, I didn't embarrass myself in front of the princesses, did I?"

"Welcome back, Twi."

"Wait a minute, where'd Sonic go?"

"Sweetie Belle was explaining about Cutie Marks and when she was about to tell Rarity to show Sonic her flank, he was gone. That was definitely faster than Mach 4."

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo just leaned forward a bit with a creaking noise following them. Then they all turned with a mischievous look in their eyes to Tails, who suddenly found himself wishing he had grabbed his older brother's glove when he would've.

"Um, why are you all looking at me?"

"Hey Tails, you mind being a bit honest with us for a sec?"

"S-s-sure Applejack, w-w-what is it?"

"You two feel…uncomfortable when us gals get a little…frisky?"

"Um, k-k-kinda. S-S-Sonic and I are not good when women act a bit…indecent…"

"Well then, I reckon you'd want to see what your big bro missed."

As they began to turn, Tails switched on his propeller tails and with a continuous "I'M SORRY!" flew outside the castle back to the Golden Oak Library, found Sonic sleeping inside the tree and took the branch underneath him.

Meanwhile, the mares inside the castle hall were laughing. Except for Fluttershy, who was blushing fiercely after nearly having to do something…dirty, and the CMC.

* * *

><p>Scootaloo clearly didn't like the blue hedgehog. As a matter of fact, she took the CMC outside the castle and stood them in front of her.<p>

"I don't like the hedgehog. He's a pale imitation of my big sister."

"I do. He's quite charming, just as Rarity said."

"I got to meet him in person. His reaction to my face was priceless."

"Jeez, you two as well? Look, I don't care what it takes. I want that hedgehog away from Rainbow Dash, away from Ponyville, and OUT OF EQUESTRIA! If you two won't help me, then I'll do it myself."

And with a huff, she began to trot away. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom looked at each other worriedly.

"I don't want to do this to Sonic? He seems like such a good person."

"But Scoots is our friend. We could never abandon a friend."

"But isn't Sonic our friend, too?"

They looked at each other, then at Scootaloo, and groaning, they made a move that they believed would turn out to become the biggest mistake of their lives; they chased after Scootaloo.

"Scoots!"

"Wait!"

She turned around, the stern look ever-present on her face. "What?"

"We don't like doing this…but we'll help you."

"Sonic is our friend…but you're a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Last time I checked, so were we." Scootaloo smiled; she had figured her plan for exposing Sonic for the fraud that she thought he was would ultimately fail if she tried to attempt it on her own, but with the Cutie Mark Crusaders working together, the hedgehog didn't stand a chance.

"_Just wait, you imposter. I'll expose you, and then you'll never be able to show your face around here again."_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! We got a tsun tsun! That means a character who initially hates someone and reacts with violence initially. Sometimes, they won't even give them the time of day. The next part of the word will come later.<strong>

**So time for some things. First semester of college is nearing its end, but you'll still have to wait 6-7-8 days for new chapters.**

**I used the happy kind of pleasure. The pleasure you receive from compliments or doing something good. Not sexual pleasure, I'm not going to taint the young minds of our world. Then again, I already have considering what happened in the previous two chapters with Tails.**

**I'm going to make Sonic and Tails scared of seeing mare flanks; the mares will take much more of a liking if they're innocent in that sense. I'm going to make Sonic a bit more gentlemanly as well. The idea of him acting brash in front of Rarity did not sit well with me. Also, I'm keeping Sonic's weakness of swimming unless the situation calls for him to swim. Oh, and a marizer is a womanizer only…yeah.**

**To sum it up, I'm going to cheese the cheese out of Sonic so much, you probably won't like this Sonic. Ah well, you know what to do if you think it sucks.**

**See you in about a week!**


	5. Sonic the Ranch-Hog!

Spectrum

**Well, exams are this week but I really do love you Capital Punks so here's another chapter. Sorry it was late. I had to make a video game for class. But I'd bore you all with my personal life so…yeah.**

**I said I wouldn't make everyone lovey dovey with Sonic, but after rereading what I've done so far, I'm beginning to think about making that sort of ending unavoidable for the poor hedgehog. Don't worry, trouble will come to his little brother as well. But why would I spoil the story for you guys?**

**Okay, I'll give you this much…Sonic will stay with the Mane Six for a day…won't promise that he'll get some sort of power that'll help him later on. You might hate what I do to the personalities of the CMC in this chapter…And I might bump the rating to K+ for the subliminal gestures…and the fact that the mares will flask their flanks every once in a while.**

**DISCLAIMER:****I don't like having to do this. BTW, didn't Sonic say something about this while back? Ah well, Sonic & Tails belong to SEGA & Sonic Team and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Sonic the Ranch-Hog!<p>

Sonic woke up the following day to the sound of chirping birds. As a matter of fact, some of them were chirping really loudly and Sonic slowly brought up his head and saw many birds by his legs, chirping at him. Sonic smiled; there were many better ways to wake up, but having birds chirping in your ears was good too. He jumped down from branch to branch and started stretching himself. Today was the first day of race week and he was going to spend it with Applejack as Princess Celestia requested. Before he could take off, however, his little brother flew down from the same tree and landed in front of him.

"Morning bro. What's up?"

"Hey Sonic. Um, do you think you could use the Chaos Emerald to recreate my workshop?"

"Sure, no problem, just let me..." Sonic looked on his hip; the pouch was missing. Slightly miffed, he turned to his other hip. Panicking, he ran up to the tree branch he slept on and ran back down. Then he let out an anguished cry that caused many of the birds to trees to flee. Twilight and Spike, who lived in the library immediately ran outside.

"Sonic, what's wrong?!"

"The-The Chaos Emeralds-The Chaos Emeralds are missing!"

"What? No they're not!" Twilight then used her magic to bring out Sonic's pouch and applied it to his hip. "While you were sleeping, I took the liberty of trying to study the Chaos Emeralds. It didn't work, however, considering that their emotions flowed through me like running water. That, and…" She turned to Spike who was wearing a muzzle. "I had to stop Spike from eating them. I don't know where he got the muzzle from, though." Sonic sighed. "What?"

"Tails, would you do the honors?"

"Twilight, did the power of the Red Emerald flow into you as well?"

"I think so. Why?"

"The Red Emerald embodies rage. Your body will feel so infuriated and angry that it'll cause you to lash out at anything and anyone, including poor little Spike here. You must have put a muzzle on his while you were in a rage induced state."

"But I don't remember doing any of that."

"Of course you don't. That's a side effect of the Emerald's power. The Emerald will become energy and both the energy and the emotion will flow into you and stay for an hour, then your body will eject them, causing you to feel the total opposite of the reaction you were just feeling as well as memory loss of the past hour."

"So that's why I attacked Sonic yesterday. By the way, I'm really sorry about that." Twilight said, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"No problem, Twi. Anyway, Tails, why don't we get your workshop running?" Sonic pulled out the green Emerald, focused its power and transmitted it to Tails' lab which was in a cube. Then Sonic put the cube a few yards away from the Golden Oak Library then a bright light shone, coupled with green electricity and then Tails' workshop appeared, just as Tails had left it.

"Awesome! Now I can get to work. Thanks Sonic!" He stated excitedly, giving his brother a high-five.

"No problem, bro. Anyway, I'm off. I'm with Applejack today. See ya!" Sonic immediately sped off in some direction, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. Twilight then shouted "Wait, Sonic! How are you going to get to Applejack's place if you don't know where it is!?" Sonic must have heard her, because a few seconds later a dust cloud appeared in the distance and he ran right back to her and stood with his legs together, and shurgged his shoulders sheepishly at Twilight, causing her to sigh.

* * *

><p>Applejack was charging at a tree, stopping just short, turning around and bucking it, causing the apples to fall perfectly into the basket. Apple Bloom was watching her sister, still a bit perplexed about what Scootaloo told her to do.<p>

FLASHBACK

_"So Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, the blue bozo is staying with the big sisters for a week before his creaming. Princess Celestia wants him to get a better understanding of Equestria so that he can stand a better chance at defeating my big sister. I think it's pointless, because Rainbow Dash is gonna CREAM that bozo good!"_

_"So what are we supposed to do?"_

_"Well, I heard her say that he's staying with Applejack tomorrow so Apple Bloom. I want you to give me any dirt you can find on him. Any weakness, any likes/dislikes, anything is fine, as long as we can use it against him."_

_"But Scootaloo, he seems like a nice person. He hasn't done anything wrong and he had that super powered form that made everyone scared of him but he didn't attack anyone."_

_"She's right, Scoots. Besides, Rainbow Dash wouldn't like it if she had a handicap. She likes winning, but she also loves winning fair and square."_

_"And how do you know that, Sweetie Belle, hmm? How do you know she wouldn't be grateful for retaining her rightful title as 'fastest thing alive?' Or do you think that you know more about Rainbow Dash, than I, her own sister?!"_

_"Scootaloo…"_

_"Rainbow Dash will thank me for this, I know it. Now then, Apple Bloom…"_

"Apple Bloom?"

She suddenly looked up at her sister and brother, concern etched their faces.

"Oh sorry, Applejack. I was dozing off again, wasn't I?"

"Eeyup. You look like ya got something on your mind, Bloomie. Any chance ya might wanna share your thoughts?"

"Thanks, Big Mac. But I'm fine really. It's just…well…It's about Sonic."

"Sonic? What about Sonic?"

"Yeah, what about Sonic?" Came a voice as a huge wind just flew out of nowhere. Sonic had arrived. "Oh wait, that's me."

"Hey there, Sonic. Great to see you. What brings you to our humble abode?"

"Well, Princess Celestia requested that I stay with you and the family in Sweet Apple Acres today. It's a schedule to familiarize me with Ponyville from my race against Rainbow Dash."

"I see."

"Don't misunderstand, I'm not here to take advantage of your kindness. As a matter of fact, I've been pampered enough and now I'm ready to work! We should get ready for this weekend, in fact. This race will be great for business."

"That's for darn sure."

"Eeyup."

"H-hi, Mr. Sonic." Apple Bloom said, suddenly nervous around the hedgehog.

"Hey Bloomie. It's okay if I call her that, right?" He said, looking to Big Mac for permission. Big Mac smiled.

"Eeyup. You don't hafta worry 'bout us none. We're good folk."

"Believe me, I know. Especially considering the apples you grow. They're delicious, probably the best in Equestria." Applejack beamed with pride.

"They are the best in Equestria, hun. But since you're here, why don't you meet Granny? She's been dying to meet ya after hearin 'bout ya!"

"Is it okay if I keep my shoes on?"

"Twilight didn't have a problem with it in her home, so I don't have a problem with it in mine."

"Thanks Applejack." As he started inside, Apple Bloom grabbed his arm, trying to complete her mission.

"U-Um!"

But when she saw Sonic's gaze upon her, she turned into jelly, unable to form words. When Sonic's hand came to her, she flinched, only to feel her softly stroking her mane. When she saw the friendly smile on his face, she gained a bit more courage.

"Mr…Sonic…"

"Bloomie, look, I really don't mind formalities, but since we're friends, you can call me Sonic. I mean, since I'm calling you Bloomie, it's fine, right?"

She blushed and responded with a small nod, then squealed when Sonic held her in his arms as if she were a princess.

"W-w-what are you doing, Mr. Sonic?!"

"Oh, sorry. I got carried away there. Guess princess carries won't work on everyone." As he was going to put Apple Bloom down, Applejack came back outside.

"C'mon you two, you don't want to…" She took a long look at how the cobalt hedgehog who was holding Apple Bloom. She knew that he wasn't trying to do anything to him, but considering how he acted when Rarity was about to show him her flank, she decided: Why not have a little fun? So a sly look crept on her face. "Well now, Sonic. You wouldn't be trying to do anything naughty to my little sister now, would ya?"

"Um, no I was just…well, that is to say…"

"For corn's sake, hun. I didn't think you were that bold. Couldn't handle me so you go after my baby sis? That just ain't right, is it Big Blue?" Sonic gulped; he was starting to get uncomfortable. The old 'inability to work with females' shtick was back.

"You know, your little brother had a similar reaction. Maybe this time, you'll…actually take a chance and glance." And just she began to turn around, Sonic, in one quick motion, put down Apple Bloom, and ran down to the river, screaming "NO!" with his arms over his head. When he got there, he dunked his head in for a good 10 seconds and fell back on his butt. Applejack's laughter was loud enough for Sonic to hear from the bottom of the bank. He simply crossed his arms and pouted.

"APPLEJACK, NOW THAT WAS JUST CRUEL!"

"I CAN SEE WHY PINKIE PIE LIKES YOU! YOU REALLY ARE FUN!" She called back and walked inside. Apple Bloom, recovering from being held, still had a bright enough blush to match her mane.

_I can't do this. He's way too pure._

* * *

><p>Sonic walked inside with Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac. Inside of the living room in her home, they found a lime coated mane with light gray hair resting on her rocking chair. Slowly swaying back and forth, she looked very content.<p>

"Is this Granny Smith?" Sonic asked quietly. Applejack nodded and went to wake her up. She prodded her shoulder. "Granny Smith, wake up, we've got a visitor." She slowly opened her eyes with a small "what?" Then she looked at the blue creäture in front of her who wasn't a pony. "Well, bless my stars. You're the nice blue feller Applejack here told me about. Name's Granny Smith."

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Pleased to make your acquaintance, ma'am."

"Well, I reckon you're hungry after travelling such a distance. It's not a short walk from the Golden Oak to here, ya know. Please, sit down and I'll have some apple pie ready for ya in a jiffy."

"Well as much as I'd like to, ma'am, I…"

GURGLE

"Guess I could have a bite?"

"YEEHAW!" Came a crowd of voices and soon Sonic felt the ground shake beneath him. Then he saw a bunch of mares and stallions coming towards him and he let go of Apple Bloom and moved her out-of-the-way. Then he found himself being carried to a table outside. Sonic had to shake his head to calm it down after the sudden rush of ponies. Applejack stood next to him and in a loud, proud voice said

"Sonic, meet the Apple family." He looked around and saw ponies of different coats, manes, and cutie marks.

"Whoa, big family. Cool!"

"ROLL CALL!" The ponies immediately started rushing to make the meals identical to their cutie marks and the meals that every member of the family made and brought to the table just happened identical the same as their personal name. "Starting with… Apple Brioche, Apple Bumpkin, Apple Cinnamon Crisp, Apple Cobbler, Apple Fritter, Apple Honey, Apple Pie, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Caramel Apple, Gala Appleby, Golden Delicious, Lavender Fritter, Peachy Sweet, Red Gala, and Red Delicious."

When Applejack had finished, Sonic was staring down the mountain of food and his stomach was practically barking at him. Sonic then jumped at least 20 feet in the air and dove right down into the mountain and in about 20 seconds, he got through everything. The Apple family couldn't believe that someone with that big an appetite existed.

"Listen up, Apple family. This here's Sonic, and he's our guest so let's all do our best to make him feel welcome, understand?" Then a loud BURP! came from the table and Sonic looked around sheepishly; Hedgehogs don't eat like pigs, at least not anthropomorphic hedgehogs.

"Hehehe, um…anyone for seconds? This time, you guys mind helping me finished

"WHOO!" They all cheered in agreement.

Sonic was then treated to a feast of Apple family made products including Granny Smith's apple pie. Afterwards he started stretching again and looked around.

"All right, full stomach! Now then, Applejack, is there anything at all I can do to help?" Applejack looked astounded. She didn't think the hedgehog was rarin' to go after eating all that food.

"Sonic, I appreciate the thought, but why don't you rest? You can't move around too much now. You just ate."

"Don't worry, Applejack! I've got a pretty strong digestive system that's nearly as fast as me! Whatever you need me to do, just let me know!"

"Well…how good are you at apple-bucking?"

"Apple-bucking? Doesn't that sound weird?"

"Nope, it's actually how we get the apples down from the trees 'ere on the farm. Just stand back and watch a pro at work." She smirked and ran forward towards one tree off and in a split second, turned around, and kicked the tree with her hind legs, causing the apples on the tree to fall. She turned back to the hedgehog, who was clearly impressed.

"Wow, Applejack! That was pretty cool! Mind if I give it a try?"

"Knock yourself out, hun." Sonic then backed up a bit, then he did small jump and curled up into a ball, spun with the speed of a buzz saw, then charged at a tree, hitting so hard that he bounced off and hit another tree, then another, and another until he broke the dash. All of a sudden, all the apples came dropping out trees like bombs! Sonic turned back to Applejack and smiled.

"So, need any more help?" Applejack put a hoof to her chin and smiled thoughtfully.

Lookie what I've got here. "All right then, Sonic. Why don't you try that stretch of trees over there? I'll be back in a few minutes after cleaning up the kitchen. The family worked hard to make the food, you know."

"No problem, A.J. I can call you A.J. right?".

"Sure, hun. Whatever you like. Now get to work, I'll be back to see how you do." She went inside and began washing the pans and skillet that they used to make lunch for their guest. She overheard some of the family ponies talking about the hedgehog.

"I gotta say, Fritter, That hedgehog has an appetite bigger than Manehattan! Even Ms. Twilight didn't eat that much when she first came, let alone ask for seconds."

"So that was the hedgehog that showed up into Ponyville. I gotta say, he doesn't look bad at all."

"Did you see the spikes on that critter? You could peel apples on those things. They're sharper than a kitchen knife."

"My foal was staring at him last night and after he left he couldn't stop talking about 'im. 'Sonic's so cool!' this, 'Sonic's so fast' that, It's almost as if he's trying to start his own fan club!"

The mares giggled to themselves. Applejack just shook her head with a pitying smile on her face. If Sonic's bad with mares, imagine a whole herd of them trying to get him. As fun as it would be to see him and his brother getting chased by mares, she certainly wouldn't wish it upon the two, not so soon after arriving in Equestria.

"Hey Applejack. Need any more help?"

"Sonic, where are the baskets?"

"Baskets?"

"The baskets of apples? You were supposed to place them strategically under the tree so they could fall in perfectly?"

"Oh, Apple Baskets...where do I find those?"

"I'll get a few, just sit tight."

Applejack then went inside the shed and picked up a few baskets and handed them to Sonic. "These are enough for a few trees. Now you hurry on now, those who don't work don't eat, ya know."

"Um, Applejack?"

"What's up?"

"You sure this'll be enough for 'a few trees?'"

"Why?" Sonic then took a deep breath, closed his eyes and said:

"I knocked down a forest's worth."

* * *

><p>Scootaloo was in her house with Sweetie Belle, pacing the floor about why Apple Bloom hasn't reported back with anything incriminating against that blue bozo. Apple Bloom was as stubborn as they come so why would she have any problem trying to expose the hedgehog.<p>

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy…What's taking Apple Bloom so long?"

"Scootaloo, why don't you relax? His day with the Apple family only started. He's not going to do anything incriminating right off the bat. Calm down."

"I don't need to relax, Sweetie Belle! I need RESULTS! That hedgehog is a lying, deceiving bozo and just when they start trusting him, he'll turn on them and plunge Ponyville into chaos!"

"There's a difference between causing something to happen and something happens as a cause of you. If Ponyville falls into disaster, I don't think it'll be because of Sonic."

"I don't trust that hedgehog. He's got an ulterior motive, I just know it!"

"Either you're paranoid or you're delusional. Why do you hate Sonic so much anyway? Do you want to see him beaten in a race, or is there something more painful you had in mind?"

"I just want to expose him for the fraud he is and help Rainbow Dash win! I don't care what happens to him afterwards. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't bat as much as an eyelash if for whatever reason, he tries to do something heroic and ends up getting bloodied and beaten by a mega ripped panda and a mega ripped gorilla to the point where he's barely alive!"

"Would you wish for it to happen?"

"I wouldn't care if it did!"

"I see. Then you truly do wish for him to disappear."

"What?"

"Just be careful what you wish for, Scootaloo. But if you want him gone, then don't regret how it happens."

"What are you…?"

Suddenly a call came through. It was Apple Bloom. She sounded distraught.

"Apple Bloom! What's going on? Are you okay?"

"You two, you've got to come to Sweet Apple Acres right away. I don't know how much of this I can take! Hurry!"

"Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom!"

The line went dead, then Scootaloo slowly became furious. So furious that flames began to envelop her. She was right about that hedgehog, after all! Now he's going after Apple Bloom, one of her best friends?!

"C'mon, Sweetie Belle! It's time we put a stop to this hedgehog's havocking!" And with that, she quickly ran out of the house with Sweetie Belle close behind. She sped across Equestria as quickly as she could and she was in front of Sweet Apple Acres when she saw Apple Bloom, with an expression like that of one realizing their greatest fear.

"Apple Bloom, what's wrong? Did that hedgehog do something to you?"

"Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, it's just…just…oh, just come inside and see for yourself!"

* * *

><p>Back at the Golden Oak Library, inside Tails' workshop, the two tailed fox was examining the portal. He was distraught, to say the least, to find that not only had the power regulator been fried by the surge of Chaos Energy, but the portal itself had become unstable and was lying in a broken heap next to what was Tails' computer. In a nutshell, when Tails stepped inside his workshop, everything was a pure, complete and utter mess.<p>

"Maybe using all seven Emeralds wasn't a good idea. I mean, look at this mess. It'll take me weeks, if not months to get everything working again. From what I gather, there isn't any legitimate source of electricity on this planet. That means that it'll take all the Chaos Emeralds as well as an equally powerful source of energy to create a portal to send us back. I mean, I could try to make a communicator and ask Knuckles if he could use the powerful of the Master Emerald to activate Chaos Control, bring the Master Emerald here, and use the same power to bring us back. Wait, then the Master Emerald would need time to charge up, not to mention that there's a very high chance that the Master Emerald would break apart into pieces and scatter across the planet and Solaris knows how pissed Knuckles would've been. I could have Sonic try to use Chaos Control by combining two of the Emeralds…yeah that could probably work except that the powers would only be limited to time travel in this dimension, not dimensional travel. Shoot, what am I gonna do?" Tails said, absent-mindedly tapping a wrench against his head. In his thinking, he didn't notice a lavender coated Unicorn walk into the workshop.

"Hey Tails, what'cha been up to?"

"Oh hey, Twilight. I was just trying to figure out how to get everything working again. I mean, the power regulator was all but decimated with the surge of Chaos Energy and the portal itself wasn't strong enough to withstand that kind of power. Honestly, it's a miracle that the dimensional travel even worked. Unfortunately, my computer was also collateral damage so I'm going to have to fix everything from scratch and what sets me back even further is the fact that no electricity exists in this dimension. At this rate, it'll be weeks, months, maybe even years before I can create a portal that can transport us back to Mobius."

"You know, Tails. Science isn't always to key to everything."

"Well, it's definitely worked for me, Sonic, and our friends before now."

"Well Tails, I probably shouldn't have to ask you this, but…do you believe in Magic?"

"Magic? The topic of magic always fascinated me when I was a child, but over the years, science grew to do many of things I thought it would only take miracles or magic. That isn't to say I don't believe in magic, I'd definitely be skeptical if not for the Chaos Emeralds. I mean, you definitely showed me some magic when you healed my nausea. I do believe in magic, I'm just not a worshipper of it."

"Fair enough. Well Tails, I'm sure you've heard in a book somewhere that all it takes is a bit of magic to make all of your dreams come true." Twilight concentrated her magic into her horn, then shot a beam towards the broken pile of junk in front of her, encasing it all into a purple aura, then a bright light emitted for the pile and illuminated the room and after a few seconds, Tails' workshop was completely rebuilt, portal and all.

"Twilight, you're amazing! I thought I was going to have work for days and nights on this, but now everything's working perfectly!" He then wrapped his arms around her, twirling her in the air in his jubilant state. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

Twilight's eyes were wide, and a slight blush crept on her face. "No…really…it was nothing, I…"

"Wait until Sonic hears about this, he'll be so happy, he might even kiss somepony! Thanks Twilight!" Tails quickly flew off to find his brother leaving a stunned Twilight inside.

Well, I didn't expect that. I mean, I've made several ponies happy with my magic, but Tails, well…that was a first…oh wait, ohhhh my Princess Celestia.

"Twilight?"

"Crushing on…Tails?"

"Hehehe….um…how do you get to Sweet Apple Acres?

* * *

><p>"Sonic, what have you done to our home?"<p>

The CMC walked inside and saw Sonic being crowded by the Apple family.

"I can't believe this. Look at what you've done!"

She saw looks of disappointment, anger, and some didn't even have any emotion. She could hear the disgust in their voices, or what she believed were disgust.

"Those were several acres' worth of apples, Sonic! How could you?"

Scootaloo smiled wickedly and gave Apple Bloom a wink. This was sure to expose that blue bozo for the fraud that he truly is!

"I…I just…"

"Just nothing. We thought Applejack was bringing a visitor, not a wrecking ball."

"I…I can't even say anything to you now."

"Eeyup. Shocking, Sonic."

Scootaloo's smile grew, this was getting better and better! Now just say the words…!

"We always thought you were someone nice."

"Everyone…listen…I…"

"No buts, Sonic." Applejack spoke up. "There's only one possible result for what you've done."

Scootlaoo was doing everything she could to refrain herself from jumping up and dancing in joy. Her plan to expose Sonic worked! Now that Applejack and her family doesn't trust him, he definitely won't fool the other ponies! That blue bozo's definitely going out of here as soon as Applejack says:

"Unless you leave Sweet Apple Acres and never come back," She began dangerously "You are hereby declared…OUR NEW APPLE FAMILY RANCH-HOG!" Everyone cheered and tossed him into the air, the family chanting "RANCH-HOG! RANCH-HOG! RANCH-HOG!"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! I knew it, I knew it along you blue bozo, now you're gonna…wait, what? What?! WHAT?!"

"Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle. You mares have to take a look at this, look at what Sonic did to the acres!" Apple Bloom them grabbed them by their tails and put them on the hill overlooking the apple filled acres. The difference? The acres were void of apples.

"Sonic here curled up into a ball and went from tree to tree and knocked down every single apple in the tree! He even knocked down all the apples in that huge crop that Applejack was trying to do that one time! Not all that, he actually helped with some of the cleaning around the house. Isn't he incredible?" Apple Bloom said nuzzling said hedgehog's cheek as he sat on the ground, a little exhausted from that kind of work.

"I'm glad I could help, Bloomie. Jeez, Applejack, you weren't kidding when you said that crop would be a handful, or is it a hoof-ful?" Sonic said, causing some of the ponies to groan loudly, but then laughed at the whole exchange.

"SONIC!"

Said hedgehog looked up to see is little brother flying down towards the acres, waving hello. The first thing he noticed was Tails' explicitly jubilant face. Something good happened.

"What's up, bro?"

"Twilight fixed the workshop! She fixed the portal, the power regulator, and my computer all at once! All we need to do is test the portal and we could go back home in no less than a week! Isn't that great?!" Sonic eyes widened; he hadn't expected anyone to fix the workshop that quickly, according to Tails, the workshop was the dictionary definition of a train wreck. Still, a smile and a thumbs up came from Sonic.

"That's pretty cool, bro! But um, I'm not in a rush to leave Ponyville just yet. It seems like I've got a job here now!"

"A job?"

"Yeah, apparently the family likes my pinball method of knocking down apples. So they want me to work here for a while."

"Hmm, hmm. Will they pay you?"

"I'm gonna work for free."

"Why?"

"Because if I do, not only do they give me room and board, they also allow me to eat the merchandise!"

GURGLE

"Speaking of which, can we have pie now?"

GURGLE

"Make that two pies."

The family cheered and carried the two brothers inside. Scootaloo, however, was less than pleased. She took both Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom by the tail and took them inside to Apple Bloom's room.

* * *

><p>"APPLE BLOOM! I thought you were in trouble! You made it sound like that blue bozo was attacking you!"<p>

"He wasn't attacking me, Scootaloo! He was just…going…really…really…fast."

"…what?"

"He was zooming through the acres, hitting tree after tree after tree, and all of them apples came flying down like they were bombs! It was like watching a world-class pinball player!"

"You've fallen for him, haven't you, Apple Bloom?"

"Maybe a small crush or something, but I don't classify it as falling for him. I just met him today, stuff like that takes time.

"I can't believe this. What exactly did he do to you, Apple Bloom?"

"Well, he…called me 'Bloomie' for starters…he ran his fingers through my mane…and to top it all off, he…he…he carried me like I was a princess!"

"WHAT?!"

"NO WAY!"

"Applejack teased him when she saw us and he immediately placed me back on the ground before dunking his head in the riverbank close by. I don't find anything wrong with him other than he doesn't like it when mares start teasing him and flirting with him."

Scootaloo face-hoofed and groaned. The only thing that she had to go on was that he came from another dimension. There had to be something else to the hedgehog that she could use to prove that he was here not to make friends, have fun, or stay peacefully. But what was it? What could she use to expose that blue bozo?

_So…Apple Bloom failed…that leaves Sweetie Belle on Thursday. No matter, I still have time to run that blue punk into the ground. Just you wait, rodent._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here you go, met the 6-7-8 day deadline. Next up, Fluttershy and Angel. I think it's a writer's thing but I'm beginning to think that my chapters have lacked in quality. I mean, I did my best with this one but I'm pretty sure it wasn't enough. But I know I can count on you guys to tell me if it sucks or not. So if it does suck, any suggestions?<strong>

**I'm going to end up forming a group of characters who just immediately dislike Sonic upon seeing him. Tails x Twilight seems like a popular shipping so I'll drop subtle hints of that.**

**Anyway, holiday season is here! So I'll try to give you Capital Punks two or three chapters on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. You'll only get one next week.**

**Speaking of weeks, see you in about one of them!**


	6. Operation: JEALOUS

Spectrum

**Exams are over…might get lazy because I have so much free time on my hands. Read Chapter 1 if you're not familiar with the situation.**

**Anyway, on the last chapter of Spectrum, Scootaloo assigned Apple Bloom exposure duty. She was defeated soundly. This week, we'll get an animal to animal perspective.**

**You guessed it. I'm making Angel a hedgehog-hater. Probably for only this chapter, however.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't like having to do this. BTW, didn't Sonic say something about this while back? Ah well, Sonic & Tails belong to SEGA & Sonic Team and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Operation: JEALOUS<p>

_Master. Wake up, master._

_Get up, Master! It's a really great day!_

_I really want you to wake up, master. I NEED you to wake up!_

_Why wake him up? He looks so pleased while he's asleep._

_Why isn't he waking up?_

_Hey, you lazy sack of fur, get up!_

_Shut your mouth, faker!_

Sonic's eyes flickered open and closed. His vision was blurred due to awakening, but something weird appeared in front of him. For a second, there were seven blurry blobs without color, and then his eyes opened up to see Apple Bloom staring deep into his face. As soon as she realized he had awoke, the blush started off as a faint tint, then the blush slowly filled her face like paint filling a can.

"Apple…Bloom?"

"Mr.…Sonic?"

"Good…morning."

"How…are you?"

"I'm…okay. How are you?"

"I'm okay…I guess."

"…"

"…"

"I'm gonna get out of bed now."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Sonic was stretching outside as many of the family members came to see him off. After all the work he had done the previous day, the family was disappointed to see him go. They had taken a liking to the hedgehog.<p>

"Do you really have to go, Mr. Sonic?" One of the foals asked him. Then a few of the foals came up to him and asked him to stay.

"It's really fun with you here, Sonic."

"Yeah Sonic, you're the coolest!"

"Remember yesterday, how you ran into trees like a pinball in the bumpers? That was so cool!"

"Can you do it again, please?"

"PLEASE?" Sonic couldn't say he wasn't tempted to stay; the food was great, the workload was reasonable, and the ponies were definitely friendly.

"Sorry, you guys. I've gotta keep going. It's sort of a spiritual thing." The tree started to blow softly and many of the leaves fell off the trees and blew around Sonic. This didn't bother the hedgehog; his spirit flew with the wind.

"The wind is born as a free element, free to fly as long and fast as it pleases, being restrained by nothing. However, if the wind stays in one area for too long, it will eventually slow down and become nothing more than vapor. It goes against its nature to stay in one area for longer than it pleases.

The foals actually took a seat and listened to the hedgehog. They had originally thought he was a really cool hedgehog but listening to him now, they found out that he was more than just a cool hedgehog; there was a little bit of wisdom to him as well. Just then, Tails swooped down to Sonic, interrupting the hedgehog's lesson.

"Hey, Sonic. Today you're with Fluttershy. You might want to get going."

"Oh right, thanks bro."

"Hey, aren't you Sonic's little brother?" One of the foals asked Tails.

"That's right. My name's Miles Prower, but it's much easier to call me 'Tails.'"

"He can fly." Sonic added.

"HE CAN FLY!?" The foals nearly screamed. Then they practically tackled Tails and began bombarding him with questions.

"How high can you fly?"

"Do you use these tails?"

"You look like a mechanic. Can you fix things?"

While Tails entertained with the enthusiastic foals, Sonic turned and gave a two fingered salute to the Apple family before running back to the Golden Oak for directions to Fluttershy's place.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was cleaning up her house when she received word that Sonic was going to be staying at her house for the day. Afterwards, she began cleaning her house with a sense of urgency to make sure everything looked perfect for when the hedgehog arrived. Angel was sitting in his blanket basket, watching Fluttershy work curiously. He was curious as to who was coming here because Fluttershy would always make the house look brand new when she had a guest. Fluttershy then ran up to Angel with a carrot in her hoof.<p>

"I'll need you to eat this for now, Angel. Sorry I couldn't get you something more wholesome but I'll definitely give you enough to eat later on. Sonic is coming here and I need you to be as normal as you possibly can, all right?" Angel gave Fluttershy a look. She sighed and pleaded with Angel.

"Look, I know you probably think that he's not good. But…just try to get to know him, okay? He'll only be here for a day and a night, and then tomorrow he'll leave. Besides, I honestly don't think there's anything to dislike about Sonic. He's kind, he's nice, and he's also pretty funny." She giggled; the name "Baldy McNoseHair" still ringing in her head. Angel crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. He wasn't buying it. He was probably playing on Fluttershy's emotions and taking advantage of her kindness. Then again, he'd be lying to himself if he believed he hadn't taken advantage of her nice nature as well. Just then, there was a knock. Angel jumped onto Fluttershy as she trotted up to the door and opened it, revealing a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog holding a bouquet of white flowers in his right hand.

"Hi Fluttershy. Thanks for having me over. I bought this bouquet of white roses for you. Is it too much?" Angel, reading too much into the situation curled his paws and stared long and hard at the hedgehog, eyes alit with hate. His teeth were ground together. It was clear that Angel did not like the hedgehog. Fluttershy didn't respond; her brain was racing at the moment. The hedgehog she met less than three days ago was presenting flowers to her as a "Thank you" present!? She ended up stammering.

"I-I-I-I-I-I…t-t-thank you…um…but…"

"Fluttershy? Fluttershy, are you okay? Hey, what happened to your hoof?"

"Oh this?" She looked at her hoof and saw that she had a small cut from cleaning. It was less than a nick, but even if there was a drop, it was still blood. "Oh, don't be worried. It's just a small nick. I'll be fine."

"Still, I don't want you getting infected. It can happen, no matter how clean your home is." So he reached backwards into his quills and pulled out a clean rag and some antiseptic. Then, after getting down on a knee, he took Fluttershy's hoof in his hand and after applying the antiseptic, began dabbing at her nicked hoof. However, the most impressive thing about the whole spectacle was that Sonic was still holding the white roses. Several of the ponies actually stood at the scene and began talking amongst themselves.

"Isn't that the hedgehog from Sunday?"

"Yeah, that's Sonic."

"What's he doing with Miss Fluttershy, Mama?"

"Wait; look at the white roses in his hand!"

"They're so beautiful! Wait, you don't think…"

"But so soon after arriving in Equestria?"

"Guess I can't attack him for trying to take my mare."

"Same here, and I was so gonna lay into him and that little brother of his."

"So he's in love with Fluttershy. I guess I missed the boat."

"Same here."

_FLASH._

"Well I guess we're done here."

After Sonic had cleaned up Fluttershy's nick on her hoof, he wrapped it in gauze and stood back up. Fluttershy's head was swimming in it. Sonic had given her white roses, got down on a knee, and took her hoof in his hand? Any blind pony could deduce that he was proposing to Fluttershy because why would anypony do something like this if not to propose?

"I know we just met but would you please spend some time with me today? I'm still new to Ponyville and I'd love it if you'd show me around."

Fluttershy, still swimming in it, dreamily said "Yes, yes I will." Then out of nowhere, all of the ponies began cheering and clapping their hooves. Sonic turned around to see a crowd of ponies cheering for him. Sonic, completely concentrated on Fluttershy, had no idea what was going on.

"Wow, Sonic. I didn't expect you to have that deep a relationship with Fluttershy. I mean, white roses, man?"

"What do you mean, Fluttershy and I have been friends for quite some time, and it would be rude of me not to give her these. Unless she didn't like them."

"No, no. They're wonderful. Thank you Sonic." She whispered and gave Sonic an appreciative peck on his cheek, which only caused the crowd to cheer even more. However, Angel had left Fluttershy's back, extremely enraged and disgusted at the hedgehog's antics. He had deduced that Sonic was definitely up to something because no one would ever do something that nice without an ulterior motive. So, for the sake of Fluttershy's protection, a Jealous Enraged Angel Left to Obstruct that Unfortunate Sonic.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Fluttershy were walking through Ponyville after letting Fluttershy put on a nice outfit. She had never gone out with anypony before, let alone a hedgehog from a different dimension. This was definitely a first. Sonic began noticing that Fluttershy was starting to get nervous, so in an attempt to lighten up the mood, he began conversation.<p>

"So, Fluttershy, do you have any pets?"

"I only have Angel, my rabbit. He's always there for me, he keeps me in line, and whenever he's not bossing me and managing my tasks, he's munching on a carrot in his blanket basket. He didn't like the idea of you coming over. I told him that you'd only be with me for the day, but he doesn't take kindly to strangers unless they do something worthy of his trust. He usually pulls pranks on some of them if he feels like it. You'll get used to it if you bear with him for a while. He may come across as rude but try to manage for my sake, please?"

"Don't worry, Flutters. I won't aggravate Angel. I'm sure he and I will get along just fine." Sonic said confidently, but unfortunately for him, Angel was standing in a nearby store, rubbing his paws together with an evil smile on his face. He set a trip wire right in Sonic's direction with a fairly obvious log pendulum hanging over head. If anyone (namely Sonic) tripped on the wire, the log would fall forward and swing at a high velocity towards the poor soul in its path with enough strength to send the person flying all the way to Manehattan. Then Fluttershy would be left all alone and then Angel would come in and ask her to go home, which she would agree to, after realizing that he was the only one who knew what was best for her.

Sonic walked closer to the wire, then all of a sudden a male foal, or colt in a stroller started crying while the mother tried to calm it down. Sonic looked around and saw the reason why; the colt had let go of its balloon and currently ascending towards the sky. He winked at Fluttershy and leapt to the top of a building and used his Sonic Boost to grab the balloon. Once the infant received its balloon, it squealed happily and grabbed Sonic's nose with its free hoof, causing Sonic to jerk his head in response, causing the foal to fall out of its stroller and onto Sonic's face. Not feeling any new pain, the colt continued to squeal in delight and continued holding Sonic's nose, while the mother and Fluttershy giggled after catching up to the two.

However, Angel walked outside, miffed that his initial plan had failed. He was contemplating on how to get the hedgehog next and then all of a sudden, he tripped on a wire. He was already miffed at the failed plot, and tripping only ticked him off more so he stomped on the wire, snapping it. Suddenly, a horrifying fact hit him. This was the same wire that he was going to use on Sonic. His ears dropped as he then looked behind him, only for a swinging log to come into his vision.

* * *

><p>Angel was nursing the bump on his head when he saw Sonic and Fluttershy sitting down talking. Fluttershy giggled after watching the young colt's appreciation for Sonic saving his balloon and Sonic rubbed his nose gingerly after having that much torque applied to it. Angel then concocted another scheme: food poisoning. He then went into the kitchen. One of the waiters came to the table Sonic and Fluttershy came and Sonic had a stunned look on his face.<p>

"Good morning, sir Sonic, madam Fluttershy, are you ready to order?"

"We won't be long; a cup of tea with some cream would be just fine."

"Very good, madam, and you, sir?" Sonic had just been told that no meat exists in Ponyville, which meant no hot dogs, which meant no chili dogs. So he officially began his diet.

"Do you have any potato salad or egg salad?"

"Either or?"

"Potato salad?"

"One cup of tea and one potato salad, coming right up." The waiter then retreated back into the kitchen, not noticing a rabbit quickly hopping onto his back, making sure the two guests weren't paying attention. He quickly got off the waiter's back and hid himself among the pots and pans and waited for the tea to be formed and the salad to be made. After both orders were finished, the waiter put a bottle next to the salad. He formed another devious scheme. Maybe Sonic didn't like spicy foods. Maybe he's a jerk who, after taking a taste of the food, spits in right into Fluttershy's face, and leaves the restaurant in a foul mood, then e would come in and help Fluttershy clean up, reminding her that he was the only one good enough for her.

The hedgehog likes potato salad, so why not see if he can handle some heat?

Angel looked around the kitchen and found several bottles of hot sauce, but he needed the perfect one. There was sweet, sweetly mild, mild, zingy, kickin', extra hot, then his eyes settled on a bottle than read ***CAUTION! EXTREMELY HOT! INGESTION MAY CAUSE IRREVERSIBLE STOMACH PROBLEMS!* **When he saw that bottle, hearts replaced his eyes and he drooled, panting like a dog. He quickly pushed the bottle over to the tea and potato salad, and twisted the cap off before the waiter turned around. Unfortunately, it was the waiter's first day on the job and he didn't know any better so after first loading the tea and salad onto the rolling cart, he completely ignored the label on the bottle next to the tea and potato salad and held it over Fluttershy's tea! Angel went into panic mode. He couldn't risk being caught by Fluttershy and the hedgehog but if Fluttershy drank that, then…! Angel quickly got up from the pots and pans and moved to knock the salad and tea off of the tray but the chefs in the kitchen saw him and immediately exclaimed:

"RAT!"

"A RAT?! IN _MY_ KITCHEN?!"

"KILL IT! KILL IT NOW, BEFORE IT GETS TO THE CUSTOMERS!"

Several pots and pans went flying as one by one; they tried to hit the intruding rabbit. But Angel was small, which helped his movement. It was relatively easy to dodge the flying pots and pans. He jumped high and ducked low and ran under the cabinets and hid in the pantry. The pantry had multiple cabinets so he quickly navigated his way towards the cabinet. At that point, one of the chefs stuck the end of a broom inside, trying to gore the rabbit. The good news, Angel was way past the broom's reach. Unfortunately, his dodging forced him to move away from the food. After finding a clear path, he immediately ran to the tray.

"HE'S TRYING TO CONTAMINATE THE ORDER!"

"STOP HIM!"

"GET THE FOOD TO SIR SONIC AND MADAM FLUTTERSHY RIGHT NOW!"

Angel bounced of one of the waiter's heads and grabbed the extra spice bottle and jumped off the table and ran as fast and as far away from the diner as he could. Afterwards, he threw the bottle down to the ground, displaying its contents as it was destroyed. Afterwards, he sat back, and sighed in relief. Fluttershy wouldn't have to suffer because of his idea to get back the hedgehog for taking Fluttershy without his permission. He started walking home but then tripped on a rock and face-faulted.

Right into the toxic spice.

* * *

><p>Tails was currently working on his computer after finally being released from the grasps of the colts and fillies at Sweet Apple Acres. He promised himself that his revenge against Sonic would be 4 times as bad. First, taking him into a different dimension without listening to warning, then let the mares kiss him all over at the town square, then the Super Sonic incident where Tails' life was nearly put to an end, and then this morning. Sonic would suffer great pain for his misdeeds.<p>

Okay, he wouldn't suffer great pain, but he wouldn't help Sonic out of a sticky situation if he got himself into one for at least a full 4 minutes. Just then, Twilight stepped inside.

"Hey Tails."

"Hey, Twilight. By the way, thanks again for fixing up my lab."

"Oh, hehehe, no problem." She giggled nervously, the hug from yesterday still fresh in her mind.

"Hey, Twilight?"

"Warm hugs-Yes?"

"Um, do you have a book about the history of Equestria? I kind of like reading about new dimensions, plus I don't want Sonic to have to find out for himself how Equestria is structured." Twilight complied, using her magic to retrieve a book from the top shelf of the library called Equestria and Its Ponies. "This was the first book I received when I wanted to learn more about Ponyville. This helped learn a lot about Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, her evil alter-ego Nightmare Moon, and that malevolent draconequus, Discord."

"Discord…is he that 'chimeric dragon' Rainbow Dash was talking about the other day? I'd like to hear more about him."

"The story of his history with the royal sisters, as well as our battle with him is written in that book. You'll find everything you need to know about Discord in it."

"Maybe, but I think I'd understand it better if you explained it orally. I want to hear you explain it to me, Twilight."

Twilight was surprised. He had the book right in front of him that contained more knowledge of Discord and Equestria than she could ever know, yet he wanted to hear it from her? "But why me, w-w-wouldn't reading the book give you just as much information?"

"Maybe so, but I believe that you're one of Equestria's brightest unicorns. You love organization, you can keep a cool head, and you definitely know your way around a library. So yeah, I'd much rather hear from an expert than a book. Don't worry, I'm a good listener." He opened up a pouch on his hip and pulled out a cube and an Emerald. Then, using Chaos Energy, the cube expanded and out came a desk, a chair, papers, pens, pencils, and erasers. He sat in the chair and quickly wrote: Miles Prower, Intro to Equestria, and Sparkle at the top of his page. Twilight giggled at how attentive Tails was being. She'd been complimented on her intellect, sensibility, and organization, but for someone to request knowledge that profound, and from her of all ponies? That, and the fact that he had taken a pocket desk out of his pouch and turned it into a regular classroom desk.

"You know, Tails. If I wasn't studying under the princess, I'd more than happy to be your teacher. In fact, I'd make you an intern." Tails blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"I wouldn't want to take that away from Spike. I'm pretty sure he loves working with you and helping you out whenever necessary. If I didn't know better, I'd say you two were siblings."

"That reminds me, Tails, I want to know, are you and Sonic…"

"Blood brothers? No, but we've done so much together that we consider ourselves brothers. It started with me getting bullied because I had two tails." He said, swishing his tails up and down. "The people around me considered it strange so they called me a…a…"

"F-r-e-a-k?"

"That, yes." Tails sighed, exhaling with relief. "There's your sensibility again, Ms. Sparkle. Anyway, one day, I was working on these pocket cubes. They weren't working so well earlier and when I finally got one to work; a few guys came out of nowhere. They took my pocket cube prototype and destroyed it, leaving me with no systematics to create a new one, until recently. I took my broken prototype and just walked by myself for a little while, then all of a sudden I see this blue blur zoom right past me!"

"Sonic." Twilight guessed.

"Yeah, at first I thought 'Wow, that's so cool! I wish I could be that fast, then I could get away from everyone who keeps bullying me.' So I followed him in secret at first, but he was really fast back then and he's only gotten faster ever since. I saw his plane, the Tornado and saw that there were several bugs in the system. It looked like it hadn't been flown for weeks. So I worked on it a bit but I must've been so engrossed that I lost track of time because not only was the sun going down, but Sonic had come back. I thought he'd be upset that a stranger was tinkering with his plane, but he seemed pretty cool about it. We introduced ourselves to each other, but Sonic was the one who gave me my actual name.

"Miles?"

"Nope, Tails. After that, the rest is as we introduced it. Sonic and I aren't blood related, but we might as well be brothers."

"So basically Sonic's your BBBFF?"

"B…B…B…F-F?"

"It means Big Brother Best Friend Forever. Sonic definitely fits the bill by how well you describe him."

Tails sighed and looked up thoughtfully. "I've come so far since meeting Sonic that I don't think I can ever go back to the way I used to be. I was just a coward who couldn't stand up for himself when faced with adversity. After being with him for so long, I can definitely say Sonic changed me for the better. He thought me that even if you are fast, there are some problems that you have to face alone, and when you face them alone, run at them with everything you have! Sonic's my big brother in all but blood, and I wouldn't have it any other way." He said, reclining on a…shrink chair? He felt around him and sat up. He looked to his left and saw Twilight writing things down in a notepad, then she looked up.

"Oh, you're finished. Well, Mr. Prower. I seem to find nothing wrong with your mental state. You simply have admiration for the hedgehog, not affection for him. You must take care, however, for admiration could lead to affection, which could lead to obsession, which could lead to a series of unfortunate events that will culminate in death. So read your book on Equestria. Make sure your brother is safe and have a nice day." She said, pushing Tails out of the door to the library, and then closing it in front of him, leaving Tails dazed and confused.

"…O-kay."

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you were good with children, Sonic? That colt was definitely reluctant to let your nose go."<p>

"Apparently despite not having hands, ponies can grip something with their hooves very tightly."

"Still, that was very sweet of you, grabbing that colt's balloon before it flew away. You really are a kind soul, aren't you Sonic?"

Sonic snickered. "A lot of people think so, but some people simply think I'm a nuisance. I mean, there's Scootaloo who has some sort of grudge against me. I think there's more to her story than just a distaste for me."

Fluttershy sighed. "I'm not sure I'm the best pony to talk to about Scootaloo but, she and Rainbow Dash…they're not blood sisters. Rainbow Dash loves having Scootaloo around sometimes and Scootaloo wants to be around Rainbow Dash all the time."

"Hmm. So it's kinda like me and Tails."

"It constantly eats away at Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom that they don't have their cutie marks. That's why they formed a club called the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They want to earn their Cutie Marks as a group so they can recognize their true talents. Scootaloo takes not getting her Cutie Mark seriously, so it doesn't help them when they get bullied at school for not having their cutie marks."

"Wait, they have school in Equestria? Those three fillies get BULLIED?"

"Constantly, and it never ceases no matter how much the teachers try to get involved because outside of school, they're pretty much untouchable. Scootaloo receives the worst of it because…well…" She made a "to me" notion with her hoof and whispered, "She may be a Pegasus, but…she has a handicap."

_SHE CAN'T FLY?!_

This definitely upset Sonic, if there was one thing he hated almost as much as oppression, tyranny, and everything Dr. Eggman brought to the table, it was bullying. Sonic clenched his fists, now a bit miffed. That was the same thing that happened to Tails; he was picked on for being different than normal. "So she wants to gain her cutie mark and she also has a flying handicap. That's why she looks up to Rainbow Dash as her big sister."

"Exactly. Scootaloo means well, but she gets a bit defensive if someone challenges Rainbow Dash. In the end, I'm sure she knows you're not a bad person with an ulterior motive."

"Thanks Flutters. I think I understand Scootaloo more now. I'll try to make amends with her later."

"But why? You haven't done anything to her yet, have you?"

"No, but she feels like I committed a crime by stating that I was the fastest thing alive when I met Dashie. Oh hey, our order's ready." Sonic said, looking at the culmination of potatoes, buttermilk, red onions, and salt, splashed with zing. Then Fluttershy received her tea and drank it slowly.

"So…you're not an herbivore?"

"Well, I'm more evolved than the average hedgehog. I have a mega high metabolism and therefore, even if I ate an entire plate of food, I still wouldn't be full. The Apple family yesterday, though, they came really close to stuffing me, but my appetite outlasted their cooking. Don't get me wrong, their food was delicious, but the amount of running I do helps me burn off the carbs. It's a win-win. Come to think of it, weren't the people in the back screaming earlier about a…rat…?"

"A rat? What do you mean? I-" Fluttershy's eyes widened as she began circling the events in her head. Then her eyes slowly narrowed as she suddenly turned towards the window. "Sonic, I think it's about time we went home."

* * *

><p>Angel was currently laying in his blanket basket, trying to sleep. So Operation Jealous had been a complete failure and he only ended up getting hurt and embarrassed. The fact that he had ingested some of the spice didn't help at all either; his stomach was sprinting. Just then, the door opened and Angel knew if she saw the state he was in right now, she would think that he tried to ruin their date and Celestia knows that wouldn't end well. So he hopped to the door as best as he could and put on his best "About time you got home" look. Unfortunately, the stare had broken its limit and erased any chances of him not getting caught.<p>

"You tried to sabotage Sonic's day with me, didn't you, Angel?" He tried to turn its face into a "What are you talking about?" face but his stomach churned and he grimaced in pain. Fluttershy sighed and went back to the door. "I'm really sorry, Sonic, but if you don't mind, could you please take care of Angel until I get back from the pharmacy with some medicine?"

"No problem. He'll be just fine."

"Oh, and another thing. I'd really like it if you could keep the house clean—no wait, why did I even say that? You're my guest and I-"

"Look Flutters, why don't I go to the pharmacy and you take care of Angel? Besides, I'm kinda getting a dangerous vibe from him."

"Oh, don't worry, Sonic. If he causes any trouble, I'll know." Then she turned back to Angel with a hairy eyeball, sending bullets of sweat down his small spine. "Won't. I. Angel?" He quickly nodded. She then eased up, a pleasant smile on her face. "Good." She went to the door, gave Sonic a peck on his cheek, and left for the pharmacy, leaving the rabbit and hedgehog alone. Sonic then turned to Angel, who had a rancorous look on his face, promising Sonic a horrible fate. Sonic dropped into a push-up position, and let himself down when he was eye-level with Angel. If Angel hadn't fallen face first into the spice, the hedgehog would scream in pain instead of patronizing him by getting on his eye level.

"You really do love Fluttershy, don't you?"

Angel's eyes widened; the hedgehog didn't think it was sabotage?

"You wanted to make sure that I did nothing stupid and embarrassing to give her a bad name. That's why you used the log and the spice; you were testing me to see if I was good enough to be close to Fluttershy, isn't that right?"

_Is this guy real?_

"Look, Angel. Fluttershy's a very nice pony but I don't think I'm good enough for her. Obviously you agree, otherwise you wouldn't have tried to keep me away from her."

A guilty nod came from Angel.

"I won't do anything, intentional or otherwise that could hurt Fluttershy. She's a good friend, but you're practically her family. She loves you a lot more than she likes me, alright? I could never be what you are to Fluttershy; her audience, her organizer, her best friend, her family, you're all of that. Don't forget that, Angel."

Angel was sitting up, the pain in his stomach starting to recede. All this time, he thought the hedgehog was playing with Fluttershy's emotions, but it seems that he's actually more ingenuous that initially suggested. Angel stood up and put his paw on Sonic's muzzle and gave him a nod.

_You may not be a pony…but you're okay._ Then Angel jumped up onto Sonic's head and began curling up. Something about the hedgehog's head was very cozy, maybe fur to fur contact? He wasn't sure, because he had already drifted off. Sonic took Angel off his head and held him in his hands, admiring him. He turned and saw Fluttershy at the door, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>And boom goes the dynamite. Love that clip. Next up, Pinkie Pie. Sorry if this was late and if you were expecting Sonic and Angel to wreck the place…<strong>

**I THINK WHAT I JUST DID WAS ANIMAL CRUELTY.**

**It seemed like a good idea at the time, plus I love it when the main character in these scenarios gets misunderstood, however I could do without him getting owned. Which is why when Sonic does get well, let's say, squashed, he'll get squashed the right way, depending on your POV.**

**Okay, this chapter has to be horrible. Tell me if this Sonic is cheesy, inflatable, or all around poor and I'll consider revising the story. Again, if you need to flame me, turn on the flamethrower. It's the only way I'll get better.**

**BTW for fun, imagine the knock on the door was the extra life power up jingle used from Sonic '06 on…or was it Sonic Unleashed?**

**Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. I'll try to keep my Christmas promise. No wait, I have to keep my Christmas promise. Everyone knows that you cannot break a Christmas promise.**

**Why?**

**I don't know. It's just not done.**

**See you in a week…hopefully.**


	7. Sugar Sonic

Spectrum

**Either I'm a really good writer, or you guys are giving me the benefit of the doubt, either way, the positive feedback really made me feel better about my structure skills. Still depressed that I made a promise to you Capital Punks and I couldn't keep it. Then again, there was no mitigating circumstances. I wanted to make sure it wasn't short, but I kept drawing blanks, sleeping, eating, zombie killing, and…I'll stop making excuses.**

**I'm sorry everyone.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't like having to do this. BTW, didn't Sonic say something about this while back? Ah well, Sonic & Tails belong to SEGA & Sonic Team and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Sugar Sonic<p>

_"Master! Get up! Get up!"_

_Sonic opened up his eyes and saw himself, literally. A gray reflection of him stood at his head, staring into his face. Sonic spin-dashed 3 yards away and got into a stance._

_"Who the heck are you?" Sonic then noticed that his voice had a bit of pre-echo, as if his voice was too slow to catch up with the words. "Is this my voice? Is this MY voice?" The gray hedgehog chuckled, then fell back on the floor, laughing, clutching his stomach as he did so. Sonic, not understanding the situation, tapped his foot in impatience._

_"What's so funny? Who are you, anyway? Where am I?" The gray hedgehog stopped laughing and got back to his feet, staring the blue hedgehog in the face._

_"Well, I embody one of the septa butlers. My name is Felix. It originates from the Spanish word 'Feliz', meaning 'Happy' or 'Merry.'"_

_"Okay, Felix. Mind explaining where I am?"_

_"We're inside you, and no, I'm not talking about the body…" He pointed up to his head. "I'm talking about the mind, the subconscious. We're in your's… and other than the other septa butlers, looks like the Princess of the Night was here too." Sonic looked around until his eyes fell on dark blue glittering horse tracks._

_"Yeah, she was here. When I first went Super Sonic, she came to this dimension and basically told me to save Tails."_

_"Good thing, too. Poor dude was about to be pony food!"_

_"WHAT!? You mean they DO eat meat?!"_

_Both of them kept a straight face for about 5 seconds, then fell on the floor, practically dying of laughter. Apparently Sonic wasn't the only one disappointed in not being able to eat meat, so was Felix._

_"You're a scream, Master! If the hero thing doesn't work out well, you can always try comedy!"_

_"Well, I have been practicing my 'Baldy McNoseHair' jokes. But enough of the comedy, why I am I here?"_

_"I would tell you, but your new friend's trying to wake you up. He's stomping on your head, slapping your face, and kicking your side, so you may wake up with a few aches. Anyway, you'll meet another of the septa butlers, but you might not like this one. His name's Tola. It's an anagram of the name 'Atol' which comes from-I don't know where, but you'll definitely hate his guts. It probably won't matter to him; he does embody hate, after all. Well, see you later!" Felix said merrily, waving to Sonic, as his vision began turning white, then black, and then-_

WHACK!

"Ow! Man, what in the- Ah, geez, that hurts." The hedgehog stopped talking and saw a rabbit crossing his arms with a wooden spoon in one of his hands. The look on his face told Sonic that he had been at this for quite some time and was quite annoyed that the hedgehog was still in bed. Sonic got the message and got out of bed, stretching out his limbs. "Angel, there has to be better ways of waking me up-" Just then, Angel held up a calendar and watch in front of Sonic with a pink circle on Wednesday. Sonic realized that he had 10 minutes to get to the Sugarplace Bakery, a.k.a Pinkie Pie's house for his day with her. Fluttershy trotted in the room, pushing a cart with a cup of tea and some carrot cake in a saucer with a fork inside.

"Good morning, Sonic. Good morning, Angel. Did you two sleep well?" Angel sat on Sonic's head, holding his ears for balance. Sonic greeted Fluttershy with a warm smile.

"Morning, Flutters. It was amazing. Thanks for letting me stay the night." He spoke, passing the carrot cake up to Angel. "By the way, Angel would make a very good secretary. He woke up, he told me what I'm supposed to do today, and he showed me how much time I had to get to Pinkie Pie's place. He's a really good friend to have, Flutters." Sonic said, sipping his tea. Fluttershy giggled.

"Oh, I know. There isn't anypony in Equestria that I would rather spend my life with. He's my best friend and I don't know if I would be who I am today without him. I love my little Angel." Fluttershy spoke sincerely, causing Angel to blush and turn around with his cake. Sonic chuckled. "See, what did I tell you? She loves you, big guy." Angel simply gave the hedgehog a light smack with the wooden spoon.

"Sonic, if you ever want to come back, don't hesitate to tell me. Just let me know in advance so I can get the house ready, alright?"

"Sure thing, Flutters." Sonic finished his tea and took Angel off his head before walking door. "Well, I'll see you two later!" Then Sonic boosted off to the Golden Oak for directions to Pinkie Pie's home. Fluttershy looked back at Angel with a knowing smirk. "I told you, Angel, he really is a good person."

Angel just huffed and crossed his arms. The hedgehog was definitely not despicable, in fact, he impressed Angel more than he disappointed him. The colt looked really sad about losing its balloon and the hedgehog retrieved it effortlessly. He hadn't taken advantage of Fluttershy's kindness at all. Moreover, he didn't mock Angel by patronizing him in his previous condition. Sonic the hedgehog is no pony, that's for sure, but he's definitely not bad, not bad at all. Angel then promised that next time Sonic comes over, he'll definitely treat him with much more respect.

"Newspaper!" A male pony voice called, followed by a thump at the door. Fluttershy trotted to the door and a brown coated pony with a dark brown mane with an envelope as his cutie mark came to the door, wearing a postal uniform.

"Good morning, Mr. Mailpony."

"Good morning, Ms. Fluttershy. You seem to be doing well."

"Yes, thank you. You seem to be quite well yourself. Delivering mail must tire you out from time to time." The mailpony chuckled.

"Yes, ma'am. But it's a job I'm good at, so why not make the most of it? Ms. Fluttershy, normally you're so reserved, but yesterday you were definitely different."

"Well, yesterday had its events, some pleasant, some, well, you know."

"I could imagine so after your day with Ponyville's newest member of society, Sonic the Hedgehog. Also, when's the wedding?"

"Actually, I—hold on," A suspicious look shadowed Fluttershy's eyes. "How do you know that I spent the day with Sonic? What's this about a wedding?"

"It's on the front pages. Well, I'll take my leave now. Also, give Sonic my congratulations on your engagement!" He said, quickly trotting away from the scene.

"Engagement?" Fluttershy stood still, then looked at the newspaper. When that happened, her eyes grew wide as dinner plates and she blushed all the way up to her mane. Angel looked at Fluttershy's shocked face and looked at the newspaper, then his eyes practically caught fire at the headline.

**HEARTS SENT A-FLUTTER: Different species, yet engaged only days after meeting.**

Then he looked even further down. As if the headline wasn't infuriating enough, there was a picture of Sonic holding white roses in his left hand, while holding Fluttershy's left hoof in his right hand. In the picture, he looked earnestly at Fluttershy, who looked shocked. There was a second picture underneath of Fluttershy kissing Sonic's muzzle, while he just scratched the back of his head with his free hand, grinning ear to ear, while blushing. So it was as he suspected, the hedgehog WAS taking advantage of Fluttershy! Not only that, but paparazzi got a picture of Fluttershy doing someone so…UNLIKE her!

Well, all newfound respect for the hedgehog by the rabbit had just gone out the door.

_THAT STINKIN' HEDGEHOG!_

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie had received word from Princess Celestia that Sonic the Hedgehog was on his way to her house, so she zipped from the kitchen to the house entrance, constantly checking on treats she made for the hedgehog to eat and checking on the door to see if he had arrived. Her mother Cloudy Quartz, her father Igneous Rock, an earth pony with a shaded gray mane, brown coat and yellow eyes, and her sisters, Limestone Pie, with respective straight gray hair, grayish-purple coat and hazel eyes and Marble Pie, with straight, dark grey hair, a light grey for her coat and purple eyes, all stood at the end of the stairs silently observing the youngest not-so-unusual antics. Pinkie Pie acted this way all the time whenever she was throwing a party for someone, except this time, she didn't give herself enough time to make the party extravagant. So some cleaning up, some décor, and some sweets would have to do.<p>

"Um, Pinkameana…darling…shouldn't we-"

"Can't talk, Mom! He'll be here any minute! The cupcakes aren't done, and the house is a complete mess! If he steps one foot inside and sees the house like this, he'll be so BUMMED!" Pinkie Pie said quickly, before resuming her current routine. Igneous wanted to know who Pinkie Pie was exhausting herself preparing for. She just said "he." Could it mean she found a stallion that she liked?

"What is this about, Sue? Pinkameana only acts this way whenever she's throwing a party for her friends."

"Oh, you didn't know, Clyde? Apparently, the bipedal creature who appeared out of nowhere the other day is coming to our home today. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog, though he doesn't look like any hedgehog that I've ever seen, according to Pinkie Pie. He's blue, he can stand on his hinds almost as if it were second nature, he's borderline cocky, and he has quite the knack for speeding off whenever he pleases."

"Unbelievable! Someone that fast other than Rainbow Dash exists? Maybe I ought to meet him if he's got Pinkie Pie so busy." Just then, Pinkie Pie emerged from the kitchen in a pink flash, carrying several sweets for the hedgehog. The sweets included cookies, ice cream sandwiches, oatmeal cream pies, candy bars, and sweet rolls.

"I finished!" Then the extra life power up knock came at the door. "Just in time, too! Hold this and as soon as I say three, open the door!" She said, giving the assorted sweets to her mother, then backing up at least 3 feet…or hooves from the doorway.

"Hello! Anyone home? Pinkie Pie, it's me, Sonic! The lights are on, so someone must be home!"

"One…"

"C'mon Pinkie Pie, open up! If you're worried about what I think of your home, I promise I won't think anything bad about it!"

As tempting as making the hedgehog make a second Pinkie Promise sounded, she shrugged it off. "Two…"

"Ah well, guess no one's home. I wonder if Tails has gotten the portal working yet. That's right, I have to go get a communicator from him! It'll just be a hop, skip, and jump from here to the Golden Oak. I'm sure Pinkie will be home by then."

_Oh no you don't._ "Three!"

Cloudy Quartz opened the door and Pinkie Pie flew up and as soon as the hedgehog saw her face coming right towards him, his pupils dilated and he shrieked like a monkey. Then **(enter drumroll)** he and Pinkie cartwheeled together up one building, bounced off a vent to another building, then fell to another building, before cartwheeling back into Sugarcube Corner and rolling right into the kitchen! Pots and pans clanged on the floor, sending distress through everyone's ears. They tried to drown it out with their hooves but Pinkie Pie does a bit much with the baking materials. The other four ran inside to see Pinkie Pie's head and face completely covered in vanilla cupcake frosting batter, while Sonic's was covered in chocolate. They both blinked twice before looking at each other and blinking twice. Sonic used his tongue to taste some of the chocolate batter on his muzzle. Pinkie Pie couldn't see the smile due to all the chocolate batter that was covering the hedgehog's face, but she knew that he liked the taste from the way he closed his eyes in delight. Then she licked the left side of Sonic's face clean, causing his eyes to widen.

"Well, the chocolate icing's pretty good, can't help but taste the hint of blue raspberry. How's the vanilla?" Pinkie Pie licked some of the icing off her face and let out a sigh of satisfaction. "Delicious as always."

Now, this next part may have come off to the family as strange, indecent, and maybe even creepy. But they knew Pinkie Pie, and her excitement was enough to be considered crazy. Sonic's not a herbivore, but he definitely liked sweet things. Normally, chili dogs were all he ever ate but ever since his World Adventure, he's become more open to different cultures, and of course, foods change through different cultures. Sonic definitely liked the food at Ponyville thus far, and he liked sweet things. He already had some of the chocolate, and now he wanted the vanilla. So he stuck out his tongue and licked the entire right side of Pinkie Pie's face clean.

"Strawberry vanilla. Neapolitan cupcakes?"

"There you go."

"Hi Pinkie Pie."

"Hi Sonic."

Sonic chuckled, then he turned to see the other four ponies standing in the doorway, borderline surprised at their daughter's and the hedgehog's playfulness. "Oh, you guys must be Pinkie Pie's family. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! I actually met Pinkie Pie the other day; she's really funny and a great baker by the taste of it."

"We know at least that much." The brown earth pony spoke, not amused by the hedgehog's antics. "At any rate, my name is Igneous Rock. I'm Pinkie Pie's father." The bespectacled pony spoke up next "My name is Cloudy Quartz, I'm Pinkamena's mother." Then the bored looking ponies spoke next. The grayish-purple one on the far right went first. "My name is Limestone Pie." Then the pony with a light grey coat spoke up. "And I'm Marble Pie."

"We're her sisters," They said together.

Sonic noticed the completely boring tone in their voices and tried as hard as he could not to feel awkward in this situation. Sonic then thought he heard crickets.

"By the way, Sonic," Pinkie said as he grabbed a bag of assorted sweets from her mother and gave it to Sonic. "I made these for you! They were really hard to make considering Princess Celestia only told me about you coming five minutes ago."

"Thanks Pinkie! I'm sure they'll taste great when I eat them!"

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm to spend the day with you. Any deliveries, any chores, anything you and your family need me to do, I'll get done."

"Anything?" Pinkie Pie said, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Mm-hmm."

Pinkie Pie started squealing in joy. "Well, in that case..."

* * *

><p>Scootaloo was sitting in her room, reading the Ponyville Express headlines. On one hoof, she didn't find anything incriminating about the hedgehog in the paper, despite the fact that this would definitely prove to be controversial against him later. On the other hoof, this would definitely create some tension within the group if the Mane Six were to catch wind of this. Maybe she could use this to blackmail the hedgehog into losing the race or even better; leaving Ponyville altogether!<p>

"Scootaloo!" An excited voice came from the door. She looked outside and saw Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle standing outside, both carrying copies of the paper. She trotted to the door and opened it.

"What's up?"

"Well, we were gonna ask if you had already received a copy the paper but it seems we don't need to."

"I originally thought you had something to do with this, but I don't think photography's your thing. So what are you gonna do with this?"

"I honestly don't know, fillies. The story isn't nearly as incriminating as I had hoped for." Scootaloo sat back on her bed and put a hoof to her head. "The race is only a few days away and I'm drawing a total blank here."

"Maybe there's nothing to the hedgehog at all." Apple Bloom suggested.

"That's admitting defeat, Apple Bloom. You know that." Scootaloo said sharply. "They were talking about Emeralds the other day." Scootaloo reminisced.

"Chaotic Emeralds, right?"

"Eh, Chaos Emeralds."

"Whatever. At any rate, from what I heard, just one has enough power to rival the Princesses."

"And if you have all seven, you'll gain unlimited power beyond your wildest dreams." Scootaloo's eyes lit up with interest. "Maybe I could use them to fly!"

"I can't imagine they'll be easy to find." Sweetie Belle offered. Then she noticed Apple Bloom fidget a bit. "Do you know where one is, Apple Bloom?" Then Scootaloo looked at Apple intensely. "Well, Apple Bloom? Do you have something to say?"

"A pouch…on his hip…he carries it with him wherever. All seven Emeralds are in there." A sly smile slithered onto Scootaloo's face.

"Excellent, Apple Bloom. Now that I know where to find them, you're going to relieve him of it." Apple Bloom's mind screeched to a halt. "Me?"

"You'll sneak to Pinkie Pie's home, find his room, get the pouch, and quickly get out of the house! It's brilliant and then once I have those Emeralds, that blue bozo will regret ever stepping foot into Equestria!"

"Um, Scootaloo? I'm not sure that's a good idea. I mean, you gave me the job last time and I failed."

"Yeah, you failed pretty miserably. Then you do it, Sweetie Belle."

"Fine, I have too much free time anyway."

Scootaloo rubbed her hooves together. "This is going better than expected. I'd like to see that hedgehog be so arrogant without his precious Emeralds."

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie gave Sonic a list. "All these deliveries have to be made by the end of the day, otherwise there's no tipping. I normally have to use an extra helping of sugar to get me going extra fast, but since you're faster than sound, that's no problem, right?"<p>

"You got it! However, there's a bit of an issue here."

"What's that?"

"Other than the suit," Sonic said, holding a Santa suit that was way too big for him to move in, and easily exposed his quills. "There is an 8 ton bag of sweets on my back. If I get spotted by the foals, colts, and the filles, they'll raid me until there's nothing left."

"I know, why do you think I'm carrying a 16 ton bag of sweets on my back? The best I can give you is 2-4 hours. About the suit, well, we'll just stuff it full of cotton!" She said, pulling out a huge bag of cotton, making Sonic reel back and laugh.

_**1 minute later**_

"But if I'm wearing this suit, won't they come to me more instead of you?"

"Don't worry, no one's going to believe that you're Santa Hooves. Santa Hooves moves on all fours; you're bipedal. Trust me, Sonic. This will definitely work."

"Let's just hope so." Sonic said and began moving into an alleyway as quickly as he could, but with the heavy bag of sweets on his back, his speed was reduced to a jog. Pinkie Pie then walked out into the middle of the square and yelled "FREE CANDY!" loud enough for several of the foals, colts, and fillies to come rushing up to her.

* * *

><p>"So that's basically the history of Discord, the Princesses, and Equestria." Twilight finished, using her magic to manipulate her chalk into drawing on the board. Tails sat at his pocket desk, writing down several key components of Equestria's history such as the Royal Sisters' battle against Discord, Princess Celestia's battle vs her sister's alter-ego, Nightmare Moon, The Mane Six vs Discord, and the Mane Six vs Nightmare Moon revived.<p>

"Wow, Twilight. All six of you mares are amazing! I have to admit, I sort of feel pity for Nightmare Moon. Princess Luna felt like nobody-excuse me, nopony appreciated the nighttime as much as they the daytime she felt unappreciated, disrespected, and rejected."

Twilight nodded in agreement. "Pride begets Jealousy, Jealousy begets Anger, and Anger begets Hatred. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna ruled as two separate beings, both with dominion over the day and night respectively. But Princess Luna took pride in her power over the night, so when she saw that Princess Celestia's sun was more popular than her moon, she grew envious and wanted the citizens of their country to pay attention to her as well. That didn't happen, so she grew angry, angry because she believed that she could never be as popular and loved as her sister, angry because she believed that the people would always love Princess Celestia more than her, angry because she didn't feel respected. Then, her anger gave way to hatred. She hated everything; herself for being so weak as to let her emotions get the better of her, the people for shunning her and praising her sister for being so wonderful, her sister because she didn't need force to have her subjects worship her, in fact, she hated Equestria altogether. Then she let be controlled by her anger, her hatred, and her envy, and thus-"

"Nightmare Moon was born." Tails finished.

"Revived, but it's neither here nor there. Anyway, are there any questions, my student?" Twilight said, gleefully. Tails smiled as well; he enjoyed being taught, and Twilight enjoyed teaching so this was a win-win. "Actually, there is something that I've wanted to know for a while."

"What is it, my student?"

"Homeschooling isn't bad, but I've noticed that there aren't many schools around Ponyville. So where did you go to study?"

"Well, I usually did all my studying at my home in Canterlot. It's almost identical to the Golden Oak library; you wouldn't be able to tell the difference unless you paid attention to every single detail."

"Is it okay if I visit your home sometime?"

"Sure I don't mind."

"Wait, you're not embarrassed about an inter-species male coming into your home?"

"Should I?"

"It's just…back home, girls are always embarrassed about asking boys to their homes. It actually makes them look attractive, to tell you the truth."

"Wait a minute, boys? Girls?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, you're a girl, I'm a boy."

"Wait, Tails, I'm no girl, I'm a mare. You must call females in your dimension girls. We call males in this dimension stallions. The younger ones are called colts for males, and fillies for females. Speaking of dimensional genders, I was always interested in the anatomy of you and Sonic. So I'm gonna take you back to my house, put you in front of a white screen, strip you down and-"

At that point, Tails flew out of the Golden Oak, screaming "I'M SORRY!" and ran into his workshop/ home and decided to call it a night. Twilight was giggling to herself; the fox was just as adorably innocent as his older brother. There was a little shadow, however, whose eyes narrowed after seeing Twilight giggle that happily.

* * *

><p>Sonic had arrived back at the Sugarplace Bakery, his suit tattered and worn. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on some of the fillies wanted more than just the sweets. It was nearly like having your best friend's little sister pining for you and Solaris knows how badly that would end. Still, he was able to come away with a few tips and made it back before the sun was lowered. He knocked on the door and as soon as it was opened, he was immediately tackled. He looked to see his attacker staring at him with a wide grin on her face.<p>

"Hey, Sonic!"

"Hi Pinkie Pie. I'm beat. The ponies were definitely glad to get their sweets but the suit didn't fool them a bit. I almost didn't make it back."

"Goodness, Mr. Sonic, what happened to you?"

"Good evening, Ms. Quartz, I just happened to-"

"Sweet Celestia. What happened to you, son?"

"Oh good evening, Mr. Rock, Today, I-"

"Geez Louise, Sonic, you look like a wreck!"

"Oh hey, Marble Pie, I just-"

"What happened to you, Sonic? You look beat up!"

"I…Hey, Limestone Pie."

"Did you fight someone?"

"Did you fall out of a tree?"

"Did you get lost on the way home?"

"Those look like kiss marks! Sonic was hanging with a mare!"

"A whole herd of them! Look how many there are!"

"That one used way too much glitter!"

"This one was way too gothic."

Sonic, trying to wrap his head around felt himself slipping, he needed to yell for them to shut up before his mind turned into mush and started oozing out of his brain. But just when he opened his mouth, it was quickly filled with a Neapolitan cupcake and snapped shut like a wolf's jaws. Sonic was still for about 6 seconds, then flopped onto the floor, then he quickly stood up then started running in a Super Peel Out before sudden blasting off at speeds exceeding mach 4. He started running through the city streets, quickly passing by several of the ponies, the wind blasting their clothes right into their faces. He even ran across a river without descending into the bank.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through! Sorry!"

He ran like this for about 3 minutes but was starting to feel himself slowly returning to his normal speed. Thankfully, going that fast had given quite a constructive layout of Ponyville, so he could figure where Pinkie Pie's home was relatively easily. He screeched to a halt right in front of the family. He looked at the family, then at Pinkie Pie and only said:

"Can I collapse in the guest room now?"

In the next three seconds, all five ponies dropped to the floor, laughing for all they were worth.

* * *

><p>Sweetie Belle crept slowly up to the Sugarplace Bakery windows. She could use magic; however, not as well as her sister. She levitated herself to the windows searched for any sign of a sleeping hedgehog. The moon was out and the lights were gone, so finding the hedgehog would be no easier than finding a needle in a haystack. She looked at one window and searched for any sign of the hedgehog. So far, none. Then she looked below and saw what she thought were some blue quills, but after looking closer, she found them to be ends of a star. She shook her head and went to the next window, then it hit her. The Chaos Emeralds had power, so she could use her power to feel out the Emeralds' power! So she concentrated her magic and felt a very strong force coming from a window two feet away from her. She used her magic to open the window silently and slowly descended into the room, careful not to make any noise. She heard the hedgehog snoring softly and felt the power link between her magic and the Emeralds grow stronger. She carefully trotted towards the bed where Sonic was sleeping then felt around for a pouch on his hip. She wasn't able to find it on his left side, so she went to the right and then, jackpot. All seven of them tightly fit into the pouch.<p>

Suddenly, a creaking noise come from outside the door. Then the door swung open to reveal Pinkie Pie walking with a lit candle, humming to herself. She trotted over to Sonic's sleeping form. She placed a batch of cupcakes and milk on the table next to him then she looked at the sleeping hedgehog adoringly.

"Well, if I'm not the first to say it, Sonic, I should at least tell you…" She leaned closely to his ear.

"After the race, you'll get your party." Then she kissed his ear and walked out of the room, closing the door behind herself. The hedgehog let out a satisfied hum and smiled. Sweetie Belle slowly crept out from behind Sonic's bed. Then she realized her mistake. The window was left open and Pinkie Pie didn't know. This would prove to be fatal in Sweetie Belle's retrival of the Emeralds because she hadn't sealed them properly before the wind came in and caused the flap on Sonic's pouch to fly open. The Purple and White Emeralds flew out and Sweetie Belle tried to use her magic to pick them up without making noise.

This, right here, is where she committed her greatest flaw. She had meant to pick up the Emeralds using her magic, instead the Purple and White Emeralds both dispersed into strands of energy and entered Sweetie Belle who rose into the air, shone brightly, and then the light vanished like an explosion. The light was too bright for Sonic to resist, even when asleep, and he slowly sat up in bed, having not slept enough for sleep to settle under his eyes.

"Geez, what's going on? I-oooohh, why is it so cold all of a sudden?" Sonic then looked out at the curtains and closed the window, instantly erasing the traces of cold air. Not that the room was quiet, Sonic assumed that no one else was with him. That was, until he heard a slight sobbing coming from a corner in the room.

"Sweetie Belle? Is it you?" Sonic then moved to the door and ran his hand along the walls until he found a light switch. He flicked on and the flickering light dimly lit the room, however, the light was enough to reveal Sweetie's cowering form. He walked towards her and stopped when she spoke.

"I'm sorry…I'm so, so…sorry…"

"Sweetie Belle…what's going on?"

"Your pouch…the Emeralds…" Sonic then fiddled with his hips, yep, the pouch was gone, but there was something strange about how she was acting.

"Sweetie…did you take any of them?" Sweetie Belle nodded her head in shame.

"What were their colors?"

"I think…one was purple…another…was white." Sonic then rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

_The Emerald of Sadness and the Emerald of Desire. Combining the two creates Guilt. She must feel guilty about trying to take the Emeralds from me…Well, when she's acting like this, what kind of lowlife sleaze ball would make her feel worse?_

"Sonic…I…" Sonic got on a knee and wrapped his arms around Sweetie Belle.

"You don't have to worry, Sweetie Belle. You were going to take them, yes. But you didn't, they're still here. So I can't call you a thief, now can I?" Sweetie Belle wasn't sure if she felt this way because of the Emeralds or otherwise, but the way she felt at that moment, all she really wanted to do was hold this hedgehog as if he would disappear if she let go. So she did, and subsequently began bawling her eyes out. Thankfully, Pinkie Pie and her family were heavy sleepers. Sonic ran his fingers through her mane, smiling.

"Sonic…I…um…"

"It's no problem, Sweetie. Look, why don't you head on home to Rarity and we'll be even."

"Um…"

"Or would you rather stay with me?"

"I…um…please treat me well."

Sonic then scooped Sweetie Belle in his arms and carried her to his bed. Then he killed the switch and found his way back to bed. Once he was inside, Sweetie Belle immediately latched onto him again, rubbing her eyes in his stomach.

"Thank you…Mr. Sonic."

He put his arms over her underneath the covers. Today had its events but he certainly couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. So, a warm smile bloomed on his face.

"You're welcome…Ms. Belle."

_Must be the Emeralds._

* * *

><p><strong>This is part 1. Stay tuned for part 2.<strong>


	8. The Rest of The Cast

Spectrum

**So I decided to take a break from the storyline and put in how the others are taking Sonic and Tails' absence. It just wouldn't be fun if I didn't put the whole cast in at some point, besides I was going to have them enter Ponyville sooner or later.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't like having to do this. BTW, didn't Sonic say something about this while back? Ah well, Sonic & Tails belong to SEGA & Sonic Team and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Rest of the Cast<p>

Nighttime had fallen on the planet of Mobius and up in the sky, beyond the clouds, there existed a giant floating island with the surroundings of an ancient civilization. The majority of the island was a forest with a temple with purple and gold stones guarding the palace for unworthy intruders. In the middle, towards behind the island, there were mountain ranges that were so large that one would feel insignificant by its sheer size. To the right, there was a current flowing from an altar. In the middle of the altar, there was a giant green emerald spinning slowly in the middle. Sitting in front of the mirror was a 23 year old red anthropomorphic echidna, meditating peacefully. The echidna's name was Knuckles, he was Sonic's rival. They met in a very unpleasant manner; Knuckles had been told by Dr. Eggman that there were two jewel thieves heading to his islands who were carrying stolen Chaos Emeralds, and sure enough, Sonic and Tails were just doing some exploring and Knuckles ambushed Sonic while he was in his super form and stole the Chaos Emeralds. Later on, Knuckles met Sonic and they fought again, and then Eggman took off with the Master Emerald. At that point, Knuckles realized that he had been duped and called a truce with the duo and went after Eggman, defeated Eggman, and returned the Master Emerald to Angel Island. Afterwards, they resolved their differences and became friendly rivals, despite Knuckles wanting to remain on the rival spectrum of their relationship. Due to his position as guardian of the Master Emerald, he received the ability to sense the spirits of others, so he had detected Sonic and Tails' departure. Initially, he thought about using the Master Emerald to go after them to see if they were okay, but Sonic and Tails could take care of themselves. He chuckled, positive that his friend's inability with girls got him into that situation.

_Are you not concerned for your friends' safety, Knuckles? A soft voice came from the Emerald._

_Sonic and Tails combined are fast enough, smart enough, and strong enough to take of themselves. They don't need my help._

_That may be true, but still, there are many evils lurking in the dimension they are in._

_Well, what does the dimension they are currently in look like?_

_Let me see…very colorful…it seems that the general population or at least the dominant consist of…equines._

_Equines…horses?_

_Indeed. I can sense the hedgehog and the fox in this dimension. The hedgehog is holding the seven servers._

_So Sonic took the Chaos Emeralds. Well, on one hand, Eggman won't be able to use them to take over Mobius but if he tried, using the Emeralds would definitely be handy. But they disappeared with Sonic. Which means, next to Shadow, I'm the strongest person in Mobius, bar none! But…that means I have to protect Mobius, the Master Emerald, and you…from tyranny._

_Do not doubt your strength, Knuckles. Just remember, you are our protector and at the very least, we can offer you the power you need to protect the inhabitants of this world. Always remember, you are never by yourself, we are always with you…in your heart._

_Thanks Tikal…I'll remember that._

* * *

><p>In a small cottage in Mobius, a little anthropomorphic rabbit was sitting down, drinking tea. Her name was Cream and she had recently turned 8. She had recently heard of Sonic the Hedgehog's absence as well and worried for his safety. She had met Sonic some time ago when her mother had been kidnapped by Dr. Eggman and while she searched for her mother, Eggman kidnapped her and her Chao friend, Cheese. She had believed for some time that she would never get to see her mother again, until out of nowhere a hedgehog ran up to the evil doctor and freed her. From then on, she had grown to respect Sonic as an older brother, despite the honorific she kept giving him. Cheese flew down onto Cream's head, sighing sadly.<p>

"You miss him too, Cheese?"

"Chao chao." The chao said sadly.

"I wonder what happened that made him vanish like that. I do remember seeing Amy look very angry when she ran in the direction of Mr. Tails' house. Could Mr. Sonic have forgotten about another date?" Everyone knew that Sonic didn't like having girls treat him like an object. He'd help them out whenever he could, but he wouldn't go on dates he didn't consciously agree to. Still, Sonic missing from Mobius usually didn't end well. Unless he met some friendly aliens wherever he went, he wouldn't have a hard time getting into trouble. Though Sonic had a righteous, yet pleasant spirit, many bad people existed who didn't take kindly to that kind of spirit, like Dr. Eggman, that metal doppelganger who kidnapped Chocola, framed Sonic, and tried to take over the world. Yet, that non-yielding spirit has helped Sonic win a lot of his battles by himself.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Cream walked up to the door and opened it, and what she saw at the door brought her great joy. An anthropomorphic, fourteen-year-old, lavender cat and an anthropomorphic, fourteen-year-old, silver-colored hedgehog stood at the door and when the cat saw Cream, she smiled warmly.

"Ms. Blaze! Ms. Silver!" Cream cried happily, and jumped in the arms of the one called Blaze. Blaze returned the embrace, running her hand softly on top the young rabbit girl's head. However, she could do nothing about the Chao happily nuzzling his cheek with hers, causing her to chuckle.

"It is very good to see you again, my friends." Cream nodded in agreement, then jumped onto Silver, who immediately froze. He too, was a victim of the rub-nuzzle attack. He turned to Blaze with an unsure look, but Blaze just smiled and gestured her head. Silver slowly raised his hand and laid it on Cream's head, and rubbed it, causing her to giggle. Silver sighed in relief and rubbed her head at a more comfortable pace.

"It's good to see you too, Cream and Cheese. I only wish we could be here for pleasure."

"But sadly, we aren't. Trouble approaches us, the likes of which could wipe out Mobius for good! We need-hold on a minute. I can't sense his presence here, nor can I sense his brother's!"

"You're right, Blaze! They're both gone. Wait a minute…oh no." Silver then used his psychokinesis as a beacon, the cyan aura glowing around him, humming and then after a few seconds, Silver looked back at Blaze, shaking his head. "They're all gone."

"All of them? This is bad, very bad indeed. Wait, there is one more, he's sitting in front of it!"

"Then let's hurry, quickly! The future of all our dimensions lie in the balance."

"Um, you two? What are you talking about?"

"Cream, as you are probably aware, Sonic and Tails are not here, in this dimension, but what you probably didn't know is that all seven Chaos Emeralds went with them. He probably won't allow us, but we need to ask Knuckles to use the Master Emerald to take us where Sonic is! You'll need to leave your mother a note, stating-"

"Leave me a note? Why?" A voice came from inside the cottage. Then came a much older and beautiful version of Cream that could only be her mother, Vanilla. Vanilla loved her daughter very much, but she didn't have the fear of her daughter leaving and never return like most mothers do. She smiled at the two friends of her daughter. "Do you two planning on taking my little Creamie out on another adventure?" Silver decided to speak up first. However, when he saw Vanilla's face, words failed him. "No…ma'am…we just…well…um…uh…" He stammered, blushing while looking another but his face. Cream and Cheese were snickering to themselves, while Blaze had turned around, undoubtedly hiding a smile.

"Listen, Mr. Silver. If Cream and Cheese want to go on another adventure with her two friends, I can't say no to her anymore. She may only be 8, but she's definitely proven that she and Cheese are brave enough and strong enough to stand up for themselves. But it's up to them if they want to go." Cream smiled happily and nodded. "Well then, I'll pack you some food to eat in case you get lost."

* * *

><p>On top of a building in some of the cities of Mobius, an anthropomorphic bat wearing a skintight black tube-style body suit with a large fuchsia heart-shaped breast plate, long white gloves, and white thigh-high boots with pink hearts on the toes ducked as another searchlight passed across her hiding place. The bat's name was Rouge. Not much can be said about her, except that she loves jewelry, and another who gets it for her. Expectantly, she will make an enemy out of anyone who takes them from her so when she found out that the Chaos Emeralds had vanished along with the hedgehog and that cute fox, well, needless to say, she was less than pleased.<p>

"Those Emeralds had every single color I liked. Red, Blue, Green, Purple, Cyan, Yellow, White, especially white! Now, how could those two just up and travel to another dimension and take my precious Chaos Emeralds with them?! Oh well, it's not like Fatty has any chance of taking over anymore." She ran to the edge of a building and took flight, her wings carrying her through the sky. She thought about the many explanations as to why Sonic would just take the Emeralds and his brother along with him. Then she giggled; the hedgehog was just as pure as his little brother. The little pink girl probably got pissed and ran to the fox boy's workshop with every intent of giving him a piece of her mind…and hammer. She sighed, as much as she didn't like being away from those sweet jewels, she couldn't blame the hedgehog for getting out of there when he did. Nobody likes dealing with an anthropomorphic hedgehog girl scorned. Just then, her communicator went off.

_Rogue. This is Shadow. Do you read me?_

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Personality! I must say, Shadow, I'm surprised you made the call. Normally, the lady's expected to do it, but I won't complain."

_I'm not in the mood for your teasing, Rouge. This is important._

"Oh, alright fine. You can be such a killjoy, Shadow. So what's going on?"

_As you are no doubt aware, Sonic and-_

"I know, Big Blue and Yellow Cutie escaped Pink Crazy through Chaos Control and took my precious jewels with them. So, Shadow, you interested in helping me get them back?"

_Helping you? No. Retrieving the Emeralds, Sonic, and his brother, yes. We're going to use the Master Emerald on the red echidna's island to get us there._

"Okay, but you know how stubborn Knuckles can be."

_That's where you come in…my femme fatale._

"Ooh, Shadow, you naughty little boy, you want me to seduce him?"

_It will be helpful, yes._

"Well, you know my aid doesn't come free, Shadow."

Of course…how does 12 whitestones sound?

At the sound of the word, "Whitestones", Rouge's eyes turned into said stones and she started humming happily before flying around in loops and spinning. She composed herself after a few minutes of flying, gliding, and freefalling.

_So are you in?_

"I'll tell you what I'm not...modest."

* * *

><p>An anthropomorphic twenty-year-old crocodile was sitting at his desk with his kicks up, banging his head while listening to his team's theme song. His name was Vector. In a corner of the room, an anthropomorphic sixteen-year-old chameleon named Espio stood quietly, meditating. Then there was an anthropomorphic six-year-old bee buzzing around lazily, sighing out loud in boredom. His name was Charmy. These three individuals made up 34ths of the Team Chaotix Detective Agency. The other was an anthropomorphic ladybug named Mighty, but Solaris knows where he is. Anyway, Team Chaotix was laying around with nothing to do. Ever since coming back from the whole Time Eater shebang, team Chaotix has been less than active. Vector was the head honcho of the group, Espio was the investigator, and Charmy served as the tracker. After a while, Charmy decided to voice his frustration at having nothing to do.

"I'm soooooooooooo booooooooooorrrrrrrred! Why don't we go on a vacation, you guys? We've haven't been getting any work and the last time we saw any action was when Sonic and Sonic fought Eggman and Eggman! All of this 'doing nothing' is making my stinger run dull."

"Just calm down, Charmy! We'll be called on soon enough. Rather, you should take the time to just relax. If you're always so high-strung, you'll never be able to take it easy."

"That's the problem, Vector! We're always relaxing and taking it easy! We're more than relaxed and rested enough, when are we going to get some work?"

"Calm yourself, Charmy. Between two pillars, A spider weaves its cobweb. Patience testified."

"What does that mean?"

"Good things come to those who wait."

"But I've waited and waited and waited some more! How long is it gonna be until-" Suddenly, Espio's communicator went off.

_Is this Espio, investigator for the Chaotix?_

"This is he. Go ahead."

_My name is Silver the Hedgehog. My friend, Blaze and I are here with Ms. Vanilla's daughter, Cream. Ms. Vanilla-_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on just a second!" Vector yelled as he practically flew out of his seat behind his desk and grabbed Espio by the arm, holding it up for him to speak into. "This is Vector, Espio's boss! What do you mean you're with Ms. Vanilla's daughter?! Are you holding her hostage, you creep?!"

_Relax, Vector. Ms. Vanilla and her daughter are not being held hostage, in fact, Ms. Vanilla herself requested me to contact you, and she stated that you and your team are the absolute best at protecting her daughter. She would like for you to meet her at her cottage. We'll be waiting._

"Hey, wait-!" But Silver had already cut his transmission. Vector dropped Espio's arm and turned towards the door.

"Well, boys, looks like we got us a job!"

"But I thought our policy was never to turn down work that pays!"

"New policy. Anything that Ms. Vanilla asks us to do, it gets done! Now, let's go boys!" Vector said, hurrying out the door. Charmy flew around gleefully, buzzing loudly before flying out through the door. Espio just sighed before running off after his cohorts.

* * *

><p>Shadow the Hedgehog skated through the forest with Angel Island as his destination. He knew that Knuckles guarded the Master Emerald from those who wished to abuse its power, and he respected that. However, since there were no Chaos Emeralds that could get them to the dimension where Sonic and his fox brother were staying, the Master Emerald would have to do. So Shadow decided to talk to Knuckles in the hope that he wouldn't have to resort to violence.<p>

As hotheaded as that echidna is, he definitely knows when we need the Emerald's power. We need to use Chaos Control with the Master Emerald to find Sonic and Tails, get those Chaos Emeralds, and come back. Afterwards, Sonic and Tails can do as they please. But then again, how are they supposed to come back to this world without the Emeralds' power?

Shadow skated all the way to the Mystic Ruins, jumped into the wind geyser and skated past the Ice Cap and to the outside and saw Knuckles meditating quietly in front of the Emerald. He skated up to Knuckles who opened his eyes as soon as he stopped skating.

"I assume you're here to use the power of the Emerald."

"I really don't feel like fighting tonight, Knuckles. I'm trying to save energy for when I get to Sonic."

"Why? You looking to beat him up?"

"I'd rather call it a friendly reminder that what you use at home, stays at home."

"I'm gonna guess that you're upset with him using the Chaos Emeralds to teleport away from Amy, who was absolutely livid about Sonic forgetting about something as petty as a date. Either way, Sonic can take care of himself and he'll be back with the Chaos Emeralds sometime soon."

"Sometime soon isn't enough. The Chaos Emeralds need to be back where they belong."

"You couldn't have been more right, Shadow. They do need to be back where they belong…with me." Rouge swooped down and landed in a laying position on the Master Emerald, running her finger along a crevice in the emerald, annoying the echidna. Shadow sighed and shook his head; the bat's intentions probably included angering Knuckles; something he didn't need.

"How nice to see you, Rouge. If you don't mind, I'd like you to remove yourself from the Master Emerald."

"Well, it's not my fault I can't help myself around precious jewelry, especially emeralds."

"Well, you and I both know that the Master Emerald is more than a precious emerald, Rouge. Its-"

"Yeah, yeah," She said, bringing herself to a sitting position. "The Master Emerald contains the power to amplify or neutralize the Chaos Emeralds depending on the heart of the user. Listen, Knucklehead, as much as I love jewelry, I'm not interested in keeping this. Rather-"

"So you're in on this field trip too, huh? Well, truth be told, I was actually tempted to use the Master Emerald until Tikal told me why he left and where he had gone."

"Right, right, and that was?"

"He forgot about a date and Amy's rage broke and Sonic could see her coming a mile away, seriously he saw the pink flash and a dust cloud. As to his current location, he's in some dimension with equines as the dominant species."

"Equines?"

"The place is also very colorful, they promote, friendship, love, peace, and kindness, everything used to make the perfect little girl. To sum it up, they're in a world that every little girl could only dream of. His spirit is not with us, so he's still alive. What else is there?"

"Well for starters, how about the fact that a great danger is hanging over the very dimension Sonic is lying in right now? A danger that could hundreds of thousands of deaths for the equines living in that dimension?" Silver descended until he was slightly behind Shadow. Blaze appeared right behind with her agility and speed. Team Chaotix came running in with Cream riding on Vector's shoulder.

"So, Knuckles? What's the damage, old pal?" Knuckles let out a small chuckle. Knuckles and the Chaotix went way back to before he even became guardian of the Master Emerald. Initially, like most meetings in this universe, the Chaotix and Knuckles were not thrilled about having to team up, but over time, they proved that they could work together just fine. Ever since then, however, Knuckles' time with the Chaotix grew scarcer and scarcer to the point where the next time they contacted him, him and the Chaotix mutually ended his affiliation with them.

"Well, looks like the whole gang's here. It's good to see you again, Vector, Espio, Charmy. I thought Mighty would've showed up this time around. Any idea where he is?"

"Drinking himself to death. Seriously, his liver's on the fritz, yet he's still going. Funny how that works, huh?"

"Okay, then we'll just-"A ringing went off just when Knuckles was about to explain. Shadow looked on his wrist and clicked the button.

"This is Shadow. Go ahead."

_Hey Shadow, it's me, Tails!_

"Tails?" They all spoke at the same time. They were relieved to hear the fox boy's voice, but still, wasn't there no electricity where Tails was?

"How were you able to use your communicator, Tails? From what Knuckles told us, there's no electricity where you are."

_It wasn't that hard…with a bit of magic. Anyway, how are you all doing?_

"We're all doing fine here, little foxy." Rouge said from her position on the Emerald. "But enough about that, be a sweetie and see if you can put Big Blue in front of us. We need to talk, it's kind of urgent."

_He's in the same dimension as I am, but he's not with me at the moment. He should be asleep right about now. He's been running errands ever since he and I arrived in this dimension._

"Indeed."

_Let's see, I placed a GPS tracking chip in his ear for safe measures while we slept in a tree that one night. Hold on…I got him. Switch off the communicator and I'll contact you as soon as he's awake._

"See that you do. Good work, Tails." Shadow commended, pressing the button again.

"Well, I've gotta say, this is going kinda well so far." Charmy said, flying into the front of the group.

"What do you mean, Charmy?"

"Well, all we have to do when get there is find Sonic and Tails, find the Chaos Emeralds, and then come back home! It'll be easy as hammering a nail!"

"I can back that up. When it comes to hammers, I'm a real knockout! " Everyone's head, save for Shadow and Espio, turned to the entrance of the altar. They saw an anthropomorphic hedgehog girl by the name of Amy Rose, wearing a red dress, red boots, and carrying her Piko Piko Hammer in a very dangerous manner. At a time like this, some people started sweating and this thought was going through everyone's mind:

Oh no.

Amy had been on an anger strike for the past three hours. Sonic missed yet another date, adding to the long list of debt dates he owed her so now that she heard Charmy talking about going to wherever Sonic was, she decided to get in on the plan. Of course, this wouldn't work out well with the rest of the cast so that's why they operated in secret. Amy must've found out that the Master Emerald is capable of using Chaos Control just as well as the each of the other 7 Chaos Emeralds are. "So…anyone wanna tell me what this little get-together here's about?" She turned to Cream and Cheese, who stepped backwards to avoid Amy's rage. "Well, Cream, why don't you tell me?"

"Um…well…"

"Hey, girl! Leave her alone, it's obvious that you're scaring her!"

"Zip it, leatherface, or I'll pound you into a purse!" She yelled, raising her hammer above her, while emitting a pink aura that screamed anger. Now if Vector said he wasn't afraid of Amy when she was angry, he'd be lying, but for the sake of the daughter of Vanilla, whom he was secretly crushing on, he had to put on a brave front.

"Now then, Cream, could you tell me what everyone's talking about right now?"

"Um…that is…um…"

"We're trying to ask Knuckles to ask the Master Emerald to lend us its power so we can find Sonic, his brother, the Chaos Emeralds, then we come back here and continue with our lives. However, the way you're acting right now, Pinkie, I doubt Big Blue would want to come back at all." As soon as that sentence was finished, Vector grabbed his team and Cream and quickly ran behind one of the surrounding pillars. Blaze and Silver got to a safe distance, while Knuckles and Shadow stood to one side.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say. To Me?" Rouge smirked; Amy had a scary temper, yes, but one can easily use her temper against her.

"Look at you, Sweetie. You're acting all infuriated over a guy who barely has enough time to eat, let alone date. Take my advice, why don't you try someone who actually has settled down, who you can rely upon to stay in one place at all times?"

"Who, like Knuckles?"

"Well, Knuckles is quick to the punch. I should know. However, he's definitely up there in the strength department and," She spoke as she flew around to his location. "He's a bit of a darling when you press the right buttons. Don't get me wrong, Sonic's okay, but don't you think he's avoiding you simply because he doesn't feel that way about you?"

"Take that back! He's just shy!"

"Ha! That's a laugh, what is this, the 20th date he missed?"

"Actually, the 22nd date. That's in this week alone." Offered Knuckles helpfully.

"That's it! Get ready you bat convent woman, 'cause I'm going to clip your wings!" Amy screamed, charging at Rouge with her hammer. She swung downwards in a wide arc, trying to knock her out, but Rouge stopped it with her boot.

"Oh my goodness, please don't hurt little ol' me! I can only fly!" She said in mock fear, which only served to anger Amy more.

"No, I think I will hurt little ol' you!" She retracted her hammer and tried a horizontal swing, which forced Knuckles to duck in order to avoid getting hit. Rouge then planted a kiss on Knuckles' muzzle. "Don't worry, handsome, I'll finish this quickly." She whispered, causing Knuckles to blush scarlet. Good thing his spines were already red, because that would've been embarrassing.

Rouge then flew backwards, and Amy, too enraged to think chased after her, swinging her hammer in all directions. Rouge smirked as she dodged everyone; fighting Knuckles on Meteor Herd had helped her a lot with her dodging. Knuckles often fought enraged, which made his attacks clumsy, reckless, and all around useless. Amy possessed this same aggression and so far, she couldn't land so much as a single hit. Amy screamed as she swung her hammer down again, which Rouge deflected with her boot. Then Rouge smirked and knocked Amy's hammer out of her grasp! This action left Amy's arms above her head, and Rouge capitalized with a forward backflip kick, knocking Amy on her back. She quickly got back on her feet then looked around frantically.

"Up here, honey."

She looked up and saw Rouge using her wings to float. The moon was out so Amy couldn't make out anything except the silhouette.

"Come back down here and fight like a woman!" Cream, Blaze, and Rouge facepalmed, while the males practically groaned at what she just said.

"Yeah, Amy…double standard hasn't changed."

"Shut your trap, Knuckles! You know what I meant,"

"Honestly, this is becoming boring. I thought you were going to give me a good fight, but this is quickly becoming one-sided. At the most, you're barely enough worth a warm-up, let alone a workout." Amy seethed, the pink aura returning. Sonic missing dates infuriated her to no end, and now this bat is criticizing her for giving him more than enough chances. On one hand, Sonic does skip out on dates, even when he has time, but then again, when does he ever have time?! In a complete caution-to-the-wind act, Amy reared her hammer back and threw it at the bat, who simply moved to the side.

"You know what, this is just a waste-"

"RE-JECTED!" She screamed as she whipped out another hammer and threw it at her, unfortunately that one missed as well. Then she put out her pink aura to its maximum and threw hammers at her in a chain until her arms sagged from the repetitive motion. Rouge was standing in the moonlight, looked a bit miffed.

"Okay, I'm done. You're wasting my time, I don't have the Chaos Emeralds, and fox boy still hasn't responded. Time for you to take a nap, sweetie."

Then Rouge dove down from the moonlight in a drill drive, which Amy stepped back to avoid. She didn't see Rouge use her hands to dive, therefore she didn't see the soles of Rouge's boots coming to her face until it was too late. Rouge followed up with a spinning kick that hit Amy three times across her face. Then she buried her right boot into Amy's gut, causing her to cough up spit. Afterwards, a high kick sent Amy skyward before Rouge flew up and kicked her in the face again, sending her towards the pillar Vector was hiding behind, which would have shattered her spine if Vector hadn't come from behind the pillar to catch her. Rouge flew down next to Knuckles.

"I'm at fault for all this, aren't I?" She asked Knuckles, a look of concern on her face. Knuckles crossed his arms and looked towards Amy, who had fallen unconscious.

"You had an advantage from the start, but she was the one who started it. We can't leave her here, otherwise she'll be waiting, pissed as she was before you knocked her out. Silver, think you can take her to her home down the trail?"

"I'll hurry back as soon as I can." He replied, using his psychokinesis to take Amy from Vector and carried her off into the forest. In the next 5 minutes, he returned.

"Okay, Knuckles. What do you-" Shadow's communicator went off again. This time it was Sonic.

_Hey Shadow. It's been a while since we last met, good buddy._

"Yeah, you probably won't be saying that when we're done."

_Ohh okay. I get it. I should've made contact earlier on and told you about the Chaos Emeralds, but there was no time, okay? She was running at speeds exceeding mach 2!_

"You can run at speeds exceeding mach 5."

_Look, you know as well as I do that no one likes dealing with Amy when she's pissed, least of all me. If I hadn't gotten me and Tails out of there when I did, I probably wouldn't be talking to you guys because if I didn't die because of her broken rage, I'd probably be in a coma. Then she'd kill herself, believing that she practically killed me, and Solaris knows how that would end._

"Well, we're coming over there. You're either coming or staying so make up your mind quickly, because once we get the Chaos Emeralds, we're going straight back."

_Sigh…If you insist…I'll decide before you get here._

"Good. We'll be there shortly." Shadow cut the transmission and turned to Knuckles, who nodded. He turned towards the Master Emerald and put his hands out over it.

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos." The Master Emerald glowed brightly and spun quickly.

"Master Emerald, take us to the dimension where Sonic and Tails are currently present!" The Master Emerald glowed brighter and spun faster until a green wave of electricity emerged from the Emerald and a brilliant flash appeared and then, the cast disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's there. Geez, I didn't think I'd be able to make it this far. I'd be lying if I said there wasn't more in mind.<strong>

**Unless you'd rather they appear in the next chapter, I won't bring in the cast until either after Sonic's race with Rainbow Dash or until Sonic does something heroic that causes Ponyville to fall in love with him.**

**Two chapters in one day. I let you guys down last week and wanted this to be a make-up gift. So…yeah.**

**You'll get a chapter next week.**

**See you in one.**

**Also, Happy Birthday Christian Ape99! In response to your very first review, Ps and Qs basically mean "Please" and "Thank You". The Qs part comes from the letter K and the word "you." Couple it together and you get Kyou, which sounds like the letter Q. Hope that helps.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, CAPITAL PUNKS!**


	9. The Hedgehog Wears Carousel

Spectrum

**Okay, so Discord has been requested, but I'm either going to bring him in later, or I won't bring him in at all. Again, no promises. As a matter of fact, I wasn't thinking about putting Discord in until Reyna requested his presence. I'll do the best I can; you Capital Punks will just have to wait.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't like having to do this. BTW, didn't Sonic say something about this while back? Ah well, Sonic Tails belong to SEGA Sonic Team and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Hedgehog Wears Carousel<p>

_Sonic felt a sharp pain enter his side that felt like a kick. The pain forced his eyes open and he jumped to his feet, holding his side. When he got to his feet, he noticed the cracked ground beneath him. He looked around and saw nothing but complete annihilation, ghosts of people running past him, as if trying to avoid a disaster. He saw a ruined city that, in its prime, may have been a thriving city of civilization, governed by a ruler whom the people did not fear, but loved and respected. In the distance, skyscrapers fell, evoking the screams of thousands. The structures and statues of previous kings and queens had lost their heads and lay in a broken heap at a cracked fountain. He heard a loud explosion, and when he turned, massive heat waves rose from the destruction. He heard voices of people screaming, dying. He felt the pain, the anger, the sadness, the hate. The air reeked of blood. Just then, Sonic felt something tug on his leg. He turned around to see a child, holding a bear in one hand, while tugging on Sonic's leg in another._

_"Hey mister! You've got to get out of here! This place is-"_

_"THOMAS, STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"_

_Looking in the direction of the scream, Sonic saw a female, presumably in her 30s. She picked up the child named 'Thomas' and glared at Sonic, backing away slowly._

_"You shouldn't be anywhere near his kind. Not after one of THEM did what they did." Sonic was confused, and a bit insulted._

_"My kind? One of them? What are you-"_

_"Don't play dumb! We know that it was one of you hedgehogs that did this!"_

_"Hey look, there's another one!"_

_"Get him!"_

_Sonic looked around and saw several angry people coming towards him, surrounding him. Sonic noticed that this was going to get ugly by the stares of hatred in their face, the weapons in their hands, and the way they carried those weapons._

_"Listen everyone, I don't know what's going on here, but I'm not an enemy!"_

_"Can it, Spiky! You're the bane of this entire town."_

_"If you hadn't come along, the princess would still be alive!"_

_"The princess? What?"_

_"Or even, if you had appeared, you could've saved her!"_

_"We can't count on our hands and feet altogether the amount of people that have died at your hands. You and that freak you call a brother!"_

_"Hey, Tails is not a freak!"_

_"He's a freak, and you're a freak! You two should be exiled from this land!"_

_"It's because of you that all this destruction happened! The princess is dead because of you, do you hear? SHE'S DEAD!"_

_Sonic was never quick to anger, despite being a hothead from time to time, but there were many things he hated; being mistaken for someone else, being framed for something he didn't do, and Tails being called a freak. Sonic never fought the people of a town before, considering they weren't as strong as him, and the fact that he loved meeting new people. However, his temper was growing to a boiling point. For a second, Sonic saw the fur on his arms grow dark._

_"We all thought you were a hero. We welcomed you with open arms, then you turn on us and destroy everything in sight!"_

_"I lost my wife because of you!"_

_"I lost my three children!"_

_"I lost the only man I ever loved!"_

_The collected sadness and anger forced Sonic to a knee. He grabbed his head; the hate-filled remarks attacking him from all directions like heat seeking missiles. His breath came out as gasps as he struggled not to snap at the crowd. They hated him already, what good would snapping at them do?_

_"It's all your fault!"_

_"Just leave us be!"_

_"Stop…"_

_"Stay away from us, you freak!"_

_"Leave us alone!"_

_"Stop it…Stop it…!"_

_"Scram already! Just looking at you is making us ill!"_

_"Get out of our sight, you blue RAT!"_

_Sonic, in his mind, stood on the precipice of falling into the void of sadness, anger, and hate. It wasn't his fault, and even if it was, what could he have done? He and Tails were not freaks, they were brothers. No one had the right to judge them. He turned at the one who called him a rat, and prepared to record his first human casualty…until…_

_"Over here, faker!" Came a venom-filled voice from the crowd. He looked and saw a grey hedgehog, standing in front of him. The very first thing Sonic noticed about the hedgehog in front of him was the stare of uncontrollable hatred. Then he saw the two slashes on his stomach. Sonic's eyes widened, then narrowed._

_"Scourge! What are you doing here? Never mind, you're going down all the same!" Sonic yelled, charging the grey hedgehog with a Windmill kick, sending him flying away from the crowd. The hedgehog Sonic called 'Scourge' hit the ground a few times before collecting himself. Sonic was on him in an instant, preparing another Windmill, but 'Scourge' caught his foot and threw him away. Sonic rushed up to him and threw a fist towards his face, but 'Scourge' caught it. 'Scourge' then threw a fist at Sonic's face, but Sonic caught that fist. They both stood in the middle of a courtyard, deadlocked._

_"Wait a minute, wait a minute, what did you just call me, 'Scourge?' As much as I hate the sound of that name, I'd say it suits me pretty dang well. But the name's not Scourge, kid. It's ATOL."_

_"Okay, ATOL, so I'm assuming you're responsible for everything that's happened here?"_

_"Oh no, that was another guy."_

_"What? Really?" Sonic said, dropping his guard for a slight second. Unfortunately, that slight second was all Atol needed to capitalize on his opponent._

_"Yeah," He sneered, throwing down Sonic's fists before hitting Sonic with an Up Draft, sending him skyward. "His name was Kidding, Sherlock, first name, NO!" Atol finished, hitting Sonic with a Spin Dash that sent him into a rock formation, spine first! Sonic dropped to all faults, before seeing a gray blur heading right for him. Sonic set himself into a stance, then Boosted to meet Atol head on. Another deadlock._

_"Why? Why kill all these people? Why kill the princess?!"_

_"First of all, get your facts straight before you get hurt, kid. I didn't kill that pathetic damsel. That obese Egghead did her and himself in. They all just blamed me for it because I was there to see it happen."_

_"If you were there, why didn't you do anything?"_

_"Hey, you try saving a princess with your arms and legs chained to the wall of a torture chamber, how do you think I got these scars? As for the people, it was purely self-defense. When I got away from the ship, I had barely recovered from the last beating the Eggheads' metal scrapbots gave me. When they saw me holding the princess' body in my arms, they charged me. So I yelled at them to go away, and when they didn't, I screamed as loud as I could and then…this."_

_"So…you mean…you were framed?"_

_"Oh no, I was there. As a matter of fact, I didn't try to save her. She died, the Egghead died, and I laughed all the while. But I couldn't care less about that. That was then, this is now, and now, I'm gonna have to clobber you."_

_"Not this time, Atol." Sonic stopped boosting, which made Atol stumble and Sonic roundhouse kicked him into the rock formation, face first. Scourge stood up, then turned to Sonic who stood ready. Atol charged him with a flurry of punches and kicks, some of which were parried, and some of which were avoided. He jumped backward then boosted himself until he was directly above Sonic, then descended with an Eagle, which Sonic countered with an Up Draft._

_The collision of kicks created a sonic boom, knocking the trees surrounding backwards. Sonic jumped up and delivered another Windmill to Atol, sending him back into the rock formation, then Sonic followed with a Homing Attack, sending Atol straight through the rocks! Atol recovered in time to Sonic coming straight for him. From the skies, all that was heard were sounds of contact as well as grunts of pain. Dust clouds rose as trees were destroyed, likely from a hedgehog being put through them. Sonic went through the last one after catching another Windmill. After the exchange, Atol and Sonic stood at opposite ends, breathing slowly. Both looked pretty spent and Sonic had gained a few nicks and was favoring his left arm, while Scourge was on a knee from the newly formed abrasions from contact with the rock formations and the trees he was sent through._

_"Tell me…kid…Do you hate me?"_

_"…No."_

_"Even after…all I did…to those people? Even after…I obliterated those peasants for trying to attack me, you don't hate me?"_

_"I know that you're lying. I know you better than you know yourself, Atol. You lied about being framed. You did see the princess die, but here's the thing…there's nothing you could've done." Atol's eyes widened._

_"Nothing…I could…have done?"_

_"That's right…you tried your best, but it wasn't enough and you hate yourself As a matter of fact, I bet she begged for your help, and you tried to help her, but your injuries kept you back."_

_"Hmph. So you say."_

_"You and her were probably romantically involved, huh? You promised to get her help, but she declined. She told you she loved you, you said the same and both of you meant it. I'm sorry, but I can't bring myself to hate you."_

_Atol growled, partially aware of what Sonic was going to say next. He could tell by the cocky smirk on his face that he was going to let loose on that kid._

_"Hehehehe…at the very least…I can't help but feel sorry for you."_

_That did it. Atol screamed and charged towards Sonic, while Sonic stood patiently awaiting the attack._

_"Hahahahaha! Wow, looks like I really crossed the line this time, huh?"_

_"Say so long, kid!"_

* * *

><p>Sonic woke up with the sun in his face. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his left arm but when he tried to get up, he felt a light weight being pressed on his right side. He looked down and saw Sweetie Belle sleeping with a smile on her face. Sonic smiled and felt the covers around until he felt the two Chaos Emeralds. He reached over Sweetie Belle and put them in his pouch. Then he carefully took her forelimbs off him and laid them on the bed. Sonic walked over to the door and opened it and his little brother stood right in front of him.<p>

"Hey bro."

"'Sup, Tails?" He yawned into his head, but couldn't avoid catching a small scent of his morning breath. "Ugh. By the way, could you lend me a dental kit?" Tails ejected a pencil case from his pouch and gave it to Sonic. Sonic went into the bathroom and came out after 3 minutes.

"Ahh. That's better. So what's up?"

"Well, I was able to make contact with Shadow and he wanted me to find you so you could talk with him. That reminds me, here. I finished creating new communicators after the old ones got scrambled in the dimensional travel." He gave Sonic a communicator that looked like a wrist watch…because it doubled as a wrist watch. He heard an 8 bit version of Everett Bradley and saw the Black insignia. Yep, that was Shadow, all right.

"Hey Shadow. It's been a while since we last met, good buddy."

_Yeah, you probably won't be saying that when we're done._ Sonic chuckled, Shadow just promised Sonic that when he saw him, he would beat him senselessly. But it was all good, Sonic could definitely hold his own.

"Ohh okay. I get it. I should've made contact earlier on and told you about the Chaos Emeralds, but there was no time, okay? She was running at speeds exceeding mach 2!"

_You can run at speeds exceeding mach 5._

"Look, you know as well as I do that no one likes dealing with Amy when she's pissed, least of all me. If I hadn't gotten me and Tails out of there when I did, I probably wouldn't be talking to you guys because if I didn't die because of her broken rage, I'd probably be in a coma. Then she'd kill herself, believing that she practically killed me, and Solaris knows how that would end."

_Well, we're coming over there. You're either coming or staying so make up your mind quickly, because once we get the Chaos Emeralds, we're going straight back._ Sonic scratched his head in slight annoyance; he had a race to win this weekend and he didn't want to back out by going home, but then again if they brought Amy here, she probably wouldn't give him a chance.

"If you insist…I'll decide before you get here."

_Good. We'll be there shortly. Shadow cut the transmission, leaving Sonic and Tails alone in the hallway._

"So the Chaos Emeralds?"

"They're all in my pouch…again. Sweetie Belle tried to take them in the middle of the night, but accidentally caused the energies from the Purple and White Emeralds to enter them."

"The Element of Sadness…plus the Element of Desire…"

"Equals a strong sense of Guilt and Shame, so strong in fact, that it could make you cry. I guess Sweetie Belle learned that the hard way."

"Did I ever." Came a voice from the doorway. Sweetie Belle looked at Sonic, an apologetic smile on her face. "Mr. Sonic, you're going to my sister's house today, right?"

"Yep. I'm either supposed to try on some outfits for Rarity or I'm supposed to help her deliver a few clothes to a department in Canterlot, according to her majesty."

"Well, um, I would watch out for Opalescence. She's our cat and, well, she's the dictionary definition of spoiled. She may come off as intolerable and to this day, she's hissed at every pony, including my sister and me, except for Fluttershy. Then again, Fluttershy is every animal's mother, that's how well she takes care of other ponies' pets."

"Spoiled, intolerable, smart remarks at everyone except for the shy one. Tails, don't we know someone like that?"

"I don't know, do we?"

**Do they?**

"Well, I'm gonna get going now. Sweetie, why don't you come with me? I'm sure your sister and her folks are worried about you."

"I guess that would be okay." Sweetie agreed, then squealed when she found herself in Sonic's arms. "Mr. Sonic, what are you…?!"

"You're as light as a feather, so getting to your sis' place will be a cinch! Tails, give my regards to the Pie family. Later!" Sonic then slid down the barrister then went to the front door and looked to boost through the door…had Pinkie Pie not intercepted him right then and there.

"Aw, you're leaving? But you just got here. Can't I convince you to stay another night?"

"Pinkie, the sweets are delicious and I slept well, but I gotta get to Rarity's place now and help her out."

"Awww." She said sadly.

"Hey, stop that. You're acting as if I won't come back another time."

"You mean it?" Pinkie Pie jumped up with sparkles in her eyes. "You'll come back?!"

"Of course I will. Oh and uh, I know about the thing."

"What thing?"

"You know, the thing after the thing, the thing that you do best."

"Ohhhhh, that thing. Well, it's going to be a really big thing, that's for sure!"

"I hope so, because I wouldn't want a small thing."

"Nope, small things are boring. Well, I won't keep you any longer-hold on."

"What's up?" Then Pinkie Pie placed her front hooves on Sonic's shoulder and scrolled her tongue from his nose up to in between his ears, causing Sonic to blush.

"Dried chocolate." Pinkie Pie spoke happily, eyes closed and tongue sticking out.

"Hmm. Hmm…'kay Bye!" Sonic monkey-shrieked and then ran out the door, Sweetie Belle in his arms. Pinkie Pie then broke her giddy face and looked out the door with fondness in her eyes.

_Dried chocolate…with a hint of blue raspberry._

* * *

><p>Rarity received the message from Princess Celestia. Sonic and Sweetie Belle were on their way to her home and Rarity had put together some outfits in the past few days for the hedgehog to wear. She didn't think of Sonic as tactless or careless, but the way he carries himself around others could definitely improve. Especially considering the fact that she had to deliver some outfits into Canterlot today, she would need Sonic to be a good escort and the first step? Looking like a good escort and that includes dressing up like a good escort. She only made designs for ponies to wear, so creating clothes for a bipedal hedgehog posed a new challenge. A welcome challenge, but a new challenge nonetheless.<p>

She sat sewing up what looked like a white tuxedo jacket with a blue tie and blue buttons. She had finished the black tuxedo jacket and pants earlier on so the white tuxedo jacket would be the final piece. Two unicorns stood watching Rarity at work. The one on the right had a light gray coat, a dark greyish brown mane/moustache and cerulean eyes, with a cutie mark of three footballs on his flank. The one of the left had a pale fuchsia coat, a mane compiled of the color combination of grayish indigo and grayish persian blue and light cornflower blue eyes, with a cutie mark of three cookies on her flank. Well, two of the cookies were half-eaten anyway. The left unicorn was named Hondo Flanks and the right unicorn was named Cookie Crumbles. You guessed it; they were Rarity's parents and they weren't surprised to see their daughter work so actively. After all, she was a seamstress.

KNOCK KNOCK- KNOCK- KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Mother? Father? Could you please get that, I'm putting the finishing touches on my design."

"Absolutely darling, but who could you be making designs for in such a hurry?"

"Oh, you didn't know? She's delivering outfits to Canterlot today."

"Isn't there something different about Rarity's designs today, Hondo? They don't look very…ponyish."

"She's making some new outfits for that hedgehog who arrived in Equestria a few days ago. I think his name was…Tonic?"

"No, that just sounds weird. It was probably something coltly like Bronic!"

"Definitely not. The hedgehog I saw in the paper was definitely no brute. He looked so earnest when they caught him proposing to Fluttershy and the white roses were just beautiful. He has to be a romantic. Maybe Longic?"

"No, that wouldn't be it either. I'd say Tronic."

"Monic?"

"Zonic?"

"Close, but no." With Sweetie Belle in his arms, Sonic stood at the door, half amused, but half miffed that some ponies didn't get names right. "The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!"

"Sweetie Belle, where in Equestria have you been? We've been worried about you ever since you didn't come home for dinner." This is where Sweetie Belle started blushing, an action that her father missed, but her mother…yeah, no. "Oh, so that's why you couldn't make it back. You were staying with Mr. Sonic. Well, I don't see a hair out of place or any dirty marks on your coat…" She looked at Sonic with a sly look. "You took real good care of Sweetie Belle, and let her sleep with you when it got late, didn't you?"

Sonic felt uncomfortable all of a sudden under Cookie Crumbles' look. It seemed that everypony had an interest in the Blue Blur.

"I guess you could say that."

"You didn't plan for it, huh? She must've snuck in personally to where you slept in the middle of the night!" Sonic's quills tingled; this mare was dangerous. "Well, it looks like you haven't done anything or at least, made it difficult for me to find…so, Sweetie, was he nice?"

Sonic nearly face-faulted, Sweetie Belle's face went full red as she yelled at her mother in annoyance, who just laughed at the whole spectacle. Hondo saved the two by stepping in between them.

"Hey, Cookie, stop torturing the two, geez."

"I can't help it, they're both so adorable!"

"Anyway, it's good to finally meet ya, kid! Name's Hondo Flanks. I'm Sweetie's old man. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know how to play hoofball by any chance, would ya? From what I hear, you're pretty light on your feet and I could use the workout."

"I can tell! Three footballs for a cutie mark? Well, I may not look it, but I'm pretty sturdy myself, big guy."

"Hahahah! I like you already, kid, but it's hoofball, not football. You must be substituting the hoof for foot."

"You'll have to forgive my husband, sports are his life and he did a lot of them when he was a colt. Anyway, my name is Cookie Crumbles. I'm Sweetie's mother. Of course, that means we're Rarity's parents as well."

"Speaking of Rarity, is she here right now? She and I are scheduled to-"

"Oh, Sonic," Rarity called in sing-song voice. "If you're down there, would you mind coming upstairs? I think you'll love what I've laid out for you for our trip to Canterlot."

"Coming, milady. It was good to meet you all." Then Sonic sprinted upstairs.

"Milady?"

"You don't think he's…"

"No, it couldn't be…unless…"

* * *

><p>Scootaloo brought a hoof to her face and slowly brushed her face down with it. Apparently, Sweetie Belle didn't get the job done, either. At this point, she would have to resort to sabotaging the race in order for her big sister to win! But then Rainbow Dash would find out, then she would hate her. She paced her room, thinking and thinking about what to do to ruin that hedgehog.<p>

"It's pointless, Scoots. There isn't an exploitable weakness in the hedgehog's body. Maybe you should let this go. I'm no soothsayer, but if Sonic really is going to bring our friends trouble, wouldn't it have happened by now?"

"He hasn't even been here for a week, Apple Bloom. Villains plan their schemes very meticulously and quietly. First, the earn the public's trust by doing some kind things, then, to further boost their image, they do something heroic like save the town or help the princess, and just when you've fully accepted him…" She made a stabbing motion with her hoof. "SHINK! Right in the back. Then, nobody will know what to do because the one person they loved and trusted so deeply betrayed them and sent the town into ruin. The only thing they will be able to do at the time…is hate. They'll hate themselves for not seeing it coming, they'll hate each other because of dumb reasoning behind this, and they'll hate that person who did this…forever."

"It's pointless, Scoots. There isn't an exploitable weakness in that hedgehog's body. Maybe you should just let this go. I'm no soothsayer, but if Sonic really is going to bring our friends trouble, wouldn't he have done it by now?"

"He's a villain, Bloomie, and I'll prove it, or so help me Celestia, I will-" The phone started ringing. Scootaloo looked at the caller ID and picked up the phone.

"This is Scootaloo. May I know who-"

_Hey squirt, what'cha been up to?_

Immediately Scootaloo's eyes lit up and she began stammering. "B-B-Big sister! Hi! I-I-I-I wasn't doing anything important! Nope! Definitely not planning to do something completely crazy this weekend, like attack that blue bozo who thinks he's faster than you, Rainbow Dash, the best pony in Equestria! No way! As a matter of fact, I'm so sure you'll beat him, I won't even touch him until after the race."

_Um, actually. I need your help._

"Y-y-you need my help? But y-y-you're the best pony in Equestria! Why would you need help from me?"

_Because you're my baby sister. You may not have your Cutie Mark yet, but that doesn't make you less a Pegasus than me or any other Pegasus in Equestria. I know I can trust you on this, or can I?_

"No, you can trust me! Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it!"

_I had a feeling I could count on you, sis. Okay, so here's what I need you to do…_

Outside the gates of Canterlot, a purple wave of electricity appeared, followed by a bright white light and then a white unicorn followed by a blue hedgehog. Now normally you wouldn't see the hedgehog wearing clothes, let alone pants. He didn't like wearing pants because they kept his legs from moving as freely as he wanted. But he had to help Rarity out for today because today was her day with him so he tried on the clothes.

_"So Sonic, what do you think?" Rarity asked as Sonic held out the tuxedo jacket in front of him._

_"I don't know, Rarity. I don't want my quills to ruin your outfit and I'm not a big fan of pants. I understand that you would rather not be given the insinuation that I would appear without clothes for the sole purpose of making those around me uncomfortable, but the pants will restrict my movement."_

_"Oh, you don't have to worry about that darling. Since it's a bipedal outfit, you should fit right in and as for your mobility, well…" She focused her magic in her horn and carefully placed the clothes on Sonic, minding his quills. Since Sonic didn't feel like wearing pants, she made the pants a little loose so that Sonic could move his legs freely. Then the white jacket came on the black tux, giving Sonic a blue-white-black-red appearance._

_"Hold on, there's one more thing…" She used her magic to pin the bow tie on Sonic. "There! Now, look in the mirror and tell me that isn't smashing!" Sonic looked at the reflection and saw himself wearing a white tuxedo over a black tuxedo which hid a blue shirt. Three Emerald-shaped buttons were placed on his shirt and at the end of each arms were ring-shaped cufflinks with Angel Wings attached to them. The blue bowtie may have been unnecessary, but it wasn't choking the hedgehog so there was no problem._

_"Rarity, to be honest I never did opt to wearing clothes, but I've gotten say, this outfit's pretty cool! It's almost as if you knew what accessories to put on based on your knowledge of me. The Emerald buttons are awesome; I thought you would've gone with diamonds."_

_"Well, I don't make my designs for others based on what I like. I may come off as a bit…well…"_

_"Vain?" He offered helpfully._

_"Thank you. However, I would not be a good fashionista if I didn't pay attention to the requests of my customers. Speaking of which, I have an order to make at Canterlot today. I've just finished some new dresses for a designer in Canterlot, and I would love to have an escort ensure my safety."_

_"You would want me to be your escort? Not that I'm not up for it, but if Canterlot is a city with glamour, sophistication, and high-society, then wouldn't they no better than to commit any sort of violence against a mare, whether it be assault or robbery?"_

_"But some ponies in Canterlot are insanely rude, they act like they're better than everyone at everything simply because they look better. I'll need you to be there for me in case our delivery goes south."_

_"Hmm. Hmm. Well seeing as I'm already dressed up, all we really need to do is gather clothes and then head in Canterlot, make then delivery, and then, done! Don't worry about the journey, I'll just use Chaos Control to take us right to the entrance."_

_"You'll have to wait for a moment, Sonic, I'm not properly dressed."_

After Rarity got dressed, all it took were a few Chaos Control hijinks, and they were in front of the city of Canterlot. Sonic looked around, the city mainly consisted of ivory towers with golden spires, and many waterfalls and rivers running through it. This city probed and poked at his brain, as if trying to remember something, and someone. Why did this city look so familiar? He shook his head, as if to banish the thoughts.

"So this is the city of Canterlot I must say, Rarity. You've got great taste in cities. I can definitely see why you'd want to live here." Rarity let a pleased look spread across her face.

"Should my sense of popular culture ever be doubted, darling?"

"No lady Rarity, it most certainly should not. Well, it would be rude of me to keep you waiting any longer." Sonic, with a flourish, bowed in greeting to Rarity. "Shall we enter this lovely city, my fair Rarity?" Rarity then giggled gleefully; Sonic was definitely a character full of surprises. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was trying to court her.

"My, my, my, Sir Sonic. I must meet the teacher of your manners; you are absolutely charming. Come, I shall educate you in the customs of Canterlot etiquette." And off they went into the city of Canterlot…with Sonic carrying a case full of clothing at his side.

* * *

><p>Tails dusted off a few shelves in Twilight's home. After yesterday's lesson about Discord, Nightmare Moon, and Equestria as a whole, she requested him to come to her home so she could study his anatomy. Of course, she had intentions of getting Sonic's anatomy as well, considering the two brothers weren't of the same Order. She couldn't quite help herself around the fox, considering that he had a level head, just like her, organization and brains were some of his strong points, just like her, and, well…is it wrong of her to call the yellow fox a bit cute? Then she started wondering about the anatomy of Sonic and Tails' other friends back at their home dimension: The anthropomorphic echidna, the hedgehog girl, the two other hedgehogs, the cat, the rabbit, the croc, the bee, the chameleon, the bat, and the…Chao…?<p>

"By the way, Twilight?"

"The hoof's a—Yes?"

"Yesterday, I was told by one of my friends, Shadow the Hedgehog, that he and the whole cast were coming to Equestria. They should be here…shortly, he said."

"How short is shortly?"

"Well, considering that the Master Emerald contains much more power than the Chaos Emeralds, it would normally take about a day or three, but considering the distance and the fact that Knuckles probably asked the Master Emerald to take him and the cast where we are currently present, he put in a wrench in the equation. We're here, yes, but unless we're completely still for a set period of time, Knuckles and the cast will be stuck in a dimensional loop, popping from dimension to dimension to dimension."

"Wow. Dimension travel sounds worse than time travel."

"I don't know, Twilight. Sometimes I think they mix. Chaos Control is a very unstable power."

"Oh believe me, I know."

"By the way, I haven't seen Spike lately. Any idea of where he's been?"

"To tell you the truth, I haven't seen him ever since we got back from the Royal Castle."

"Do you think he's missing? Like he ran away, or maybe kidnapped?"

"Spike would never take off somewhere without notice unless…oh my."

"What is it?"

"You…Spike…Oh no…Spike! Spike was jealous of you, Tails!"

"What do you mean?"

"Spike hasn't said a word to me all week, because I was paying more attention to you than him!"

"But…if that's a bad thing…why didn't he just approach anyone about it? It didn't have to be you."

"We'll have to ask everyone if they've seen him. We'll start with Applejack. Come on!" She yelled, galloping out of the door to her room with Tails flying close behind. From the entrance, another small silhouette appeared and shook as if it was chuckling and then vanished.

* * *

><p>"And no matter what, you must do your absolute best not to engage in a fight with any of the ponies. As dishonorable as it may be, Sonic, it would dispel any thoughts of you being a ruffian." Sonic had kept his eyes forward, his back was straight, he stood with his feet close together, and he only spoke when he was spoken to. Rarity had much to teach and tell him about Canterlot Etiquette but since they were already in Canterlot so Sonic's etiquette lesson had turned into a practical lesson.<p>

"So some ponies don't have respect for anyone but themselves? Then again, everyone is dressed like a President, a CEO, or a Chair-stallion."

"It is extremely hard to earn respect from those who live in Canterlot. Only by impressing with your special talent-"

"Please don't show your flank in public, Miss Rarity. It is very indecent." Rarity then trotted in front and turned around and looked at the hedgehog slyly.

"Oh? You believe my actions to be…indecent, hmm? Well, Mr. Patron Saint, you must be ashamed considering that my baby sister-" Sonic bowed his head low.

"Please forgive your impertinent escort." Rarity giggled with triumph. "Then, come along, and be sure to make that mistake your very last, Sonic the Hedgehog." She said, walking on as Sonic sped up his walk to reach her. She couldn't stop smiling.

This hedgehog may have an astonishing other form, but he is still as innocent as an infant and totally easy to embarrass as well. Pinkie Pie and Applejack were right, he is fun. However, since Sonic had yet to see Canterlot, none of the ponies had any idea who he was, except for a few who heard from a few in Ponyville. To sum it up, at the point, all eyes were on the well-dressed hedgehog. That didn't stop them from talking, though.

"Who is that?"

"He's certainly doesn't look like any pony I've ever seen."

"Hmm, are those quills hanging out of the back of his head?"

"Well, whoever he is, he certainly has an intriguing sense of fashion."

"Indeed. However, he could stand to wear a different set of shoes."

"Oh, indubitably. They just ruin the look."

"Mama, mama! That's Sonic the Hedgehog!" Yelled one colt out of nowhere. Sonic and Rarity froze for a split second before Rarity looked at Sonic the Hedgehog with an apologetic smile, while said hedgehog just hung his head.

_Oh no._

Then several of the ponies began crowding the hedgehog, trying to ask him questions as to his identity, his purpose, and his association. Some tried to get personal, but Sonic couldn't say that he liked chili dogs in front of a city populated with herbivores. Sonic felt himself growing uncomfortable now that he had less space to move. The clothes fit fine, but Sonic didn't want to get them soiled. Still, he needed to find a way to get him and Rarity out of this mess. So he decided to share a few answers.

"Okay, okay, OKAY! Everypony, please, if you could ask me your questions at a later time. I have to deliver these items so please, let me go!" Sonic then found a hole in the crowd, gave the case to Rarity then scooped her up in his arms and quickly sped away into a different boutique. After looking outside to make sure none of the ponyrazzi were following them, he sighed and put Rarity down, who was clutching to the case for dear life. Everything was quiet until…

"Well now, Rarity! It's so good to see you again." Came an energetic voice from behind them and Rarity smiled even before she turned around to see who called her name. It was an Earth Pony with a pale, light grayish gold coat, a light brilliant cobalt blue mane with light brilliant azure stripes, and light brilliant amber eyes complete with pale, light grayish blue violet eyeshadow. She was known throughout Equestria as "The Pony of Pop" or as Rarity just called her:

"Sapphire Shores!" She ran up to the pony pop star and embraced her. Sapphire returned the embrace, then her eyes caught the hedgehog standing next to the break, tapping his foot while looking away and whistling. "Ooh, now, who do we have here? You certainly aren't a pony, honey, so speak up."

"Sonic the Hedgehog, at your service." He said, with a bow. Sapphire took note of the clothes he was wearing and smiled at Rarity. "Well now, Rarity, I thought you would found a nice colt to be your stallion, but a hedgehog, well, I will say that's more unpredictable than I could ever be. Actually, come to think of it, you don't look like any hedgehog I've ever seen in my life." Sonic nodded. "I'm not your average hedgehog, that's for sure. I'm kind of what someone might call—anthropomorphic. Actually, I'm not the only one, there are many more coming that are anthropomorphic, just like me and my brother."

"You have a brother. Ooh, what's his name?"

"It was 'Miles Prower', but it's much easier to call him 'Tails'. For some reason the mares can't get enough of him, so while I'm out working, he's helping the PIT with several miscellaneous tasks. He…doesn't do so well with females when so many are gathered around him."

"As unfortunate as it is for him, if you see him, you'll admit, he's quite adorable…and lovely, too. He may not be the same as his elder brother when it comes to manners, but if you saw him, it would take everything you had not to snatch him up and eat him for dinner, he's that cute!" Rarity gushed. Sonic felt a bead of sweat roll down his quills; he would need to watch his brother much closer from now on. Thankfully, tomorrow, he was with him and Twilight.

"So…what's in the case, hun?"

"Your newest design. Contact me later in the week if you don't like. At any rate, Sonic and I must hurry back to our home before he gets smothered in ponyrazzi again. Well then, Sir Sonic?" Sonic grinned and bowed.

"As you wish, my lady Rarity." Sonic scooped her up in his arms and quickly exited the boutique and looked one way, the ponyrazzi stood at the corner, waiting for Sonic to come out. The second Sonic saw them, both his quills and Rarity's mane stood on end, so Sonic quickly moved to the top of a building and started surveying his options. Using the Sonic Boost would alert the ponyrazzi but would give him some leeway over them. If he tried to go quietly, he'd have to move slowly and gently. Rarity hugged the front of Sonic's tux and he readied himself.

"Hold on tight, milady."

"Yes."

Sonic then ran without the boost to the edge of the building and thankfully, there was no ponyrazzi there to intercept them. Sonic kept moving from building to building until he reached the square. Then he set Rarity down.

"You know, Sonic, if you know how to cook food, I'd definitely love to have you as my butler."

"Waiting on someone as wonderful as you would be a dream come true, lady Rarity." They both giggled and look of into the distance. The sun was setting.

"It's getting pretty late. You want to head back now?"

"Sure, but I think I can walk just fine."

"Are you sure? I had no problems carrying you before."

"Actually, you could use your Chaos Control and get me home quickly."

"Well, alright then." Sonic pulled out the Green Chaos Emerald, then a bright green wave of electricity enveloped the two, which alerted the ponyrazzi. They stampeded as fast as they could but Sonic shot then a two fingered salute, while Rarity winked.

"Take care!" Sonic said, then the bright light vanished, taking Sonic and Rarity with them.

* * *

><p><strong>If you really need help, click this. I think I made some description errors. <strong>**Sonic in a tux made by Rarity (picture is not mine) **

**If the hyperlink doesn't work, just look it up on google, bing, yahoo, etc. and find a picture of Sonic looking into a mirror with a tuxedo.**

**Anyway, that's Rarity's portion. Now for the study day with Tails and Twilight. Should I insert something hilarious about which the dimension the gang ended up traveling to? I think it would be a good place to fill in some spots. Kind like they do in Family Guy, only more straightforward.**

**I don't know how I'm doing this. You Capital Punks give my story so much love, that I actually lose sleep over this. Today and tomorrow are for rest, then back to the grind. I think I'll refrain from adding anymore characters when the cast comes into play, aside from the antagonists.**

**See you in about a week!**


	10. Pathos

Spectrum

**Sorry to keep you waiting.**

**Classes are about to begin again, but I'll probably keep the same schedule. I really don't have much to say here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't like having to do this. BTW, didn't Sonic say something about this while back? Ah well, Sonic Tails belong to SEGA Sonic Team and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Pathos<p>

_Sonic's eyes opened. He found himself lying in the middle of a clearing in a forest. The dusk clouds covered the sky, making it difficult for Sonic to see, even without the rain in his eyes. He felt himself laying on the grass, soaked with rain. The air had a salty… scent to it. He heard the wind howling through the trees, the low, rolling thunder warning him of danger, and the rain falling in a torrential downpour. He also heard the sound of someone sobbing. The voice sounded young; maybe a child? He got up and walked towards the source of the noise._

_"Man… this place is so… sad. There's no happiness, there's no hate, and there isn't even any anger, just…pure sadness." He said to himself. As he walked closer to the sound of the noise, the rain gradually grew softer, the wind flew through the trees less violently, and the thunder boomed ever quieter. He found the child, a blond-haired boy, in a brown T-shirt, white gloves and socks with small gray fasteners, and red sneakers with white toes and gray soles._

_"Why? Why did they do it? It's not fair! Mom… Dad…" The kid sat, clutching a cracked photograph of him, an adult male, and an adult female, who Sonic presumed were his parents. The rain picked up again and the child's tears on the portraits blended in with the tears from the clouds._

_"It hurts… It hurts… so much…" Sonic walked ever closer to the child but the child heard his footprints and quickly turned around. He held the picture to his chest, and backed up a little bit. "Who are you? What do you want?" The kid asked._

_"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. I don't want anything, except to know why you're all the way out here." The kid clutched the photograph tightly and fell to his knees in grief. "I'm not going to hurt you in any way, I just to know your name."_

_"Why? Why do you want to know?"_

_"Well, I can't leave you out here. Chances are you'll catch a cold."_

_"My parents…they said the same thing… before them… they…" Sonic walked up to the child and put a hand on his head, causing the child to look up at Sonic._

_"Were they attacked? Or worse?" The kid teared up again, sniffles and sobs wracked his speech._

_"Today… was my… my mom's… 40th birthday… then… two men… black sunglasses… suits… they told… my mom… "Come with us"… she wouldn't… my dad asked them to leave… they pulled a gun… then a loud bang… my dad fell… my mother tried to escape with me… then another bang… I ran for my life… I took this photo with me." Then without warning, he latched onto Sonic. "THEY DIED! THEY DIED FOR NO REASON! NO GOOD REASON AT ALL!" He wailed. The child bawled his eyes out. Sonic closed his eyes in silence, letting the child vent out his sadness and confusion. This kid watched both of his parents die, murdered by assassins. Sonic never knew what it was like to see his parents die; the evil doctor roboticized his father, but luckily his mother didn't get caught by Eggman's robots. Still, he grew up without a father and he spent a lot of time away from his mother._

_"So now you see. This is sadness."_

_Sonic's eyes opened and he saw a grey hedgehog with a melancholy look in his eyes. The hedgehog walked up to Sonic and put a hand on the child, who stopped wailing immediately. "Be cured of your sadness, child, and join the ones you love." A purple light emitted from the boy and kid felt himself disappearing. The child looked up at Sonic, with a sad smile._

_"My name's Satil."_

_"Satil."_

_"When I see Mom and Dad, I'll say hi to them for you, mister!"_

_"Heh. You do that, buddy. Give them the biggest hug you can, too, and tell them that you love them."_

_"Right!" The kid embraced Sonic once more, and Sonic ruffled the child's hair, feeling the kid's arms around him slowly vanish. Once the child disappeared, Sonic looked back at the grey hedgehog._

_"You must embody sadness, then."_

_"Indeed. I am Lora. My name comes from the Spanish verb 'llorar', which means 'to cry or to mourn.'"_

_"I can't imagine what it's like to bear all this."_

_"How could you? You've never been so sad to the point where you've cried. The reason why three hedgehogs you've seen so far are grey is because you haven't fully realized these emotions. You've been joyful, but you've never truly been happy, have you? You may hate the doctor, but you've never hated someone to wish for them to die by your own hand, and you've never been sad to the point where you've cried."_

_"I… guess I haven't. Everything's been going so well for me that I never kept track of my emotions."_

_"It is because of your friends, Sonic. Your friends give you no reason to be sad. Also, you're confident in your ability to defeat anything that stands against you and your friends. Confident to the border of arrogance, actually."_

_"Look, I know that in fights, my friends might get captured, and their safety might be used against me. But that's happened to me before, and I still won."_

_"Yes, but you said it best. What's going to happen the first time they expect you to be there and you're not?"_

_"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I've never, ever felt helpless, or powerless. I never felt like there's anything I can't do."_

_"Then until you face an event so tragic, so grievous, so mortifying that you actually cry out of sadness, and attack out of hatred, you'll never understand. You'll meet four more hedgehogs. After you meet with them, you will simply dream of nothing, until you feel each and every emotion. Right now, you have a heart of grey," Lora spoke, putting his hand on Sonic's chest. "None of the current emotions are residing within you… except for hope. Your heart is a greyish blue-ah, it looks like you're waking up. You'll probably meet Kibo tomorrow. He embodies hope. I'm gonna warn you right now, Sonic, it'll be like looking in a mirror. He has your color. Solaris forbid you should have any misfortune, but this will the last meeting we have until you are consumed with sadness and grief."_

* * *

><p>Sonic woke up in the guest room of the Carousel Boutique. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat on the edge, contemplating what Lora had told him. Sonic never hated anyone enough to kill, not even Dr. Eggman. Sure, just the evil doctor's presence made Sonic sick but he wanted him gone, not dead and gone. Sonic's always been happy-go-lucky, so that filled the happiness quota, didn't it? Sonic could never recall a time when he allowed himself to cry, not even after Shahra died, so he's never felt consumable hatred, despairing sadness, or jubilant happiness. Then again, why would he ever want to feel that sad or harbor that much hatred?<p>

He took out the Chaos Emeralds and held them in his hands. These seven stones had several elements of power, yet they seem so… harmless. Except for the fact that any jewel lover would see it as their own child. Come to think of it, the Chaos Emeralds reacted much differently when Twilight Sparkle and Sweetie Belle used them. Sonic never saw the Emeralds turn into strands of energy and enter the user other than when the user consumed the negative energy. Well, today he had to meet Twilight; maybe she could shed some light on the subject.

_Sonic, this is Tails. Do you read me?_

"I'm here, little bro. Shoot."

_Spike hasn't come back to the Golden Oak Library ever since last night. Have you seen him?_

"Not since Monday. What do you think happened?"

_Ever since I started spending time with Twilight- ohhhhh._

"Ohhhh."

_Aw, nuts. Sonic, we have to find him before he gets himself hurt. You know how bad people can get when jealousy consumes them._

"You're right. I'll see what I can do." Then the transmission cut. Sonic went into the bathroom and handled his dental and personal hygiene before stretching his muscles. Knuckles, Shadow, and the rest of the cast were due any day now and if everyone came, then he would have to keep a constant watch. If Amy ever saw so much as a glimpse of him ever again, he bet his life that she'd make mincemeat out of him. Just then, Hondo Flanks trotted out of his room and started charging Sonic. Sonic saw this coming and put out his arms, as if trying to stop Hondo Flanks in his tracks. Hondo increased his speed and flew right into Sonic, causing the hedgehog's sneakers to make skid marks on the floor from the friction.

"Hey there, Tronic! Beautiful mornin', ain't it?" Hondo laughed.

"Yep, it's pretty gorgeous outside today, Mr. Flanks."

"Hey, no need to be formal, son! Call me Hondo!" Hondo chortled, slapping Sonic on the back with his hoof. "So you're coming back tonight, right?"

"Can't say I can, Mr. Fla-I mean, Hondo. Today, I'm with Twilight Sparkle. Then I'm free tomorrow and then the following day…"

"The following day, you'll race Rainbow Dash for the title of Fastest Thing in Equestria, or at least that's what the flyer says." Sonic saw a flyer in Cookie Crumbles' hoofs and took it.

**_SONIC vs. RAINBOW DASH_**

**_THE BLUE NEWCOMER VS MS. 20% COOLER_**

**_THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE_**

**_FASTEST THING IN EQUESTRIA!_**

**_THIS SUNDAY, CLOUDSDALE COLLUSEUM 12:00 PM_**

**_TICKET: STALLIONS 10 bits MARES 7 bits ACCOMPANYING COLTS OR FILLIES 5 bits each_**

This information was written in gold, over a well-drawn picture of Sonic smirking at Rainbow Dash while stretching and Rainbow Dash rearing back with a confident grin on her face.

"So… they've already got flyers, huh? That's… pretty cool."

"Ain't it?! You and Rainbow Dash are gonna keep that stadium off the hoofs and at the edge of their seats! I'm getting jacked just from thinking about it!" Hondo said, stomping his hooves in vigor.

"It's going to be quite an event, Mr. Sonic, but you don't seem worried about it in the slightest."

"First, just call me Sonic, Ms. Crumbles. I'm not big on formalities. Second, if Rainbow Dash is the fastest thing in Equestria, then that's just all the greater challenge! I'm getting pretty pumped myself." Then Rarity had trotted up the stairs and a smile instantly came to her face.

"Oh, Sonic! Good thing you're up, I need you to try something on before you leave." Sonic looked at Rarity for about 2 seconds before something popped into his head.

"Rarity, you haven't seen Spike around lately, have you?"

"Spike? I can't say I have. As a matter, he was supposed to come in yesterday to take care of Opal. When I went to see her after you had gone to sleep, my outfits had been torn to shreds. Speaking of outfits, could you go into the fitting room and try these on?" She presented a black blue-streaked tuxedo jacket with black pants but in addition, he received a white dress shirt to wear underneath the tux.

"Sure, Rarity." Sonic went into the dressing room and quickly tried on the outfit. Black was a much better color than white when it came to style. Sonic had always wanted to know how he would look in a butler's outfit, but if he didn't have to wear pants, everything would be perfect. He walked out and Rarity trotted a circle around him, admiring how well the outfit fit him, how studly he looked. "To be honest, I don't think this can be improved from what it is. This is practically perfection." Sonic smiled.

_Since I'm wearing the outfit, might as well. _He thought, and, with a flourish, bowed himself to Rarity. "Sonic the Hedgehog, at your service, milady." Rarity responded with a gleeful giggle, as well as repetitively stamping her hoofs. "Bless my stars, Sonic! If you were a colt, I'd make you into my butler. You're more charming than the rattle on a serpent." She put her hoofs on his shoulders and kissed his cheek in gratitude, making the hedgehog blush.

_Flash._

"Why don't you keep this outfit and I'll make some improvements to the one you wore yesterday."

"Thanks, Rarity, I-" Sonic then heard a beeping on his wrist-com. It showed a picture of Twilight's cutie mark. "Well, looks like I better get going to the Golden Oak. Till next time, milady." Rarity just giggled in return. "Oh, just hurry along, darling. You're going to make me blush up a storm." Sonic then sped off in the direction of the Golden Oak Library again, while Rarity fanned herself with her hoof.

_My, my, my. You really are something, aren't you, Sonic the Hedgehog?_

Unfortunately for the two of them, Spike had followed Sonic because of Twilight's fascination with Tails. He felt like he needed to get some air and think things through. Spike didn't like it when his best friend paid more attention to someone other than him, but he knew that jumping to conclusions would only serve to create a giant mess. Twilight and Tails would probably end up looking for him, no doubt. A scolding for running off to start, followed by something less punitive. In the end, Twilight would probably forgive him because, well, he hasn't done anything wrong to her home. As a matter of fact, other than to get away from Twilight's suggested favoritism with Tails, Spike didn't know why he was stalking Sonic.

_He hadn't made any advances towards any of the ponies, even Rarity, so why do I have a feeling that going to see Rarity would leave me with a very unpleasant feeling in my stomach? Then again, I might have snacked on a bit of fool's gold… I'm sure it's nothing… In fact, I'll just turn right around and go back to the Golden Oak. Yep, not suspicious of the hedgehog at all. He's not a low-down, dirty, rotten, conniving little- Huh, why is my face on the window? Why are my hands on the window? What am I looking at? Oh, Sonic got kissed by Rarity and now he's heading to Golden Oak._

_…_

_…_

_Wait, WHAT?!_

* * *

><p>Tails turned a page in another book. He and Twilight have become really close considering they both were the brains of the respective teams. But Tails always seemed unsteady when around Twilight. Did he think he wasn't worthy of being her friend simply because she was practically royalty and he was only a traveler? Then again, she wasn't required to form any sort of relationship with Tails. Maybe she did enjoy his company.<p>

"Hey Tails."

"Is she- Oh? Hey, Twilight."

"So what are you reading today?"

"A different kind of equine race in Equestria that seems to bear a strong resemblance to insects."

"Changelings. They have moderate arctic blue pupil-less eyes and sea-greenish black carapace coats. The queen has a dark arctic bluish gray mane that looks like a web. They had the appearances of equines, but they also had many insect-like characteristics such as fangs, bent horns, insect-like wings, and holes in their legs. They can also take the forms of other ponies, close friends, hated enemies, even royalty! However, the one difference among many that distinguishes the changelings from ponies; they don't have cutie marks."

"So that means that-wait, the changelings can take any form at all?"

"Indeed. All they have to do is look at you and the memory of your body is permanently imprinted in their minds."

"So, they could even take Princess Celestia's form?"

"No, their skills at imitation isn't that great. The only one who could ever take the form of her majesty is their Queen, Chrysalis. She's a scheming, cruel, fierce, and manipulative individual whose primary concerns are gaining power and feeding her changeling subjects. She don't see love as an emotion or a pleasant feeling towards someone you care about. Instead, she sees love as a source of food and she as well as her subjects feed off of it until the well runs dry. How such a detestable race was even allowed to exist in the first place is even beyond my comprehension."

"Hey, I'm sure she isn't all that bad." A voice came from behind them. They turned and saw Sonic in his tuxedo, with a light cornflower bluish gray colored kiss mark on his cheek. Tails, still not used to the more adult things in life, assumed the worst.

"WAH! Sonic, you got married?! No, wait, worse, you went around town, didn't you?!"

"'Went around town- what are you- Tails, what are you talk- what are you talking about!?"

"You're in a fancy suit, you smell nice, and you have a kiss mark on your cheek! Explain now!"

"Rarity wanted me to try on a tuxedo. It looked nice, and I could tell she liked being treated royally, so I acted like a butler for her. She enjoyed it and kissed my cheek, which, I can assure you, was in appreciation."

"That's not the problem here, Sonic. You need to wash that off before Spike comes back or-"

"I'LL DESTROY YOU, YOU LOW-DOWN, DIRTY, ROTTEN, CONNIVING LITTLE MARE-STEALING RAT!" Roared the now teenage dragon as he jumped onto Sonic.

* * *

><p>Scootaloo at this point in time had sat with down with a map of the map of the racetrack. Rainbow Dash had called her yesterday and after hearing her big sister's advice, her mind locked onto one goal; making sure Rainbow Dash wins…no matter the cost.<p>

(PHONE CALL)

_"Y-y-you need my help? But y-y-you're the best pony in Equestria! Why would you need help from me?"_

_Because you're my baby sister. You may not have your Cutie Mark yet, but that doesn't make you less a pegasus than me or any other pegasus in Equestria. I know I can trust you on this, or can I?"_

_"No, you can trust me! Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it!"_

_I had a feeling I could count on you, sis. Okay, so here's what I need you to do. I honestly believe that your gut feeling about the hedgehog is correct. I think he is up to something. But we're going to need to prove it. Do you think you and your two friends could help figure out what makes him tick? We can use that to exploit his weakness, and expose him for the fraud he is._

_Scootaloo turned to her two friends with a smug look of victory on her face. The two ponies looked at each other confused. "See, what did I tell you? I know when someone's up to something sneaky."_

_Scoots, you still there?_

_"Yes, big sis! Um… hey… he's uncomfortable when mares show him their flanks. Maybe if we can catch him staring at a mare's flanks deliberately, we'll brand him as a leech and he won't be able to show his face in public. We may even get him run out of Equestria if that image were to go public!"_

_That… reminds me… what this about that hedgehog and Fluttershy getting married?_

_"It's just tabloid garbage written by ponies who have nothing better to do in their lives."_

_... Weren't you, Rarity's little sister, and Applejack's little sister the ones who wrote that article in the first place?_

_"No, we didn't."_

_It says 'Written by CMC' at the top of the paper._

_"It could be a different CMC."_

_There's a picture of all three of you smiling._

_"The hedgehog will not win that race, big sister, I promise you-no, I Pinkie Promise he'll fail. Cross my heart, hope to fly-"_

_I'm not Pinkie Pie, squirt. You don't need to do that with me. But I'm counting on you, sis._

_"I won't fail you, big sister." Then the line went dead._

(CALL END)

"We already have a picture of him proposing to Fluttershy, and I received word that Rarity gave him a little 'something'. That's your sister, Sweetie Belle! You mean to tell me that you don't think that's weird?"

"I like the hedgehog, and Rarity doesn't randomly hand out kisses. But maybe she wanted to do it because-"

"If you're going to say what I think you're about to say you may as well keep your mouth shut, Bloomie. I don't want anypony to even think that any of the Mane Six could like that bozo. You heard Rainbow Dash; he can't be trusted."

"But it doesn't make any sense, why would Rainbow Dash warn us about him before the race? She wouldn't care who the opposition was, or how they attempt to win. It's no secret Rainbow Dash loves her speed and winning, but won't it disappointing to her if her victory was handed to her on a silver platter? I think Rainbow Dash is the kind of pony who likes indisputable victories the best." Scootaloo didn't like people telling her she was wrong about her knowledge of Rainbow Dash, especially after hearing her say that she trusted her, that she counted on her, therefore her eyes narrowed as she approached Sweetie Belle dangerously.

"Let me ask you something, Sweetie. Is there a single pony in Equestria that knows more about Rainbow Dash than I?"

"Well-"

"Let me rephrase that… is there a pony in Equestria who pays more attention to Rainbow Dash than I?"

"No, but-"

"Did she not make me, Scootaloo, her sister?"

"She did-"

"Then what makes you think that you know her better than me, Sweetie Belle?" After seeing how adamant Scootaloo was about exposing the hedgehog, especially with her main idol, Rainbow Dash, seemingly supporting her, Sweetie didn't see much of an opportunity to make Scootaloo reconsider her opinion on the hedgehog and help her see that she had everything about the hedgehog all wrong.

"I don't, but-"

"You don't, huh? I didn't think so. But you do have a point about her loving to win indisputably. She does love winning that way, but it'll infuriate her if that hedgehog wins due to some preset handicap. I'm going to make sure that hedgehog doesn't have a chance to race the following day."

"How?"

"Tomorrow, it's all out sabotage."

* * *

><p>Sonic, now bandaged a bit, sat next to Tails, playing with his wrist-com. At the moment, he had nothing better to do except for study. Sonic felt antsy, cooped up in a room with nothing to do besides read. But, today he had to study a bit with Twilight and unfortunately for Sonic, the one thing among many that the two didn't share? A passion for learning. Twilight and Tails find learning something new every day exciting and well… Sonic doesn't. At any rate, Sonic looked up on the bookshelf and saw nothing but boring book after boring book that he didn't have time for, until his eyes landed on a book labeled "E. O. H' with different colored jewels sticking out. Sonic stood up and picked the book from the shelf and blew some dust off the edges. He turned the book over to the cover page and saw an orange apple-shaped gem, a pink butterfly-shaped gem, a blue balloon-shaped gem, a purple diamond-shaped gem, a red thunderbolt shaped gem, and a magenta star-shaped gem. He read out loud:<p>

**Elements of Harmony**

**Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic**

"Hey, Tails! Come check this out." Sonic said to his brother, while walking back to where he sat. "These gems and these colors…they almost remind of the Chaos Emeralds." Tails took a look at the book and remembered one of Twilight lectures from the other day when they were playing classroom.

"Oh yeah! The Elements of Harmony."

"You know about these?" Sonic asked as he read a bit into the book.

"More like learned about 'em. They work similar to the Chaos Emeralds except their full power can only be achieved when all six of them are used at the same time, whereas one Chaos Emerald is significantly powerful on its own. The Chaos Emeralds can be used by anyone since it has both positive and negative energy, whereas the Elements of Harmony are bound to a worthy bearer and only contain positive energy. Unauthorized use of the elements could result in either imprisonment or banishment in Equestria, whereas the Chaos Emeralds have no stature on who is allowed to use them. There is a convenient similarity, however. More often than not, the Chaos Emeralds will fly into the sky and scatter throughout the planet and the Elements of Harmony end up going back into the chest in the reading room in the Royal Castle in Canterlot. So, unless both negative and positive energy are derived from the Emeralds, they won't fly off. In addition, the Elements of Harmony can neutralize evil, just as Chaos Emeralds can but the Chaos Emeralds both amplify evil as well as good." Sonic didn't like history lessons or hearing what he already knew, but the way Tails explained it, he could understand for some reason. He felt himself growing smarter, thanks his little brother. Twilight seemed to enjoy Tails speaking as well, considering she listened intently the entire time.

"Fascinating! So the Chaos Emeralds can amplify good as well as evil?" Sonic smirked and stood up, stretching his legs. The blood had run to his toes and a bit of numbness ran through his body.

"Well, yeah. They also bring the recently deceased back life, warp people through space and time, power machinery, and give the user super form… me, for example." Tails rolled his eyes with a smirk while Twilight giggled.

"Speaking of which, I was wondering if I could use the Chaos Emeralds, I could gain a super form, too?" Sonic scratched his chin.

"It sounds a bit far-fetched, but it's not impossible. Then again, your body only had one recent experience with Chaos Energy." Twilight blushed as the memory of the incident came back to her. "Heheheh… yeah, so not just yet. But yesterday, Tails told me that the rest of your friends were on their way here. Any idea when they'll get here?"

"I'm going to guess, at this rate, probably sometime after the race. Whether immediately or whether the following days depends on space-time. Right now they're travelling through different dimensions in different reaches of time to get to us. I'm sure everything's okay where they are."

* * *

><p>"This is not okay! This is NOT okay!" Knuckles roared as he, Shadow, Rouge, and the rest of the cast were running away from Boos inside of a haunted mansion. Vector held Cream and Cheese tightly, while Charmy held on to the end of Vector's chain. These Boos weren't anything like the ones Knuckles saw in Pumpkin Hill because whenever Knuckles looked back at them, they would be right behind them, blushing and covering their face. Here's what agitated Knuckles the most; he couldn't touch the ghosts…<p>

But the ghosts could touch him.

**(You all are probably familiar with what this next scene will look like, but if you don't, plug in "Yakety Sax". I'll try to make this next section worthy of the hilarious music.)**

So he started running out of one door, and ran into the door right across from him, with a plethora of Boos following him. Then he ran out through the upper right door and ran down to the lower left door. The Boos ran out through the upper right door and right into the upper left door. Charmy, Vector, Cream, and Cheese ran screaming into the middle right door with a crowd of Boos following them…only for the Boos to affrightedly run right back into the previous door with an angry red Shadow shrieking after them. Rouge opened the top left door and looked both ways before tiptoeing out of the door carrying the Master Emerald with her. Then Knuckles came out of the bottom right door and made eye contact with Rouge. She quickly ran back into the door she came and Knuckles followed, waving his fists over his head with steam pouring out of his ears. He flung open the door with his fist and zipped inside.

The middle door opened and out came King Boom Boo, the king of ghosts, furious that his slumber was disturbed. He saw Cream and Cheese, who cowered at the size of the enormous ghost. He floated dangerously in their direction…then the frightened Boos, Rouge, and a livid hedgehog and echidna trampled the huge ghosts, giving Cream and Cheese time to run into the upper right door. The king of ghosts got up, roared ferociously, and flew into a random door. The middle left door opened and closed then the middle right door opened and closed. Charmy flew out of the top left door and into the bottom left door. Vector charged out of the middle left door and Knuckles came through the middle right door Then Rouge came out through the bottom right door and flew towards the middle. Then Cream and Cheese came out from the bottom left door and flew towards the middle. Then Charmy flew out of the top left door and towards the middle. Then the top right door open and closed. It all resulted in one huge collision and Espio the chameleon lost his invisibility. Then King Boom Boo and a crowd of Boos approached them from the top left door, but an angry Shadow came from the bottom right door and chased all of them into the top left door.

Blaze and Silver walked from the bottom left to the bottom right. Then the whole cast, save for Shadow started running to the bottom right door, followed by King Boom Boo and the frightened ghosts, then Shadow stopped in the middle of the hallway before letting loose his dark energy and engulfing the whole mansion in a 200 mile Chaos Blast.

* * *

><p>"Wherever they are, I'm sure they're having fun." Sonic said to Tails, who had a cold feeling run down his spine. Sonic looked outside and saw the sun going down. "It gets dark early in Equestria, doesn't it?"<p>

"No, sometimes Princess Celestia lowers the sun early which gives Princess Luna and the night more time over the day."

Sonic nodded his head in understanding. "Kind of like Daylight Savings Time back on Earth."

"Earth? Is that another planet you two have visited in your journeys?"

"Yep. It's kind of like Mobius, only much more electricity, and animals aren't the dominant species. It's a race of mammal hominids scientifically classified as 'Homo sapiens' or in layman terms, humans."

"Humans? What are they like?"

"Well, they're kind of like Yin and Yang. There are a lot of horrible humans on Earth like Dr. Eggman, but there are many good humans on Earth as well. Think of it like this; half of Earth is good and half of Earth is evil. It's just hard to find the good and the evil because their natures rarely remain the same for their natural lifetimes."

"Natural lifetimes?"

"Yeah, everyone back on Earth of Mobius has a lifetime. Don't you have lifetimes too?"

"I don't think I understand you, what's a lifetime?"

"Well, it's basically how long you live until the point where you die."

"Die? What's that?"

Sonic and Tails just realized something. If Twilight doesn't know what death is…then…maybe…?

"Twilight…" Sonic started "Have you had someone close to you go away for a while and you never saw them again?"

"Nope. Every single member of family to my great-great grandparents still keep in contact with me. They live in Cloudsdale with my great-grandparents, and my grandparents. Why?"

"Sonic, everypony in Equestria is immortal!"

"Either that…or they age very slowly. Like really slowly. Like the polar opposite of my max speed slowly."

"It's getting late. Sonic, you mind talking to Spike now? I don't want him sleeping outside." Sonic nodded and went outside.

* * *

><p>Spike sighed at the moon with his arms crossed. Nothing had gone the way he wanted it to. Tails and Twilight had spent so much time together and just this morning, he saw the mare of his dreams, Rarity kissing Sonic the Hedgehog, whom she met only a few days ago. Of course he'd be upset and try to attack the hedgehog, especially since she let him keep one of her designs for free! But he didn't have any money to pay her with. Still, it hurt him that the two Mobians spent so much time with two of the mares that he cherished the most for different reasons. Twilight filled the role of big sister to him, and he loved Rarity more than he loved eating gems. He felt like they were being taken away from him, so he felt justified in attacking Sonic.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I'LL DESTROY YOU, YOU LOW-DOWN, DIRTY, ROTTEN, CONNIVING LITTLE MARE-STEALING RAT!" Roared the recently-transformed teenage dragon as he jumped at Sonic, claws and teeth bared. The initial shock left Sonic vulnerable to a series of slashes to the face from the baby dragon. Sonic threw the dragon off him and stood back up, back-flipping to gain some distance. Unfortunately, he couldn't have positioned himself at a worse place, because Spike furiously barreled into him, sending both of them downstairs, crashing into a bookshelf, and flying outside the library. Tails and Twilight quickly followed. Sonic repulsed Spike with his feet, sending him into a tree, back first. Sonic took the reverie to try to talk to Spike.<em>

_"What's the deal, Spike? You're more pissed than Shadow!"_

_"Shut your mouth, you unforgivable traitor!" Spike roared as he swung at Sonic, albeit failing to connect on any of the attacks. Sonic did have some trouble evading the attacks, however. Most of the time, people aren't able to attack well because anger makes them lose focus, which makes their movements awkward and clumsy. Spike, on the other hand, seemed to have a good idea of where he wanted to go, and who he wanted to attack. So Sonic remained on the defensive. Then he jumped backwards into a tree, and hit Spike with a Homing Attack that had too much speed to counter. Spike ended up getting knocked to the ground._

_He shook his head, gathered magic into his eyes, shining once, and then another time before blowing green fireballs at Sonic, who stepped to one side to avoid the first one, then stepped right to avoid the second fireball. But to his disadvantage, the fireballs acted as homing missiles, and once Sonic made contact with one, he transported a short height above Spike, who smacked him into the tree with his tail. "Okay, so mental note…don't get hit by his flaming green balls." Sonic got up and ran up to Spike and hit him with a Windmill kick before finishing with an Up draft that sent Spike into the sky. Spike shook his head again, slapped himself, eyes glowed thrice, and then he opened his mouth and formed a giant ball of green fire and sent right at Sonic, who jumped up in a Sonic Eagle form. He teleported above Spike and delivered the Eagle right to the noggin, ending the fight._

_"Spike, don't do this! I really don't want to fight you if I don't have to."_

_"Then DON'T! Let me pummel you into the ground, you coward!" Spike yelled, as he brought down a double axe handle fist but Sonic blocked it and sent the dragon backwards with a kick. Tails jumped in between the hedgehog and the dragon, arm cannon at the ready._

_"Spike, this isn't you! What happened?"_

_"YOU! You and that hedgehog! Ever since you two came to Equestria through that portal, Twilight's never once referred to me for anything! As for that hedgehog, that blue stinking, thieving, bilge rat, he put the moves on Rarity and she actually gave him a kiss! I've only ever once gotten a kiss from Rarity and I've bent over backwards for her so much that I should be a pretzel right now!" Then the image of Spike as a pretzel came into his head, causing Tails and Sonic to laugh uncontrollably. Spike growled and lunged for the fox and Sonic ran in front of Tails to protect him, then Spike made a face before collapsing to the ground unconscious. Then strands of green energy emitted from him and settled into the form of the Green Emerald, the Emerald of Hatred. Spike reverted back to his normal form and stared into the face of a disappointed Twilight, a shocked Tails, and an angry Sonic._

_"Heheheh…I'm in trouble, aren't I?"_

_"Big time, bud. Big time."_

* * *

><p>Spike hung his head. It was bad enough that he took a Chaos Emerald without Sonic's permission, but the fact that he used its power to hurt his two new friends felt horrible. Now that the remnants of hatred had vanished from him, all he felt was confused. Why was he jealous of Sonic and Tails? Twilight said it herself, no one could replace him as her assistant. He was after all, her best friend, or at least, he thought so.<p>

"Bit for your thoughts?" Came a voice. Sonic walked onto the roof and took a seat next to Spike.

"I'm the worst baby dragon/little brother in Equestria."

"Not a good bit." Sonic sighed. "Look, Spike-"

"I was jealous. Jealous of both you and Tails. Ever since you two stepped onto the scene a few days ago, Twilight's never done anything with me. All her attention's been on Tails. You've actually gone around helping others and making yourself useful and me… I just wallowed in my own jealousy. You and Tails probably get so much love back where you come from, huh? Saving the world from tyranny, turning super all the time, turning enemies into rivals, and rivals into friends. Tails… he's a genius, for crying out loud! He created a workshop, a desk, and a communicator without even using magic! He can relate to Twilight completely! They're both organized, they're both intelligent, and both of them can go through whole encyclopedias in 6 minutes easy and recite it what they read, cover to cover! IN VERBATIM! No one should be able to do that, no matter how smart! In the end…" Tears welled up in Spike's eyes. "I don't think I can be or do who you and Tails are, or what you've done! You're a supersonic hedgehog, he's a two-tailed fox who can keep up with you, and I'm… I'm just a baby dragon." Spike closed his eyes and the tears came down. Spike had betrayed the trust the hedgehog and the fox put in him and took one of the Emeralds without permission. After everything that happened today, he felt like he would never have that trust again.

He also felt a gloved hand on his head. He turned and looked at Sonic, who kept his eyes on the moon. "You have no reason to be jealous of me or Tails, Spike. Sure, me and Tails are celebrated often back home, but there are many things I can't do on my own. Flying is one of them, and I certainly can't breathe fire. I'm certainly not the faithful assistant of a Princess in Training."

"But you're so much better than me a lot of things."

"You know, Spike, you remind of Tails when he was just a kid, except you weren't bullied because you had two tails. He felt like I was really cool, the awesome hero who saves the day every time, and then one day, he saved an entire city from being leveled into rubble by Baldy McNoseHair! After that, I started realizing… pretty soon, Tails won't need my help anymore. He'll be a solo hero one day, and a great one at that, but still I'll miss him. What does this have to do with you, Spike? Well, you already have a really cool awesome hero and her name is Twilight Sparkle and she can do a lot of things…but she can't do everything. Tails is the best little brother a hedgehog like me could ask, and you're the best little brother Twilight could ask for. She needs you, bro."

"Bro? So you mean?"

"If you'd like, you can be my little bro, too! But I'm not going to treat you like a child, I know you'd hate it if I said you couldn't help with anything. I remember when I told Tails that I didn't need his help, he left me to fend for myself for 4 exact minutes! I would've been pound cake if it wasn't for him. So I'll be counting on you later on, alright? Just… don't try to do everything to help me. Do what you can. But no more Emerald eating unless it's not a Chaos Emerald, alright?" Spike rubbed his eyes and gave Sonic a sniffling nod. Sonic then held out his fist.

"Now put 'ere there, bro!" Sonic said, flashing a toothy grin. Spike stood sniffling, shaking with his arms clenched at his sides before leaping into Sonic's chest, bawling out apologies. Sonic smiled and wrapped his arms around the crying baby dragon, then looked towards the entrance and saw his little brother and Twilight standing there, trying not to hug the two. In the end, Sonic beckoned them to him and they ran to him, turning the hug into a group hug.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm running out of ideas.<strong>

**To tell you the truth, I don't even know how I made this far. Then again, Ink's been the proverbial cornerstone of this entire thing. Not many people have the time to BETA fanfic chapters, you know. I've said it once, probably will say it again. Ink's the reason why this fanfic has reached such popularity. If you think it's lacking in quality, however, it's not her fault.**

**So, all the weekdays are done. The next day will be Sonic's free day. Wonder what I should have him do…or should have happen to him?**

**See you in a week!**


	11. Mischief, Thou Are A-Hoof

Spectrum

…**Okay, how about this; when I have nothing to say before the beginning of chapters, I'll just put in the disclaimer only.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't like having to do this. BTW, didn't Sonic say something about this while back? Ah well, Sonic Tails belong to SEGA Sonic Team and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Mischief, Thou Are A-Hoof<p>

_Sonic woke up to the tune of some uplifting music. He sat up and saw the sun rise slowly from the horizon and heard the waves broke against the beach. The scent of saltwater rushed into his nose so quickly, he could taste it. He felt the warm sand smoldering under his quills, almost encouraging him to jump up and start running. He did a kick-up and stretched out his legs before boosting off, tearing up the and underneath his soles. The music played continuously and Sonic had no idea who created it, or where it came from, but it made Sonic feel nothing short of invincible. He felt no different than he usually did; ready to face the day and knocking everything out of his way. Sonic ran so fast that he didn't notice another hedgehog joining him at his right side, running just as fast as he ran. When Sonic did look, he immediately noticed that the hedgehog looked exactly like him, color, shoes, and all. He gave Sonic a hopeful smile, which he returned and they both continued to run. Sonic's stamina could carry him for miles upon miles and he never grew tired and neither did the hedgehog running at his side. They both ran for an hour's length and stopped at the edge of a cliff. Sonic extended a hand to his mirror self._

_"I guess you're Kibo. The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Kibo smiled and shook the hedgehog's hand. The sun had broken the horizon and progressively drove away the clouds of the night._

_"You're right, my master. I am Kibo. My name is actually a Japanese idiom for 'Hope' or 'Hopeful'. So naturally, I embody hope." He looked towards the rising sun. "I tend to look on the positive aspects of everything. The rising sun means that yesterday has ended, and today has begun. The wide stretch of land you and I just ran across means that there is much to be done and discovered. This entire area reminds me that even in the darkest of moments, there's always a light of hope. That doesn't mean I don't treat tragedy lightly, I'm not a sarcastic, inconsiderate jerk. The main difference between hope and optimism is this; hope comes in dark times, but optimism comes before dark times." He turned back to Sonic. "I'm guessing you already know why you can see me in my true color."_

_Sonic nodded. "I never let sad moments keep me down, and I never allow doubt in my heart. I haven't been open to any of the other emotions; not Joy, not Hatred, or Sadness. That's why they've appeared as grey doppelgangers of myself; I've never experienced those emotions. But I have experienced hope, even when the outcome has looked bleak. That's why I'm able to see you right now; that's why Lora said my heart was a greyish blue. I've experienced no other emotion except for hope…but I don't understand, I've definitely felt happy before, and sad, and I've felt hate before as well. Why can't I see Felix, Atol, or Lora in their colors?"_

_Kibo chuckled. "Well master, I-"_

_Sonic raised a hand. "Kibo, you don't have to call me 'master.' I don't see myself as anyone's master, and I have no master except the wind that flies freely. Just call me Sonic."_

_Kibo smiled. "Well then, Sonic. I have a Japanese name. That doesn't mean I know everything, but if you want my input, then for hate, you've never hated anyone enough to kill them, not even Eggman. You've never cried before in your life ever since learning how to harness the power of the Emeralds. As for the happiness and joy part, well, you'll just have to find out for yourself. Come, let me show why I embody Hope. It's actually based on your life experiences."_

_He sped back down from the cliff, with Sonic following him. They ran until they reached a city that literally looked like a tsunami had struck it. People worked to clean the debris off the streets, people fed starving families in several soup kitchens lined up in a street. Some even sang some songs._

_Kibo put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "This happened after you defeated Chaos, the Chao Guardian who had stripped the Emeralds of their negative energy, rendering them useless before you and your friends revitalized them with positive energy. After you left, the people of Station Square started a city-wide relief effort to get it up and running again. This is just a piece of what it looked like before. It took 3 whole months to get the city up and running again, but the people here never gave up hope. They believed that if you saved the city and potentially, the world, then the least they could do was repair the damage done by the grief-stricken guardian. You saved their city lots of times, and Tails saved the city, too. They decided that they weren't going to ask you for help that time. So they believed in their own ability and got back up and look at the city now." Kibo then showed Sonic the president and the citizens of what was previously Station Square, now turned into Empire City cutting the ribbon and cheering the opening of their new city._

_Sonic looked on in pride. "So this is the true power of hope. Incredible."_

_Kibo nodded in agreement. "This is only the first part, my friend. Come, there's more to see." Kibo said, sprinting off with Sonic in tow. They returned to Station Square, where people looked up to the sky. There were two circles, blue and yellow attacking a giant red circle, coming towards Earth at a rapid speed. A small voice suddenly cried out in support._

_"You can do it, Sonic!" This caused many of the surrounding people to look at her. She grew a bit nervous, but shook it off and continued to shout her support._

_"I believe in you, Sonic! I always have and I always will! You can do it, Sonic! I know you can!" This caused another child to yell in support._

_"She's right! You can beat that thing, Sonic!" A few more kids started shouting as well._

_"Go, Sonic!"_

_"You're the best, Sonic!"_

_"We're counting on you, Sonic!"_

_"We're with you, Sonic!" Then a few adults smiled._

_"Well, we're not just going to let a bunch of kids show us up, are we?" The adults started cheering and yelled their support as well._

_"Go beat that monster, Sonic!"_

_"We're rooting for you, Sonic!"_

_"It's all you, Sonic!"_

_"Take him down, Sonic!"_

_"Go get 'em, Sonic!"_

_Sonic and Kibo stood in the middle of Station Square, watching as people started raising their fists to the sky and chanted Sonic's name. This made Sonic feel empowered and he felt his chest swell with euphoria. One even yelled out that he would give the hedgehog free chili dogs if he saved them all. This caused the blue circle to be still for a split second before it attacked the red circle with much more intensity and speed. Kibo turned to Sonic, chuckling. "Really, you didn't start attacking the Final Hazard seriously until you heard the words 'Free Chili Dogs?'"_

_Sonic scratched the back of his quills and laughed. "Well, what can I say? Motivate a guy with food and he can do anything, and I was attacking it seriously, just not as intensely as I was before the vendor said those three words. Anyway, I could hear and feel them, all of their hope and prayers; it made me feel stronger. Suddenly, Shadow started attacking just as furiously as I did when I heard those words. I guess Shadow heard Maria's voice encouraging him as well."_

_"Hope is a powerful thing, my friend. It can give you strength beyond that of the Chaos Emeralds. It can make even the largest obstacle seem small. It can push you to heights you never even knew you could reach. As long as you have hope, you'll never lose…not even if you die. Well, that's this memory. Would you like me to show you another moment of hope?"_

_Sonic shook his head. "As much as I would like that, Kibo, I'll have to decline for one reason and one reason only." Sonic could hear a distorted voice beckoning for him. "I'm waking up."_

_Kibo nodded. "I see. Well, I hope this meeting is our first, not our last, Sonic." Then Kibo and the city of Station Square faded to white._

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Sonic! It's time for your free day!"<p>

Sonic woke up after a baby dragon nudged him a bit. Spike's mood improved after he and the hedgehog talked last night. Sonic adopted Spike as his youngest brother, which meant Tails got to play the role as a big brother. Sonic sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before yawning into his hand. He offered a half-awake smile to Spike and rubbed his head.

"What's up, bud? Thanks for the wake-up caaaaaaaa-what smells so good?!" Spike smiled, he wanted to make sure Sonic knew that he had capabilities, that he could help Sonic as well as Tails. So to prove himself, he made breakfast: Pancakes, eggs, and toast. The scent of the food got Sonic downstairs immediately and he dug into what looked like the biggest plate. Sonic couldn't stop the blissful grin that stretched across his face. He turned to Spike, who had set a stack of breakfast items in the middle of the table. "Spike, this is delicious! Nobody told me you could cook!"

Spike smiled proudly. "Well, when you have an older sister who might as well be a perfectionist who doesn't have time to prepare food in the morning, you start to ask yourself 'What can I do to help?' In the end, cooking breakfast became second nature."

Sonic then noticed that it was quiet around the Golden Oak. "BTW, where are Tails and Twilight? This food's so good, I may end up eating it all before they have a chance!"

"Oh, don't worry. They already ate. As a matter of fact, they just left for the Royal Castle."

"Why, what's up?"

"Princess Celestia called for Twilight and Tails; it was very urgent apparently."

"They left without me? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Princess Celestia requested an audience with only big sis and big bro. In the letter, she told us not to tell you about it, considering today's your free day. Also, she's forbidden you from stepping as much as a foot on the castle grounds. Twilight wrote back that you wouldn't take that very well, but then she reminded us that you have a race tomorrow. A lot of ponies, and some other races from Appleloosa, Canterlot, Cloudsdale, the Crystal Empire, Dodge Junction, Manehattan, and Ponyville are going to be there to watch the speed demons compete for the title of 'Fastest Thing in Equestria' and you as well as Rainbow Dash need to be 100% up here," Spike pointed to his head. "As well as down there," Spike pointed to his feet. "You can understand, right?"

Sonic didn't like it when people kept him in the dark. But the Princess of a country does have the best intentions for her people and at the moment, Sonic was one of her people and he had to obey her rules. "Yeah, I understand. I don't like it, but I understand. After all, I don't want to have an excuse tomorrow and I know Rainbow Dash won't tolerate excuses. I can tell she's that kind of mare."

Spike nodded, setting out some more breakfast items for the hedgehog, causing the hedgehog to dig right back in. "Believe me, she is. Rainbow Dash really hates excuses, especially when she has one for losing. She sees excuses as handicaps; they prevent you from doing your absolute best. She'll be pissed if she has one for losing, and she'll be pissed if you have one for losing." He sighed for a moment, then gave Sonic a serious look. "Sonic, listen to me because what I'm about to tell you is important." The hedgehog nodded putting down his fork and knife

"How important?"

"Right now, Rainbow Dash, considers you a friend. A friend with a rivalry, but a friend nonetheless. So listen carefully, because if you go against this rule, it could mean the end of your friendship with her." Sonic nodded, narrowing his eyes seriously

"Whatever happens tomorrow, under no circumstances, and I mean NO circumstances…"

Sonic's eyes widened, then narrowed.

* * *

><p>Scootaloo sat up in a tree, eyeing the Golden Oak closely. Today, she would make sure the hedgehog couldn't even make it to the race…and what better way to prevent a bozo from showing up than a little bit of mischief? As soon as the door opened, Scootaloo turned on her walkie-talkie. <em>"Butterfly to Red Heart. Come in, Red Heart, over."<em>

"Butterfly, this is Red Heart. Go ahead, over."

_"Target sighted, currently leaving the Safe Zone, en route to your location. Prepare Trap #1, Honey Glazed."_

Applebloom emerged from the bushes, dressed in camo and black face paint. She quickly buried a button under the dirt and hid in the bushes again. The plan had many complexities but it seemed foolproof. Applebloom liked how well she wrote out the plan, but she would have preferred it if it didn't all lead to the hedgehog getting hurt. Apple Bloom couldn't quite place a hoof on it, but something about Sonic made her not want to see him get hurt.

_"Red Heart, this is Butterfly. Requesting status on Ambush, over."_

"Honey Glazed Trap is set. Everything's a go, over."

_"Excellent, make yourself scarce and notify me when the hedgehog has reached your position."_

"10-4. Will do."

Apple Bloom then turned off her walkie-talkie. She hid back in the bushes and waited for the hedgehog to come racing by like he normally does, that cool smirk on his face, his arms at his sides, not holding back, and those long legs of his that seemed to look like blurs in comparison. She started daydreaming about how when she and Sweetie Belle got bullied at school for not having Cutie Marks then Sonic comes running in out of nowhere, telling them to get lost. She blushed at the thought of the hedgehog running past, casting that confident smirk of his her way.

"He's just so…so cool."

"And awesome."

"Totally awesome."

"And the fastest thing alive."

"I honestly don't think Rainbow Dash can catch him. I mean, she's the fastest flier but-wait a minute." She turned around and there stood said hedgehog, a warm, intrigued smile on his face. "H-H-Hello, M-M-Mr. Sonic. W-w-what are you doing here?!" Sonic held up his hands in self defense.

"Whoa, easy, Bloomie! You're acting like I caught you sticking your hoof in the cookie jar. I just decided to head to the royal castle to talk with Twi and my brother. What are you doing here?"

"Well I…" Sonic then zipped around the obvious trapping spots, inspecting it as if he were about to the test the path he was running on.

"And why does this look like a set up in which I would run fast right by here, then once I ran across that freshly dug terrain, it would reveal some sort of platform which would make me run extra fast until I reached a trap about…let's say…three miles away. I would have to stop short and just when he stopped short, his foot would get caught by a rope and he would dangle above the trap in which would reveal a less dangerous trap, probably… something… sweet. Then someone would throw a razor blade at the rope, cutting it and leaving me to plummet into the pool. Then the razor blade would somehow come back like a boomerang and hit a beehive that conveniently existed a few steps away from the honey pool. Then the livid bees would come after the first thing they saw, namely me, and relentless attack me with their stingers?"

**EXPOSED!**

Applebloom's eyes darted around, looking around for any excuse. She hadn't thought that the hedgehog's brain moved as quickly as his feet. He had completely figured out the plan before it had been executed! Now what was she to do? Her mind settled on a science project for school, but just when the words were going to come out of her mouth, she then found herself inches away from the hedgehog's face. Progressively, her face started to fill with red.

"Also… what's with the face paint? If I didn't know better, I'd think you were leading me into a trap."

"I… I… well… um… that is… to say… I…" The very next sound made Apple Bloom jump high into the air, losing her walkie-talkie, which fell into Sonic's hand.

_"Butterfly to Red Heart, come in, Red Heart, over."_ A pause. _"Red Heart, do you read me?"_ Another pause. _"Forget it, I'm coming over there."_

The good news for Applebloom, the ambush worked to perfection. Unfortunately for her, she was the test subject the moment she landed right on the button and sped off fastest than she believed she could go, all while trying to put the brakes on her hoofs, which didn't work until she reached the multi-layered spike panel after 3 miles of uncontrollable speed. Then her hoof got caught in the rope and she started dangling over the spike panel! Sonic had caught up to Applebloom who tried to swing herself away from the spike strip.

"Help me, Mr. Sonic! Help!"

"Don't worry, Bloomie! I'll get you down from there as soon as I can!" He ran up the tree with the branch that the rope clung to and pulled up Applebloom, saving her from danger. She turned to Sonic with a grateful expression.

"You alright, Bloomie?"

"Yes…I'm fine…Thank you."

"That was dangerous what happened back there. Dangerous and unnecessary. You could've been hurt, or worse!" Sonic scolded.

"I know. I'm sorry, it's just, well… Scoots-"

She never had a chance to finish because the branch that they sat on gave way and to make matters worse, they sat right in the vertical zone of the spike strip! Sonic thought quickly and pushed Apple Bloom to the side, leaving him to nosedive into the spikes below. Apple Bloom collected herself and looked around for the trap button. She found the freshly dug terrain and pressed the button, opening the honey pool where Sonic fell in with a splash. He jumped up, grabbing the ledge of the path that the pool had been laid in between. He shook himself off a bit and put a gloved finger in his mouth.

"Honey? Well, that makes the trap a lot less dangerous… and much sweeter and… what sounds like a bunch of ticked off bees?"

Sonic turned around and saw… a bunch of ticked off bees, stingers out and ready to sting! Sonic looked over and saw the beehive laying at the bottom of the tree and the bees started swarming towards Sonic. Sonic buried his head in his arms and crouched low, awaiting the imminent stingers… except as soon as they surrounded him, they stopped. As a matter of fact, some of the bees had hearts in their eyes and made a buzzing sound eerily similar to cooing. Sonic looked at his arms and groaned. "Well, at least it's not water… wait… I thought there could only be one female bee." Some of the bees started scraping the honey off of Sonic, while some just flew around him, buzz-cooing.

"These lil' things are honeybees, Mr. Sonic. They're both male and female, except the gals make up more of the population. If you were a bee, I'm pretty sure they'd like it if you… well…"

"Oh." Sonic spoke. Apparently bees had urges, too. "So tell me, Applebloom, what's this all about?"

"Scoots still doesn't trust you, Mr. Sonic. She thinks that you're going to end up destroying Equestria or bringing something to Equestria with intentions to destroy it. Sweetie Belle and I have tried over and over and over again to convince Scootaloo that she got you figured out wrong, but that filly's more stubborn than a crab in a fish market. What's more, Rainbow Dash called her and told her that she should make sure that you can't even make it to the race. Me and Sweetie, well… we like you, we do, but"

"Scootaloo's been your friend for quite some time and you've stuck with her throughout all this because of CMC solidarity, right?"

Applebloom blushed. "Yeah, even though she could take this vendetta against you way too far, I think we can help her realize you ain't that bad. But it's strange, why would Rainbow Dash call Scootaloo and ask her to help her cheat, it's so… unlike her." At that point, said filly emerged from the spot, miffed that Applebloom had failed, so she had half a mind to yell at the earthpony.

"APPLEBLOOM! What are you doing, fraternizing with the target-oof!"

Scootaloo exposed herself and tripped over a rock, falling flat on her face. She got up, ticked that such a thing made her fall and she kicked the rock with her hoof… right at the beehive! The bees then emerged from the hive and turned to Scootaloo, evil intentions in their eyes. This made Scootaloo back up a bit. "Um… hehehe… nice bees… nice, calm, not angry bees…" Scootaloo then turned tail and ran down the path screaming, hoping not to get stung by the bees.

Poor Scootaloo.

* * *

><p>Knuckles and the group fell into a dimension where pirates fought sailors and their Fleet Admirals, some of which had powers and some didn't. Right now, they stood on a random pirate ship, knocking back cannonballs that flew at such a high velocity, it nearly surprised them that they hadn't gone down yet. Some of the marines barked order after order at their men, intent on sinking the ship.<p>

"FIRE!"

"SINK THEM!"

"DIE, YOU MISERABLE PIRATES!"

"STAY ON THEM, MEN!"

"WHERE IN THE NAME OF CHAOS ARE WE?!" Roared Shadow who dodged another cannonball.

"I don't know, just don't get hit by them or you'll either fall into the drink, die, or both!" Yelled Knuckles who used his fists to drive another cannonball back into the marine ship.

"Thanks, Knucklehead, anyone could've thought of that!" Yelled Rogue as she kicked another cannonball into the marine ship.

"Isn't there anything we can do to get out of here?!" Yelled Silver as she used his psychokinesis to stop 5 cannonballs that would have definitely sunk this ship and fired the right back with the same level of velocity.

"Besides fighting, Silver? I don't think so!" Blaze yelled as she nimbly dodged three cannonballs before joining Silver on the deck. "Can't you get us out of here, Knuckles?!"

"I'd love to, but these flying cannonballs intent on sinking this ship are very distracting!" Knuckles roared back. "Shadow, you can use Chaos Control without the Emeralds, can't you? You're practically made of Chaos Energy!"

"If I could, do you think we'd be in this mess right now?!" Shadow roared back, knocking back another cannonball. "My latent Chaos Energy can only give the powers to use Blast and Warp Control. I need an Emerald to… wait."

Shadow's eyes widened in realization as did the others when they realized it as well. Then everyone turned to Shadow with anger in their eyes.

"Don't you dare say a word," Shadow whispered as he took the Master Emerald from a snickering Knuckles. "Once I get my hands on that hedgehog, he'll prefer what the girl will do to him instead of me!"

* * *

><p><em>"This-OW! Is Butterfly to Dazzling Heart. OW! Come in, Dazzling Heart, over."<em>

"Butterfly, this is Dazzling Heart. Go ahead, over."

_"Trap #1-OW! Compromised. Target has taken-OW! Red Heart captive and is en route-OW! To your location. Prepare-OW! Trap #2; Chicken Butt."_

Sweetie Belle emerged this time, wearing a filly outfitted latex suit that covered everything but her eyes and mouth. Like Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle had dug a hole and filled it with boiling tar. She covered it with the freshly dug dirt and covered the section with leaves and twigs. She retreated into the bushes and turned on her walkie-talkie again.

"Dazzling Heart to Butterfly. Chicken Butt Trap ready, over."

_"10-4-OW! Stand by and OW! Await further orders, over."_

Sweetie Belle could tell by the amount of pain Scootaloo emitted in her cries that Honey Trap did not go well at all. If she had to guess, Applebloom probably triggered the trap herself and Sonic had to save her. But she did feel bad for Scootaloo, all this pain and she only wanted a villainous hedgehog. Then again, someone like Sonic could never be evil.

"He has a good heart. He's too kind to be evil."

"He's pretty cool, too."

"Way past cool."

"He's a bit…well…handsome."

"Oh my goodness, when he looked at me with those eyes, I felt-hold on." Sweetie Belle turned around and saw the hedgehog standing with Apple Bloom, whose mane had flown backward from the wind. "Mr. Sonic! Applebloom! Why are you two here?"

"Well, Applebloom here gave up Scootaloo after I saved her from the 'Honey Trap' that was meant for me. Let me think… I would sprint right through here, not even thinking about the cluster of branches, twigs, and leaves. Unfortunately for me, though, if I ran through, I'd trip over an thin wire and end up falling into a tar pit-no… wait, a boiling tar pit and then there would be a rope hanging from a tree branch then I would pull it and bring myself up to land, then I would be shaking uncontrollably, trying to dull the excruciating heat and then out of nowhere I would be doused from head to toe in chicken feathers. The adhesive effects would only last until the end of tomorrow though. Did I get that right?"

**EXPOSED!**

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom looked at Sonic, impressed at his knowledge of the trap before it even happened. "How?"

"Baldy McNosehair did it all the time back in the day, back when he was still a threat. I'd say he's still a threat now considering how much he's grown but his attacks on me started off with traps such as these ones. They caught me off guard at first. As a matter of fact, I even fell for some of them. But I did fall for that one trap when he drained the Positive Chaos Energy from me and used it to shoot a beam of Negative Chaos Energy into the planet, awakening Dark Gaia. Since then, he hasn't made a fool out of me at any time… why do I feel like I'm telling the same story over and over?"

"Well, maybe you told them to our big sisters and their friends, but we hadn't met you until then. Never mind that, we were actually wondering why Rainbow Dash would ask Scoots to help her cheat. Rainbow Dash loves winning, yes, but wouldn't it be much more gratifying if she won in an indisputable fashion?" Sweetie Belle pondered, rubbing her hoof on her chin. Then a sudden realization hit her. "What if it wasn't Rainbow Dash who called Scootaloo? Maybe it was someone who wants to see her hurt. Maybe Gilda the Griffon, she's a real nasty one."

Applebloom nodded, then offered her idea. "Maybe it was those three plot-heads, Hoops, Score, and Dumbbell. They were pretty bitter after losing that race against Rainbow Dash quite some time ago. But why would they do that Scootaloo? If they wanted to sabotage the race to her disadvantage, why help Rainbow Dash win by cheating?"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Scootaloo had caught up to them after escaping the swarm of angry bees, though some left quite a 'stinging' impression, and listened to the conversation right after Sonic had exposed the trap. "WHY WOULD MY BIG SISTER EVER CHEAT TO WIN, SHE DOESN'T NEED TO! SHE'S TOO AWESOME TO CHEAT! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WASN'T HER ON THE PHONE?!"

"Just think about it for a sec, Scoots. Rainbow Dash hates excuses, doesn't she? If there's any sort of foul play, whether favoring her or not, she won't count it as a victory or defeat."

"The only foul play that would occur is this bozo!" Scootaloo screamed, pointing at Sonic who had his hands up in self defense. "You're up to something; I know it! I can't prove it right now, but one way or another, you will bring disaster onto this world, you… you... you…"

"Well, now you're just being paranoid."

"ARGH, YOU… YOU…!" Scootaloo lunged at the hedgehog who merely sidestepped out of the way, leaving her to fall onto the ground directly above the tar pit! She fell through and after a few seconds, emerged from the tar pit, screaming in pain!

"IT BURNS, IT BURNS! SWEET MOTHER OF CELESTIA, IT BURNS!" She saw a rope above her and used it to pull herself out… only to get air bombed by several feathers from above, making her look exactly like a chicken with an equine body. She turned to Sonic, trembling in embarrassment and anger.

"Let me tell you this right now, you little troll. The day will come where you shall be beaten within an inch and I will watch with a blissful smile on my face as you get what you deserve. This I vow, with all my heart!" She growled before turning around and walking away, leaving Sonic, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom dumbfounded.

Poor Scootaloo.

* * *

><p>"Prophecy?" Tails repeated. Tails and Twilight received a letter from Princesses Celestia and Luna, requesting their presence. The princesses believed that the time had come to tell the two young geniuses of the prophecy that they had read about after meeting the two Mobians for the first time. Tails knew that this wouldn't surprise Sonic, considering he had practically rewritten history, but for them to have a place in Equestrian legend? It made him think their arrival to Equestria had created a butterfly effect and threw them into something bigger than they expected.<p>

"Indeed, Mr. Prower. Sonic the Hedgehog bears a striking resemblance to the 'Warrior who combines them all' and since you are his brother, it would stand to reason that you are 'His next of kin.'" Princess Celestia used her magic to give the book to Tails and Twilight. They saw a bit of literature and several pictures to going along with the description.

_Darkness will come on the last gasp of the season, many will perish without reason_

_There are septa butlers, malevolent in name, dark with the unruly, light with the tame_

_They will meet six maids, then they will fight, to prove the strength of day vs night_

_Until one warrior combines them all, to create a weapon on which evil will fall_

_The warrior flies with the spirit of wind, He will combat the dark one with his next of kin_

_The butlers and maids joint will form a sword, and banish the darkness forevermore._

Next to the literature, Tails saw two figures. The first figure had white fur, spikes and powerful red eyes full of determination and passion. 13 differently colored lights circled him like an atom. He also had a blue ring on his chest. Tails saw a figure next to him, that looked like him only with brown goggles with orange lenses, a brown work belt with a shoulder strap and white sports tape around his feet and ankles. This one had a yellow wrench on his chest. They both stood facing a dark cloud with demonically narrowed eyes. Then the figures joined hands and charged into the cloud, then white streaks emitted from the cloud and then a bright blinding light enveloped the pages before cutting to a rejoicing city.

"So… Sonic and I are part of a prophecy? But if this prophecy comes to fruition, so many of Equestria's citizens will perish. Wouldn't it be better if Sonic and I left before this disaster has a chance to occur?" Then Princess Luna spoke.

"That would be a likely solution, Mr. Prower, except I'm afraid that you and Sonic have stayed in Ponyville at least 6 days now. If we let you, it would stand to reason that this propesized 'darkness' would tear through Ponyville and everypony in it. I know I can't understand your frustration at staying here longer than you would like but Mr. Prower, I fear that my sister and I alone will not defeat this darkness."

Tails put his chin in the space between his index finger and thumb and thought to himself for a bit. The others will arrive in Equestria any day and as soon as Shadow retrieves the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic, he'd probably go right back to Mobius…probably after beating Sonic. But Sonic and Tails couldn't leave now that they had a place in Equestria history to fulfill. Then again, maybe they didn't need the Chaos Emeralds to defeat this coming darkness… maybe…

"Well, what about the Elements of Harmony, Princess? If we can't use the Chaos Emeralds, perhaps the Elements will help us."

Twilight shook her head, speaking up. "The Elements of Harmony aren't to be used freely, Tails. We only call upon the Elements as an absolute zero measure; a last resort. But, maybe your friends could help us, Tails. They did help you and Sonic when you faced 'Metal Overlord', as you called him."

"Maybe you're right, Twilight. But then again, some of them can be a bit… odd… unruly…arrogant, especially arrogant. It seems to be a common trait in most of the guys."

Twilight sighed and gave Tails a sympathetic look. "I know where you're coming from. Then again, if Rainbow Dash wasn't arrogant, she wouldn't be '20% cooler' than the rest of us. Then there's Rarity, she's generous, nearly to a fault but she can be sort of… vain."

Tails threw his arms in the air in triumph. "No kidding! One of our friends-well, allies, Rouge has such an affinity with gems that she makes a sworn enemy out of anyone who takes them away from her! Once time, she nearly strangled Knuckles to death after he broke the Master Emerald!" They both shared a laugh. Princess Celestia watched with interest; before today Twilight rarely gave herself time to be relaxed and here she was, laughing with a time-traveler who seemed to bear much in common with her. She smiled.

"Well then, Twilight, Mr. Prower, I ask that you inform Sonic and his friends of this when they are all present. But you must deal with their reactions on your own; I do trust they'll be much more inclined to listen to your reasoning, rather than our own."

"Yes, you majesty, but…won't that mean I'll have to lie for them to stay?"

"I'd call it 'creating an excuse' but if it comes to it, then by all means, stretch the truth as far as you can." She turned to Twilight. "Twilight, you'll need to tell the other 5 about this tomorrow after the race, understood?"

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

><p>"Aw yeah! This is happening!" Sonic yelled as he looked around, admiring the giant stadium surrounding him. It was 189 meters long, 156 meters wide, and 48 meters tall. If it didn't have such a heavenly feel to it, he would have called it the Roman Colosseum. He saw the rafters and the many entrances into and out of the Colosseum. He looked up to the sky and saw a huge-HUGE Television set on the top of the rafters. Sonic couldn't wait; so many ponies buzzing in excitement, the confetti flying at the end, the intensity throughout the whole race, just thinking about made the blue blur do backflips. Above the sky Rainbow Dash flew around monitoring the amount of seats in the rafters and registering the different voices that would echo through the arena as they watched her and Sonic race. Speaking of which, Sonic's yell got her attention.<p>

"How did Sonic get up here? I thought only my kind could walk on clouds." The cocky smirk struck again. "Let's go say hi." She said, shooting down towards the colosseum.

"If Tails hadn't given me air boosters for my sneaks, I'd definitely feel overwhelmed tomorrow. This place screams 'EPIC!' I wonder if Rainbow Dash comes here often. Now that I mention it, Twilight did explain Rainbow Dash's cutie mark origin." The hedgehog smirked. "So this is where she created a 'Sonic Rainboom' as she calls it. She probably leaves a set of those unintentionally as she flies by." Suddenly, a loud boom made a Sonic's feet leave the ground for 2 inches. Sonic looked up, the smirk never leaving his face.

"More often than not, Blue!" Came a voice from the sky as a burning streak of rainbow emitted from a cyan mare landing right in front of the hedgehog, cocky smile meeting cocky smile. "You're right, that was a Sonic Rainboom, my signature move. Just one of many I plan to leave in my wake when I dust you tomorrow!"

"Well, you certainly seem sure of yourself. I wouldn't necessarily count out your opponent simply because you're fastest on your home turf. As for me, I've never had home-field advantage, so this will be nothing new for me."

"So, you're a road warrior?"

"Hey, even without wings, I can still fly!"

"Yeah about that…how'd you manage to get up here, anyway?"

"Air boosters." Sonic chirped, clicking his heels together. "I love my little brother." A flame emitted from his sneakers and he flew into the air, performing backflips, frontflips, basically repeating all the stuff he did in the 500 feet freefall to Equestria ground, only this time, he emitted a golden streak while doing the stunts. After a full minute of tricks, he flew down to Rainbow Dash, who looked stunned. "It's pretty handy, but technology has nothing on natural ability."

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here! Two speed demons getting real chummy, what are the odds?" Sonic and Rainbow Dash looked up and saw two female Pegasi and one male Pegasus. Sonic kept a curious look on his face while Rainbow Dash fidgeted a bit. They landed in front of the two speed demons, one of which nearly yelled in excitement. The pony on the right had moderate emerald green eyes, a dark grayish phthalocyanine blue mane, and a very pale cornflower blue coat. The pony on the left had brilliant fuchsia eyes, a light gray mane, and a light arctic blue coat. The pony in the middle had brilliant orange eyes, a light brilliant orange mane with light brilliant amber stripes, and a light brilliant gold coat. "Well, Rainbow Dash, it certainly is good to see you again."

"Likewise, Ms. Spitfire, ma'am!" Rainbow Dash replied rather enthusiastically. "So, um, what are you doing here-I mean, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?"

"Two things. One, stop acting so mare-ish, you honestly think I'm going to eat you alive at the first wrong thing you say? Calm down, Rainbow." Instantly, Rainbow Dash let out a breath she didn't know she had held. "Second, you're the guy that caused quite a stir a few days ago, aren't you?"

Sonic smirked and did a backflip before striking one of his endless poses. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! And you are?"

"Spitfire. Captain Spitfire. The stallion on the right is Soarin. The mare on my left is Fleetfoot. They're part of the Wonderbolts, a squad of Pegasus ponies who perform aerial acrobatics and demonstrations from time to time for the ponies of Equestria. I'm their captain. Rainbow Dash actually joined our academy for a stint, but she ended her tenure on mutual terms. You know, Rainbow, the door hasn't closed yet. You could come back, if you're up for it, that is."

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Thanks Ms. Spitfire, but I'll rejoin when I'm ready. Of course, maybe Sonic here could see what it's like to be a Wonderbolt. He certainly has the speed and from what I hear, he can fly, too." This caused Spitfire to inspect him up and down. Sonic just stood still, not sure what to do in that situation.

"Hmm. I saw your little stunt earlier, and you definitely have the build of a Wonderbolt…for a non-pony anyway, but we'll see. The race tomorrow will determine if you've got what it takes to join our ranks." _I kind of like that name, Sonic. Sonic the Wonderbolt. Now that has a nice ring to it. _"Well, I'll be going now. Good to meet you, Sonic the Hedgehog. Good to see you, Rainbow Dash." Then she and the other two flew up and out of the Colloseum, leaving Sonic and Rainbow Dash alone.

"They seem nice."

"Please, you should see her in drill practice. You won't even recognize her. But another note, Blue, I have a request…can you promise me something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I need you to…"

Sonic's eyes widened, then narrowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Definitely running out of ideas.<strong>

**Going to say it right now, I like using the "Don't Trust Sonic" Scootaloo, but I'm not going to be heavy on the Scootabuse. Scoots kind of reminds me of Videl at the beginning, but that's something totally different altogether… I didn't see her fight but I saw some thumbnails of what happened and I nearly vomited. Sorry Megami, no heavy Scootabuse.**

**As I said, I'm going to make Sonic so cheesy, you more than likely won't like him, or this story for that matter. I didn't even know you could un-favorite a story. Oh well, can't please 'em all.**

**Next week, it's race week! What do you think Rainbow Dash and Spike asked Sonic not to do during the race?**

**See you in that week… at least about around a week.**

**Oh. BTW...Not Dead.**


	12. Tour de Equestria

**Spectrum**

**Okay, I have to say something right now…It is completely overwhelming how people have reacted to other readers and their reviews!**

**(You know who you are and you know what I am talking about.)**

**On a serious note, for the sake of everyone who like or dislike the stories other people write, there's a difference between "The grammar is poor, the plotline needs to be developed more, this and that needs work." and "Dig yourself a grave, your story is terrible".**

**Okay, that is enough for the seriousness. I kept you all waiting for a long time, so I hope the long awaited race chapter was worth it! **

**BE FOREWARNED. THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF THE STORY. BY FAR.**

**Oh yeah, I figured out where Sonic puts all his rings…**

**HE PUTS THEM IN HIS QUILLS!**

**Seriously, someone included that idea in a fanfic and it seemed so simplistic that I figured "Hey, why not?"**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't like having to do this. BTW, didn't Sonic say something about this while back? Ah well, Sonic & Tails belong to SEGA & Sonic Team and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Tour de Equestria<p>

_"I wish you would wake up, Master."_

_Sonic's eyes opened up and when he sat up, the sight of a wide grass plain welcomed. He could smell the thick scent of saltwater to the point where he could taste it. He felt the wind, blowing gently through his quills. Overall, the scene before him made him feel like he had returned to Mobius. He turned to his side and saw a white hedgehog with black eyes looking down at him, shaking his head._

_"Sorry master. You are still dreaming in a branch in the Golden Oak tree where the library is located. Today is your racing day and you have not gotten your 8 hours of sleep yet. Come on, I want to show you something." The white hedgehog pulled Sonic to his feet and motioned for Sonic to follow as he sped off. They kept running for some time until they reached two 15-meter tall ladders. "We'll climb these all the way to the top."_

_Sonic looked confused. "Why, what do I have to gain from this?"_

_"You'll know my name, and you'll have loads of chili dogs waiting for you up there." However, as soon has the white hedgehog mentioned "chili dogs", Sonic jumped onto the ladder and climbed up as fast as he could. The white hedgehog chuckled before following up on the other ladder. The climb took no time at all, as Sonic had reached the top in less than 10 seconds. He looked around but he didn't find any chilidogs, he only saw the sky above, the clouds in front, and the long drop down. He looked over to the white hedgehog, who sat on the top, hands behind his head._

_"Hey! You said I would have chili dogs waiting for me, so what gives?"_

_"By the top, I didn't mean this top, I meant THAT top." The white hedgehog pointed up and Sonic's eyes followed. Many perils existed on the ladder Sonic climbed while on the white hedgehog's ladder, nothing obstructed his path. Sonic opened his mouth to complain but the white hedgehog opened one eye. "How badly do you want those chili dogs, Master?" Sonic evaluated his choices; keep climbing the ladder despite the danger, or…keep climbing the ladder despite the danger. Easy decision._

_Sonic grabbed the next rung and began to climb again. The aforementioned perils definitely hurt; the first tier (30 rungs) had spikes, pendulum flying at Sonic from all directions and they nearly knocked him off but he hung on and kept climbing up to the second tier. The second tier (60 rungs) felt like a desert in the summer, hot, dry, and uncomfortable. Sonic nearly fell off from exhaustion but still he kept on climbing. The third tier (90 rungs) didn't bother Sonic because he had grown to withstand cold temperatures; however, the cold air had frozen the rungs Sonic stood on, making it hard for Sonic to keep balance. The fourth tier felt like an inferno; unbearable heat, magma, and flames attacked Sonic. Just then, he saw a vision of a chilidog standing with a smile on his face._

_"Come on, Sonic. You're almost there; my friends and I are waiting." The vision called, encouragingly. This made Sonic climb the stairs in a less controlled frenzy, tongue hanging out and a crazed look in his eyes. He moved so quickly up the stairs, his feet nearly turned into the Super Peel Out he did so many years before. He kept moving at a mach close to 4.0 until he broke the cloud hanging above, floating in the air for about 5 seconds before descending onto another cloud. He looked around and still…no chilidogs. Just when he opened his mouth to protest, the white hedgehog floated to him with an entire platter full of chilidogs, which Sonic took happily and dug into._

_"Well now that you have what you desired, Master-"_

_"Dude, just Sonic is fine. I told Kibou, I'm no one's master and I have no master except for the wind."_

_"Well then, Sonic, you can call me Pothos, originated from the Greek language. I embody desire, but not the dirty kind of desire. I embody aspiration and ambition. I just put you through a test of your desire. If you didn't want those chili dogs really, really badly, you would've given up and plummeted straight to the ground, ending the dream before I got through talking to you."_

_Sonic managed to keep a listening ear open throughout Pothos' introduction, though he had a hard time, what with the copious amounts of chilidogs he shoved into his mouth repeatedly. "So you tested my desire using chili dogs. You know, I should hurt you right now. I should get up and clobber you, sending you iplummeting down to the ground, but I will not, because these chili dogs taste so GOOD!" He yelled, clearly enjoying the familiar taste of chili and ground meat. "I've definitely felt desire before but why aren't you colored in, Pothos?"_

_Pothos smiled. "Believe it or not, this is my true color. White is the color of desire, not red. Red embodies rage. Purple emits sadness. Green-hatred, Blue-Hope, Yellow-Happiness, and Cyan-Pleasure. You have been able to see Kibo and me because you have experienced both hope and desire, your two strongest emotions. The other emotions, however-"_

_Sonic had finished his feast of spice-covered links, put up a hand and stood up. "I know, Pothos. I've never hated anyone to the point of wanting to kill them, I've never cried out of sadness, I never gets uncontrollably angry and I've never truly experienced happiness. So...this means that I have yet to realize the full potential of the Chaos Emeralds?"_

_"That's right. You'll have to through quite an ordeal to use the ultimate power of the Chaos Emeralds." He placed on Sonic's chest. "Your heart has a periwinkle tint. You have experienced desire and hope. You always have hope, even when the outcome looks bleak. However, you also have a strong sense of desire not just for chilidogs, but also for protecting your friends and keeping the world free from oppression. Your desire for peace gives me color, just as if your hope gives Kibo color. However, once you truly realize the emotions of each of the Chaos Emeralds, you'll achieve a form more powerful than anyone can comprehend, so powerful that you may not have the physical or mental toughness to withstand the power."_

_Sonic nodded. "So I feel hope and desire more than any others?"_

_"Indeed."_

_"But that time…with Shahra, Erazor Djinn, I grew angry at Erazor because Shahra lost her life in the wake of his ambition. I felt sad that I had lost a friend. I hated that Erazor treated her death as if she only stood as a liability. I allowed my sadness, anger, and rage to overtake me and I turned into that form…Darkspine Sonic. Yet, I still can't see Lora or Atol in their colors."_

_Pothos smiled again. "Sonic, you don't have anger in your heart, or sadness, or rage. If you did, you and Shadow would have a lot in common. Darkspine Sonic only appeared when you needed its negativity at that particular moment. Inside, your carefree spirit makes it impossible for you to feel such negative emotions. You believe in yourself and your friends and never let your confidence waver. As long as your faith in yourself and your friends remain steadfast, you'll never lose to evil…even if you lose your life."_

_Sonic smiled "Now that you mention it, sometime after the whole story with the Babylon Rouges, I feel like there's a huge gap in my memory. Something major happened along with a lot of other things that occurred along the way. Do you know anything about that, Pothos?"_

_Sonic didn't miss the cringe in Pothos' face, nor did he miss his sigh. "I'm not the right element to tell you about it, Sonic. I cannot believe Atol did not tell you about it. I do not think Ashura will tell you either, he will more than likely attack you in a blind rage. If you can make any sort of conversation with the person, then I would consider you the universal peacekeeper. At any rate, I can't tell you about what happened back then, at least not right now."_

_"Will you ever tell me?"_

_"It depends…you'll have to feel the sadness of losing someone close to you, hatred toward what caused that loss, and rage so blind that you'll consider everything around you a threat. I can only tell you then, Sonic. However, I really hope I'll never have to."_

_"Why do you hope that? Are you actually Kibo in disguise?"_

_Pothos just laughed. "No, I'm sure the last time I checked…" Then Pothos did a 360 jump and looked at himself in a mirror he conjured. "Yep, I'm still Pothos. However, you definitely like learning new things, yet you never went to school. Something inside me hope that the law punishes that kind of scenario, but Equestria doesn't have a judicial system, does it?"_

_"Honestly, I don't know. By the way, have 8 hours passed? I really want to wake up, eat breakfast, and get to the Cloudsdale Colloseum. I've got some ponies to impress and some rubber to burn." Pothos smiled._

_"It's not yet time, Sonic."_

_"How long has my dream gone on?"_

_"Let's see. 7 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 sec-"_

_"SONIC!"_

_"Well, time to wake up! Later, Sonic!"_

_"SONIC!"_

DREAM OVER

* * *

><p>"SONIC! WAKE UP! YOU ONLY HAVE 10 MINUTES TO GET TO CLOUDSDALE!" Tails and Spike yelled from the bottom of the golden oak tree. Fortunately, Sonic stirred and rolled to the side…only to fall onto the next branch. Keeping his eyes closed, he used his legs to scoot himself to the end of that branch and fell backwards onto the branch but landed on his feet, and walked forward with his arms slumped and eyes closed, smacking his lips. After he had taken a few more steps, he tapped the air that he stood on twice with his left toe either wondering where the ground had gone to, or to confirm that he stood on air with nothing to support him. Either one of those reasons would suffice to explain why he plummeted to the ground, face-first. Spike and Tails stood on either side of him.<p>

"You okay, big bro?" Spike asked.

"Eff bah oh hey u meen knot edd yah eim erfact." Sonic replied with muffled speech. Spike and Tails grabbed each of his legs and pulled so that Sonic sat up, stars in his eyes. Tails smacked him on the head in order to get him speaking straight. "I said, 'If by okay, you mean not dead, yeah, I'm perfect. Got my eight hours, just need some breakfast and I'm cocked, locked, and ready to smoke the streets!" He yelled and struck yet another one of his trademark poses. Spike and Tails looked at him as if to say, "Really?" He sighed and said, "Let's roll, bros."

"Yo, Blue!" Sonic, Tails, and Spike turned their heads to the sky and saw a blazing trail of rainbow explode into a 360 arc as Rainbow Dash touched down in front of them, cocky smile meeting cocky smile. "Looking good, 2nd place. I hope you won't hold a grudge against me after I get through whooping your can today!"

Sonic smirked. "I wouldn't count me out of the running just yet, Dash. As you know, I can break sound just as easily as you can, if not faster. Oh yeah, the other I adopted Spike as our youngest brother." Spike stuck out his chest in pride, displaying the 'Team Sonic' badge. "Since he just joined, he starts out with a rusty badge. I didn't think he'd go along with having a silhouette of my head on a badge for him to wear, though."

"Okay, cool. But how much time do we have to show up?"

Tails looked at his watch. "Less than 8 minutes. Sonic, which route are you taking? The rocket shoes should get you to Cloudsdale in no less than 3 minutes, but using Chaos Control could get us all there in less than 10 seconds."

Rainbow Dash smirked. "No thanks, Sky. I prefer to stretch my wings to get them ready for competition." _Blip._ "It's a sort of physical preparation that I do before a race. Well, time me to fly. See ya in a few, Blue!" Rainbow Dash winked before shooting off towards Cloudsdale.

Sonic let out a whistle. "The cupcake is sweet, the bullet is deadly." Sonic clicked his heels together and nearly let the word "GO!" slip out, but he gained a better idea and pulled out the white emerald. Spike and Tails knew what to do next, then Sonic yelled out "CHAOS CONTROL!" and then, white electricity emitted from the emerald before a bright white light enveloped them, sending them on their way.

Just then, a blue-eyed greyish creature crossing between a pony and an insect emerged from behind the tree and chattered loudly. (Just put in some random insect attracting beacon sound, random voices with wild parsnips or something like that). Several similar creatures emerged from the surrounding forest and arrived at the beacon. They chattered in some unintelligible language that sounded like mischievous giggling until a large crowd of these creatures appeared. Blue pupil-less eyes, dark arctic bluish gray manes, and sea greenish black carapace coats. Otherwise known as, changelings.

"So that's the one?"

"Yeah, that's the guy who took all of Equestria by surprise the other night!"

"Strange, though. I thought he had yellow fur, not blue."

"Stupid, he honestly can transform whenever he pleases."

"But that thing he had in his hand…you think she'd like it if we brought one to her?"

"Like it? She'd love it! We've got to capture that hedgehog and take him back to her."

"Those other guys said something about Cloudsdale. What d'ya suppose that means?"

The chattering continued and then, a regal green flame appeared in the middle of the large cluster of changelings and from the aura emerged an alicorn mare. She had moderate harlequin eyes with dark grayish opal pupils and very deep opal eye shadow, a dark cerulean mane, and a very dark gray coat. Like the changelings, she had holes in her legs. The changelings surrounding her all bowed in respect to their leader, Queen Chrysalis. The maleficence in her eyes could freeze a pony solid and, if not for her alignment, one could even call her beautiful in a malevolent kind of way.

"Hello my changeling subjects. I never expected to return to Equestria so soon but I had recently heard of a supply of power much stronger than love. Vice, if you would?" The changeling who devised the plan walked up to the queen and bowed.

"Your majesty, the blue one currently holds all 7 of the relics known as the 'Chaos Emeralds' according to the castle guards," He snickered, remembering how their 'conversation' had gone. "The blue one answers to 'Sonic the Hedgehog,' 'Mr. Sonic,' and 'Blue.' The baby dragon and yellow two-tailed one call him 'Big Brother' often. Right now, he has a race against Rainbow Dash to compete in and everyone a good amount of ponies have gathered at the Cloudsdale Coliseum As I speak, nearly 1/3 of Equestria stand in attendance to their race at the Coliseum but only the Pegasi make up that fraction. The Earth Ponies and Unicorns either stand at the gate, waiting for the race to start or watch at home." The queen nodded.

"As for the Emeralds? What did the guards tell you?"

This question caused Vice to smirk evilly. "The Emeralds seem to have a different reaction to ponies than they do to the hedgehog. These Emeralds give the hedgehog tremendous energy as well as a change of form. His fur turns brilliant yellow and his eyes turn ruby red. According to the guards, just his serious gaze can make you weak in the knees. But when Twilight Sparkle tried to use one of them, the Emerald turned into strands of energy and entered her, causing her to fall all over the hedgehog." The queen nodded again.

"So…these emeralds can grant the hedgehog a huge amount of power…but if a unicorn uses them, the energy causes them to react lovingly towards the hedgehog." The queen scoffed. "So he uses the emeralds to attract mares? Disgusting."

"No, your highness. The emeralds all have different emotions. The emerald that the hedgehog gave Twilight Sparkle gave her an emotion similar to pleasure. It also gave her the ability to fly in the air without wings or the use of magic. Just one Emerald could give a regular pony that much power, so if you had all seven of those Emeralds, your majesty…"

An evil smile slithered onto the queen's face. "Not even Celestia would stop me! If she cannot defeat me, then we shall make Canterlot our new Empire! Then, after we take Canterlot, nothing will stop us from taking Equestria!" She let out a resounding evil laugh, rising above the growing cheers of her subjects. "Vice! Consider everything else collateral damage. I do not care whom you eliminate to get the job done, I want to you to make it your business to relieve Sonic the Hedgehog of those precious Chaos Emeralds and bring them to me. To the skies, my Changelings!" The Changelings screeched with excitement and flew off in the direction of Cloudsdale…, which means they flew upward and eastward.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie all stood at the rafters of the Coliseum, awaiting the arrival of Rainbow Dash and Sonic. Mostly everyone came to the event, even the Royal Sisters stood in attendance. The crowd stirred and no one voice could overlap the others. Suddenly, a strange wave of magic hit Twilight's horn, making her gasp out of surprise. Her friends noticed this.<p>

"You okay there, Sparks?" Applejack questioned.

"Yeah…I'm fine…just a bit…apprehensive. But never mind me, where are they?" Twilight asked. "Spike and Tails should have woken Sonic up by now and Rainbow Dash should have arrived minutes ago."

"Don't worry, Twilight. They will show for sure! You know Rainbow Dash would never let anyone down and Sonic, he wouldn't miss a race like this for the whole world."

"Indeed." Rarity supported. "You can count on them, Twilight. They'll definitely appear." Just then, a white blinding light emitted from the arena, instantly clamming up the audience and after a few waves of electricity, a foaldragon, a yellow two-tailed fox, and a blue hedgehog stood in the middle of the arena. Sonic arrived. This sent the audience into cheers as one of the contestants showed up, now for the second one.

"Well, Sonic, this is where we leave you."

"Alright, Tails. Take the emeralds and join Twilight and the others; I don't want to risk losing them in the race. Spike, you head up there too." Sonic ordered, handing the hip pouch to Tails. Spike gave Sonic a salute and jumped onto Tails, who used his tails to fly them up to Twilight Sparkle and the others. He did it in front of the crowd the day they first arrived in Equestria, but they still cheered as if seeing it for the first time. Sonic started stretching the hamstrings, the arms, the lower back, then his quills hardened.

"Strange…I don't see anything suspicious…but my quills feel something about to happen." Suddenly, the cheers rose again. Sonic looked up and saw Rainbow Dash making another Sonic Rainboom and touching down right next to him. "Well, that settles that. Your wings can definitely break sound."

Rainbow Dash looked at Sonic, his appearance didn't look normal. "You alright, Blue? Your spikes kind of make you look like an urchin." Sonic finished stretching and started doing one-arm push-ups.

"Oh, that? Natural ability to sense danger. I've used this ability to get my friends and me out of trouble. Right now, I think either I or you will have a bit of trouble soon." Rainbow Dash thought it over, looked at her wings, and found nothing. She looked at her hooves and nothing.

"Hey Blue, you mind checking my flank to make sure nothing's out of…Blue, where'd you go-oh." Sonic had ran into the nearest wall after hearing Rainbow Dash's request. This got some of the ponies to laugh at the complete act of randomness. Rainbow Dash just shook her head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometime later, after Sonic decided to stop acting like a child…<strong>_

"MARES AND GENTLE-wait…is that right, fillies and-oh okay, okay, Ekhm, Ekhm, FILLIES AND GENTLECOLTS, PONIES OF ALL AGES, WELCOME TO THE EQUESTRIA TOUR, THE GRUDGE RACE BETWEEN THE NEWCOMER, THE BLUE BLUR, THE DIMENSION HOPPER…SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND MS. 20% COOLER HERSELF, EQUESTRIA'S OWN SPEED PONY AND FORMER WONDERBOLT RAINBOW DASH!"

"Hello, race fans, Spike here, along with Miles 'Tails' Prower, and the Captain of the Wonderbolts herself, Spitfire!"

"Do I really have to do this? I feel like everyone's watching me." Tails asked, obviously nervous about the amount of attention drawn to him. Of course, some of the mares screamed as soon as they saw Tails. Apparently, the yellow two-tailed fox had quite a large number of fans, even if all of them consisted of mares. Sonic snickered and rubbed his nose. That's my little bro, always pulling females, no matter where we travel.

"Well, it's either stay up here in the sky box or throw you into the crowd, turning you to the mares' plaything…and probably the stallions' punching bag. Which would you prefer?" Tails looked outside and saw several mares looking at the screen hungrily. He sighed, opting for the former. "To start off with, Tails, who do you predict will enter the winner's circle first?"

"Well Spike, I've known Sonic for quite a long time and where I come from, he lives, breathes, and embodies speed. It's in his name, but Rainbow Dash has shown me as well as Sonic that she can move just as fast as Sonic, if not faster. I give my vote to Sonic; Sonic started running even before he could form words in his mouth, and has grown faster since. No question Rainbow Dash will him a run for his money, but I place my hand on Sonic to win today." Tails said with sincerity. The audience cheered at the faith Tails had in his big brother. Sonic rubbed his nose in pride. Outside of the box, the CMC, led by Scootaloo sat waiting for the Spike to start speaking before she made her move. Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom who liked the hedgehog as much as Scootaloo embarrasses them tried to get her to stop. They decided that grabbing her tail would serve, but Scootaloo put up a real good fight. What's worse, she actually dragged the two along as she tried to get loose.

"Don't…do this…Scootaloo…!"

"Yeah, yir just gon' make a fool of yourself!"

"Let…my tail…go…! I've got…to warn…Ponyville!"

"Alright then, a vote for the newcomer Sonic the Hedgehog. Now then," Scootaloo then snatched the mike from Spike.

"LISTEN UP, EVERYBODY! THAT HEDGEHOG DOWN THRE IS NOTHING BUT A DIRTY, ROTTEN, SCHEMING RAT! HE'S PLOTTING TO DESTROY PONYVILLE AND ENSLAVE YOU ALL! WE NEED TO RUN HIM OUT BEFORE HE DESTROYS EVERYTHING AND EVERYPONY YOU ALL KNOW AND LOVE! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME, HE'S NOTHING BUT EVIL! PURE EVIL!" The unparalleled screeching of Scootaloo caused all the ponies in the stadium to cover their ears. Some had to cover their children's ears, and the foals, they sat crying from the reverberated feedback. Rainbow Dash fell to the flow, clutching her ears tightly. Sonic's quills grew to imaginable proportions as he tried to drown out the loud screeching with his hands, to no avail. He turned to Rainbow Dash with a bewildered look on his face.

"She's your sister?!"

"All but blood!"

Spike snatched the mic away from Scootaloo, quickly shutting off the feedback. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom grabbed her fore hooves and ran off. The collective crowd sighed with relief, some cheered, which led to a good amount of ponies cheering. Sonic threw a thumbs-up to Spike, who rubbed his head, a bashful smile on his face. "Okay, I'm going to take that as a vote for Rainbow Dash. That is okay with everyone, right? Now then, Ms. Spitfire, who do you believe as the edge in this race?"

"Well, Spike, the hedgehog definitely shows some promise. After all, it's not every day that you encounter a bipedal animal that can run through the city of Ponyville fast enough to create a Sonic Boom or Sonic Rainboom as Ms. Dash calls it. Nevertheless, I've known Rainbow Dash for quite some time and I'm certain that she can get the job done today. The hedgehog exhibits a good amount of speed and confidence, but I'm pulling for Rainbow Dash today."

"Okay, so we've got two votes for the home pony and one of the road warrior. Display the race map!" A loud boom went off and the map scrolled down in front of two racers. "This race will encompass all of Equestria. As the sound of the bang, you two will drop down from Cloudsdale to Ponyville and you'll race through these seven stages."

A small cursor rolled onto the green section on the map with a green patch of grass. "The first stage: Grassy Plains. As the name would suggest, it consists of wide, open grasslands. Perfect for a hoof race, or in this case, a hoof and foot race."

The cursor rolled onto a yellow brown section of the map with a cactus on it. "The second stage: Scorching Sands. A rocky desert with ruins. Hope you packed your sunscreen, you'll need it."

The cursor rolled onto a blue section with waves. "The third stage: Aqua Central. A subterranean system of water. Just the thing to cool off after beating the heat. Also, there are plenty air bubbles down there so, no need to worry about drowning."

Sonic showed no change of emotion outwardly, but inside he could feel a little bit of fear creeping up. Sonic and water did not get along…at all. Sonic couldn't swim to save his life…no pun intended. Over the years, he gained the ability to run on water, but he still could not do anything to save himself if he sank. Still, air bubbles brought him a bit of relief. Rainbow Dash arched a brow.

"What's wrong, Blue? You looked a little relieved at that last part." Sonic's quills grew slightly.

"Nothing, no problem here, Dash. No problem at all, hehehe." Sonic replied, rubbing his nose, as he would normally do to convince people that he could handle it. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, your quills are doing their thing again." Sonic clenched his fists and his quills retracted immediately.

"I'm fine, Dash, honestly. I appreciate the concern, but I'll be okay." Rainbow Dash gave him a look that said, "I don't believe you." but turned back to the map.

"Whatever you say, Blue."

The cursor rolled onto a green and purple section of the map with the picture of a tree with a scary face on it. "The fourth stage: Everfree Forest. A wild wooded area on the outskirts of Ponyville, a mysterious place that is home to a variety of creatures and animals, and possesses a quality that allows plants and animals to thrive without pony intervention. Not for the faint of heart."

The cursor rolled onto a pale blue section of the map with the picture of a snowflake on it. "The fifth stage: Deep Freeze. A snowy winter land with underwater pathways. Bundle up."

The cursor rolled onto an orange-red section of the map with a flame on it. "The sixth stage: Flame Core. A volcanic wasteland that pulsates with deadly lava ﬂows and eruptions. Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick. Jack…don't fall into the lava pit."

The cursor rolled onto a grey section of the map with a checkered flag on it. "The seven stage: Final Sprint. A full on race-to-the-finish with the energy remaining to the Goal Line, which the Wonderbolts will establish after the racer(s) get through the sixth stage. Sonic can't fly, so with full permission from the Royal Sisters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna," Spike paused so the ponies could admire their leaders, who waved back, gentle smiles on their faces. "He will use the rocket boosters made for him by his little brother, Tails. Any questions, racers?"

"Now then, how many seconds do we have till noon- oh wow, only 15. We'll start counting as soon as it gets to ten. You ready, Cloudsdale?!" The ponies in the stadium started buzzing as the gateway in front of the racers lifted up. Sonic knocked his toes against the ground twice with each foot, while Rainbow Dash reared back in anticipation. A timer appeared on the giant TV, counting down from 10. Up in the skybox, Tails stood watching as his big brother set himself to race against what could turn out as his greatest challenge to date. Scootaloo watched in eagerness and disdain, eagerness to see her big sister win, and disdain for the blue hedgehog "copying" Rainbow Dash. The Mane Six, save for Rainbow Dash stood in silent anticipation.

_"Well, here we go."_

"10…9…"

_"Just come back safe, you two."_

"8…7…"

_"This one's gon' be mighty intriguing."_

"6…5…"

_"Do come back unharmed, you two."_

"4…3…"

_"This is gonna be fun!"_

"2…1…"

Sonic and Rainbow Dash just smirked at each other, each with similar phrases in their mind:

_"You're going down, Blue/Dash."_

"0!"

_POOMB!_

They blasted off, both leaving the cheers of the crowd and a large cloud of dust in their wake. Sonic noticed that Cloudsdale consisted of, well, clouds so flying through the misty cluster of vapor didn't surprise him. Rainbow Dash flew at his side and watched his demeanor. If she didn't meet with him the day before the race, she would call Sonic crazy because of how calm he looked while falling to the ground at breakneck speeds. Sonic looked at Rainbow Dash, shot her a wink, and proceeded to perform a series of front flips, backflips, twirls, flowing with the wind. He submitted to the laws of gravity, yes, but the resistance allowed him to pull off some amazing tricks and stunts. Then, he clicked his heels together and yelled "GO!" before shooting off in a streak of golden light with emitted from his shoes, propelling towards the ground faster. He could no longer hold himself back, the feeling of absolute freedom, feeling weightless, suspended in midair with the playfulness of the wind bouncing him back and forth, it made him want to whoop, and whoop he did.

"WHOO-HOO! OH MAN, FORGET THE FREEFALL, THIS IS AMAZING! C'MON DASH, TRY SOME TRICKS!" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and concentrated on making it to the ground first. Sonic noticed her flat attitude, so he decided to do something about it. He used the resistance to fly towards Rainbow Dash and wagged his finger in front of her face, irritating her.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to fly here."

"C'mon Dash. You can win a race and have fun doing it at the same time, you know. I do it all the time."

"Well, good for you, Blue. You can have all the fun you want…LOSING!" She yelled as she suddenly shot faster towards the ground after creating a Sonic Rainboom, a vibrantly colored ring that expanded from the point of its occurrence accompanied by a shockwave and a rainbow wake trailing behind it. It even blew Sonic away. He steadied himself after a while, the rocket sneakers keeping him afloat.

"So…she'll be difficult to change. Weird, I honestly thought she was this dimension's me, only female, equine, and a tattoo of her signature talent on her right flank. Ah well, hopefully I don't have to break my promise to do it." Sonic sighed as he shot down towards the track. Three-camera pegasi flew down after them providing a live feed for the crowd.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grassy Plains<strong>_

Rainbow Dash shot across the plains, hoping to elongate the lead she had created by leaving Sonic in the wake of her Sonic Rainboom. A smile crept onto her face as she felt the wind pass by her so quickly. She looked around and Spike hit it right on the button; nothing but a long, long stretch of grassy plains. The sun shone down, the cloudless blue sky practically covering her, it truly did bring a good feeling in Rainbow Dash, part of her just wanted to stop and take it all in. The serenity of the plains made her think back to Sonic's words.

_You can win a race and have fun doing it at the same time, you know._

She always had fun winning. She considered leaving her opponents in the dust fun. She considered winning close races against people like Lightning Dust and Gilda pretty fun. When she won the race today and proved her speed superior to that hedgehog's, wouldn't that count as fun?" Rainbow Dash shook her head and flew faster. She had a one-track mind and that one track on her mind: Beating Sonic.

"Tails only makes that face when he's really confused…or when he needs to use it." Came a voice beside her. Rainbow Dash let out a yelp as Sonic came up to her, a look of familiarity on his face, as if he remembered something about her facial expression.

"Still, it's pretty around here, isn't it? Grass fields, blue near-cloudless sky, the wind blowing behind us…you know, I really love this feeling. Letting go of all your day-to-day worries, running with the wind, flowing with it instead of fighting it. Complete liberation or as we all know it, freedom. Man, I love freedom. It means that you can do whatever you want, wherever you want, whenever you want, simply because you can." Sonic sighed as he ran with his hands behind his head. Rainbow Dash just shook her head and flew faster.

The grass plains did have hills that Sonic ran up and down while Rainbow Dash kept flying comfortably straight. However, the last hill had no decline so he simply boosted off the hill. Rainbow Dash's cocky smirked slowly faded into a look of surprise as the hedgehog passed her over, that cocky smirk never leaving his face for an instant. Then he looked over his shoulder, Rainbow still on his tail. Okay, now I know she has speed. Perhaps this race won't be boring after all. He turned back to her. "What's wrong, Dash? You're definitely faster than this! Pick it uuuuuuuuuu…" Sonic started as he fell into a hole. Rainbow Dash zoomed on, smirking at the hedgehog's misfortune.

_"Serves him right. Next time he'll keep his eye on the ball."_ Sonic jumped from out of nowhere, surprising the Pegasus. "What the-how…how?"

"Shuttle loops. I will say this; I did not expect shuttle loops in Equestria. Oh well."

Rainbow Dash scowled at him. "You're trying to throw me off my game but it won't work, Blue! I refuse to leave Cloudsdale, my fans, and my friends without proving that I'm the fastest thing alive!" Rainbow Dash kept flying until she saw an infant pony in the middle of the road, crying. Immediately, she slowed to a screeching halt with Sonic close behind. He came to a stop next to Rainbow Dash. The infant's mane match the color of Sonic's fur, it had emerald green beady eyes, and a cyan colored coat with wings. As soon as it saw Sonic, it stopped crying and reached out to him, babbling happily, as he held it in his arms.

"An infant Pegasus, all the way out here?"

"Okay, this is new. This is definitely new. Who would leave their infant unattended and vulnerable in the middle of a racetrack like this? What do you think, Dash, is it a colt or a…filly? Dash?" Blinking lines outlined Dash's figure, then the realization hit him. He sped off with the infant in his arms, tucked tightly against his chest. He saw Rainbow's trail and quickly got next to her, albeit a bit agitated. "Hey! Not cool just leaving me with the infant, Dash. We need to find the parents and return it!"

Rainbow Dash looked Sonic, agitated as well. "First of all,Blue, it's a colt. Strong jaw. Second, he'll be fine. His parents will more than likely be at the dimension rift checkpoint, which is about 3.3 miles away."

"And said rift is..."

Rainbow Dash let that cocky look rise back up. "It's up there." She motioned up with her head. Then she blasted off into the rift while Sonic skidded to a stop. He needed to find the kid's parents and quick; otherwise, Rainbow Dash would increase her lead as well as eat away at Sonic's time. He sighed and crouched down to speed off to find the parents until the infant made a noise and kicked at Sonic's belly. It did not hurt, far from it actually, but Sonic held out the little tyke.

"Well kid, I don't want to take you with me because it'll get pretty dangerous where I'm headed. But I definitely can't leave you here to fend for yourself, you're practically defenseless." The infant pony giggled, then began glowing a ruby red color before slowly curling up into a ball of energy. This ball of energy flew far away in the direction Sonic faced and made a sharp U-Turn, hitting Sonic at mach 4, sending him skidding on his feet. Surprisingly, it only left a flaming, shining red lightning bolt on his chest. The energy didn't harm the hedgehog; it only energized him!

"All right! Now we're talking!" Sonic yelled, and he clicked his heels together before blasting off from the ground into the checkpoint portal in the sky. Three pegasi stood by with video cameras and flew into the rift after them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cloudsdale Stadium<em>**

"Sonic and Rainbow Dash have just finished grassy plains with Equestria's faster flier besting the blue blur! Thanks to the camera pegasi, we got every bit of the action thus far, including the infant pony. Where did she come from? I don't know, do you?"

Many of the ponies watched with interest as the rainbow maned infant charged into Sonic's chest before leaving a red thunderbolt. Twilight stood disbelievingly. One, that infant had Sonic's coat but Rainbow Dash's mane. Two, when it vanished after colliding with Sonic's chest, it left a red lightning bolt extremely similar, if not identical to Rainbow Dash's element of loyalty. This made no sense, unless...last night...! Twilight's cheeks reddened at the thought.

"You're looking a little red, there Twilight darling. Do you feel ill?" Rarity asked, in concern for her friend.

"No, it's just, well, that infant looked like the perfect combination of Sonic and Rainbow Dash! It makes you wonder...!" Suddenly, an evil aura of hatred appeared behind them. Scootaloo had heard everything and Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle pulled on her tail so hardly, it looked like it would rip anyway.

"You dare say...you dare even think...my big sister...would actually lay...with that COPYCAT BOZO?!" Sweetie Belle ran in front of Scootaloo and put her fore hooves on her shoulders.

"Scootaloo, no one said it happened! Sonic just found a pony who just happened to have his coat and Rainbow Dash's mane. Maybe someone in Dash's family lost their child."

This explanation didn't make Scootaloo calm in any way, but the aura seems to have diminished for the time being. Twilight dismissed it as a coincidence but still...why would a pony look like a combination Sonic and Rainbow Dash, and leave a red lightning bolt like the Element of Loyalty?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scorching Sands<strong>_

Rainbow Dash zoomed on through the desert, feeling uncomfortable in this situation. The wide desert stretched out farther than the grassy plains and she could see nothing but sand, sand dunes, pyramids, cacti, and quicksand pits. Not to mention that humidity of the desert really helped it live up to its name: Scorching Sands.

_"Spike hit it spot on; no one can beat this kind of heat. In fact, I can't breathe that well in this hot air but I don't have a problem with it. I'll just keep flying and make sure Blue and that…infant…Gee; I really think I made a plot-head move back there, leaving Blue to take care of the foal by himself. I mean, that foal's mane looked just like mine, colors and all!"_ She turned around, looking back on her path. _"Should I go back? Poor Blue probably can't handle that kid on his own."_

"Hey, Dash!" Rainbow Dash immediately looked down and saw Sonic, waving at her. Once the hedgehog got the Pegasus' attention, he whisper-shouted "I'm winning." before whooping across the desert kicking up sands. Rainbow Dash just groaned as if something got under her skin, which Sonic did before blasting off in the same direction. Sonic looked around and saw nothing but sand and cacti, just like Spike had said. Sonic stopped to look at a few ruins, complete with someone quicksand pits. Before long, he noticed something that made him smile…railings. He jumped on a rail and boosted forward, traveling down the decline. A second rail joined the first one so now two parallel rails existed. Sonic smiled and jumped from one rail to another. He stuck to the second when he saw that the first one eventually led to a quicksand pit. The second railing ended and Sonic kept boosting on forward. Soon enough, Rainbow Dash rejoined the race after flying as fast he she could to get back to him. Sonic looked to the side and grinned. "You're real tough to shake, you know that?"

"And you're a real tease, you know?" Rainbow Dash shot back. Sonic held up his arms defensively. "By the way, whatever happened to that foal with the rainbow mane?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you but I will anyway. Shortly after you shot off, I considered just searching for the child's parents and thinking 'I'll just get back in the race later,' or just going after you and taking the kid with me. Suddenly, the foal just turned into a ball of energy, flew away at speeds nearly as fast as I run, and then made a U-Turn, hitting me with that same speed. Suddenly, the energy fired me up and fast forward to now. By the way, I got this lightning bolt on my chest. It kind of looks like yours, Dash, except for the color. Pretty cool, huh?" Rainbow Dash just laughed.

"You know, Scootaloo thinks you're copying me. If she see this, she'll probably skin you alive." Sonic laughed back.

"No need to worry, Dash. I'll just talk about it with the princesses when we get back."

"You know, I just realized. Isn't it unusual for us to talk like this, especially during a race?"

"What can't you do if you're fast enough to do it?" Rainbow Dash flew down and gave him a playful nudge.

"True enough. By the way, quicksand pit up ahead-wait, you hear that?"

"What?" Sonic turned on his listening ear and heard wailing similar to the one he heard during the Grassy Plains run. He ran forward and saw an infant male pony, this time, an Earth Pony with Sonic's fur color for its mane, emerald green beady eyes, and a peach colored coat…and a one-way trip to the middle of the quicksand pit! To make matters worse, a large cactus-like Venus flytrap monster opened up its mouth, waiting for the small meal. Sonic ran down quickly to grab the pony and then rerouted his course to go around the huge beast. It looked Sonic would escape with the pony but then…vines opened up from the sand and wrapped around Sonic's legs, pulling him towards the beast!

"Let go, you overgrown weed!" Sonic yelled as he tried to rip the vines off him, but new vines would just replace the ripped ones. The vines now completely covered Sonic's legs and with the infant in his arms, he could do very little with one hand. Then, Rainbow Dash swooped down, grabbed his arms, and pulled as hard as she could.

"C'mon, you big plot head, let go already!"

"Dash, just take the kid and leave! I don't want you sucked in, too!"

"You're crazy! I am not gonna abandon you to this thing! He'll eat you alive!"

"It's either us two, all three, or just me, so take the kid, Dash!"

"No! I'm not abandoning you and that's that!"

Suddenly, the red lightning bolt flashed and Sonic's shoes suddenly emitted a red flame. The flame traveled to his legs, burned the vines, and rocketed him, Rainbow Dash, and the infant out of the pit, earning a huge roar from the denied giant. The shoes then stopped right below the rip in the time fabric.

"Pretty sure that thing would've spat me right back out, but thanks for saving my life…Dash? Oh well, let's see what I can do with you?" Sonic sighed, holding the giggling, happily clapping infant. Along the way, Sonic remembered something important and vital to his routine.

He skipped breakfast. How did he know? His stomach roared loud enough to tell him.

The infant reached out to Sonic to get his attention and actually put his hand in her mane and he felt something small, round, and a stem? He pulled his hand out and revealed an orange apple. Applejack made an eating motion with her hand. Sonic chuckled.

"You're pretty smart for an infant." Sonic took a bite and immediately a love-struck smile spread across his face.

"I thought Applejack's apples tasted good…hey wait a minute!" An orange ball of energy took the place of the infant, shot up in the air, and flew into Sonic's chest. The hedgehog felt even more energized as an orange apple shone brightly on Sonic's chest. It also made him blurt out unnecessary truths.

"I hate swimming! I like Amy Rose as a friend, but I do not want her to be my girlfriend! Except, if I don't agree to be her boyfriend, she'll either a, take it as me being shy or B, threaten me with violence!" Sonic then shook his head. He saw no one around him and assumed that the apple made him blurt out those things. So he knocked his heels together and a red flame flew him into the dimensional rift. The three pegasi snickered to themselves before following Sonic into the rift.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cloudsdale Stadium<em>**

"The air's scorching, the sand burning but Rainbow Dash keeps the lead as the speed demons made it through the second stage! Our camera pegasi stayed on them like green on grass. But Sonic just found a second infant. Could this be more than a coincidence?"

At this point, Twilight threw her coincidence theory out the window. Sonic found another infant pony with his coat, but Applejack's mane. Furthermore, this infant turned into an orange apple, just like the Element of Honesty. Applejack had come back after leaving her stand in Big Mac's hands. She also wanted to find out how it came about that an infant pony that looked like a combination of Sonic and her came into the race.

"You don't think he, by any chance..."

"Oh posh, darling. Sonic happens to be one of the most gentle forms of life I've ever encountered. He would never do something like this."Rarity reassured Applejack. Scootaloo, however found all this praise about the hedgehog ridiculous.

"How can you trust that fiend?! He obviously did something to both Applejack and my sister! He's nothing more than an insidious rat just waiting for the right opportunity to strike! I promise you, he's a snafu to the whole world!"

"And I promise you, Scoots, he isn't! Mr. Sonic wouldn't dream of it! I mean, you saw his reaction when we threatened to show him our flanks. He's far too pure to even think of it." Apple Bloom stood next to her sister, watching the entire stage. "Though, that lil infant sure was cute. Just like you when you were a critter." Apple Bloom remarked, a playful smirk on her face. Applejack smiled, ruffling her sister's mane affectionately.

"Now since when was it okay for you to call your big sis a critter, Bloomie? Still, first Rainbow Dash, now me. Who's next, Pinkie Pie?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aqua Central<strong>_

The rift opened and Sonic dove right into the drink. However, as it normally would, the water greatly hampered his mobility...and annoyed him.

_"I hate moving slow, I hate getting wet, and I hate deep water."_

Still, he liked proving his speed superior to others. He did not move quite as fast as before, he moved at a moderate pace. He looked around and saw so many ruins. It reminded him of that place that he and Tails fell into after Angel Island, thanks to a certain knucklehead echidna. Since Sonic could see no ground, he decided to go with breast stroking, seeing as it gave him some sort of propulsion in the water. Sonic kept moving his arms but he could not move his legs quite as well. Gradually, his arms grew fatigued and hung limply at his sides until Sonic remembered; he could use his shoes as jettisons!

_"Solaris, I love my little bro."_

He clicked his heels and the red flame emitted from his soles, shooting him forward until he approached a glowing light. Then, Sonic felt something dragging him forward along with several other fish. The force came from a current and Sonic went along with it, relaxing as the current sent him flowing through the pathway, similar to how water enters a tube and flows out to its destination. He then flew outward and into a temple, surrounded by the flowing water. Sonic shook himself dry and kept walking on the platform and jumped as far and high as he could to avoid the gaps. He heard a faint dinging noise in his head somewhere and paid no mind. He saw schools of fish swimming around with a common destination in mind. He saw Rainbow Dash, shaking herself dry.

"Celestia, I hate water!"

"You and me both, but not the drinking kind, Dash. You need that to survive." Sonic mused. Rainbow Dash then charged up to his face. Sonic chuckled before holding up his hands. "Okay, okay, fine. Gee, I tell one joke and you're ready to buck me into next week." Sonic walked forward and crouched. Rainbow Dash let a smirk cross her face as she snickered.

"What'cha gonna do, Blue? You might have to swim again because no one can walk on water without using magic."

Sonic looked back at her matter-of-factly. "I know. That's why I wasn't planning on walking." Sonic smiled, gave her a two-finger salute and yelled "Later!" before boosting off across the water, leaving Rainbow Dash speechless.

"Y-Y-Y…YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" She screamed red in the face, before boosting after the hedgehog, creating a Sonic Rainboom loud enough to shake the temple! She flew through different tubes, some went up, some went down, and some went straight through. She heard a loud rumbling, looked behind her, and saw a wall closing in on her! _"Plot cakes!"_ She flew through different passageways to get away from the wall as it closed in more and more. She then noticed a hole in the wall big enough for her to fit through and she flew inside and escaped just as wall closed with a loud bang!

She looked forward and could see the dimensional rift. She also saw the blue hedgehog handle another crying infant pony…while running on water. She lowered herself alongside him and got a good look at the pony. No strong jaw, brilliant raspberry mane, light cerulean beady eyes, peach colored coat. A female pony in its purest form.

"So, Blue. How'd you find this one?"

"Believe it or not, it was clapping its fore hooves at the closing wall, laughing gaily as if it liked the sound of crumbling." Then the pony grabbed Sonic's nose and pulled. Hard. "AHHGH!" Sonic yelled, rearing his head back in pain. "That's the second time this week! GAH, what is it about my nose that makes infant want to tug on it as if it were a plaything?"

Rainbow Dash smirked. "Doesn't help your case that it's long. By the way, she's reaching for your face with both her fore hooves again." Said foal grabbed Sonic's cheeks and pushed them upwards into a smile, and then it dropped. She giggled, then shot her fore hooves right back to his cheeks and pushed them upwards again, then they dropped again. She laughed loudly, pushed up again, held her hooves there 3 seconds, and removed her hooves and clapped when they stayed like that, then when they dropped back down she laughed in a loud, constant pattern before squealing in happiness. Rainbow Dash's smirk lost its cockiness and turned into a real, genuine smile. "I really think she likes you." Sonic chuckled.

"I have that effect on everyone." Then the pony started glowing blue and wrapped itself around Sonic's body before shrinking into a blue balloon. Suddenly, Sonic laughed. He laughed and laughed for a while until he realized something…

He long since passed the dimensional rift. Then he laughed again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cloudsdale Stadium<em>**

"Soaking in the drink at Aqua Central after beating the heat in Scorching Sands. What else could you ask for? Sonic still trails after three stages, but don't worry folks, there's still plenty of race left! "

Applejack looked at Pinkie Pie, who had arrived in time to see the infant pony integrate herself in Sonic's chest, leaving a blue balloon like the Element of Laughter.

"Pinkie Pie...um...I just talked to Bloomie...and-"

"That mini-me was ADORABLE! Did you hear its laugh? It was so CUTE!" Pinkie Pie squealed, spinning around in circles. "You know, I've always wondered if me and Sonic had a foal, what would the foal look like; would it have my eyes, my mane, my coat, his, his mane, his coat, or a combination of any of the aforementioned? Now I have my answer! The foal would be a filly, it would have my mane, my eyes, but his coat!"

"Yeah, I...bet it would. But let's see now, we have an infant Sonic-Rainbow Dash, an infant Sonic-me, and an infant Sonic-Pinkie Pie. Those three infants transform into the elements when integrated with the hedgehog. How come?"

Twilight had left to converse with the princesses. Apparently, many mysteries still existed around the hedgehog that she knew nothing about.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everfree Forest<strong>_

Sonic finally made it to the Everfree Forest after a good 10 minutes of laughter. He looked around and the haunted forest atmosphere definitely existed. Dark forest, crowing, cicadas, hissing, growling. Sonic rarely got startled and never did aside from when, Tails, and Knuckles encountered those pumpkin ghosts so many years ago.

"At any rate, pretty sure I'll need to be real careful here. Don't want to turn into animal food." Sonic told himself as he sped off into the forest. It grew increasingly difficult for Sonic to navigate himself the forest as the further he ventured in, more and more of the sunlight vanished, leaving him with nearly no visibility. Eventually, he couldn't see at all. He couldn't use his shoes for light and a flashlight would definitely help if he held one. Sonic chuckled when he thought back to Knuckles trying scare Tails back at Hang Castle. The ghost of Shadow, really? Sonic then thought back to when he and Chip found this haunted mansion and those two ghosts kept trying to scare him but when he turned into a Werehog, they nearly, wait, no, they couldn't…unless they could! Sonic laughed even harder and his laughter caused the blue balloon on his chest to glow so bright, it illuminated his path perfectly. "This will probably become a trend." Sonic thought to himself as he walked forward. He heard a growl close by him and he turned around immediately, but…nothing. Sonic shrugged and continued. With the light guiding him, Sonic felt no worries about picking up his pace. Therefore, he sped up through the forest. "I can't be sure, but I'm feeling like something's watching me, waiting for me…strange…" Sonic wondered as he nonchalant ducked a serpent trying to bite his head off, jumped over a claw reach at his leg from the bushes, and slid under a timber wolf trying to crush him underneath his paw. "I wonder where Rainbow Dash is." Just as he thought that, he ran into something. Something equine, with wings. Something…with a quick tongue.

"Ahh, geez! Hey, buddy, watch it!"

"Trust me, I wasn't…Dash?"

"Blue…is that you? If it is, you mind dimming the lights, you're gonna blind me." Just as she said that, the light suddenly grew dim to the point where Sonic and Rainbow Dash could see each other clearly. "So…did you get lost, too?"

"We were told about the places. Spike never explained how to get in or out."

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. By the way, those camera pegasi are pretty tenacious, following us throughout all this." Sonic looked back and saw three primary colored Pegasi with video cameras and goggles.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the fans love this. Now then, why don't we figure out how to get out of-Dash, did I say something wrong?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"You mean that wasn't you growling?"

"Not me." Then Sonic turned around and saw a giant four-footed reptile with light brilliant gamboge eyes, dark grayish apple green skin, and tangeloish black rock scales. "Oh shoot, that's a Cragadile. OH SHOOT, THAT'S A CRAGADILE!" Rainbow Dash didn't need to say it, but Sonic could tell by the panic in her voice that they needed to split. Sonic and Rainbow Dash boosted, both leaving behind their respective trails of color. The cragadile quickly shuffled after them, snapping their jaws at them. Sonic kept the same confident smile on her face while Rainbow Dash…kind disturbed. "How can you look so calm about this? If he catches us, he'll eat us both alive!"

Sonic smiled back. "Simple, we don't let him catch us. Now stop worrying and keep running!" Sonic shouted as he continued to boost forward. Sonic and Rainbow Dash ran from the cragadile until they got to a swamp. Rainbow Dash flew right across, as for Sonic, some arc ivy hung overhead and he jumped, caught it and used it to swing to the other side, letting out a primal, hearty, undulating yell as he did so. AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" This yell made Rainbow Dash stop and stare at him. It made the cragadile stop and stare at him. Half of the Everfree forest came out and stared at him. Sonic touched down and let out the yell again, beating his chest while doing so. "AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic then looked around and saw the creatures of the forest looking at him with curious eyes. "I think the Tarzan yell made them afraid of me." One of the creatures, a manticore quickly retreated into the forest. Rainbow Dash then found the time to ask Sonic a question.

"Okay, Blue, I'll bite. What in the name of our Princess was that?"

"Oh, that's my Tarzan yell. The Tarzan yell is a sign of dominance, a battle cry, a victory cry; it means you rule as the king of the jungle. But…I believe no one in Equestria, let alone the Everfree forest ever heard that yell before."

"Obviously. They're staring at you like the entire forest is your domain." Suddenly, a faint sob came from the bushes. The manticore returned holding infant female Pegasus with a pale, light grayish rose mane, moderate cyan eyes with sparkling pupils, and a peach colored coat and wings. The manticore held it up for Sonic to take and once the pony looked at Sonic, it ceased its sobbing and held out its fore hooves. Sonic took hold of the infant pony and looked at it closely. The infant female then placed its lips on Sonic's stomach and instead of a lip mark; a butterfly appeared on the spot where the infant had kissed Sonic. Like the previous others, the infant started glowing pink and a ball of energy flew to the butterfly mark. Sonic rubbed the spot where the infant disappeared and turned around to see the animals bowing to him. Rainbow Dash studied the pink butterfly on Sonic's chest. The marks he had gotten from the previous stages…reminded her of the…!

"Blue, those things on your chest, those symbols! They're a perfect match to the-Blue, where'd you go?" She turned around to see Sonic receiving a hug from an Ursa Minor, who slept quietly in the arms of its mother, an Ursa Major.

"Good Kuma. Kind, gentle, harmless Kuma." Sonic coaxed, as the Ursa Minor slowly relinquished its hold on Sonic, allowing the hedgehog to wiggle away from the hug. The Ursa Major waved goodbye to Sonic as it lumbered to its home, her Ursa Minor snug in her arms, sleeping soundly. Sonic then turned to Rainbow Dash. "Oh, sorry about that, Dash, were you saying something?"

"…No…let's just go."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cloudsdale Stadium<em>**

"SONIC SMASH THROUGH PUNY FOREST! SONIC STRONGEST THERE IS! Sonic now claims the lead after escaping the cragadile and yelling so loudly that the creatures of the Everfree Forest recognize him as their ruler. Also, he's picked another infant. The rate at which this will go, fillies and gentlecolts, we may very well soon have our resident hedgehog foalsitter! Man, that's a mouthful."

The stadium had picked up in crowd noise again. Sonic's tarzan yell sent the crowd into a frenzy with some of the colts and fillies doing it as well. Some of the stallions, much to the chagrin of their mares, perform the yell in an attempt to one up each other. Tails stood in the booth laughing his butt off. Ms. Spitfire turned to Tails, an amused expression on her face.

"Your brother's pretty good, Tails. He definitely makes it in the speed department. If only he could fly without the boosters you gave him, he'd make an excellent Wonderbolt." Tails scratched the back of his head with a proud smile on his face.

Fluttershy's face changed from so many different shades of red, including Rosso corsa, Dark Red, Red, Scarlet, and Lust when she saw the infant that looked like what she and Sonic could create-now she blushed Carmine from thinking about how it would happen. However, a big, red chestnut vein throbbed endlessly on Angel's head as he clenched his fists tightly, ground his teeth together, and turned so red in the face that he just -POP!- and reappeared on Fluttershy's back, now having calmed down from absolutely livid to miffed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deep Freeze<strong>_

Rainbow Dash zoomed right down the mountain. The past few events made her think about the hedgehog and his agenda here. He did say that after the race, he and Tails would head right back to wherever they came from, but if they plan to do so, they need to do it quickly after the race ends. Rainbow Dash didn't think the same as Twilight did but she started to get a strong sense of foreboding, she felt…apprehensive.

_"Okay, so the hedgehog has a way with kids, but I haven't heard of kids that can turn into balls of energy at will. I mean first, there was the infant with my mane, his…eyes and…wait, why did that first kid have my mane and his coat? Why did the second kid have Applejack's mane, his eyes and coat? Why did the third have Pinkie Pie's mane, eyes, and his coat? Why did the fourth have Fluttershy's mane, eyes and his coat? None of this makes any sense! Maybe little sis had a point, something's up with this hedgehog."_ In all her thinking, she failed to notice Sonic racing down towards her on a snowboard.

"Yo Dash!" The second he got her attention, he yelled "Winning." and proceeded to whoop down the mountain on his board. He noticed some ramps on the mountain, about 15 in total, made by snow-covered hills, he looked to the left and right; the camera pegasi had him on camera. The cocky smirk returned to an unusual extent.

_"Stunt Time."_

Sonic jumped the first ramp and did a heel grab. "100 points."

He steered to the right slightly and performed a barrel roll. "300 points."

He steered to the right again, this time he pulled off a 360 Spin. "That was good. 500 points."

He took a left ramp, laid down on his board and popped a cookie into his mouth. "Chillin' and Stuntin'. 700 points."

He took the middle ramp and pulled off a 360 Flip. "Great! 1000 points."

He took a hard right and pulled off a double-backflip. "Awesome! 1400 points!"

He took the left ramp and pulling off a Sonic Atom. Sonic performs this trick by spinning into a ball, while his snowboard flies all around him like an electron in an atom. "Outstanding! 2000 points!" Sonic braced himself; these next stunt he rarely ever pulled during his childhood days after a few accidents but he always practiced the point where he not only could perform them safely, but perfectly as well. Therefore, for ramp number 8, Sonic performed what he called "The Hog Spin". For this stunt, Sonic remains standing on his board but he spins so quickly that the spin angle surpassed 1080 degrees! Sonic landed smoothly and clenched his fist, grinning. "Amazing! 2500 points!"

Rainbow Dash flew down the mountain, closely observing her opponent's style. At the point, she really enjoyed the fact that she represented loyalty and not honesty; because the hedgehog's moves did impress her, and she would lie if thinking otherwise. In fact, she felt a bit of jealous admiration for the hedgehog. As far as she knew, his intentions held no place for disturbing the peace of Equestria and he certainly didn't give off the impression of a villain.

For number 9, Sonic performed a 720-barrel roll. "Excellent! 3000 points!"

Number 10 got a handstand. "Super! 3500 points!"

Number 11 got a Triple Spit Grab-Roll. "Toasty! 4000 points!"

Number 12 got the Superman. "Kryptonic! 4500 points!"

Number 13 got the Walker. Sonic ran alongside the side of his board. "Dangerous! 5000 points!"

Number 14 got the Reckless Abandon. Sonic tilted his board so that he faced the sky and turned around; facing his arms and legs to the sun in a Pike position, only to fall to ground and safely on his board, back first. "Spectacular! 5500 points!" The last ramp got Sonic's most dangerous stunt to date…The Corkscrew. For this technique, however Sonic abandoned his board and charged right at the ramp and the decline + the speed – the resistance= a Sonic Boom and 70 foot launch into the air, where Sonic formed multiple corks before landing on the bottom of the mountain…which, in this case unfortunately for the hedgehog, meant an icy cold drink.

_"Oops. 0 points. RUN OVER."_

Sonic felt himself falling farther and farther down. The speed at which he fell put pressure on his lungs, increasing the need for oxygen. Nothing but darkness surrounded his vision as his continued to fall. He saw a blue enter his vision then he fell from the water in an open air of space before falling down to the water below. The hedgehog resurfaced, gasping for air as he climbed onto an icy floor. He got a good look at his surroundings, the air felt much colder now that it stayed within a closed space with a large area. The place glittered with different kinds of raw crystals. Raw rubies, raw sapphires, raw emeralds, raw silver, raw gold, raw diamonds, and raw pearls. He decided to pick one of them, maybe three sparkling diamonds.

He let out a whistle. "Rouge and Rarity would be in love with this place. There're gems as far as my eye can see." Sonic placed them in his quills and kept walking forward through the beautiful caverns. He felt very tempted to take a few back with him, maybe help Spike in his chances with Rarity. This race didn't actually feel like a race to the hedgehog, it felt more like an adventure, what with the pony children showing up out of nowhere, the giant Venus fly trap mutant, the creatures of the Everfree bowing to him, and now this, an Ice Cavern with gems. He felt a small tug at his legs and looked down to see a another infant female, a Unicorn with a shadowed moderate indigo mane with a gradient of dark mulberry to moderate mulberry, moderate azure eyes, and a peach colored coat. "Well now, how did you get here?" he asked. Suddenly, he heard another splash, accompanied by a yell, then another splash, then a large gasp of air. Rainbow Dash had made it, too.

"You know…if this water wasn't inside a place like this…it would definitely be good to drink." Rainbow Dash remarked, shaking herself dry. However, the amount force she put into it made her mane look all funny. Sonic chuckled to himself, which raised Rainbow Dash's eyebrow. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Your mane."

She turned back to the water and saw her reflection…and her out-of-whack mane. She allowed a giggle to escape from her lips. "Hey, you should talk. You have quills for hair."

"Yeah, but unlike your mane, I can use it not just for detecting danger, but as a weapon too."

"Heh, yeah… I see you found another kid."

"Yeah, actually. I just picked some diamonds and here she was." The infant climbed Sonic's back like a mountain and picked at Sonic's head, namely his quills. She hit at them a few times and the diamonds that Sonic had stored inside came tumbling out, making the infant squeal with delight as reached for them. Sonic and Rainbow Dash shared a smile. He lowered the infant so that she could reach the diamonds, giggled when she held them in her hooves, turned back to Sonic, and gave him a painless jab in the stomach with her knobbed horn. She glowed purple, turned into a ball of energy, and the dispersed onto the mark she left, filling it with purple energy. Sonic looked at a crystal mirror and checked out his "badges." Red lightning bolt, orange apple, blue balloon, pink butterfly, and now a purple diamond. Rainbow Dash walked up to the hedgehog to get a closer look.

"You have the feeling that this race isn't actually a race, but more of an adventure?"

"My feelings exactly." Sonic then felt his quills grow slowly. "We should probably look to get out of here quickly. My quills can sense trouble a mile away." Sonic quickly ran off with Rainbow close behind him. They zoomed the narrow passageways; Sonic played lily pad with some of the isolated ice floors. Rainbow Dash simply flew right on through. Along the way, icicles fell and Sonic initiated some quick steps to avoid impalement. This led to an outer portion of Deep Freeze, Sonic smiled at how similar to Cool Edge this place looked, only no penguins, no whales, and no bobsleds. Sonic ran across the water after bailing on a platform. Sonic looked up and saw the dimensional rift and Rainbow Dash heading towards it fast! Sonic decided to pick up the pace and ran along side of the iceberg, backwards.

Rainbow Dash did a double take before going red in the face. "Oh come on! That's not fair!"

Sonic laughed. "You know, I've soaked in the peace of my home world for so long, I forgot how much I enjoy speed. I love it; I love it, I LOVE IT!" Sonic yelled jubilantly before boosting upwards right side forward again right into the dimensional loop, with Rainbow Dash on his tail. The camera pegasi followed, albeit a bit winded.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cloudsdale Stadium<em>**

"...Well, we're gonna need a new word for awesome, cause those tricks simply broke the bodacious scale! Where did he get the snowboard? Where did that infant come from? "

The stadium practically oozed excitement; the race had picked up. Not only that, Sonic's rad tricks had sent the colts and the fillies into a frenzy. They all started beating their bellies, doing Tarzan yells, all while their parents tried and failed miserably to get them calm down. Rarity saw the infant pony and she did not take the ideological infant's design well.

"Peach?! If I were to have a foal with Sonic, it would most certainly NOT have a peach coat! It would just ruin the purity of her gender!" She lamented. "Well, she will have my eyes and my mane, so I supposed I could live with two of my three conditions fulfilled."

"Don't be so dramatic, sister! Worst case scenario, you could simply change the color of her coat with your magic!"

"As wonderful as the idea sounds, I've yet to reach the level of magic proficient enough to do so. Just this week, Sonic helped me figure out the design flaw in my bipedal outfits. I don't imagine he could use magic to change our foal's coat."

"But that foal may not even be yours. Sonic hasn't done anything indecent with any mare in Equestria so I don't believe those foals are a result of any misdeeds between you, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, or Pinkie Pie. While we're on the subject, where's Twilight?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flame Core<strong>_

Sonic entered the Flame Core and Spike could not have hit it any harder. _"Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick, Java, don't fall into the lava pit indeed! This place makes Scorching Sands look like Deep Freeze!"_ Sonic looked around, he could see nothing but molten craters and lava flow. He could feel the ground rumble beneath him. "Looks like the place is set to blow. I need to find that dimensional rift, and quickly!" He confirmed, shooting off toward the volcano in the distance. Sonic moved as fast as he could, but navigation proved difficult when he found himself floored by a giant firewall! As soon as the eruption stopped, he moved on with a bit more caution.

Likewise, Rainbow Dash had her fair share of difficulty navigating through the rising lava eruptions. She never expected geyser eruptions to reach as high as she could fly! She couldn't go down to the hedgehog's height; he had just as bad a time. Taking the middle path could provide some advantage, or it could mean the brunt of both levels. Either way, her chances seemed slim…but what if she made a Sonic Rainboom? The shockwave would stratify the lava to the point where she could navigate through it safely.

_"Worth a shot!"_ Rainbow Dash flew skyward, the ash from the volcano forcefully filling her lungs but she ignored it. Rainbow Dash positioned herself at mid-max height and then shot forward towards the ground, reentering the ash.

_"I need to place this at the right altitude for it to work. If I can make it happen right at ground level, the wind should stratify the ash and the lava just fine."_

Sonic needed to find a way to cancel out the lava flow. At any rate, the Sonic Boom would definitely work, but the Boom would have to surpass every other Boom he made. "Ah well, a first time for everything exists, I suppose." Sonic then boosted. He reached 10% of the max= 76.1 miles per hour. "Still slow."

He increased his speed to 20% percent=152.2 miles per hour. "Getting faster."

He went up to 30% percent=228.3 miles per hour. "Still not enough."

He went up to 40% percent=304.4 miles per hour. "Picking up the pace."

Rainbow Dash heard the increase of the boom piece-by-piece. Sonic had the same idea as her; Increase the speed to disturb the lava flow. She increased her speed as well, going half her max.

He went up to 50% percent=380.5 miles per hour. "Looking good right now."

He suddenly felt himself accelerate, which meant he had entered transonic speed. Now he went to 60% percent of his max=456.6 miles per hour. "Great, keep going!" He could hear a zooming coming from the sky. Rainbow Dash had reentered the area. "Looks like we both have the same idea." He continued up to 70% of his max=532.7 miles per hour. "Getting closer." Sonic's ears picked a noise and he almost groaned.

In the distance, an infant male unicorn sat inside the volcano, crying. This pony had a Sonic's blue fur mane with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks, emerald green beady eyes, and a pale, light grayish mulberry colored coat. The poor foal had no idea that the same volcano it found himself seated in had less than a minute to erupt.

However, Sonic realized this, redefined his objectives, and picked up his speed before taking off towards the volcano, moving at 80% of his max=608.8 miles per hour. "C'mon, c'mon!" The ground beneath him quaked and trembled. Several lava geysers erupted, limiting the hedgehog's navigational space. Sonic ran up alongside the side of the volcano, moving at 90% of his max speed=684.9 miles per hour. "Just a bit more!" Sonic felt the ground beneath his feet heat up, the core overheating, refusing to live under confines, the magma rising to the surface. Sonic reached his max speed just as the volcano erupted! The infant flew into the air and nearly back into the lava when two simultaneous shockwaves exploded, forcing the lava way down into the core. Sonic grabbed the infant out of the air and ran down the edge of the still erupting volcano. As soon as he stood a good 10 yards from the volcano, he looked back to see Rainbow Dash boosting right down to where he stood, a victorious smirk gracing her face.

Sonic smiled. "You made it! I thought our goose was cooked well done. Pun intended." He and Rainbow Dash shared a laugh. "Oh and how'd you get the idea to combine your Sonic Rainboom with my Sonic boom?"

"I'm a weather pony. I do these things a lot. So what do we do with the shrimp?" Sonic held out the unicorn and it looked at him blankly. Then it turned magenta before curling up into a ball and hitting Sonic in the chest, sending him skidding backwards. The blast revealed a magenta shaped gem on Sonic's stomach. "And one more makes six. That's what I thought." The volcano erupted again, shooting out fragments of lava towards Rainbow Dash and Sonic. "Let's head for the rift, shall we?" Sonic nodded and took off towards the rift after creating an Ancient Sonic Boom. **(This one grants a 20% boost to his max speed, but it tanks on Sonic's stamina just a bit. Moving on!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Final Sprint<strong>_

"Thanks to the impromptu camera pegasi, we've been treated to quite a show today folks! From Grassy Plains to Aqua Central to Flame Core, this race has become much more than a race! It's almost as if we were watching an adventure play out right before our very eyes! Now, Sonic and Rainbow Dash are entering the Final Sprint. Which means it's time for the Wonderbolts to lay out the finish line!" Spike yelled out in his best announcer's voice. The stadium remained buzzing; they had witnessed several events from the Best Flier Competition, the Iron Pony Competition, and the Equestria Games, but this Tour de Equestria definitely got up-votes. The crowd stop caring about who won, they just appreciated the race!

Meanwhile, Tails and Spitfire watched intently as the race progressed on. Twilight Sparkle and the gang tried to make sense of the infants they saw with the hedgehog. Half the female infants had their manes and eyes, but they kept the color of the hedgehog's skin, whereas the other half of the female infants had their manes, but the hedgehog's eyes and skin. Last time they checked, their heats came during spring. They had half the year, plus they had not even come of age yet! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna found this quite perplexing as well. They made a note to ask Sonic about this later on after the race, that hedgehog held much more secrets than they realized. That primal yell he let out once he crossed the swamp in the Everfree forest sounded very…alluring.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash appeared on the opposite side of the coliseum. They could hear the ponies cheering as soon as they came into view. They shared one look at each other before boosting into the sky, soaring through the clouds. Sonic kept boosting upward with the red flame emitting from his sneakers and Rainbow Dash flew as high into the sky as she could. They eventually melted into two trails of color, one consisting of all the colors of the rainbow, the other blue mixing with red. They flew closer to the Coliseum, the finish line in their sights; the roar of the crowd for the photo finish, Sonic saw it, Tails and Spike looking on hopefully, and Rainbow Dash saw her friends, Ms. Spitfire, the princesses looking at them with extreme pride…

Then a small click came from behind one of the clouds. Then Rainbow Dash's wings sprouted lightning rods and sent 80,000 volts into her wings! Naturally, she could feel pain in her wings whenever it happened, therefore after her mind registered the new feeling, having that much electricity entering her system made her cry out in pain, forcing Sonic to break his trail and look back at his opponent's brutal electrocution. Then she commenced her descent from the sky. Sonic quickly thought back to yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Whatever happens tomorrow, under no circumstances, and I mean NO circumstances are you to save her life during the race, Sonic." The hedgehog's eyes widened. "I know, at any time during the course of the race, you'll find yourself in a situation where she'll perish if you don't help her, but if you do save her life at any time during the race, she'll resent you and hold what you do for her against you until you leave. So, best-case scenario, that means that she'll more than likely hold it against you forever."_

_"Why would you tell me not to save her, Spike? I can't let anyone perish if I have the power to prevent that from happening. She's my friend, all six of them are my friends, you know how sad they would feel if they saw that happen and I didn't do anything about it?" Sonic questioned in frustrated confusion. "It doesn't make sense, why would she hold saving her life against me?"_

_"She's loyal to her friends, yes. However, she has a very strong sense of pride. If you save her during the race, she'll feel helpless, like a yearling without its mother. She does not like feeling helpless, Sonic. For her, helplessness is not unlike weakness. She doesn't want anyone to think she's weak, not after she embodies the Element of Loyalty."_

_"So, let me get this straight…If I save her life, she'll hate me." Spike nodded. "But if I don't save her, she'll perish." Spike nodded again, which earned a sigh from the hedgehog. "Well, this bites. Either way, I lose a friend and a rival! How can I be friends with someone who hates it if people…or ponies…save her when the alternative is death?!" Spike shrugged his arms._

_"Trust me, big bro, it does sound ridiculous, I know, and many people, myself included try to get her to think otherwise, to no avail. You should never tamper with Rainbow Dash's pride, Sonic, however maybe somewhere along the way, you can change the way she thinks, or maybe when it happens, she will fall unconscious and won't remember anything happening. I know refusing to save her will result in a lot of animosity towards you, but if you do, Rainbow Dash will hold a grudge with you forever. Therefore, I implore you not to."_

_Sonic's eyes narrowed as he ran his hand across his face like a buffer. He stood up and went for the door. "Thanks for the advice, Spike. Right now, I need a walk."_

_The Coliseum_

_"So Spike told you, huh?"_

_"Yeah, about how you hate it when other ponies save you, especially if the alternative means well, you know."_

_"Look, Blue, I know you like saving people, but here's the problem, so do I. I like saving, not when others save me. I like helping, not when others help me, especially during a race. Whenever somepony saves me during a race, it really makes me angry. I like winning on my own, and if I perish because of it, then I perish."_

_"Well, that actually…makes things a lot more inconvenient. So what would happen if someone outside of the race interferes? I don't have a problem with a helping hand, or 'hoof' now, every now and again and besides, if you can't count on Twilight and the gang to bail you out of trouble, then what happens?"_

_"I never said I didn't like it when ponies…or people save me. Just not during races. I love racing and winning, which reminds me, if you let me win tomorrow, Blue, I'll buck you so hard, you'll fly in the first class cabinet back to your dimension!" She promised with a playful smirk, nudging Sonic's stomach with her hoof. "Still, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't save me tomorrow, even if you have the opportunity, even if all those Pegasi, Unicorns, and Earth Ponies are watching, even if they'll hate your guts afterwards, I think…"_

_"Dash." Sonic stated firmly, ending her mini tirade. Rainbow Dash smile faded when she saw how serious the hedgehog looked about this. He sighed. "You'll resent me for this, but I won't promise you that if you get hurt during the race, I won't save you, because I'm pretty sure no matter how much I might try not to, I'll end up saving you anyway. It's not a matter of whether or not I want to, or whether or not I can." He clicked his heels together and set himself ready for takeoff._

_"It's a matter of principle." Then he blasted off in the direction of the Golden Oak._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Sonic looked back at Rainbow Dash's falling form in horror. The height at which she fell combined with the speed of her fall ultimately predicted a horrible and fatal landing for the pony. He looked inside the coliseum, so many ponies looked on in fear, some turned the faces away, some of them actually screamed, some cried. Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack had trouble staying up. They stood too far away to do anything. He looked up at the podium to Spike, who shrugged his shoulders sadly. Sonic had to make a choice; either finish the race and go back for Rainbow Dash, or save Rainbow Dash and worry about the race later. He then looked up at the Princesses.

Rainbow Dash tried to use her wings, but could not; the electricity fried them from the inside out, rendering them useless. The voltage rattled her mind; she couldn't think and move straight to try to smoothen her landing. She found it ironic, hilariously ironic actually that the very thing that she talked about with the hedgehog yesterday actually happened to her. Part of her, actually a good part of her, say 91% percent thought the race would go smoothly without any outside interference. The other 9% didn't think something like this would happen.

That 9% percent believed that the hedgehog would end up winning.

So none of her believed that she would end up with her wings electrocuted, rendering her paralyzed, and falling at breakneck speeds to her doom. She could almost laugh if the sharp pains from the voltage didn't prevent from doing so.

_"I need to move if I'm gonna get out of this. But I might not have a choice what with me falling at high speeds from such a high point in the sky, my wings currently useless, then again I may have brought this upon myself by asking the hedgehog repeatedly not to save me. Geez, I still want to do many things. The squirt's gonna have to find a new Pegasus to admire, the Wonderbolts, Ms. Spitfire, Twilight and the gang, Sky and Blue-aw, Blue. He's probably up there with a guilty conscience, trying to decide if he should finish the race or save my life. After what I told him yesterday, should I count on him to respect my 'wish'? I can feel myself…slipping…so unconsciousness feels like this…or maybe even death."_

Rainbow Dash decided to relax, the pain in her wings subsiding slightly. She could see the ground after the clearing the clouds and nothing had altered her course. She couldn't laugh, so she settled for tears instead. Those had waited in her eyes long enough from the amount of flying she had to do just to get this far, now she had a reason to let them fall. Falling from the sky, wings electrocuted to the point of numbness, her death all but confirmed, Rainbow Dash still hadn't made peace with herself. Her tears came faster though they didn't fall quite as quickly due to gravity.

_"This isn't fair, I don't want this! I wanted to win and show Blue that I was the fastest thing in Equestria, not him! I don't want to go yet! I want to stay with Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spike! I want to go back and join the Wonderbolts again! I want her to be my friend again! I want to keep messing with Blue and Sky! I don't want to... I don't want to…!"_

"I don't want to die..." She pleaded silently, to whomever listened.

A blue blur shot down through the clouds at speeds exceeding mach 5, creating several sonic booms as it shot down, distorting the clouds as it passed on through. A blue aura encompassed it as it rapidly descended toward the falling trail of rainbow. Sonic fell in a nosedive, arms at his sides, gritted his teeth as he practically ordered himself to fly down faster. "C'mon, C'mon, C'mon! Faster, Sonic, Faster!" Rainbow Dash would fall to the ground in less than 100 meters, but in almost no time AT ALL, Sonic made it to Rainbow Dash. "Dash! Stick out your fore hooves!" He got no response. "Dash, I know you're there...aren't you?" He pressed his fingers against her neck and felt a pulse and he could hear her breathing slightly; simple unconsciousness.

"Shoot…please don't kill me for this!" He moved alongside her and rolled her into his arms like a princess. He turned right side up so close to the ground, that his boosters gave off heat plumes. He pointed his face to the sky and blasted off back towards the Coliseum. He could practically hear them cheering with relief, applauding, praising his sportsmanship. Sonic flew faster into the sky and back into the Coliseum and crossed the finish line with Rainbow Dash in his arms. He shut down his boosters after a slow descent to the ground.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, your winner…Sonic the Hedgehog!"

* * *

><p><strong>WE DID IT! WE'VE COMPLETED THE RACE CHAPTER! OVER 17,000 WORDS OF HIGH-SPEED, JAM-PACKED ACTION!<strong>

**…Or a regular Sonic game. Make of it what you will.**

**Thanks for sticking with me, CPs. I really hope I satisfied you with this. If not, you know what to do. BRING OUT THE FLAMETHROWER!**

**Next time, (because I can't promise it'll be weekly anymore what with college and all) our heroes will fight the Queen and her subjects, the Changelings!**

**Later, Capital Punks.**

**MODdenial**


	13. Chrysalis' Gambit

Spectrum

**It's been a while, hasn't it. I tried to put this story in a good direction after letting down the bronies who like this story. While doing so, I looked back at my story and saw many errors, so I've been fixing them.**

**WARNING: You might not like what happens towards the end of this one. I'll just leave that feeling of dread to float in your minds. Also, This one may feel a bit rushed, just to let you know.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't like having to do this. BTW, didn't Sonic say something about this while back? Ah well, Sonic & Tails belong to SEGA & Sonic Team and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Chrysalis' Gambit<p>

The gang came down quickly after Sonic had set down Dash. Everyone else only saw Rainbow Dash getting electrocuted, but Twilight saw the lightning rods. Someone had planned this and planted such a device in Rainbow Dash wings before the race. Scootaloo came running to her sister's side immediately.

"Sister! SISTER!"

"She's unconscious, Scootaloo. Just let me work." Twilight reassured her. She concentrated her magic into her horn, focused on Rainbow Dash's wings, then sent a purple beam of magic to Rainbow Dash. Within seconds, Rainbow Dash's eyes opened and she stood, albeit wobbly. Twilight then turned to Sonic. "Someone put a device with miniature lightning rods inside Rainbow Dash's wings and set it to the point where it would go off during the final stretch."

"But the only with the brains to create something like that would..." Sonic's eyes widened as he turned to the fox holding the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic didn't want to think that his best friend, his little brother actually cheated for him to win! "Tails...was this your doing?"

"No, it wasn't me! Why would I need to help you win when you had the race won from the start?" Tails replied, clutching the Chaos Emeralds to his chest. Something was off about Tails, he usually gave off some random speech explaining that he couldn't have done it, why he couldn't have done it, and how he couldn't have done it. Maybe-all thought processing stopped when a sharp pain to the shin registered in the hedgehog's brain.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO PLACE THE BLAME ON YOUR OWN BROTHER?! WHAT KIND OF TRAITOROUS RAT ARE YOU?!" Scootaloo screamed, preparing to buck Sonic again. However, the same trick never worked twice on the hedgehog as he jumped away on his good leg.

"I have to agree, Sonic. Although what happened to Rainbow Dash wasn't a result of your actions, even if it was, why place the blame on your own brother, who was in the skybox the whole time?" Rarity joined.

"I never said Tails did it, all I did was ask him if this was his doing!" Sonic countered, dodging another buck to the shins. "I didn't do anything to Dash, before or during the race! I never saw the device on her wings!"

"LIES!" Scootaloo screeched. "You knew you were going to lose so you put that in her wings way before the race!"

"Well, if Sonic says he didn't do it, I gotta say, I can't find him guilty." Applejack offered.

"You believe him, Applejack?"

"I do, Rarity. I can tell Sonic ain't the kind of person who would willingly cheat in order to win. Plus, hasn't he been genuinely kind and caring to y'all throughout the week? Fluttershy, ain't he been kind?" Applejack introduced.

"Yes, Applejack. Sonic's been just wonderful. During our day together, he jumped off a roof to catch a foal's balloon. I can also remember a certain _rabbit-" _She paused, reminded Angel of his screw-up, causing him to sulk. "Tried to prove that my credulity was mistaken. But Sonic's a really good person. I don't think he'd do this."

"Thank you, Flutters. How about you, Rarity. Wasn't he good to you?"

"Well, do you want me to gush all about it or just sat it pointedly?"

"I'd rather you state the point."

"On my day, this hedgehog was obedient, respectful, humorous, and his innocence will carry him a long way. So yes, he was excellent with me."

"That's two out of four. Pinkie Pie?"

"He came to the door, I tackled him, we did a joint cartwheel, you know like the ones you see in cartoons, then we crashed into the kitchen, I was covered in vanilla cupcake icing, he was covered in chocolate cupcake icing, I licked his cheek, he licked my cheek, I introduced him to the family, sent him on a business delivery, he came back with his Santa Hooves suit nearly torn to pieces, he ate a Neapolitan cupcake, blasted off faster than sound, came back, wanted to sleep, we all laughed, Sweetie Belle snuck into his room, I kissed his ear after promising him a party after the race, then I went to bed. Next morning he told me he had to leave, so I licked from the top of his nose to in between his eyes before he went on his way, carrying Sweetie Belle in his arms after sleeping with her the previous night. Yes! Best time!" Pinkie Pie said as she stopped her stopwatch. At that point, everyone in the group turned to Sonic, then to Sweetie Belle, then back to Sonic.

"Pinkie Pie, please re-explain that in a short way, preferably a short way that doesn't make everyone in this area misunderstand." Sonic groaned after facepalming. Pinkie Pie simply obliged, oblivious to Sonic's embarrassment.

"Sonic can do errands really well, and comfort crying fillies nicely too." Pinkie Pie restated. Sonic sighed in relief, but that didn't take away Rarity's suspicious glare.

Sweetie Belle sighed. "Scootaloo hates Sonic. This is common knowledge. Somehow she found out about Sonic's Chaos Emeralds and was going ask Apple Bloom to get them, but Apple Bloom has a crush on Sonic."

Scootaloo started marching to where Sweetie Belle stood, affirming what she intended to do. "Sweetie Belle, don't you dare-"

"No Scootaloo." Applejack stated firmly, getting in between her. Rarity moved to her little sister's side for her protection. "Go on, Sweetie."

"So she sent me to get them, but Pinkie Pie came in the room just when I was going to steal them. As soon as she left I was getting ready to head back to Scootaloo with the Emeralds, but I messed up and absorbed the emotions of the Purple and White Emeralds. All of a sudden, I felt so guilty, I started crying."

"Sweetie Belle, you're making a mistake. And you, Apple Bloom, aren't you going to do something?" Scootaloo warned.

"I reckon I can't help now, Scoots." Apple Bloom sighed, ruefully.

"Sonic woke up to me crying and he deduced who sent me, and why. He wrapped his arms around me, and comforted me. I made several apologies in between the tears, but he forgave after the first one. He offered to take me home, but I declined, opting to stay with him for the night. That's why I came back with Sonic that morning. I felt safe with him close by me. I felt like if I ever got into trouble...he'd be there for me...he'd protect me."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure this out. "Sweetie, are you saying...?"

"Yes, it's true. I seem to harbor some, _some, _feelings for the hedgehog as well."

"So Sonic couldn't have done it."

"He couldn't have, because he'd need to be able to fly in order to do so." Rainbow Dash input. "Blue didn't cheat throughout that entire race. As a matter of fact, I don't think he cared about winning the race once he saw that those kids feel into play. Then, even though I told him otherwise, he saves my life. He didn't do it."

"But I don't get it, who would do something like this to Dash, especially during a race?"

"Somepony either wanted Rainbow Dash to lose really badly or they wanted the crowd to get so into the race that Rainbow Dash's electrocution would distract them. Any ideas on who this somepony could be?"

"HIM!" Came a voice from above. They all looked up and saw a second Tails flying down towards them, pointing at the Tails that stood before him. "That's not me! That's a changeling!"

"A CHANGELING?!" They all gasped, save for Sonic.

"A changeling? Me? No way! I'm Tails, he's the changeling!"

"Really, well if I'm a changeling..." The second Tails put his right arm and a golden light resembling a cannon formed over his arm before fading into the form of his arm cannon. "Then how come I can do this?"

"The Arm Cannon. Really." The first Tails then repeated the same motion and to everyone's surprise, the same exact cannon formed on the first Tails' arm.

Sonic cleared his throat. "Uh, I can break this tie. But I'll need some help." He looked up to the sky and smiled when he saw a cloud. "Yo Dash. You think you can fly those?"

Rainbow Dash raised a brow. "Uh, yeah, why?" Sonic then ran to her and whispered into her ear. As he spoke, Rainbow Dash grew a smirk and he finished, it had turned into a grin of malice. "Oh, Blue, you are CRUEL!" Rainbow Dash growled in excitement as she shot up to the cloud and stood upon it. Then she stomped down, sending two bolts of lightning right at the two foxes. One of the two did a backflip, while the other screamed and went right for Sonic's legs, hugging them tightly. Sonic smiled, ruffling his _true _little brother's hair.

"This one hugging my legs, he's real."

"Which means that Tails is fake."

"Which means plot-bucking time!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she snatched the pouch right out of the changeling's hands and threw it to Sonic, quickly tied it to his hip. The changeling laughed.

"I didn't think you figure me out this quickly, but it matters not. You're too late. All that needs to happens is for the blue fool to try to stop her majesty, Queen Chrysalis from taking siege of Canterlot. But you won't be able to once she finally absorbs the power from those 7 Amethysts of Might!" The changeling kept howling until Sonic put his foot through it, causing it to turn into dust.

"So..." Sonic sighed. "Personal problems with me will be resolved later, but we need to get to Canterlot, and we need to get there yesterday!"

* * *

><p>The city of Canterlot buzzed after seeing and hearing the results of the very first Tour de Equestria. Some cheered for Sonic before the race and many more cheered after they heard of his spectacular show of sportsmanship by saving Rainbow Dash from falling to her death. Some felt outraged that Rainbow Dash lost due to wing tampering. Some believed that the hedgehog put some sort of electric device inside Rainbow Dash's wings so he could portray himself as the hero, but those ponies either lost their heads or have excessive amounts of time on their hooves. (Usually both.) Those of Equestria who saw the infants felt both outraged and relieved. The stallions felt relieved because since the hedgehog already bred six different ponies, he would not dare try to lay a finger on their mares. The mares felt livid after seeing the infants because it meant A, Sonic earned himself the label of "marizer" and B, since those children belonged to him, it meant that they came up short in scoring the hedgehog. Of course, those who actually applied common sense knew that those children, in fact, did not belong to the hedgehog, or anyone for that matter. Still, the colts, fillies, mares, stallions, everypony in Canterlot talked and talked.<p>

"Sonic won! He actually won!"

"Nuh-uh! The race was rigged! Rainbow Dash would have totally smoked him!"

"Did you see those tricks on the snow mountain? They were so cool!"

"Except for the part where he totally ate it!"

"Hey, no one knew there was going to be ice right where he messed up!"

"Whatever. Did you catch his yell?"

"I know right, he was like AAAAAaaaaaAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAHHHHH!"

"No, it was like AAAAAaaaAAAaaaAAAHHHHH!"

"No, I was right, it was AAAAaaaaAAAAaaaaAAAAHHHH!"

"Would you two quit it already? You're driving us up the wall!"

"Looks like Equestria's got a new fastest thing alive."

"Did you see those kids?"

"Indeed I did. To think that the hedgehog would actually breed with several different ponies just a week into his arrival in our world. Deplorable, I would say."

"Deplorable, Indeed."

"Oh my Celestia, I can't believe they were all fillies! I wish one of those were mine…"

"Why, so you could get your hands on the hedgehog?!"

"He would never go for someone like you!"

"Oh, and I suppose you'd make a much better match for him, then?"

"First, he arrives on the scene, then he turns into this gold, sparkly form, and now he claims the title as the fastest thing alive. What's next, putting a stop to a Changeling invasion?"

"That is a very good idea, but an idea and nothing more." The citizens of Canterlot looked towards the sky and several changelings snickering, snarling, baring their teeth at the frightened citizens of Canterlot. Then, in a mist of green, two eyes appeared. The eyes quickly ignited into flames, and out of the fires trotted the Queen of the Changeling race, a wicked sneer on her face.

"It's the Queen of the Changelings! It's Chrysalis!"

"That's QUEEN Chrysalissss to you, you insssipid fool!" The changeling named Vice snarled at the colt.

Chrysalis waved her hoof a vice dismissively. "Now, now Vice. Don't get so angry at them…they'll have plenty of time to learn the title of their new ruler." Queen Chrysalis realized that the hedgehog destroyed one of her changelings based on the new information she received from the changeling's memories.

_They saw through his disguise. How disappointingly sudden. Oh well, he served his purpose. _"CHANGELINGS, INUNDATE THE CITY OF CANTERLOT AND HEAD FOR THE ROYAL PALACE! MY DELIGHTFUL TRINKETS AWAIT ME." She ordered, taking off towards the Castle of the Royal Sisters. The changelings swooped down towards the city of Canterlot…only to hit a barrier of protective magic. The changelings groaned loudly before attacking it repeatedly like bullets from a chain gun. The citizens inside immediately grabbed their mares, their stallions, their families, their _**wits **_and sought shelter immediately. Chrysalis stormed into the royal castle and into the room of the Royal Sisters, who stood there waiting for her.

"Queen Chrysalis, how not nice to see you again." Princess Celestia spoke calmly.

"Ah, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. How long has it been? A month? A year? Maybe two? I can't seem to figure it out, after all, time never seems so alive. At any rate, I will have to ask for those little rocks you keep in your little treasure box. I might need them from a little skirmish later on."

"What makes you so sure that we would simply give them to you? We know of your intentions so what purpose does asking serve you in you know that we wil decline?"

"Well, I'll actually receive some help. My changelings heard from your guards the other day that a blue hedgehog arrived in the city of Ponyville. At first, I disregarded the news, seeing as nothing dangerous ever happens in Ponyville unless I step into play. However, I heard Vice, my trusted advisor say the word 'power.' Therefore, I called him forward and he told me everything about these Chaos Emeralds. Supposedly, there are seven of them in total. Just one can give the user power beyond their greatest imaginations but if all seven are used, the user will gain power nearly infinite power. However, if those emeralds prove to be false. I'd like to have a backup system of power."

"The Elements of Harmony." Princess Celestia realized.

"Right you are, Princess Celestia…or rather _just _Celestia. As far as I'm concerned, a queen has more authority and more power than a princess, so you should be addressing _me _with authority, don't you agree?"

"Hold thy tongue, thou rotten fiend!" Princess Luna spoke suddenly. "Who'd ever desire to fall under the rule of a cruel, scheming, narcissistic _**mount **_such as thyself?!"

Queen Chrysalis gasped in mock offense before chuckling slowly. "My, my princess Luna. I did not know you were capable of such foul language! Me, a mount? I do not know what to say! I cannot believe what just came out of your mouth. Have you no shame?"

Princess Luna growled. "The only shame I ever had besides what happened on that night some time ago has yet to occur. However, letting you simply take our elements without a fight is shame of the highest order!" Princess Luna growled, readying the magic in her horn. Princess Celestia raised her hoof in front of Princess Luna and shook her head. "I shall handle this, little sister. I will fight her. You must head into the city, find Sonic, Twilight and their friends and bring them here. If I'm able to stop her, then there will be no problems when you return."

"It's not 'if', sister. I know you'll beat her."

Princess Celestia smiled. "Indeed. When I defeat her, we will have no more problems. Now hurry, Luna, quickly!" Princess Luna nodded and used her magic to teleport to the square. Once she left, Princess Celestia turned her attention to the changeling queen, who closed her eyes in contemplation.

"I see, sending your little sister off to retrieve your subjects while staying behind to fight me by yourself." A disgusted frown appeared on Queen Chrysalis' face. "I'm disappointed, _Celestia. _I thought you were wiser, braver, but it turns out you're nothing more than a gutless fool."

"And just how is saving my sister's life gutless and foolish, Chrysalis?"

"Because…" Queen Chrysalis smiled evilly as her eyes and horn began to radiate with magic. "Suicide is the coward's way out."

* * *

><p>Sonic, Tails, Spike and the Mane Six showed up inside the city of Canterlot using the Emerald of Rage. Sonic still had both the markings from the infants on his chest as well as the Chaos Emeralds in his pocket. They all looked up and saw the Changelings throwing themselves against the magical barrier defending Canterlot. The barrier held up for a long time, but before long signs of wear and tear appeared in the barrier.<p>

"Twi, how long will that hold?"

"If it's been up since before we came here, then it's slowly giving way. I would say…" Unfortunately, Twilight never finished because the Changelings flew a far distance away before slamming themselves into the barrier at all directions. The combined force caused the shield to give way and shatter, causing the city of Canterlot to tremble. Sonic stood his ground firmly, grabbing on to Tails' wrist, and Spike grabbed onto Tails'…well, tails. The Mane Six stood just fine, the tremors felt throughout caused them to buckle just a bit. Vice, the second-in-command swarmed down right in front of Sonic. "Now." Twilight finished.

"Sssso, you must be the blue hedgehog named Ssssonic."

Two things annoyed Sonic when it came to identity. The misconception of his order in the animal kingdom classification and his name. "Okay, first it's not Ssssonic. It's Sonic. But yeah, I'm blue and I'm a hedgehog."

"And those…" He indicated to Spike and Tails, "Must be your little brotherssss behind you, Tailssss, the yellow fox, child geniussss, and Sssspike, the baby dragon. Quite an odd family, but to each hissss own, I supposssse."

Sonic let out a small chuckle. "So, you guys are the changelings. I gotta say you're definitely much creepier in the book."

Vice looked confused. "The book?"

"Yeah, Twi here has a book on every creature in Equestria, including ponies, class of ponies, special talents. She and Tails, well, I wouldn't want to give away the ending right now." Sonic said slyly as he ruffled Tails' head. Tails looked confused about the whole thing, while Twilight's blush rose to her ears. Vice arched an eyebrow at the hedgehog's laid-back demeanour.

"Perhapssss you fail to comprehend what we are. I am Vice, ssssecond-in-command of the Changeling army. We are to overrun Canterlot, sssset it up assss a basssse, then sssspread our influence all over Equesssstria. Our beautiful, powerful, mighty Queen Chrysalissss has successssfully sssstormed the Royal Castle after what we have done to her royal guardssss. Ssssuffice to ssssay, they sssstood no chance. However, you, Ssssonic the hedgehog, you hold a very essssential power. The Chaossss Emeraldssss give you righteoussss power, the kind of power that our Queen Chrysalissss desiressss. That power will be used to create her majesty'ssss Changeling Empire, where Changelingssss rule, and all other ingenuoussss formssss of life either ssssubmit or perissssh. Assss ssssoon assss our queen defeats that pretentioussss mount, Celesssstia, sssshe'll expect ussss to have beaten you, your 'brotherssss' and those inssssignificant ssssix whelpssss and deliver her thosssse powerful emeraldssss. No one and nothing will sssstop ussss from our conquesssst, leasssst of all you, you odioussss blue rat."

With this, Vice uttered a loud, evil insect sounding laugh as he finished his tirade. However, no one paid him any attention. The blue hedgehog and the yellow fox heard many speeches like this from the fat doctor that hearing these speech felt like second nature. Therefore, naturally, they fell asleep from boredom. Sonic sat down with his hands together out in front of him, Spike snuggled up inside Sonic's chest and Tails curled up into a ball with his tails wrapped tightly around Sonic's waist. The mane six knew the gravity of the situation, but that didn't mean they didn't find the scene in front of them adorable. They even surrounded the sleeping trio, careful to keep their voice low while they talked.

"Aw, just look at those three. They really have become kin, haven't they?" Applejack remarked.

"We probably should have sung them a lullaby." Fluttershy wondered as she brushed Sonic's quills lightly.

"They need a blanket. Twilight, do you have a blanket on you?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, I have one right here." Twilight used her magic to make a blanket big enough to cover the three.

"I'm not usually one for cute things, but I'll admit, this doesn't bore me at all." Rainbow Dash confessed.

"Should we wake them up? That changeling told us his whole plan. We should probably get to the royal castle." Pinkie Pie inquired.

Vice's anger started to grow. He decide to tell them about their plan to take over Equestria and they treated him like- like- like a non-threat! How dare they?! Just then, Princess Luna teleported in front of them.

"Everyone, quickly, we must to the royal castle posthaste! My sister's fighting Chrysalis and-"

"SHHHHHH!" Pinkie Pie whispered. "Sonic, Tails, and Spike are sleeping." Princess Luna turned to the three sleeping bipedal animals. She originally planned to retrieve them all and head right back to the castle in hopes of assisting her sister in her fight with the Changeling Queen, Chrysalis. However, she looked at how peacefully the three aforementioned animals slept and found herself inside the Mane Six's huddle, observing the sleeping trio.

"Well, they do look peaceful, I must admit. I believe Spike has joined Sonic and Tails' brotherhood?" Princess Luna smiled.

"Yep, all three became brothers a few nights ago. Funny how that works, but it's actually kind of sweet." Fluttershy spoke.

Princess Luna nodded. "Indeed. But we really should head back to the castle, Princess Celestia needs our help."

"So who's gonna wake them up?" Twilight wondered.

"Ooh, ooh! Me, me, me! Pick me! I wanna do it! Pick me!" Pinkie Pie whispered while bouncing up and down. Pinkie Pie got close to Sonic, then closer, and closer until her lips touched his ears and she whispered, "Oh Sonic, remember that date you promised me back on Mobius? I sure do, and so does my Piko-Piko Hammer!" The hedgehog, thinking the voice in his ears belonged to Amy, opened up his eyes, pupils widening with bloodshot in the corners of his sclera, and leapt at least 30 feet into the air, screaming. Tails and Spike, waking up from their sleep, noticed that they reached an altitude of 30 ft, meaning fatal crash if evasive maneuvers fail. So, Tails grabbed Spike while spinning his tails, while Sonic proceeded to plummet back down to solid ground, but not without landing on his feet. He immediately turned to Pinkie Pie.

"You know, Pinkie Pie, there are much less-" but she countered by wrapping her forehooves around his neck and giving him a big kiss on his cheek. He just groaned, a blush settling nicely on his face. "Just don't do that again. You and Amy have so many similarities, it's scary." He then observed Princess Luna standing with the Mane Six, a blank look of shock on her face. Caliburn etiquette taught him to bow. "Princess Luna, what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Royal Castle?"

"I…oh yes, that's right, Queen Chrysalis and Celestia are in battle and we need you, your brothers, and the Mane Six to hurry back to the castle to assist her! Come, we cannot delay any longer!" Just then, a blast of green magic hit Princess Luna's horn, rendering it useless. The magic came from Vice, who felt offended that these…insolent creatures paid him no mind. The magic blast definitely returned their attention to him, however.

"Oh, I'm ssssure you can wait jusssst a little while longer, my dear Princessss. Do not fear, we sssshall make ssssure that all of you are joined together in one comfortable cell. Then again, it might not be sssso comfortable, what with you ssssharing your sssspace with a diseasssse-carrying rat!" Vice hissed.

"You just called me a hedgehog a few minutes ago, which I am. It's kinda unfair for you to call me a rat if you just called me a hedgehog. But at any rate, I kinda like this world, I kinda like Canterlot, and I kinda like the ponies here. So, I can't let you overrun this place, nor can I let your queen beat Princess Celestia." Sonic claimed.

Vice's smirk never left his face. "Well, maybe you can't…but it's not up to you, issss it? No, I believe it issss up to me and my changeling brethren!" Instantly, the 10 protagonists found themselves surrounded by changelings, all snarling, hissing, and baring their fangs. Sonic sighed and started stretching. "And jusssst what do you think you are doing now?"

Sonic continued his stretching while looking back at Vice, an annoyed look on his face. "Well, let's look at our odds, shall we? Me, my brother Tails, my little brother, Spike, the Mane Six: Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna are surrounded over 300 of you creeps. 300+ to 9, 10 if the princess can fight without her magic. Either way, I'm getting ticked because Princess Celestia is at the royal castle fighting your queen and we really want to help her, but you seem bent on getting in our way. If that's course of action that you're going take, then the only solution is to beat every last one of you until you can't even be traced!" Sonic finished, settling into a fighting stance. Vice growled.

"You think to highly of your own ability for your own good, _rat._ CHANGELINGSSSS, ATTACK!" With that, the changeling closed in on our heroes, while Sonic crouched down, trademark cocky smirk on his face.

"All right! Bring it on!"

* * *

><p>Queen Chrysalis and Princess Celestia continued their battle inside the Royal Castle. Princess Celestia showed no signs of fatigue as she mastered and controlled her magic to such a degree that she could use less than a good amount of her magic and it would serve to defeat Queen Chrysalis. The queen, on the other hand, stood back, panting, her horn still charged with energy.<p>

"Chrysalis, this will only result in further pain for your result. You know you cannot defeat me. If you collect your changelings and leave, then I will gladly let you go."

Queen Chrysalis kept panting. She knew that she fell short of Princess Celestia when it came to magic. While Princess Celestia's power greatly eclipses Chrysalis', the Queen could definitely overpower if she fed off love, however, she felt completely drained right now.

"_I'm so close to the elements! I can't let Celestia beat me again. None of my subjects are here and the one who received so much love from the race was destroyed by that hedgehog. It won't work if I feed off my own subjects. Darn it, what can I do…? Wait…if I can't feed off that changeling's love physically, then maybe…"_

She closed her eyes and focused her energy as Princess Celestia watched cautiously. After 10 seconds, a green hue surrounded Queen Chrysalis' body. Then she opened her eyes and let out a shrill insect call. The scream forced Princess Celestia to cover her eyes with her hooves. The shockwaves from the scream wielded enough power to shatter the windows of the hall. Then, two small flames appeared right next to Queen Chrysalis who once again had an evil smirk on her face. Out of the two flames came two of the Royal Guards, the very same one who intercepted Sonic, Twilight, and the gang when they first arrived at the Royal Castle. They both looked horrible; bruises and scars marred their white coats, and their bloodshot eyes made it painfully clear to the princess that they eventually begged for the egregious queen to stop her torture. However, nothing made Celestia more horrified than the sorrowful expressions the guards shared

"We beg thy forgiveness, your Highness." The first one moaned.

"We have failed thee, Princess!" The second one grieved.

"And you're both mine now. Well…your love for Celestia is, anyway." Princess Celestia watched in horror as Queen Chrysalis' horn glowed green.

"Oh Sweet Celestia no! NO! STOP! PLEASE! SPARE US!"

"HELP US, YOUR MAJESTY! PLEASE!" The royal guards started screaming in agony, begging the queen to stop, pleading for the princess to save them before melting down into a puddle, right before Princess Celestia. Queen Chrysalis then used her magic to heat the liquid into a gas, which she assimilated into her being. She sighed in contentment, like a child after finishing its favorite meal. Then green flames orbited her body, identical to electrons floating around an atom. This feeling caused Queen Chrysalis to laugh in delight; the love those two soldiers felt for their dear Princess Celestia would end up defeating her! As the flames died down, Queen Chrysalis looked back at Princess Celestia, mal intent written all over her face.

"Okay Celestia, I'll admit. You surpassed me in strength the first time around…Now let's see how you handle Round 2!"

* * *

><p>Sonic started by knocking Vice away from the fray. Sonic then used his trademark Homing Attack to knock out the changelings surrounding order. He lived up to his name, knocking them all down before they could do anything. He crouched and started spinning rapidly, cyan balls of energy gathering within him, covering him in a cyan coat of energy. "Ready…GO!" He then burst forward and bounced off each changeling he obliterated before moving on to the next one.<p>

Tails had his arm cannon at the ready, shooting at the changelings from a distance before eventually finding himself surrounded. He hit the ground with his free fist and moving in a manner similar to breakdancing, attacked the surrounding changelings with his tails. He dubbed this attack the "Rapid Tail Attack."

**(Not very creative, SEGA.)**

The Mane Six looked on in amazement, the two brothers actually fighting off an army of over 300 changelings did not register on their expectations list.

"Look at them go!" Twilight remarked.

"Awesome. They're just…awesome!" Rainbow Dash spoke, utterly floored by the whole experience.

"They're whooping those changelings like bad foals!" Applejack voiced.

"You'd think they'd be making a living out of it." Rarity concurred.

"They're not just awesome, they're SPECTCOOLSOME!" Pinkie Pie gushed. At that point in time, Pinkie Pie's randomness earned her every single set of eyes on the battlefield. "What?" She shrugged. "It's a combination of spectacular, cool, and awesome."

"We got it Pinkie, but…why?" Tails asked, slightly exasperated.

"It's Pinkie Pie, hun. Don't oppose the random." Applejack dismissed. Everyone just shrugged and got back to fighting.

Some of the changelings realized that they wouldn't fare so well against the Mobian duo so in response, they targeted the ponies. Rainbow Dash met them with a battle ready smirk.

"I was beginning to think you'd never notice us!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she bucked the first one coming her direction. She delivered a jaw-smashing uppercut to the next one. Two tried to rush her from either side but she stopped them with her hooves and smashed their heads together before bucking them with her hooves.

Twilight used her horn to shoot at the changelings like targets at a gallery.

Pinkie Pie then came from behind Twilight, positioned her like a chain gun and pulled on her tails, causing her horn to fire a straight laser, knocking down all the changelings surrounding them. She then settled to her using her party cannon for the remaining changelings.

Applejack knocked her forehooves together before bringing them over her head, slamming them into the ground, creating a shockwave that rippled through the changelings.

Rarity never liked having to use violence as a solution, but in no way that mean she had no fighting experience. She used her forehooves to beat the changelings, showing off her black belt karate skills before standing atop a pile of changelings, letting a noblewoman's laugh, hoof to the face and all.

Fluttershy never liked the idea of fighting so the second she saw a changeling, she ducked and hid her face behind her mane, trembling like the earth in a quake. Luckily, Angel emerged from Fluttershy's mane and starting smacking around the remaining changelings with a baseball bat.

Spike stood guard over Princess Luna, using what looked like a toy gun to blast electrocution bullets at the changelings. Then Vice swooped down in front of him, causing Spike to take a step back.

Vice smirked evilly. "What can you do, little reptile? You may not be outnumbered, but you're definitely outclassssed."

Spike immediately fired six shots at Vice but all of the bullets seemed to vanish into his body. "As I jusssst ssssaid, you're outclassssed." Spike settled into a fighting stance, one arm held at an angle behind his head, the other arm an open palm, both feet a foot apart, right foot perpendicular to the left. Vice and Luna stood in surprise. "What'ssss thissss?"

"I'm not a defenseless little kid, you know. I've been learning from my brothers."

"Is that sssso? Well then, let'ssss jusssst ssssee if you can besssst me in combat, whelp!" Vice growled, getting into a stance of his own. Utterly symmetrical, he brought his fore hooves in the form of an "X" and then stood on one hind leg.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked at Vice and Spike. The atmosphere grew deadly quiet. A tumbleweed rolled through the area. Their eyes narrowed. Luna stood clear. A changeling and a reptile stood on opposite ends. Then Vice shot forward, aiming a hoof at Spike's face, and a loud pow echoed through the city. Everyone looked on in shock as the hoof, trembled violently in Spike's hand.

"Yeah. No."

Spike let out a yell, raised Vice over his head then slammed him into the ground on one side then, using an equal amount of force slammed him into the ground on the other side! Spike then slammed Vice into the ground over and over while rotating himself. Spike hit Vice twice in the face then knocked him into the sky with a Rising Claw Fist before rising to his level. He gathered fire into his fists, punched him twice in the face, knocked him further into the sky with an uppercut, flipping himself.

Rarity turned to Sonic. "Sonic darling, what are these moves? I never knew my dear little Spike-Wikey could fight!" Sonic looked on with pride.

"Remember when I told you all about my Werehog phase? I lost my super speed but gained a lot of strength. I could beat Applejack in a test of strength easy in my Werehog form." Applejack could take a joke, but still gave him a light slug in the arm as a response. "Anyway, I gained a lot of skills, including the Rising Claw Fist you just saw, and either Spike's gonna finish this off the regular way or with an Aerial Piledriver."

"But what is this skill called?" Rarity pressed.

"I call it…The Crescent Moon Strike." He started as Spike finished the attack with multiple punches to Vice's face, putting his hands together in a collective fist behind his head before bringing it down on his opponent with a body flip, sending Vice headfirst to the ground, knocking up dust as he crashed. "We've tried to come up with a name since it's Spike's attack now. He had 'Rare Form', 'Rare Disaster', and 'Rarity Crash', but I said 'Way too obvious, bro.' We need to get to the Royal Castle, but there's still a good amount of Changelings here. If only there was a way for us to put a quick end to this…wait…that's it! That just might work!"

"Do you have something in mind, darling?"

"In fact, milady, I do. TAILS! HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THE ROLLING COMBO?"

Tails, still performing his Rapid Tail Attack let a grin cross his face. "I'M UP FOR THAT!"

Sonic then shot towards Tails and the two joined hands before spinning so fast, they looked and sounded like a buzzsaw. They charged right through the changelings, turning them to green dust. They made their way to Pinkie Pie and Sonic yelled "CANNON READY!" Pinkie Pie stood aside and grabbed the rope. The second after the Sonic-Tails buzzsaw entered the cannon, Sonic yelled "FIRE!" and Pinkie Pie pulled back on the rope, firing the buzzsaw through another herd of changelings, shredding them into green dust. Twilight used her magic and whirled them around like a tetherball before hurling them at Rarity who played dodgeball using the buzzsaw as the ball. Naturally…the changelings sucked. She then proceeded to knock the ball toward Fluttershy and Angel, who grinned evilly at the prospect of hitting the hedgehog. He drew the bat back as far as he could and let it fly, the crack resounding through the city.

"APPLEJACK! FIRST, KNOCK US TO DASH, THEN ROUND THE REST UP INTO A PILE! FINALLY, TWILIGHT, USE YOUR TELEPORTATION TO GET EVERYONE WHO'S NOT A CHANGELING AS FAR AWAY FROM HERE AS YOU CAN!" Applejack swung a rope and lassoed the buzzsaw, whipping them around like a hammer throw to round up the remaining changelings before throwing them up to the sky. Rainbow Dash rose 10 kilometers in advance and nearly left the troposphere before arcing herself, letting out a breath, then immediately shot back down, nearly hitting re-entry speeds before colliding with the buzzsaw in a Sonic Rainboom, only this Sonic Rainboom packed enough power to level the whole city of Canterlot! Fortunately, Rainbow Dash set the course of flight to blow right through the changeling pile, causing less destruction. Once the buzzsaw made contact, a bright, blinding light flashed and the sight of a giant rainbow colored mushroom cloud filled the eyes of everyone who saw. Unfortunately, a crater lay in the middle of Canterlot and in the middle of the crater lay a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox, eyes closed.

"Blue! Sky!" Rainbow Dash said as she lowered herself to them. "You two okay? Hey, come on you two, quit horsing around!"

"Pun or no pun intended?" Sonic smirked as he opened one eye. Tails started snickering, then held his stomach in laughter, before the pain to his stomach cut him off. "Ah, it hurts. Heh heh heh. Ahh, it hurts to laugh.

"Y'all doing alright?" Applejack called from outside before heading down. Sonic brought himself to a sitting position while Tails still lay on the ground. Everyone joined soon after. Twilight and Rarity used their magic to heal most of Sonic and Tails' wounds, but they still needed help standing.

"Darlings, that spectacle was nothing short of magnificent!"

"You got that right, Rarity! That Sonic Rainbuzzsplosion was the best thing I ever saw!" Pinkie Pie gushed.

"Sonic…" Sonic started.

"Rain…" Rainbow Dash added.

"Buzzsplosion?" Tails finished.

"Sonic, Rainbow, Buzzsaw, and Explosion!" Pinkie Pie squealed. Sonic gave a weak thumbs-up. "I could grow to like that."

"Yeah…same here." Tails said weakly. "But how about we shorten it 'Rainsplosion?'"

"That could work." Rainbow Dash concurred.

"Come, everyone! We've defeated the changelings but now I fear my sister may be in peril! Queen Chrysalis uses love as a conduit to make herself stronger and I just sensed the life force of two of our guards combine with her! Those guards just happen to be the very same guards that vanished the night me and sister met you and Tails, Sonic!"

"She feeds off love…then devours them?! That's sick!" Tails yelled, a new anger rising in him. Twilight perched him on her back and used her magic to help Sonic onto Rainbow's back.

"Hang on tight you two. Just…not too tight." Twilight warned before they all charged out of the crater to the royal castle.

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia moved right and left to dodge the relentless volley of magic blast Queen Chrysalis sent her way. Now Princess Celestia found herself in a fix. She found a pillar to hide behind and used her magic to form a shield. Princess Celestia fired on the shield relentlessly, laughing mockingly all the while.<p>

"Come now, Celestia! This can't be the best you have to offer! At this rate, you'll end up losing! Fight back like the stubborn mount you are!" She hissed. Princess Celestia could feel her power drain with every shot Queen Chrysalis took at the shield.

"_This is troubling. I can't beat Chrysalis, not after how strong she's become from absorbing those poor guards. At this rate, I My people, my city, my dear student Twilight, they're all counting on me!" _Queen Chrysalis destroyed the shield, leaving Princess Celestia with only the pillar to hide her from the queen. She felt a very faint energy coming from a distance, growing stronger as it came closer. _"Luna, Twilight, Sonic and the others are approaching. I can hold her off for just a bit longer."_

"Well, Celestia, I believe you're out of options. I'm much stronger than you now that those guards' love for you has been assimilated into my being, your baby sister is nowhere near strong enough to defeat me, and I'm certain that my changelings have completely overtaken the city of Canterlot. You have no choice but to surrender. Now tell me, _where _are the Elements of Harmony?"

"I will not tell you where they are, Chrysalis. Unlike you, I respect my subjects. I don't treat them like pawns in a game of chess. I care for the ponies of Canterlot and Equestria and as long I wield the power to do so," Princess Celestia began, rising into the air, gathering bright magic into her horn. "I WILL DEFEND THEM!" She proclaimed, firing a beam of sunlight right at the Changeling Queen.

"Stubborn to the end, eh Celestia? VERY WELL!" Queen Chrysalis snarled, and fired her own beam at Princess Celestia's. Initially, it appeared as though the Princess would successfully defeat the Queen. However, Princess Celestia failed to realize just how powerful the emotion of love made Queen Chrysalis because in a split second, the Changeling queen's beam suddenly dwarfed the Princess', leaving her unable to defend herself when the beam made contact. The force behind Queen Chrysalis' beam not only cancelled out the Princess', but it caused her crown to fly off her head!

Princess Celestia's magic could not measure to Queen Chrysalis' and with the magic of Queen Chrysalis' beam weakening her own magic, it took much effort for Princess Celestia to stand.

"That, my dear Celestia, is checkmate." Queen Chrysalis sneered. Her horn glowed green and she threw Celestia into the wall, binding her neck and hooves with magic.

"I probably should just destroy you and save myself any future mishaps, but then again, making you, the ruler-no, _former _ruler of Canterlot and Equestria my slave would be much more…_delicious. _First, however, the matter at hand. I beat you, now tell me, where are _my _Elements?"

"I won't." Celestia replied firmly.

"I'm not going to ask you again, _**mount.**_" Queen Chrysalis snarled, tightening the hold on Celestia. "Tell me willingly, and I'll postpone your torture. Because, make no mistake, I plan to do plenty with you when my empire firmly establishes itself across Equestria. Or you could continue to defy me," She started as pushed her horn into Celestia's barrel. "And I will make you feel pain so excruciating that you'll be _**begging **_for me to finish you."

"I will not yield to your fiendish demands, Chrysalis. Torture me all you want, destroy me if it pleases you, even if I cannot fight, I will never yield the power of Equestria to you, Chrysalis! I would never disclose the location of the elements to someone unworthy, let alone a miserable, odious, envious, spiteful monster such as yourself! NEVER-"

Some ponies could Queen Chrysalis scheming, untrustworthy, cruel, or downright evil. However, a small little creature named Petulance lurked within the Queen's personality. It took no form, it spoke no words, and it performed no action…because Petulance existed as an emotion with the quality of being childishly sulky or bad-tempered. Some could say Petulance caused Queen Chrysalis to perform this next action. Now Queen Chrysalis never resorted to this before because her plans either succeeded minutely, or failed epically, but she always up until today worked in the manner of Lawful Evil. So when Chrysalis ran through Celestia's barrel with her horn in an attempt to silence her, well that served as the moral event horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>Queen Chrysalis just defeated Princess Celestia and gravely injured her.<strong>

**Is this the end of the Sun Princess? How will Sonic, Twilight and the others react? Can Chrysalis be stopped?**

**You'll have to stay tuned to find out.**

**Later, Capital Punks.**

**MODdenial**


	14. Change the Changelings!

Spectrum 

**DISCLAIMER: I don't like having to do this. BTW, didn't Sonic say something about this while back? Ah well, Sonic & Tails belong to SEGA & Sonic Team and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Change the Changelings!<p>

Just then, the door opened and there stood Sonic, Tails, Spike, Princess Luna, and the Mane Six. Everyone's eyes widened at the scene before them-Queen Chrysalis' horn inside of Princess Celestia's barrel, the royal blood of the princess falling at the feet of the evil queen.

"Princess Celestia!" They all exclaimed.

"Queen Chrysalis!" Twilight snarled.

"Ah, well if it isn't Ms. Pest-In-Training herself Twilight Sparkle, and her friends…" She then noticed the blue hedgehog and yellow fox. "Oh my, I didn't expect to meet you two this soon. I have heard many things about the both of you. Sonic, the blue hedgehog. You are capable of Mach 5 speeds, combat prowess, and an inflated ego. Miles 'Tails' Prower, the yellow fox, child prodigy, expert mechanic and tactical edge to his 'older brother.' Forgive me, but for the life of me, I cannot seem to spot a resemblance between the two of you. Well, everyone's here, that means I don't need this." Queen Chrysalis said in mock glee, before launching a blast of magic from her horn right at Princess Celestia, driving her into Sonic's arms. Princess Luna went to her sister's side immediately. Sonic, Twilight and the others looked at Celestia' punctured barrel, already turning purple from blood loss.

"There's a puncture wound in one of her vitals. She's lost a lot of blood. We might lose her at this rate." Princess Celestia let out a weak cough before opening her eyes slowly.

"Everyone…you look exhausted…" A weak chuckle escaped her lips. "Those changelings…they gave you…much more trouble…than they were worth, didn't they?"

"Save your strength, Princess. You're going to get past this." Sonic turned to Twilight. "Twilight, can your magic heal a wound like this?"

"I'll do my best." She replied. She concentrated her magic and shot a magenta-colored beam into Celestia's wound. The beam then turned sickly green and with a shocked cry, Twilight recoiled in horror.

"Twilight, what is it?"

"Chrysalis' horn was infused with magic when she ran the Princess through. My magic can't heal magically infused wounds." She replied, her voice trembling with despair. Everyone's eyes widened as the dawning moment of comprehension fell upon them. Spike fell to his knees.

"So then, there's nothing we can do? Princess Celestia really will…"

"Spike," Sonic called. "Can I trust you to do everything in your power to keep the Princess safe?"

"Of course you can." Spike replied, taking Princess Celestia from Sonic's arms before rushing out of the royal room, Luna close behind him. Queen Chrysalis observed the hedgehog carefully, and then noticed the six tattoos forming a circle on his chest. She used her magic to form a telekinetic aura around the hedgehog. She then brought him before herself.

"Let go of him!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"I'm observing him, whelp. Be silent." She scanned his body, all six markings of the elements; present and accounted for. "The markings on your body look just like the Elements of Harmony. I see you have brought the Chaos Emeralds with you. You currently have the most power in this room, hedgehog, besides me of course."

"Yeah, and?"

"The colors as well, red lightning for loyalty, blue balloon for laughter, pink butterfly for kindness, orange apple for honesty, purple diamonds for generosity, and a magenta sparkle for magic! These are the Elements of Harmony! How did you come across them?! Did the Princesses give them to you in case something went wrong?"

"You're asking me questions as if I'm going to tell you anything simply because you're a 'Queen.' I don't know that much about the Elements but I do know that only someone worthy can bear them. No offense, but you don't exactly scream 'worthy.'" Sonic said flatly. Queen Chrysalis hissed at the hedgehog before hurling him back towards the others.

"I don't care about how you got the Elements. All I know is that they belong to me, and I have no problem plucking every last one of them out from your body if it suits the need." She snarled.

"I don't think so, Chrysalis. I'd like to announce that as of now, you are vastly outnumbered. Don't bother summoning your changelings. They won't be coming to your aid this time." Twilight smirked. "While you fought Princess Celestia, we were actually en route to the castle when your second-in-command, Vice showed with over 300 of your race. Despite the odds, we ended defeating them."

"This leaves you with two options, 'Your Highness': Release Princess Celestia and leave the city of Canterlot and never try anything like this again, or try to fight me."

"Try to fight you?" Chrysalis let out a giggle as she rose, then her giggle escalated into full-blown laughter. "Obviously, you don't understand just how powerful and dangerous I am now that I've absorbed the love from those guards you met the other day. If you really read the book about my race, you would know that love makes us stronger. The more love I devour, the stronger I become. If I could defeat Celestia that easily, then what chance do any of you stand against me?" She challenged.

"I wouldn't underestimate us, 'Your Majesty'. You never know what kind of tricks we have up our sleeves." Sonic remarked, settling into a stance. The very next second, Pinkie Pie's curious face filled his vision.

"We have tricks up our sleeves? We don't have sleeves! Sonic, you don't have sleeves! If you had sleeves, then wouldn't you be wearing a coat? Unless…" She began at she started stretching the skin on Sonic's arms. "You have a coat on that looks like your wearing nothing? It's actually pretty weird because if you think about it, if you had clothes on this whole time, wouldn't they stink right now? I mean, you've worn this for how many days now?"

"Pinkie Pie…" Sonic started.

"Or maybe you're wearing an invisible coat! I read this one story, where there was this king, he gave a few fake tailors a lot of money to make him some clothes for him to wear in the streets, but they pretended to make the clothes. He came back to see if the clothes were ready and they gave it to him, but he didn't know that those clothes weren't clothes at all. So he paraded around the whole town stark naked!"

"Pinkie Pie…" Sonic called again, a bit more firmly this time.

"Then again, we don't usually wear clothes except for formal affairs, so I guess you could say we're naked, but who really cares? If there was a problem with not wearing clothes, there would have been some sort of decree stating that ponies had to wear clothes." Pinkie Pie finished. Sonic's arms fell forward and he gave Pinkie a look of utter exasperation.

"You really are a walking, talking, big ball of happy, aren't you, Pinkie?"

"Guilty as charged." The pink earth pony giggled.

"Anyway, sleeves or otherwise, it wouldn't be wise to underestimate us. You know the phrase strength in numbers and all."

"It makes no difference whether there is one, ten, a hundred or a thousand of you." Queen Chrysalis' eyes lit up with flames. "You cannot hope to win."

* * *

><p>Spike and Princess Luna stood next to Princess Celestia in a medical room close to the royal chambers. Princess Luna's magic far exceeded Twilight's but she couldn't heal magically-infused wounds either. However, her magic did work well enough to keep the wound from killing her sister.<p>

"Luna…?"

"Try not to move too much, big sister. This kind of wound won't heal easily."

"No…save your strength…help the others beat Chrysalis. It is…taking most…of my energy…to stay…conscious…" With that, Princess Celestia's body relaxed, signifying that her body finally gave in to the toll the exhausting battle took.

"No, Celestia. CELESTIA! celestia?" Princess Luna, feeling no life coming from her sister, trembled. "No. No, no, no no…no…Celestia, stop it. Stop it!" Spike quickly held Princess Luna, consoling her.

"She's only unconscious, Your Highness! She'll be alright, she only needs rest. Right now, we have to help the others!"

"If you think that I'll leave my sister's side when her health is in critical condition, forgive me Spike, but you're mistaken."

"We'll watch her, Princess Luna!" Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, The Cutie Mark Crusaders trotted up beside Princess Luna and, although difficult, saw the ugly wound on Princess Celestia's barrel. "You gotta help my big sis fight the Queen. Mr. Sonic and them others won't be able to beat her without your help."

"Please Princess, you must the others. As strong as Sonic may be, there's no way he'll be able to beat Chrysalis when she's this powerful. You must help them." Sweetie Belle urged. They both turned to Scootaloo expectantly. She sighed.

"My sister and her friends need help. I could care less about that bozo. You should help them, Princess Luna. You too, Spike."

"I can't leave her. Even so, my power is nowhere near enough to defeat Chrysalis all on my own. Celestia was the only one who could and well…Perhaps the others will fare better than I could."

"Princess…" Spike urged. Princess Luna looked at the pleading fillies and back at her sister, then she sighed.

"Do we have thy word that our sister will remain safe here?" The three fillies bowed to her.

"You have all three of our words, your Majesty."

"Then I leave her to you." Princess Luna ordered, rushing off with Spike on her back. They all looked back at Celestia.

"That's a pretty deep wound. How can this wound get healed if Princess Luna can't heal it?"

"Not me, Scoots. I'm an Earth Pony, you're a Pegasus. Sweetie's a unicorn, no offense, but I don't think her magic is proficient enough to heal these kinds of wounds."

Sweetie Belle wondered what to do, and then she remembered the other when she accidentally absorbed the Emeralds' power, albeit she blushed. _Maybe before, but what if... _"I'll give it a shot. Stand back."

* * *

><p>Sonic charged at Chrysalis, armed reared back to deliver a punch to the Changeling Queen, but Chrysalis quickly caught Sonic in a telekinetic aura and threw him back to where he stood. The feeling of someone else controlling his movements felt nostalgic, as if it had happened to him before, so he wasn't as disoriented.<p>

"Okay, so straight attacks don't work."

"Try increasing your speed. She can't hurt you if she can't catch you." Tails advised.

Sonic nodded then ran towards Chrysalis before circling her like a tornado. "Don't blink!" He yelled, before launching a series of punches and kicks on the Queen that she couldn't avoid. He finished with a Sonic Eagle before falling back to safety. Tails went next, materializing his arm cannon and releasing a volley of blasts, hitting Chrysalis dead on, forming a huge smokescreen.

"Did we do it?"

"No, it didn't even faze her. Her energy hasn't dropped in the slightest." Twilight dismissed. The smoke cleared and it revealed the blasts Tails had launched at her suspended in place, now turned in green flaming orbs. With an evil smirk, she shot them all towards the team. Sonic grabbed Fluttershy and everyone scattered. Instead of the blasts hitting the walls, they redirected and continued on their original path.

"Your orbs got turned into homers, Sky! Keep moving!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Nobody needed another notice. The homing orbs, true to their name, kept flying at them. Sonic quickly ran an idea out in his head. He brought both arms back and clapped his hands together in a blur, creating a small cyclone made of sharp, sky blue winds, pulling in the flaming orbs like a vortex and slamming them into each other, resulting in a huge explosion. Once everyone came back together, questioning eyes, save for Tails, landed on Sonic.

"That was my Sonic Wind. I created it some time ago back when one of my rivals and I were trying to kill each other. It's pretty handy in situations where you're surrounded on all sides."

"Okay, that was pretty cool. But now what do we do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You could surrender…not that it would do you much good. I wouldn't have any reason to kill you right away, especially not the hedgehog. I sense an inner power within him, not just from the amethysts he carries in him or with him." Queen Chrysalis offered.

"An inner power?" Twilight questioned. _Then again, when I took the Emeralds from Sonic while he slept, I could still feel an enormous amount of power radiating from him. It's almost as if he were amplifying the Emeralds, not the other way around._

"We'll have to decline your offer, Queen Chrysalis. I personally don't pledge myself to ambitious regiciders." Sonic declared.

"That's right, bro!"

"Hay yeah, we don't!"

"Indeed!"

"Darn tootin, we don't!"

"That's right!"

"We do not, either, Chrysalis!" Princess Luna concurred. "Especially the victim happens to be our sister. Therefore, we present an offer to your offer: Leave. Salvage the remainder of thy army of flies and return to wherever you came…or linger…and face judgment." Queen Chrysalis let out a condescending laugh.

"I will face judgment? Luna, you are on a roll today. This only explains further why I would be a far better ruler than you two mounts; you have more talent as a jester than wisdom as a princess!" The queen laughed, eliciting a growl from Princess Luna.

"Step aside, little ones. This mount belongs to me." Princess Luna advised before charging her night magic and running at Chrysalis, who sighed in boredom.

"So we're doing this then? Come your ways, mount." She hissed before charging at Princess Luna. They used their horns in a manner similar to swordplay, interlocking, clashing, sparks flew from their clashes. The others stood silently, amazed with Luna's combat prowess.

"I didn't know Her Majesty could fight this well."

"Princess Luna and Princess Celestia aren't our rulers for nothing, Tails. They can defend themselves without magic, though magic does solve problems much more effectively than physical strength."

"Sonic, you think Princess Luna can win?" Spike asked Sonic, who had his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Can't say I do, little bro." The others looked at him in surprise. "Chrysalis is an emotion eater, right? She feeds off love; it makes her stronger. Not only that, but when Princess Luna came to fetch us, she got hit with one of Vice's lasers. You can feel it, too, right Twi?"

She nodded gravely. "It make have only hit her horn, but it's weakened her magic considerably. I don't think this is a fight Princess Luna can win."

"What are you trying to say, then? We just wait for Chrysalis to run Princess Luna through?! To hay with that!" Rainbow Dash growled and reared back to launch herself at Chrysalis while Luna distracted her, but Sonic nonchalantly reached up and took hold her tail. "What're you doing, Blue?! Let me go!"

Sonic shook his head. "We have to respect Her Majesty's wish, Dash. All we can do is watch and wait until the situation becomes critical."

"Blue, if you don't-huh?" Rainbow Dash turned her head and saw something she though was a dark tint on Sonic's fur. She blinked, and it was gone. She noticed that the grip he had on her tail had tightened just a bit. She sighed resignedly and lowered herself to the ground. "I understand."

They went back and forth and it seemed like they stood on equal ground when it came to power. However, in truth, Princess Luna felt like her magic reserves had been stolen. Queen Chrysalis on the other hand, felt good enough to go at least 9 rounds.

"Well, Luna, I'll admit you're not bad. Though, you are no Celestia. I'm sure you know how well that turned out. I thought your magic was limited to simple parlor tricks like vanishing into thin air, teleportation, and other feeble tricks, but it seems you have much more potential than I thought."

_What should I do? I don't have that much in me and it's taking a lot just to combat her with my horn. Perhaps my judgment was impaired by my desire for revenge. Well, if I can't beat her, then the least I can do is weaken her!_

"Nightmare Moon left me a few of her gifts." Princess Luna remarked hotly. "Those gifts that should prove more than enough to defeat an egregious mount like you!" Princess Luna yelled, parrying Chrysalis' horn with her own, and then started using her hoofs to attack Chrysalis.

_ Now, if I remember correctly, first, it was straight, straight, upper, Next, straight, straight, backflip buck, Then a flurry of straights. _Princess Luna launched two straight jabs at the Queen before knocking her off her hooves, launching her into the air. Princess Luna rose after her. She launched two more straight jabs at the Queen before performing a backflip, her hind legs launching Queen Chrysalis into the air. When Chrysalis came back to eye level, Princess Luna threw jabs all over the Queen before smacking her into the wall, causing it to crack.

"It's time to finish you, Chrysalis!" Princess Luna yelled, conjuring her magic into the horn and releasing a huge stream of blasts at the queen, covering every plausible escape route. When the smoke cleared, Princess Luna stood at a distance looking down at an unresponsive Queen Chrysalis. Princess Luna clearly exhausted all reserves of strength and magic with the Crescent Moon Strike she saw Spike use against the changeling named Vice. The others had to brace up to defend themselves from any debris, as well as the bright light emerging from the resulting explosion. When they saw Queen Chrysalis, all but two of them began celebrating.

"That was spectacular, your majesty! She stood no chance against an Equestrian Princess!" Rarity praised.

"Ya got that right, hun! I'm glad to be rid of those varmints, always changing, make you confused and all that nonsense." Applejack agreed.

"I'm glad everything worked out fine." Fluttershy sighed.

"Yeah, everything turned out well." Twilight said, unsure.

"See, Blue? There was no need to rush into anything after all."

You were the one who wanted to interfere though… Tails and Spike thought with a simultaneous sweat-drop. Sonic simply stood there with the same stoic look and his arms remained crossed.

"What's the deal, Blue? You don't think that plothead survived that and is just playing possum and waiting for Princess Luna to drop her guard." Sonic opened his eyes.

"You're not too far off the mark, Dash. Look!"

Rainbow Dash turned around and before anyone could say "PRINCESS, BEHIND YOU!" a green aura enveloped Princess Luna's body and threw her against the wall, head first, instantly incapacitating her. Once she made contact with the wall, a chrysalis began forming on her body, spreading outside like an internal cancer. A chitterling laugh came from the wall with a crack in it.

"That was a valiant effort, Luna, and a very painful one too. If I hadn't absorbed the love and life of those two guards, I would have been pushing up daisies for sure. But I did, so your attack hurt just a wee bit. Now then, since that's out of the way, let's get back to the business at hand." She turned her attention to Sonic and began making his way towards him.

"You hold a power hedgehog, greater than anything that I have ever felt. Now we can do this one of two ways, you can comply, I extract the power from you, create my empire and leave your friends and "family" alive, however I can't guarantee that you'll survive. You can resist and meet the fate of the Mount Princesses. Trust me, however painful the first option may be, the second option I guarantee you will be much more painful." Rainbow Dash dropped down in between Sonic and Queen Chrysalis.

"Swarm Queen, there's 9 of us and 1 of you. I don't need to do math to tell you you're outnumbered." A carrot hit Rainbow Dash in the head and fell into Sonic's hand and Sonic, having missed breakfast, took a bite out of the vegetable. "Okay, 10 of us."

"I wouldn't count my dragons before their hatched, whelp. I think it is you all who are outnumbered. You have 10. I have an army…and hostages!" At that, the door swung open and several changelings filled the room, three particular changelings carried the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Vice disparagingly carried Princess Celestia, unconscious and all. Spike voiced his frustrations first.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me! I wasted you!"

"Oh, you foolissssh lizzzzard. You honesssstly exccccpected your puny attack to defeat me?"

"Uh yeah, I beat you like a piñata, knocked you into the air, beat you again, and then drove you into the ground with authority. If anything, you shouldn't even be talking, let alone flying!"

"Sweetie Belle!"

"Applebloom!"

"Scoots!"

"Sorry, big sister. They overpowered us." All three spoke at the same time, each carrying an equal amount of shame. They believed they failed to keep their word that Princess Celestia wouldn't be harmed, so their respective sisters gave them a look of understanding.

"Let it be known that on this day, I, Chrysalis, Queen of the Changeling Race single-handedly defeated the Princess Celestia and the Princess Luna, the Sun and the Moon." Queen Chrysalis began.

"Where are the others, they should've been here by now." Sonic groaned. "Ugh. If I wanted to listen to an evil speech, I'd be in Eggman's lair right now."

"What do you think the doctor's doing anyway?" Tails asked, out of curiosity.

"He's probably doing something lame."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back on Eggman Island…<strong>_

Dr. Ivo H. "Eggman" Robotnik does most of his evil by the book, evil robots, world domination, etc. except one particular creature kept him from succeeding every time; Sonic the Hedgehog. Ever since his first encounter with a then 10-year old Sonic, the two had mutual hatred of each other. But as much as they hate each other, on some occasion, they have found themselves working together to defeat an even greater evil. As a matter of fact, Dr. Robotnik made it clear at one point that he would rule the world and destroy Sonic the Hedgehog for good and ever since has made sure that those who were not affiliated with him who had intentions to destroy Sonic did not succeed. Basically, it's like this:

"_No one kills you but me, Sonic. I'm the only one who will have that pleasure. If that means I have to, revolting as it is, save your life and work alongside you when the situation arises, then so be it." _

See, Dr. Robotnik, when it all boils down, isn't that rotten of an egg. As a child, he looked up to his grandfather, Dr. Gerald Robotnik because he had dedicated his life to helping mankind. No one really knows where Dr. Robotnik went wrong. Perhaps he heard of how humanity's fear indirectly killed Maria and his grandfather, and has harbored hatred for his fellow humans ever since.

"AH-CHOO! *sniffle*"

"Is something wrong, boss?"

"No, Orbot. It just feels like someone's talking bad about me somewhere, probably that loathsome hedgehog and his buddies." The neutrally evil doctor replied, resuming the clipping of his toenails.

"Well, if they are, they're certainly doing it off the island. I heard screaming about Sonic abandoning someone with Tails and taking the Chaos Emeralds with them. Funny thing is, she said the same about that Shadow guy, that Rogue person, those Chaotix guys, that sweet bunny girl, two people from the future, and that red echidna taking off with the Master Emerald to go find Sonic." Cubot recalled, sipping on his warm mineral oil. An audible crunch followed shortly.

"AH! MY NAIL BED!"

"Oh my, boss! Cubot, get a rag and some rubbing alka-seltzer or what the doctor has when he's depressed." Cubot immediately ran off into the lair.

"THE PAIN, THE PAIN! So Sonic, Shadow, and-PAIN those other misfits are-SUFFERING gone and there's no-MISERY-one to defend Mobius-WHY?-from my takeovers?"

"That's the rundown, sir."

"Well, well, WHY?-well. This helps me aside the-ngh-pain for a while. Orbot, get me my plans!"

"Your plans, sir? Should I get the ones that Sonic has stopped before, or the ones you keep in the basement?"

"All of them."

"The ones that require Chaos Energy or the ones that doesn't?"

"All of them…"

"Should I get the ones that would've worked without Sonic stopping them, or the ones that have no chance?"

"All of them, all of them, ALL OF THEM!"

"Hey boss, how much should I pour on your wound?

"ALL OF IT!"

"Okay."

"Wait, NO!"

An audible yell of stinging pain could be heard across the planet for miles on end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, in a clearing in a forest outside Canterlot…<strong>_

A bright green light suddenly appeared and after a few seconds, several different animals appeared, a hedgehog, a bat, an echidna carrying a giant gem, another hedgehog, a cat, and a crocodile, carrying a bee, a rabbit, and a chao.

"This world seems pretty childish. It's almost like a little girl's fantasy come true." Rouge remarked.

"Yeah, this place is way too girly for my taste. Hey, Vector!" Charmy cried.

"What is it, Charmy?!" Vector irritably replied. Dimensional travel didn't sit well with him either.

"I'm bored again. Let's go find something to do."

"No way, Charmy, I'm not letting you get lost. What do you think, Espio?" The Chaotix leader queried, turning the chameleon for help.

"Before we do anything else, let's get reacquainted as to why we're here-Finding Sonic, Tails, and the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow said, already annoyed.

"Knuckles, can you use the Master Emerald to detect the location of the other emeralds?" Espio asked.

"Let's see, Sonic and Tails should be someone over…there." The red echidna pointed to a castle, standing out of a city like a sore thumb. "The Master Emerald is having a strong reaction to that castle."

"Then I suggest we move immediately." Shadow ordered, before skating off in the direction off the castle, the others following suit.

* * *

><p>"The old Egghead's probably clipping his evil toenails." Sonic laughed.<p>

"Yeah, with his evil nail clippers." Tails chimed in.

"Right, and getting some evil disinfectant for cutting himself." Spike offered. They looked at him for 5 seconds before bursting out laughing.

"That's cool, evil disinfectant!" Sonic chortled, ruffling Spike's scales has he puffed out his chest in pride.

"Can we focus?!" Twilight whispered angrily. "In case you haven't noticed, we're outnumbered…again! Our princesses can't move, let alone help us, and now Queen Chrysalis wants Sonic's power! What are we going to do?!"

"…Fight?" Sonic and Rainbow Dash offered, causing Tails and Twilight to face-palm and face-hoof respectively. "What's wrong? We can just beat them down again and again until-"

"Until you get so worn out that you can't fight anymore?!" Twilight dared, now in Sonic's face. "Then what, you practically beg her to take your power by lying motionlessly?"

"…You know, Tails is going to get jealous if you're this close to me." Sonic deadpanned. Twilight's face went red. Rarity decided to voice her reason since Twilight couldn't.

"Twilight's right, Sonic, Personal problems aside. We can't keep fighting them; they'll just keep coming and coming. We're going to have to settle for something less…practical."

Sonic began tapping his foot in impatience and thinking at the same time. A few seconds later, Sonic opened his mouth as if to say something, but shook his head and closed it, resuming his thinking posture. Sonic began wagging his finger and nodding before he opened his eyes and snapped his fingers. "I've got it!"

"SILENCE!" Chrysalis roared. "The hedgehog, bring him before me." The changelings went to grab him, but Spike and Tails readied their fists and arm cannon respectively. Sonic held out an arm in front of them.

"It's fine, bros. I got this." He turned back to the Changelings. "There's no need. I can walk just fine." He groaned, annoyed as he made his way to the area where Chrysalis had settled herself. "I'm here. What do you want?"

"You dare usssse that tone of voicccce in front of our Queen!?" Vice growled as he got in Sonic's face. Sonic retaliated with an Up-Draft and kicked him into the same area cracked portion of the wall Chrysalis fell from.

"I do dare. I also dare you to get in my face again. Better yet, Tails, the next time Vice speaks, vaporize him."

"Understood." Tails replied, readying his arm cannon.

"Now, would you like to try that again?" Vice remained at his position on the floor and looked at Sonic with contempt. "No? Well, then. You want something. Apparently, you want something you think I have. So…how is this going to work?"

"Simple. I extract this power from you and use it to build my empire. You could resist, but…," She indicated to the CMC. "I assume those fillies over there mean a great deal to you, don't they?"

"They do, but this is kinda unoriginal, if you ask me." He reached into the pouch on his hip; Solaris knows how it stayed there after everything; and pulled out the Yellow and Cyan Emerald. Chrysalis stared at them, unimpressed.

"These must be the Chaos Emeralds that Vice told me about. You just use your magic and absorb them and you'll be infused with the power and emotion of the Emerald, am I correct?"

"Yeah, that's just about it. This is where all my power comes from. Though, most of it comes from these two emeralds. Here, try them out."

Chrysalis eyed them carefully and stared back at the hedgehog. "What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"Well, the previous solutions I was thinking ended up in my going through about 100 changelings and having enough for 900 more. I just want to see how this one will end out. They're plenty powerful on their own, not just together."

"Sonic, if you make her absorb those Emeralds, there's no telling how powerful she could become!" Tails "yelled". The female ponies, save for Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, looked at him fiercely.

"What are you doing, bro?!" Spike asked, livid. Tails crouched down to hide his face-splitting grin.

"Just wait." He whispered. "Oh man, how dumb am I?" He "yelled" again. Sonic could have just died laughing right then.

"_That's my bro, Tails. Way to go." _Chrysalis' evil smile returned. "Probably shouldn't have said that, Tails! Well, guess I better leave before she takes them." Sonic said, attempting to move away quickly, but Chrysalis used her horn like a lasso and pulled him back to her.

"Not with these, you're not." She took the Emeralds and suspended them with her aura. "Using these Emeralds, I could easily remake Equestria in my own image. And you, hedgehog, shall be responsible for the demise of the Sun and Moon Princesses. Now, feast your eyes on-"

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, CHRYSALIS, YOU HAD YOUR OPPORTUNITY TO MAKE A SPEECH ALREADY, JUST DO IT!" Sonic yelled. All eyes fell on the hedgehog again, save for Tails and Spike, who desperately tried to keep themselves from laughing. Sonic looked at the ground sheepishly. "Sorry, I've just had a lot to do today and I still haven't had anything to eat."

"As I was saying…Rejoice, my dear subjects and tremble, you odious rodent as I absorb the power of Chaos!" With that, the Yellow Emerald and the Cyan Emerald burst into strands of energy and entered Chrysalis' body. Suddenly, she started to sweat.

"What…is…this? What's happening…to my…body?" Chrysalis looked down at her hooves; the holes began to fill and they looked like normal pony hooves. Her body temperature heated up and she started emitting steam. The Changelings had a similar reaction; collectively, they sounded like cicadas dying in the hot sun.

"What's going on? Twilight, Tails, what's happening to them?"

"I don't know. I guess the reaction to the Emeralds must be different since they're changelings." Twilight observed. _Interesting. When I used the Cyan Emerald, waves off pleasure coursed through my body and I latched on to Sonic because his…spirit felt so…pleasant. If that's the case, then…_

"You!" Chrysalis growled as she stared hatefully at Sonic, who just smiled contently. "What did you…do to me…to my subjects?" Chrysalis found it increasingly difficult to breathe as her inner heat began suffocating her. She fell forward and felt a pair of arms hold her. She looked up and saw the hedgehog running his fingers through her mane. "It hurts…make it stop…"

"It's almost over. Don't worry. You're almost there."

"Can't breathe…too hot…my subjects…leave them alone…please…they only…follow my orders…spare them…I beg you…" Chrysalis pleaded. An overwhelming, but explainable level of concern for her fellow Changelings flew through her mind. She wanted all of them to be safe, to not feel her pain. Unfortunately, her subjects were in just as much pain as her and the sight of her subjects in pain brought her to tears. No one understood how Chrysalis could have such…emotion pouring out of her. The queen of the changeling race was supposed to be evil, manipulative, not able to care about anyone aside from herself and her subjects, and even if she cared about her subjects, she wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice as many Changelings as needed to complete her objectives. So the sight of her shedding tears for her subjects was almost heartbreaking.

"What's going on? Tails, do you know?" Twilight asked.

"I have a theory." He replied. "When Sonic went Super Sonic against Perfect Chaos, he neutralized the sadness and anger within him. So maybe, the Emeralds of Happiness and Pleasure are forming a side of goodness in Chrysalis.

"No harm will come to your subjects, I promise." Sonic reassured her. A cocoon of bright light started constructing itself around the Chrysalis and the Changelings. Chrysalis looked frightened and turned to Sonic. "You'll be fine, Chrysalis. This is the last step. I promise it won't hurt at all." The cocoon closed around the Changelings and the Queen. One second passed.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Then the cocoon cracked and the outer shell exploded revealing a unicorn with a cream colored coat, vermillion eyes with white sclera, and a yellow mane with yellow stripes that cascaded down her back like a river. The shell covering the Changelings exploded, revealing similar creatures, but their sclera matched their eyes.

"Whoa." Sonic gasped. "Is that you, Chrysalis?" Sonic's question was answered to a degree when the flame-maned mare suddenly leapt at the hedgehog, wrapping her forelimbs around the hedgehog's neck.

"I'm sorry!" She wailed. "I'm so sorry!" The changed changelings all began wailing with the queen. Sonic looked across the room pleadingly, but Tails let a smug look curl on his face. His 4 minutes of vengeance had begun. Sonic turned around and saw many of the changed changelings all staring up at him, eyes and lips quivering with tears threatening to spill. Sonic sighed and opened up his free arm and many of the changed changelings came running.

"You are…Sonic the Hedgehog. Please…tell me…I hurt the princesses badly, did I not? Has Princess Celestia…perished?" Sonic's smile did much to reassure her. "I'm so glad…After I've done today…if she were to perish, I…"

"Chrysalis, calm down."

"Don't call me that!" She cried, in a frightened tone. "I don't want to have that name anymore! Call me something different!"

"Gee, okay. Hmm, how about Morpha?"

"Morpha?"

"Changeling, transformation. Transformation, metamorphosis. Ergo, Morpha."

"I'm not sure. It sounds…rotund."

"Okay, then maybe Aurora?"

"Aurora?"

"Yeah, it's Latin for 'dawn'. Dawn is synonymous with change. You've changed. The changelings have...well, you understand."

"Queen Aurora...I like it. It sounds very pleasant. But my subjects, what shall they be called now?"

"Well, I want to keep the whole 'biology' aspect of change. How about 'metamorphs?'"

"Aurora, Queen of the Metamorphs. It sounds wonderful. Thank you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Just 'Sonic' is fine, Aurora." Then the chrysalis holding Princess Luna broke and she fell, but Sonic swooped in just in time to catch her. "Princess Luna. Do you feel okay?"

"We are fine. Where is that fiend, Chrysalis? Did she get away?" She then took notice of her surroundings. She saw Twilight and her friends, Tails the fox, Spike the baby dragon, the three fillies and her sister. She then took notices of the countless colts and fillies that looked like the mare standing where she assumed Sonic was. "Who are these creatures, Sonic? Did you call for back-up?"

"No, actually. These are the Metamorphs, and this is their Queen, Aurora." Sonic introduced. It didn't take long for Princess Luna to put two and two together. "I gave her the Emerald of Happiness and the Emerald of Pleasure. I thought that somewhere in the middle, love would be formed and such a concentrated amount of love would end up completely reforming the user if their heart contained nothing but evil. The Changelings and their queen are no more, except Aurora knows she was Chrysalis and what she did."

"We see." Princess Luna then walked over to Aurora, an unreadable look on her face. Aurora felt herself moving backward, unable to look at the Night Princess. Many of the newly christened "metamorphs" quickly moved in front of Aurora as if to shield her, but once they saw her stoic face. They started to crumble.

"Just get behind me, my dears. It'll be okay." Slowly, but surely, the Changelings moved behind Aurora leaving no space but the remaining air between Princess Luna.

"Aurora. Do not be deceived by thy new name, nor by thy new form. Thou hast committed very egregious crimes today, including the attempted murder of our sister and the attack on Canterlot. Equestrian law calls for a swift and severe penalty for such crimes."

"Big bro, don't you think she's being a bit...harsh?" Spike asked as he, Tails, and the Mane Six came closer to him. "I mean, she committed those crimes when she was Chrysalis, not Aurora, and the Changelings weren't Metamorphs either. Can't she give her a second chance, or something?"

"Just watch closely, Spike. I wouldn't be standing still if I knew there was trouble ahead, and right now, my quills are just fine." Sonic replied calmly.

"I understand, Princess Luna. I shall submit to any punishment that the law requires of me. However, whatever is given to me, please...don't inflict any harm of my subjects! They only followed my orders when I was Chrysalis. I was the one who attacked you and your sister. Please, Princess Luna, you may punish me as the law sees fit but spare my subjects!" Aurora begged, bowing her head low. The metamorphs bowed their heads low. Princess Luna sighed. She couldn't get too angry at Aurora for the crimes she committed as Chrysalis, because she wasn't Chrysalis. This Aurora is a new mare, a much more powerful looking mare, and would it be wrong to call the little metamorphs cute? Sonic walked up next to her and tried talking her out of something heinous.

"I don't know, Princess. They do seem kinda sorry for what they did. Plus, she's begging for you to spare her subjects instead of her. Aurora's a far cry from Chrysalis, don't you think? I don't see anything wrong with giving her a second chance."

"But..."

"Look, back on my homeworld, I had plenty of opportunities put old' Baldy McNoseHair away for good, but some part of me actually sees the good he's capable of. I hate the doc, but I don't _hate _the doc, you know? Don't get me wrong, I just want him gone. I don't want him _dead _and gone." Sonic reasoned.

"Sonic..."

"He's right, your highness. Besides, back when you were Nightmare Moon, you were so consumed with envy and anger and hatred and you threatened to take away the power of the Sun so Equestria would remain dark forever." Twilight Sparkle pointed out. "Now, everyone's grown to like you again."

"We would thou failst to remember." Princess Luna sighed. "Queen Aurora."

"Yes, Princess Luna."

"In spite of the heinous crimes your previous incarnation, Chrysalis occurred, because of Sonic, Twilight, and their friends, we have decided that Chrysalis' sins as well as the sins of the Changelings shall not be visited upon you." Queen Aurora eyes filled up with tears of happiness. She had been given a new start, both her and her subjects. "But where shall they stay? They do not have an Empire where they can rest."

"I can fix that!" Tails announced. "I'll just make an underground castle and a royal chamber for Queen Aurora and separate beds for each of the metamorphs to sleep in."

"You can do that?" Twilight asked, instantly curious.

"Sure. The Chaos Emeralds aren't only used for giving Sonic and I super forms."

"Um, if it's not any trouble...could I ask for one more thing?" Queen Aurora spoke nervously.

"You may speak." replied Princess Luna.

"I'm not exactly accustomed to sleeping alone, so...can I have a companion to take with me and my subjects?"

"A sleeping companion? Well, I suppose one of the guards can-"

"Well, actually, I wanted to choose my companion." Queen Aurora requested.

"Very well. You may choose." Princess Luna allowed.

Sonic sighed in his head. _Well, at least I get a break from females this time around. She's probably going to take Spike or Tails, Tails is more likely though. The mares at the square nearly ate him alive so I don't know of any good reason as to why she would choose-_

"I want the hedgehog." Aurora said, blushing as she spoke. Sonic fell on his face.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Tails sighed. "Anyway, there's something that's been bothering me for a while."

"What's up, bro?" Sonic asked.

"Those camera pegasi have been following you and Rainbow Dash for sometime now." Tails said, pointing at the camera Pegasi floating above them.

Sonic had a horrifying realization. "Hold on…you don't think…"

Tails caught on, horrified as well. "Everyone back at the Cloudsdale Coliseum…"

Twilight nearly fainted. "They all saw what happened here?!"

* * *

><p><strong>So I ran out of ideas. I was going to reunite them here but I got lazy. I've already prepared a cold bath from the flames I'm sure to get for this chapter...or lack of flames, I guess. Next chapter, we'll have the whole reunion and Sonic's WelcomeVictory/Thank-You party.**

**Later, Capital Punks.**

**~MODdenial**


	15. Dancing and Deliberations

Spectrum

**DISCLAIMER: I don't like having to do this. BTW, didn't Sonic say something about this while back? Ah well, Sonic & Tails belong to SEGA & Sonic Team and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Dancing and Deliberations<p>

Sonic walked out of the royal castle and almost instantly, the crowd burst into cheers and applause. He looked around and saw nothing but ponies of every single color. Apparently, the whole Coliseum of Cloudsdale saw not only what had happened during the race, they also saw what happened between the heroes and the Changelings. Just like that, in only a matter of days, Sonic went from Ponyville's newest resident to its newest hero. Sonic may have landed into a different dimension, but it still felt good for the people to see him as a hero.

"Well done, Sonic!"

"Yay, Sonic!"

"We knew we could count on you, Sonic!"

"Bravo, sir! Bravo!"

Sonic smiled and waved his arms at the crowd that stood outside the royal castle. Looking back, it had been one wild week. First, he used Chaos Control for the sole purpose of running away from Amy…yet again, then he finds himself in a dimension where equines are the dominant population and meets 6 ponies in particular that have many similarities to him and his friends from Mobius. Then, throughout the week he stayed at the home of 5 of the ponies before competing in a race with the 6th one. Throughout the race, he encountered 6 infant ponies all bearing resemblance between him and the 6 adolescent ponies he met in the previous week, then the pony he was racing had her wings electrocuted and would've plummeted to her death if he didn't take action right then and there. Afterwards, he fought a whole army of insect-equine crossbreeds and reformed them into regular ponies.

Suffice to say, it had been one peculiar week.

"So Sonic, what's going to happen now?" Tails asked as he walked up beside the hedgehog. "You won the race. We can get the portal up and running as soon as we get back to Golden Oak. Do you think it's time for us to head home?"

"Actually, bro, I don't think we can leave. I have six kids inside of me right now and I'm pretty sure that sooner or later, you and I are going to be involved in something pretty epic."

"What makes you say that?"

"I heard about the prophecy you, Twi, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna were talking about the other day and it sounded like you and I are in the center of it."

"Shoot, you weren't supposed to hear about that until later." Tails cursed softly. "Well, then I guess we can't leave."

"Of course you can't leave!" Pinkie Pie burst out of nowhere. "How can you think of leaving without your party? It's going to be in Ponyville Square and it's going to be tonight, right after Princess Luna raises the moon, and everyone standing here is invited!" Pinkie Pie squealed, causing another wave of cheers to resound through Canterlot.

"Hey Sonic, aren't you supposed to receive flowers now? Not only did you win the race, albeit the end result was skewed, but you saved Canterlot, and Equestria at large!" Spike asked, emerging from the castle.

"Maybe later, Spike. For now…" Sonic sighed. "I have to play 'Media's Sweetheart' for the ponyrazzi after shaking them on Thursday." With that, Sonic was quickly inundated with questioning reporters. From the newspaper to the tabloids, Sonic would become Equestria's most talked about public figure for quite a while.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later on, back at Golden Oak<strong>_

"OW! Geez, Twi, can't you be a bit more delicate with my wings?" Rainbow Dash shot at Twilight.

"Sorry, Rainbow Dash, but I'm not the one who decided to use them, even after having that much voltage run through your veins. It was really counter-intuitive for you to use your wings, even if you're not at fault." Twilight replied, wrapping a cold towel around Rainbow Dash's wings using her magic.

"Cut 'er some slack, Twilight. The changelings would've won if RD didn't act when she did." Applejack spoke.

"Rainbow Dash probably won't be able to fly for some time." Fluttershy said, shortly before getting tackled a mare in denial.

"That's a lie! Twilight can just fix my wing with her magic," She turned to said pony. "Right?"

"I can stabilize it, not heal it. An injury of your nature takes time to heal, probably about a week or two." Twilight replied.

"How would you know that? You're not a doctor!"

"No, I'm not. That's why we're taking you to see one, tomorrow." Rarity announced, entering the room.

Just then, the door opened revealing an exasperating pair of Mobians and a tuckered out baby dragon. After closing the door, the two simply collapsed.

"Tails?"

"Yeah?"

"Add this into the bad idea book: Playing "Media's Sweetheart" when the media wants every single second of your time."

"Would you rather deal with Amy?"

"No. When it comes to Amy, few things are worse than dealing with her."

"Indeed. There are few things that are worse, much worse." An eerily critical voice spoke. In a split second, a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills appeared before the hedgehog. His default look was an uninterested scowl. Sonic already knew this, and has made peace with it over time.

"Oh, hey Shadow! Good to see you made it."

"He's not the only one, Sonic." A much more gruff voice announced. A red echidna came rushing behind carrying the Master Emerald on his back.

"What's up Knuckles? Is everyone else here?"

"Yeah, well, everyone except for Amy." Just then, a blue little creature with wings flew in and nuzzled the blue hedgehog's face, uttering the word "Chao!" repeatedly. Sonic, obviously used to this laughed good-naturedly.

"Hey Cheese! It's good to see you, too!"

"Mr. Sonic! Mr. Tails!" A softly spoken voice squeaked excitedly. A rabbit walked in and gave a huge hug to Sonic's seated form.

"The dreaded nuzzle-hug attack! My greatest non-lethal weakness!" Sonic laughed as he ran his hand along Cream and Cheese's crowns.

"Don't forget about us, Sonic!" A highly-pitched, somewhat nasally voice buzzed.

"Charmy, can't you see Sonic's exhausted? He must've been doing something with the media of this dimension because they were trying to force newspapers in our hands saying something 'Ponyville's New Hero.'"

"Charmy, Vector, Espio's…right behind me, isn't he?"

"Indeed. Your detection skills are increasing, Sonic." A piece of the room shifted and a purple chameleon appeared behind the hedgehog.

"The wind tells me everything. More than I need to hear, actually." Sonic looked around, silently relieved that a girl with pink fur hadn't made herself known. "By the way, you guys, where's Amy? I could've sworn she came with you guys."

"Oh, Rouge knocked her unconscious and that Silver hedgehog took her back to her house." Charmy buzzed. Sonic turned to Rouge with a questioning look. She simply shrugged her shoulders. "What was a lady to do? She attacked me. I simply defended myself."

"Not without provoking her, you didn't." Knuckles interjected.

"The truth hurts, Knuckles."

"You know she can't fight without her hammer, and she knew it, too." Sonic walked to Rouge.

"Knuckles is right, Rouge. You shouldn't have been that rough with her."

"Oh come on, Big Blue! I-"

"That being said..." Sonic wrapped Rouge in a big hug, alarming everyone watching, except Shadow who had kept his arms crossed and eyes closed the entire team. Sonic then reached into his quills and pulled out a goblet with sapphires inside them. "Thank you for saving my life...and Tails'."

Tails was hot to respond. "She wouldn't have killed me!"

"Sure she would've! She would've called you guilty by association!"

"That was your fault, too!" Tails responded again. Shadow then placed his hand on Tails' shoulder, signaling that he would speak now.

"I'm going to end this nonsensical babbling right now and ask that you get that portal running so we can go back. I don't plan on staying much longer than I have to. The doctor isn't exactly crippled without the Chaos Emeralds; he has other ways of gaining energy to dominate the world and the universe at large."

"See Shadow, Tails and I...we can't leave just yet."

"You don't have to leave. I just need the Chaos Emeralds."

"Yeah...they have to stay here too. Beside, it'd probably be better if you stayed here. Amy could be waiting for you when you get back."

"Look, hedgehog, you have stayed here for a week now, correct?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"The very day you left is the same day we left or did you forget that our dimension's time constraints are much stricter than others? I'm certain that Rouge's attacks were strong enough to put your girlfriend out of commission for a while."

"One, she's not my girlfriend as far as I know. Self-proclamation is not absolution. Two, you mean only one day has passed since I came to Equestria?"

"Correct."

"Gee. I thought the population here cheated death by eternal youth or slow aging. Anyway, three, we can't leave nor can we let you leave with the Emeralds." Shadow then teleported to Sonic's side, snatched the pouch and teleported back to his original spot. "Hey! Shadow!"

"I told you, I don't plan on staying here."

"We need the Chaos Emeralds. At the end of this season, a great evil is supposed to fall on Equestria and only the Chaos Emeralds can help us defeat it."

"Since when has that been our problem?"

"Since I said so."

"Mobius is at large for the doctor to dominate and yet you insist on remaining here with these childish creations? Every time I think your absurdity cannot reach further bounds, you prove me wrong yet again!"

Sonic growled. "I'm staying, and so are the Emeralds. I'll take them from you if I have to." Shadow arched an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" Shadow remarked mockingly. Tails decided to interject before this conversation escalated into combat.

"Look you guys; this isn't the time or the place for this! We've been through a lot today, what with the race, the fighting, the fact that neither Sonic nor I have had anything to eat for some time and everyone just got here and Sonic as of today is the father of 6 fillies!" Tails realized what he just said and slapped his hand over his mouth as if everyone would forget what just came out. Sonic sighed and put his head in his hand.

"We'll talk about it back at Sweet Apple Acres." Sonic declared, before running off. Tails looked at Pinkie Pie, whose mane had deflated.

"I wanted to tell everyone about the children." She moaned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometime later...<strong>_

"So let me see if I have this straight...you and Tails ran away from Amy, well actually Sonic, _you_snatched Tails and ran into the portal without heed of the consequences and took the Chaos Emeralds. You landed in Equestria and Tails came down with turbulence sickness or whatever temporary illness you get from falling that high. Tails passed out and you carried him into Ponyville. Tails was subsequently attacked by some of the females of this population and nearly got clobbered by their mates, then you dove in and saved Tails. Then, you used Chaos Control to get out of the town square and then you went Super Sonic in front of half of Ponyville. Afterwards, you met the princesses, scheduled a race, went on to win said race, then a swarm of formerly called Changelings attacked Canterlot, the princesses of this world were incapacitated, and the former Queen Chrysalis absorbed the Yellow and Cyan Emeralds and now, she's...Queen Morpha of the Metamorphs?" Knuckles asked Sonic, who the newly christened Metamorphs crowded around.

"That's basically what's been going on through the past week." Sonic concurred, petting some of the Metamorphs. "Hey, that's right. I haven't introduced the Mane Six, yet." He turned back to the six mares, who felt slightly forgotten now that Sonic and Tails had reunited with their classic team. "Everyone, this is the Mane Six. Applejack, the toughest pony I've met yet."

"Howdy, y'all." Applejack tipped her hat.

"Fluttershy, a bit timid, but the sweetest soul you'll ever know."

"H-h-hello." Fluttershy spoke shakily.

"Pink-"

"I'm Pinkie Pie! I work at Sugarplace Corner! Do you like parties? I love parties! I was gonna throw Sonic a big one, but the Changelings came and tried to destroy Canterlot, so we fought them, won, and saved Canterlot! By the way, did Sonic tell you guys he and I-" Sonic stuck a cupcake in Pinkie Pie's mouth and she instantly stopped speaking, causing a collective sigh of relief to emit from the two groups.

"Yeah that. This is Rarity, Ponyville's resident seamstress/fashionista. She also loves jewels, but don't get on her bad side. She's not only prominent in her magic; she has a black belt in karate, too."

"It's a pleasure." Rarity curtsied.

"This is Twilight Sparkle. She's a Princess-In-Training and a genius. Her magic proficiency is on par with the princesses, too."

"Hello." Twilight Sparkle nodded.

"Last, but definitely not least, Rainbow Dash. She's Equestria's fastest flier and just about the coolest pony I've ever met. You know how I can make a Sonic boom whenever I want, right? Well, when Dash does it, color explodes around her!"

"Blue, if you're trying to make me feel better about losing to you, stop. It's not working." Rainbow Dash deadpanned before wincing slightly.

"The race was rigged. You didn't exactly lose. So, your wing still hurts?"

"It does, but not nearly as much. It's kind of a phantom pain now. Either way, you and I are having a rematch."

"Not until you see a doctor, you're not."

"I don't need a doctor; Twilight can heal me up just fine. Can't you, Twi?"

"I can...but you should still see a doctor." Twilight acquiesced.

"Why?" Rainbow Dash groaned.

"I'm not a doctor." Twilight responded.

"Fine...but we're having our rematch before you head back, Blue!"

"Don't worry about that, I don't plan on leaving just yet."

Sonic, The Mobians, The Mane Six, Queen Morpha, and the Metamorphs helped themselves to some of the feast that was prepared by the Apple Family. Some of the Mobians easily got along with some of the ponies; however some didn't quite get along that easily.

Cream and Fluttershy, both held a bit of innocence and both liked animals, so it didn't take long for Cheese to take a liking to Fluttershy. Cheese definitely liked Fluttershy, but he didn't quite like Angel. Turns out, Angel had mutual feelings; he didn't like the Chao because of how much cuter Fluttershy thought he was than him, but he was immediately smitten with Cream.

Knuckles helped out the Apple family in the kitchen.

Tails and Twilight Sparkle fell into a spirited debate about magic vs. science but when Charmy started singing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G rhyme, Twilight's cheeks went red. When Charmy included the baby carriage, Twilight's cheeks went dark red and Charmy got smacked on the head from Vector for his insensitivity.

Rouge and Rarity talked their ears off about jewelry and clothes, Rouge even offered to model for Rarity at her request. Some of the younger ponies mingled with the metamorphs, while Sonic sat in a tree, taking a nap. Blaze and Silver stood directly underneath him.

"Should we tell him now?"

"No, we'll tell him after he wakes up tomorrow."

"The sooner he knows the better."

"True, but he's been through a lot today, physically. The race, the fighting, not to mention all that power he got when those children became a part of him. Plus, we have to very delicate about this."

"I know, I know. One false move and our future's screwed." Silver sighed. "I wish we had another solution. Sonic's power needs to be split evenly in order for this world to be safe when _**he**_arrives. If he were to use both sources of power at the same time, the power vacuum would devastate this planet's balance!"

"We're going about this the right way so far, Silver, so calm down. There's no reason for you to be so worried when we just arrived. Just relax."

"...Sorry, Blaze. It's just...we have the greatest opportunity to change this world and I don't want us to miss this chance."

"We do...and we won't. He won't win this time, I promise you." Three pairs of eyes stared the two from a bush.

"I wonder who they're talking about." Scootaloo wondered.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it has something to do with the hedgehog."

"They were looking at him for some time. Maybe they wanted to ask him something but decided against it."

"I wanna know more 'bout those critters that leapt into his chest! They looked so cute, didn't they?"

"Yes, they were quite adorable."

"Yeah, but they're _**our**_nieces, apparently! That makes us siblings-in-law with that blue dog! No offense to Winona, AppleBloom."

"Some taken."

"They haven't been-none of them have married the hedgehog and Sonic's not the kind of creature that would do something that deplorable if they didn't accept it!"

"Then why don't you tell me how those six fillies that bear a split 50-50 resemblance to their mothers and father came to be?"

"The Elements of Harmony manifested a physical form because of Sonic's life force." Princess Celestia explained, appearing behind the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Princess Luna giggled at the fillies' shocked reaction. "We actually came to thank everyone for their efforts today. Plus, Luna wanted some "cultural" cuisine." Princess Celestia chuckled as everyone immediately bowed the second Princess Luna came to the table. "But Sonic's life force emits power that either matches or surpasses the power of the Elements of Harmony. Either way, when Sonic spent the night at each pony's house, or at least got into close proximity with them, the Elements reacted and manifested themselves into physical forms. Now that Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds have entered our world, the Elements are no longer the strongest power force in Equestria. Think of them as inconsolable foals that won't stop crying until near a source of their origin, namely Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, or Sonic."

"So as long as all of them are either in or near Sonic..."

"Their power will remain stable, if not greater than they are now."

"So basically, the hedgehog's a walking', talking, power source?"

"Indeed."

"Is there any way we can see them at all?"

"Well, that's why I'm here. To find out if I can draw them from the hedgehog's body without harming him. It looks like he's resting, however and I wouldn't want wake him from his slumber." Scootaloo had a mischievous idea. She trotted up to the tree and prepared to climb it, when all of a sudden, a pink flash flew up the tree and knocked Sonic off, sending him plummeting blissfully unaware to the ground, until Twilight used her magic to catch inches before his head made contact. Everyone then looked up at the tree.

"IT'S PARTY TIME!" Pinkie Pie yelled, letting her cannons fire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometime later, in Ponyville Square...<strong>_

Everyone had gathered in front of Ponyville Square for Sonic's "Welcome to Ponyville/ Victory/ Thank You Saving Canterlot" party hosted by Pinkie Pie had, as one might imagine, spared no expense on the drinks, the cake, especially not the cake. The MC was Vinyl Scratch, or as the fans called her, "DJ Pon-3", a unicorn with moderate cerise eyes covered by dark purple/moderate heliotrope streaks, a moderate cobalt blue mane with cyan stripes, and a yellow-white coat.

"Hey Sonic, let me introduce you to Vinyl Scratch, or as her DJ name goes, DJ Pon-3. She doesn't talk much but she's pretty cool." Vinyl Scratch held out her hoof for Sonic to shake, but Sonic smiled and bumped her hoof with his fist.

"So, what kind of music do you play?" Vinyl Scratch waved her hoof three times and put a record into the turntable and the music started playing.

_**Yo listen up here's a story**_  
><em><strong>About a little guy that lives in a blue world<strong>_  
><em><strong>And all day and all night and everything he sees<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is just blue like him inside and outside<strong>_  
><em><strong>Blue his house with a blue little window<strong>_  
><em><strong>And a blue corvette<strong>_  
><em><strong>And everything is blue for him and himself<strong>_  
><em><strong>And everybody around<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen to<strong>_

_**I'm blue da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die**_

_**da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die**_

_**da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die**_

_**da ba dee da ba die **_

Everyone started moving their heads to the beat. Sonic started nodding his head before tapping his right foot, then started tapping the left one before pointing to the right with his right arm, holding his left hand, close to his ear. Then he crossed his arms with both index fingers pointing outward. Then he raised both arms and hands to the sky before bringing them down in a clapping motion. Some of the ponies took notice and voiced their approval, some tried to follow Sonic's movements and soon, every pony that was on the dance floor after some trial/error eventually stood on their hind legs and was able to execute Sonic's movements perfectly.

_**I'm blue da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die**_

_**da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die**_

_**da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die**_

_**da ba dee da ba die**_

Sonic then shuffled with his feet and started break-dancing in a cross between the windmill and the helicopter before ending it with a stab into their air. He repeated twice before going back to original routine that everyone was comfortable with.

_**I have a blue house with a blue window.  
>Blue is the color of all that I wear.<br>Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
>I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.<br>Blue are the people here that walk around,  
>Blue like my corvette, it's in and outside.<br>Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
>Blue are the feelings that live inside me.<br>**_"Who ever knew Sonic was such a good dancer?" Rarity marveled.

"He learned when he was around 10. He used his dance moves to dodge some of Eggman's lasers whenever he infiltrated his laboratory. Some of the weight he had when he was a kid slowed him down so he made it a mission to lose it. It was probably remaining baby fat."

"Speaking of childhood, Sonic's yet to tell us about his family, aside from you, Tails." Twilight pointed out.

"Sonic was born on Christmas Island. His mother's name is Bernadette Hedgehog and his father's name is Jules Hedgehog. Sonic didn't run away from his home as he still visits every once in a while. They welcomed me with open arms back before we met Knuckles. I sort of see them as my parents in a way."_**  
>I'm blue da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die<strong>_

_**da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die**_

_**da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die**_

_**da ba dee da ba die **_

_**I'm blue da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die**_

_**da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die**_

_**da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die**_

_**da ba dee da ba die**_  
><em><strong><br>I have a blue house with a blue window.  
>Blue is the color of all that I wear.<br>Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
>I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.<br>Blue are the people here that walk around,  
>Blue like my corvette, it's in and outside.<br>Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
>Blue are the feelings that live inside me.<strong>_

_**I'm blue da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die**_

_**da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die**_

_**da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die**_

_**da ba dee da ba die **_

_**I'm blue da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die**_

_**da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die**_

_**da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die**_

_**da ba dee da ba die (Inside and outside)**_

Sonic thought the song was coming to an end so he closed his eyes and started moving his arms and hands in a manner similar to a conductor, waving the crowd down with his hands.

_**Blue his house  
>With the blue little window<br>And a blue corvette  
>And everything is blue for him and himself<br>And everybody around  
>'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen to<strong>_

When the song returned to the hook, Sonic was so surprised that he stumbled but he did it such a way that the ponies considered it another dance move, but they weren't convinced that he wasn't just stumbling until he spun on his hand and jumped to his feet and crossed his arms.

_**I'm blue da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die**_

_**da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die**_

_**da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die**_

_**da ba dee da ba die  
>I'm blue da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die<strong>_

_**da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die**_

_**da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die**_

_**da ba dee da ba die**_

The crowd roared with applause and cheers as Sonic bowed and left the stage rejoined his friends. Sonic was treated to high-fives and hoofs the whole back.

"Showing off, again?" Tails chuckled, only to receive a headlock and a noggin-rub from his brother.

"I can't help it, Tails. Old habits die hard, and I'm a pretty ancient habit." Sonic replied. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna walked up to the hedgehog.

"I would like to apologize in advance, Sonic the Hedgehog, but your presence is required in our home."

"Really? How come?"

"Those six colored tattoos. They're the Elements of Harmony. They're also the fillies that jumped into your body during the race."

"Princess, you're healed! But if Princess Luna's magic couldn't heal you, then…"

"Sweetie Belle actually used her magic to heal me. It was shortly after Luna had left…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

"_The two of you should stand back." Sweetie Belle advised, before summoning a beam of magic over the wound on Princess Celestia's barrel. The wound slowly began to recede with every passing second. Three full minutes passed before the wound was completely healed without a trace. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked on in wonder._

"_I didn't think Sweetie Belle could heal magically infused wounds. When did this come about?" Scootaloo asked Apple Bloom._

"_I won't lie; I'm just as lost as you, Scoots. Unless...remember when you asked Sweetie Belle to sneak the Emeralds away from Sonic that one night? Maybe the Chaos Emeralds enriched her abilities."_

"_Maybe…but if it's true…then it's become even more urgent that we separate those Emeralds from that bozo as quickly as we can!" Scootaloo declared, resolute in her ambition to expose Sonic the Hedgehog as a fraudulent liar. Princess Celestia slowly removed herself from her resting area and took a few steps forward before stumbling. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo moved quickly and caught her before she sustained another injury. She sighed in both relief and exhaustion._

"_You have my thanks, young ones. I did not think the wound Chrysalis gave me would heal as quickly as it did. Sweetie Belle, I can sense that your magic has grown greater than it once was. What brought about the change?"_

"_I'm not sure, your Majesty…I think that night when I snuck into the Sugarplace Corner to take the Chaos Emeralds and absorbed two of them, after the effects subsided, the increase in my magic repertoire remained." Sweetie Belle's confusion soon turned into disappointment. "Well, I'm happy the princess is better, but this filly still remains without a Cutie Mark."_

"_Silver lining…the CMC still remains as three!" Scootaloo and Apple Bloom squealed, giving a big hug to the semi-depressed filly who was slowly returning to good spirits. If she was going to get her Cutie Mark, it would be much better if she got it alongside her fellow crusaders instead of too far before or after them._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

><p>"So the Chaos Emeralds increased Sweetie Belle's abilities? That's pretty cool!"<p>

"That's pretty interesting, as well. Usually when the Chaos Emeralds exit someone, any and all abilities gained during the time are immediately lost." Tails pondered, scratching his chin.

"Twilight, remember the first night Sonic and Tails came here? Didn't you absorb all 7 seven of the Emeralds while they were sleeping? So just how good is your magic right now?" Spike asked.

"I'm not sure, Spike. I didn't feel any decrease in my magic all day, and I had to use quite a bit of magic against the Changelings." Twilight replied. "Spike, when you fought the changeling named 'Vice', did you ever feel yourself decrease in energy?"

"No…as a matter of fact, I had enough energy to fight three Vices. But I only absorbed…or ate one Emerald. I'm back to normal now."

"What do you think, Tails?"

"I think that the residents of this dimension shouldn't use the Chaos Emeralds past their moderation, otherwise it would result in them gaining too much power into their system. They'd be like balloons, continuously infusing themselves with the power of Chaos until sooner or later…" Tails made an exploding gesture with his arms. "Twilight's safe; even though she absorbed all of the Emeralds; she allowed a good amount of time to pass before doing anything else with the Emeralds. Spike only absorbed one, so the green flame he acquired in his fists can still be used so long as he doesn't overdo it. Sweetie Belle and Aurora absorbed two, so they should be fine." Tails summarized. Sonic's attention was summoned elsewhere at Princess Celestia's request.

"Is something wrong, Princess?"

"Nothing, just hold still." Princess Celestia implored. She then moved closer, her horn lightly touching Sonic's stomach. A bright light emitted from her horn and the tattoos on Sonic's stomach began to light one by one in a circle before turning slowly and picking up speed until it was just a spinning circle of colors on Sonic. The bright lights separated into six different balls of light and those six lights slowly dissipated, revealing six fillies sitting on the floor in front of Sonic. All six of them looked up at the hedgehog before crawling towards him, grabbing at his legs and reaching up with their forehooves. Sonic was thankful that they all were smaller than they looked. "Congratulations, Sonic the Hedgehog, you have immaculately sired six beautiful colts and fillies." Princess Celestia announced playfully.

"Sire? Me? But…their mothers…" Princess Celestia moved her head to the mares standing behind her. "You said immaculately…"

"Yes. These colts and fillies came from your life force and the life forces of Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, RainbowDash, and Twilight Sparkle. Hereby, they are immaculate." Sonic looked at the fillies and back to the Mane Six. A sheepish smile and a deep sense of foreboding graced the hedgehog's form, outside and inside.

"Heh…Daddy's home?"

"DADDY?!"

* * *

><p><strong>This one sucked. It was short. I'll get into the little six fillies soon. But I had to get something done because school starts in a matter of weeks, then again I barely gave you guys anything during the summer so what will change between then and now?<strong>

**Probably more than I think, but less than you think.**

**Anyway, I'm going to start Chapter 16 soon. Has anyone seen or heard from Ink lately, or PKM? **

**Later, Capital Punks.**

**MODdenial**


	16. Cheaper by the (HALF!) Dozen

Spectrum

**To the guest who asked for a Sonic X/Mortal Kombat crossover, I'm going to say no at this time. I'm trying to devote all my writing time to Spectrum. Some writers may be able to juggle two stories at the same time, but I'm not one of them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't like having to do this. BTW, didn't Sonic say something about this while back? Ah well, Sonic & Tails belong to SEGA & Sonic Team and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 16: Cheaper by the (HALF!) Dozen<em>

_Sonic woke up inside a forest. The ground beneath him felt…light…lighter than air, actually. The air…it smelled sweet…like a sweet mix of cinnamon and apple that reminded him of home, his birth home. His eyes went to the sky and saw darkness, night had fallen. His ears picked up the voice of someone singing, soft singing, like a lullaby. He got to his feet and scanned his surroundings._

"_Where am I? This isn't Mobius…and it doesn't feel like the Everfree forest, either."_

"_Sonic…" A female voice lightly tittered. Sonic quickly looked behind him and saw a cyan blue silhouette with a feminine figure retreating into the forest._

"_I guess I'm following, then." Sonic decided before walking through the path where the figure had retreated. The forest was very thick, so it wasn't easy for the hedgehog to find his way. Then again, as he followed the silhouette, the singing grew steadily louder so why rely on sight when you could use sound?_

"_Sonic…" The voice tittered again. Sonic looked to the right and saw the silhouette enter a different part of the forest._

"_Me..." Sonic replied, before going in the silhouette's reaction. Sonic decided to make him more heard. "So who are you anyway? Where am I? Well, I guess I must be in another dream since this has happened at least four times already. So-"_

_The light blue figure placed a finger on Sonic's lips, giving the hedgehog the impression that whoever this being was did not want him to speak much. "Silently…Come…" The voice whispered again before proceeding forward. Sonic shook his head to remove himself from the stupor he was in before picking up his pace. Looking forward, he saw something glow cyan, like the silhouette. The singing hit a climax as he saw the figure standing in front of a cyan lake._

"_Is this what you wanted me to follow you to?" Sonic asked. The figure retreated into the water. "I don't think I should be here, watching a girl bathe isn't exactly proper. Then again, I don't know what or who you are." A soft ringing echoed throughout the forest as the glowing form revealed itself to be a female hedgehog with cyan fur and magenta eyes._

"_Ahhh…" The hedgehog girl sighed. "That's more like it. I've always found bathing in water you can stand in to be quite enjoyable. Wouldn't you agree, Sonic?"_

"_I prefer showers to full-scale baths. But now that I know what you are, I'd like to know your name."_

"_Well, that depends…will you take responsibility? Where we are, you're to marry a girl and provide for her and any children that come from the marriage, should you see her naked." The hedgehog girl giggled. Sonic, realizing the situation he was in, did a 180 and ran off into the western direction of the forest, with a face colored completely crimson._

"_Marriage?! No way!" Sonic yelled. After about 10 seconds, he found himself back in front of the girl._

"_Welcome home, dear." She giggled. He ran off in the southern direction and decided to look back to find the glow had vanished. Confident, he turned forward again and found himself in front of the girl again. He shrieked and went northern and got the same result._

_"How was work today, darling?"_

_He shrieked and went eastern and got the same result._

_"Would you like dinner first?"_

_He shrieked and went northeast and got the same result._

_"A bath?"_

_He shrieked and went northwest and got the same result._

_"Or...maybe...Would you..."_

_He shrieked and went southwest and got the same result._

_"Like to have..."_

_He shrieked and went southeast and got the same result._

_"Me?"_

_In time, he came to a screeching halt in front of the girl who laid her head on her arms, a content, loving expression on her face._

"_Would you like to join me, darling?"_

_Sonic panted slightly; who knew running a short distance could take that much out of you? "Okay, you win." Sonic removed his gloves and his shoes and his socks revealing humanoid hands and feet. As he settled into the lake, he couldn't restrain the sigh of contentment from escaping his mouth. Sonic felt a light pressure slowly settling into his chest and waist region; the girl decided to retreat into the space between his arms and legs. "Did you plan for me to tire myself out and then come in the lake with you?" Sonic asked, playfully suspicious._

_The hedgehog girl laughed. "May-be! Hey, could you massage my shoulders for me?"_

"_Sure, if you tell me your name."_

"_It's a deal." Sonic then gently gripped the crooks of her neck and applied a small amount of pressure, eliciting a pleased sigh from the girl. "My name's Raku, Japanese originated name for pleasure. I'm the part of you that feels good whenever you do. It's not exactly the most feminine name. I've wanted to change it, but I can't settle on a name."_

"_Would you like some help?"_

"_You mean…a new name?"_

"_Yeah, and it doesn't always have to be pleasure…how about love?"_

"_You're going to give me a name that means Love? But I thought you didn't do marriage?"_

"_I don't, Raku. I don't like the idea of marriage, because…"_

"_What good is a hedgehog that can break the sound barrier if he's limited by a committed relationship?" She asked teasingly. "Besides, you don't have to marry someone to love them. I should know, Sonic. I already love you."_

"_I honestly wish I could say you're the first girl to tell me that." Then, Raku turned around and laid her head on the blue hedgehog's chest, a slightly somber look in her eyes, as if she were longing for something._

"_I'm not talking about the relationship kind of love, Sonic. I'm talking about the protection kind of love. I want to protect you because I love you, and so do the other six. You're the only bearer we've had whose heart isn't tainted by evil. Whenever you use us, our powers are amplified and we're all united under a common purpose...to protect you. We all love you, Sonic, even Atol loves you and he embodies hatred."_

"_Yeah, our meeting wasn't exactly the best." Sonic sighed, recalling the first he had with a Chaos spirit. "But that raises some questions, how am I able to see your color, Raku? I don't think I've ever loved before?" At this, Raku let a small pout cross her face._

"_You really don't remember, huh? Geez, Atol, what are we going to do with him?" A playful though entered Sonic's mind._

"_He would do for a nice suit." Raku slapped his chest in mock indignation and she couldn't stop the smile from splitting her face while her eyes were narrowed._

"_Sonic!" The male hedgehog just laughed as he continued._

"_Just think, whenever I'm in trouble and want to start dancing, I turn into Atol, put some shades on, and beat the baddies with my dance moves!" Raku and Sonic both laughed. Raku let her arms fall on Sonic's neck as Sonic wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. "You know, Raku, I don't remember anyone confessing to me that I'm comfortable with, but I'm pretty comfortable around you. It's strange because you look just like Amy except for the fur, eyes and clothes."_

"_The reason you can see me is because you've loved before, Sonic. You may not remember, but you were definitely in love. All of us know. It's time that you remember." She whispered before motioning his head down to hers. Their foreheads met. In a rush, Sonic remembered everything that happened that one year shortly after the Black Arms and Black Doom were vanquished; he noticed that Eggman looked a lot more like an evil emperor that just a man who swallowed an egg with horrible repercussions. He also remembered his first love, Elise, the Princess of Soleanna and how she was kidnapped, He remembered Silver the Hedgehog, who tried to kill him, and Mephiles the Dark, who actually did. He remembered everything up to his first kiss, which was where Raku ended her transfer. She turned away and strode to the other side of the lake._

"_Raku…are you okay?"_

"_Gomen…"_

"_Raku…" Sonic noticed that she was holding herself and she was shaking. Her voice sounded strained as well._

"_Gomen…you were killed and we couldn't do anything about it. When you died, Lora was used to rip the fabric of time and space and we were separated. We felt your life force slip away from us…I felt you leave us…leave me...Gomen…" Raku sobbed. Sonic strode to where Raku was and wrapped his arms around her._

"_You don't have to apologize, Raku. Not you, not Felix, not Lora, not Atol, not Pothos, not Hiro, not even Ashura need to apologize for what happened. But based on what Photos told me last night, he probably won't give me an apology anyway. You brought me back to life as well, didn't you? I'm here, and you're here. I don't plan on leaving any of you...because I love all of you as well." Sonic spoke softly. Raku turned to see Sonic's face, that cheerful face and carefree attitude that she loved about him. She threw her arms around his neck again as he held her close once more. She leaned up and kissed Sonic on his lips. Sonic spent about 3 seconds staring in shock before closing his eyes, slowly relaxing into the kiss and returning it with the same gentle care as the girl he held. _

"_I guess this is my second kiss, then?" Sonic asked jokingly._

"_If you count Princess Elise's kiss, now that you remember." Raku agreed, with a hint of jealousy in her voice._

"_Who's Princess Elise?" Sonic responded playfully, earning him a giggle from Raku_

"_Daisuki…" She whispered as she buried her face in the crook of his neck._

"_And I love you." Sonic's ears began to pick up distorted voices and he sighed._

"_It's time for me to go now...Suki."_

"_Who's Suki?"_

"_That's your new name. I want it to be 'Suki' from now on. Do you like it?" _

"_I love it." She smiled._

"_Good, because it's Japanese originated for 'love.' I guess I'll see you later, Suki." Sonic whispered as his vision slowly faded into white._

"_See you again, my love."_

* * *

><p>Sonic was many things. These things included fast, confident to the border of arrogance, loyal, righteous, and naturally gifted. However, what Sonic wasn't, among many other adjectives, is patient. If he were to stand in one area for more than a short period of time, he will get irritated and move somewhere else. Sonic was also not a parent, and parenting requires a lot of patience, even for one kid. Now multiply that by six, well…let's just say the tabloids would have a field day if Sonic, Twilight and their respective groups didn't plan their moves carefully. Right now, the babies were still asleep and curled up around the hedgehog who was sitting in the middle of a summit.<p>

"So what's gonna happen? Celestia basically told us that these babies are the result of our elements and your life force mixing together, Sonic." Twilight asked.

"Well, for one thing, under no circumstances can anyone find out about this. If the ponies here are like the humans we met on a planet called Earth, then some will be looking for their next big scoop and these babies will be just that." Knuckles sighed.

"We're gonna have to find some way for these babies to move to different homes, they can't stay here." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"We can figure which home they'll go to by their hair. They'll stay there during the day and at the end of the day, they'll go back to Sonic for their sleep." Rarity suggested.

"Good idea. We'll also need names." Sonic offered.

"Should they be based on you, us, or their Elements?" Applejack asked.

"I think using the Elements would work out best." Sonic decided. "Twilight, we're gonna need a book based named names you can give to babies, girls and boys."

"You mean colts and fillies." Spike corrected.

"I'm not gonna get used to that, bro." Sonic dismissed. At this time, the greyish-pink haired filly woke up, reached for Sonic's face, and put a good-morning kiss on the peach skin around his mouth. Sonic laid his head on top of the filly as it nuzzled him.

"Okay…Rainbow Dash, your filly's name should be based on Loyalty. As long as it's the root meaning, you can make it as 'awesome' as you see fit. Applejack, your filly's name should mean Honesty. If you'd like to name her something Apple-related, be my guest, just make sure Honesty's in their somewhere. Pinkie Pie, you're laughter so the filly's name should be something happy. Fluttershy, you're the kindness Element, they should fall more in love with her after hearing her name. Rarity, your element is generosity; make it happen. I'll work on Magic." Twilight said, using her magic to look her book.

"You know, Shadow, you've been quite allotting for all this." Tails observed. Shadow scoffed.

"I could care less about the hedgehog's parenting problems. I just decided that it would be useless to rush back to Mobius when we can just go back whenever we want, thanks to your portal, Tails."

"Oh, well, okay. Still, even though we have the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, why do I have the eerie feeling that you-know-who will find her way to our location?"

"You probably shouldn't say that; she more than likely will."

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a small cottage<strong>_

Amy Rose slowly stirred. She opened her eyes and a dull pain quickly brought her hand to her head. Amy was by no means a violent person by nature, well, she wouldn't describe herself as violent, but rather very, very...passionate. Sometimes her passion made her do things that may seem unnecessary, reckless, and even flat out crazy to many others. But her passion was enough to make her so the extra mile and beyond, especially since the object of her passion can break sound 10 times over easily. All she wanted was for the object of her affection, Sonic the Hedgehog, to stop being shy and confess his feelings for her so they could marry, have children, and settle down until they both reach the winters of their lives. She always initially tried coaxing, but if that didn't work, she had no problem driving her point home.

"_Oh Sonic...my darling Sonic, why can't you just commit? I know you'd do anything for me, and I'd do even more for you. What's stopping you from taking that last step?" _

Slowly, the memories of the previous night came returning. She was patiently waiting at her chosen spot for a minute, then 5, then 10, then 30, then an hour before she concluded that Sonic had stood her up again then ran off to Tails' workshop to confront him in a way that ensured that he understood the message. Then a bright white flash of light completely shattered her field of vision. She concluded that they used Chaos Control to disappear. Until nighttime, she was out for blood until she spotted several familiar figures speaking about tracking Sonic and Tails down and she wanted in. Unfortunately, that lousy bat lady decided to interfere with the love of her life and knocked her unconscious after provoking her. Fast forward to now, Amy's anger had been rekindled and her resolve was stronger than it had ever been.

"Chaos Control can't keep you away from me, forever, Sonic my sweet! I WILL find you and I WILL make you MINE and MINE ALONE…even if it means making a deal with the devil himself."

She completed her morning routine and set out, a certain person of interest in mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Golden Oak<strong>_

By this time, the babies had awoken and were doing many different things. The colt with a blue mane and a cyan coat was zooming around from one corner of the house to another, vanishing into an arc of red lightning, laughing the entire way. The colt with an blue mane and gamboge coat was lassoing a rope around Charmy who had been flying around, complaining about not having any decent food since arriving in Ponyville. Once the colt brought down the bee, he hogtied him and gave him an apple. The raspberry haired filly made faces at Vector who was making faces at her in return, causing her to laugh uncontrollably. The light grayish rose haired filly was having a tea party with Cream and Cheese. The colt with the blue mane and a pale, light grayish mulberry coat flipped through some books with Spike. The shadowed moderate indigo haired filly continued whacking whatever gems she could out of Sonic's quills. Sonic didn't mind, of course, he kept a lot of things in his quills and never did find time to clean it out. Rouge offered to use her boots to get them out quicker and Sonic instantly refused, saying that if her boots were strong enough to give Knuckles a concussion, she'd have no problem knocking him unconscious if she really wanted to. The Mane Six were flipping through a list of names, trying to find out which ones fit their Elements...and immaculate children. Sonic soon joined them after his presence was requested for inspiration.

"So, Twi, have you got anything?"

"I'm trying to decide between Dawning Star and Ethereal Gleam. How about you, Applejack?"

"I would've gone with Apple Slices if we didn't have one already. Then there's Apple Truffles, but we already know a Truffles; the 'teacher's pet' according to Apple Bloom. Pinkie Pie?"

"Rising Crust!" Pinkie Pie announced proudly. "I found a name, Risa. Risa means "Laughter" in Spanish. The crust part is homage to the Pie family! It's perfect!" The filly with the raspberry mane came next to Pinkie Pie. "So what do you say, my little raspberry peach? You like 'Rising Crust'?" The filly responded with a squeal and clapping. "Rising Crust it is!"

"Well, Pinkie Pie's decided on her baby's name. Fluttershy?"

"Angel doesn't want anything about Sonic to be in my child's name. He'll accept 'kindness' as the origin but wants nothing about Sonic in her name. I really like the name 'Satchel' but that's a boy's name."

"How does 'Dayflight' sound? You know, the name Daya is of Indian origin and it means 'kind', and 'flutter' is a synonym for 'fly' right?

"I'm drawing a blank, Twilight. What do you think, Blue? They're your kids too."

"Well, let me think...Loyalty, Speed, and Awesome, mix those together and you get-WHOA!" Sonic yelled as the cyan coated colt zoomed past the blue hedgehog in an arc of red lightning. It proceeded to bounce all around the room, making everyone duck for cover. Sonic raised his hands as the red lightning shot towards him and caught it, as the lightning slowly reverted back to a giggling cyan colt. Sonic sighed in playful exasperation "You definitely have your mother's speed, hyperbolt. Hyperbolt...Hyperbolt!" The colt in Sonic's arms continued giggling and started clapping.

"Not bad, Sonic...how'd you come up with that idea?" Twilight asked.

"'Hyper' for 'Speed' and 'Bolt' for 'Lightning'. It also sounds pretty close to Loyalty."

"You got lazy, didn't you?" Tails face-palmed.

"Hey, I am what I am and that's all that I am."

"Hyper Bolt. It's perfect, Blue." Rainbow Dash said as she looked at the bundle of energy in Sonic's arms. "Our little Hyper Bolt." Rainbow Dash cooed and kissed the newly dubbed Hyper Bolt on his head.

"Charity is what I'll call her." She said after the moderate indigo, peach coated filly presented to her a hoard of jewels from Sonic's quills. "She's just so giving!" Rarity squealed as she nuzzled her Element-turned daughter in return. "I can't believe all these gems came from your quills, Sonic! You had better be careful, I just might monopolize you!"

"Sorry milady, but I have six children to take care of, including yours. Don't you go and start having custody disputes; I'll be able to provide for all six of you…" Dayflight, Rising Crust, Charity, Hyper Bolt, and the other two unnamed colts soon found their way into Sonic's arms again. "And all six of you as well."

"Gee, Sonic, and here I was thinking you wouldn't get married, let alone have kids." Knuckles chuckled.

"Well, unlike on Mobius, I'm not being pressured to marry anyone and plus, they're created from my life force, which means one way or another, my DNA's part of them. I have to take responsibility."

"If Amy were to find out..." Knuckles made an uncomfortable gesture of foreboding. Sonic waved it off.

"Don't start thinking too much, Knucklehead. Amy has no way of getting to Equestria on her own and I doubt she'd go as far as to ask Baldy McNoseHair for help."

"You never know, Sonic. People do crazy things when they're in love; especially obsessive love." Knuckles warned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eggman's lair<strong>_

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT NOW?!" A boisterous voice echoed throughout the walls as the two hench-robots bounced off the walls after hearing such an outrageous demand. Amy looked at the doctor with an unamused expression; as if he had told a lame joke.

"You heard me. You're going to create a portal to wherever Sonic traveled to so I can haul him back here, where he belongs, and make him MINE...properly..." She added, a small subliminal hint to her voice. Dr. Eggman simply waved her off and went back to creating blueprints for his next plot to take over Mobius.

"Forget it, brat. I'm an evil genius, not a love guru, and even if I was the latter, I'd certainly be in no mood to help one of Sonic's friends, especially some deluded fan who thinks she's his girlfriend. Orbot, Cubot, show her the door." Eggman ordered.

"Right away, boss." Cubot saluted, as he and Orbot took Amy's arms and escorted to the entrance to Eggman's lair. "Well, here's the door."

BANG!

CRASH!

"Thank you two. That was very helpful." Amy sighed. She walked back to Eggman's lobby and tapped his chair.

"That was fast, you two. Maybe you aren't so use-" He turned around and saw Amy with her hammer in hand, sitting on her shoulder. "-Ful at all."

Amy then sat in Eggman's chair and propped her feet up on Eggman's command table. "So listen up, fatso. You're gonna make me that portal, so I can go where Sonic,aka my _boyfriend _went and bring him home, where he belongs. You do that, I could care less what you do with the other dimensions that you want to conquer. I just want Sonic to be back home with his _girlfriend, _aka Moi. You with me so far?" Eggman wasn't ready to give in just yet.

"And what should happen if I say 'No?'" Eggman dared.

"Good question. I'm only a girl with a hammer, there's no way I can-oh wait, what's this?" Amy mockingly asked. "A 'Self-Destruct All Bases Across Mobius' Button? So much money, right into the drink simply because the infamous Dr. Ivo H. Robotnik wouldn't grant the wish of a girl in love. Tragedy in its purest form, ladies and gentlemen." Eggman started to sweat, there was no way she was that desperate...right?

"Y-you wouldn't d-d-dare." Eggman stammered. A fierce look crossed Amy's face before she broke the glass with her hammer and brought her finger infinitesimally close to the button.

"Try me," She growled. "Just say 'No.' you have an IQ of 300, Eggman. You should know girls that are desperate will do anything for the object of their affection. What's it gonna be, Doc, Yay...or Nay?" Eggman looked at her face; her resolve was unshakeable. If he said "No", she'd press the button and blow herself, Eggman and every base on Mobius sky high. She had accepted that fact. She was ready to die to get to where the one she loves is.

"You want to make a deal with the devil? Fine. You'll get your portal. But know this girly. What I do to Mobius and any other dimension I encounter, I do with your blessing. Imagine Sonic's face when he finds out that you, his _"girlfriend" _practically paved the way for the second intergalactic Eggman Empire!" If Amy had any objections to his plan, she wasn't very vocal about it.

_He'll understand. But on the off chance that he doesn't, I'll __**make**__ him mine and then we'll both ascend to the next world and be together in love forever._ _Just you wait, Sonic, my love._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Golden Oak<strong>_

The newly christened Charity, Hyper Bolt, Rising Crust, and Dayflight were chewing on some grass outside while the Chaotix watched over them. Team Sonic, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Blaze and the Mane Six remained. Twilight had settled for Ether Gleam, half of the name meant "Magic" and the other half was a synonym for "Sparkle". The colt with Sonic's mane and Twilight's skin had no objections and was currently trying to use her magic by lifting objects. It didn't work out as well as most of the objects he tried to lift telekinetically didn't remain in the air that long. Applejack decided for Apple Shepry, since it sounded similar to "Cherry" and "Shepry" meant honesty.

"Now that we've named all the babies, let's find out what we're going to do with them." Sonic sighed. "We've been through quite a bit today, what with the race earlier in the day, the whole Changeling battle, the party, and now the babies. I'd say we've done enough work today to deserve a nice long rest." Sonic yawned.

"Indeed. Well then, I'll see you all in the morning." Rarity declared in leaving, holding Charity with her magic. As she walked to the door, however, her new immaculate born daughter began to fuss. "Oh, darling, what's wrong? We'll come back tomorrow, I promise." However, Charity wouldn't have any of it, she was on the verge of crying and started to faintly glow purple. "What's wrong, Charity, it's almost as if you don't want to leave." Charity began to make less of a fuss at that suggestion. Knuckles then had an idea.

"Tails, I'm gonna brought your main shtick for a while!" Knuckles announced and ran to the door. "Chaotix! Bring the four foals inside, I have a hypothesis I want to test out." The Chaotix looked at each other confused, but soon complied. Soon, all six of the foals were in a circle together, calm and quiet. "Okay, now...if they're close to each other, they don't cry, but if one starts leaving, that one will cry. Rarity, can you take Charity to the door again?" Rarity complied, taking Charity with her. As soon as she reached the door, Charity began to glow purple and fuss about again. "Okay, now bring her back." Rarity returned Charity to the circle with the other foals.

"Fluttershy, you take Dayflight now." Fluttershy complied. Dayflight began to glow pink and cried loudly when Fluttershy reached the door. "Okay, now come back." Dayflight's cries dwindled to complete silence when Fluttershy returned her to the circle.

"Your turn, Pinkie Pie." Pinkie Pie carried Rising Crust to the door and every step she took, Rising Crust's mane deflated a little bit and when Pinkie Pie got to the door, it deflated completely and Rising Crust was glowing blue. "Now come back." Pinkie Pie returned and Rising Crust began giggling, clapping, and her mane was vibrant once more.

"Applejack, it's your turn." Applejack carried Apple Shepry to the door, all the while, he was fighting hard to get out of Applejack's grasp and Applejack nearly lost her hold when she got to the door and Apple Sherry was glowing orange. "Now then, bring her back." Apple Sherry fought less and less as Applejack walked back to the circle, and when he returned to the circle, all struggling ceased.

"Twilight, you carry Ether." Twilight carried her sonto the door and while she walked, Ether started glowing magenta and thrashed about with her horn and shot magic lasers in small volleys. His magic was harmless, but did make a bit of a mess. "Okay, bring her back." Twilight walked back from the door and when he returned, Ether used her magic to fix the mess.

"Okay, Rainbow Dash, it's your turn." Rainbow Dash carried Hyper Bolt who, glowing red, tried valiantly to get back to the circle. By the time Rainbow Dash got to the door, Hyper Bolt had created a strong magnetic field around himself and if Rainbow Dash's hold wasn't tight, the shockwaves would've been catastrophic. "Now, bring her back in." Rainbow Dash brought him back to the circle and Hyper Bolt's electric field dissipated.

"Okay, so the babies don't like being apart. All of us who came from Mobius will stand outside for at least 10 seconds, Tails included." Knuckles said and surprisingly, everyone from Mobius complied, save for Sonic. Everyone stood outside for ten seconds and came back inside. The babies didn't even glow faintly, let alone fuss. "Okay, now the Mane Six, as Sonic introduced them, could you step outside for ten seconds please?" Tails decided to raise a question so Knuckles didn't mess up somewhere.

"What's going on, Knuckles? You don't normally conduct experiments, you shoot first, ask questions later! What's the deal?"

"No deal, Tails. I just think before anything else happens, we need to figure out what exactly these babies like." No one seemed to object, not even Rarity. All six of them walked outside for 10 seconds. The babies started to fuss and glow moderately. The glow had almost entirely covered their bodies when the Mane Six came back in.

"Now then, the babies don't like being separated from each other, the Mane Six, but they weren't fussy when we Mobians left…that means…" Knuckles pondered, scratching his chin. Tails snapped his fingers, coming to the same conclusion. Then everyone's eyes turned to the blue hedgehog. Sonic just sighed.

"10 seconds?"

"10 seconds." Knuckles said as he opened the door. Sonic sped outside and closed the door.

The reaction was almost instantaneous. The babies started whimpering confusedly before escalating into full-blown crying, then all of them glowed into brightly colored balls of energy before swirling around, creating a tornado. It was like watching a natural disaster unfold right before your very eyes. Charmy had lost the ability to fly because the tornado had completely cut off his resistance. So he grabbed onto to Vector who was had been tied to the staircase by Shepry. Cream and Cheese held onto to each other tightly. Shadow just stood, undisturbed. Tails was dodging projectiles that the mini-twister picked up and threw around.

"Okay, so when the mothers leave, the babies become-WHOA!" Knuckles yelled as he dodged an incoming bookshelf. "The babies become faintly unstable, but if Sonic's gone, we get..."

"A natural disaster! This is just because Sonic went out of the room?!" Twilight screamed. She turned at once to Knuckles. "Bring him back! This is my house we're in, remember?!"

Rarity screamed her concurrence. "This wind is doing awful things to my hair! Sonic, if you do not come into this room right now, I will personally-"

"Milady, language, please!" A voice entered the room. At the sound of the voice, the tornado began to deteriorate in intensity until six swirling colorful spheres of energy appeared on the ground. The spheres then dissipated in six crying, confused infants. One of the infants, Dayflight, ceased her crying and looked at where the voice came from and saw a blue hedgehog looking back down at her with the gentlest face she ever saw. She reached up for the blue hedgehog, put her hands on his face and kissed his lips. "Sorry I left, Dayflight. Knucklehead apparently wanted to see how you and your siblings would react if I left. Although, to be fair, no one expected the six of you to react that violently." The other infants had stopped crying and turned to see Sonic before them. Immediately, Hyperbolt charged into Sonic's stomach, knocking the air out of him, but somehow he was able to hold onto Dayflight. Charity immersed herself into Sonic's quills and started searching for more treasure. "Milady, I think you, Flutters, Dash, A.J. and Pinkie should head home. I'll take care of 'em."

"Aw, but that's not fair, at least, let us take one of ours home!" Rainbow Dash protested.

"There's no question that the babies wouldn't be happy if Sonic left, however…" Espio acknowledged. "In addition, they seem to be at their calmest when they can see Sonic."

"Plus, if word got out that Sonic has six children with the six of you, immaculate as they are, it'll attract a lot of unwanted attention." Rouge added.

"They do have a point, Rainbow. I mean, I don't want to be without my newborn child either and I'm not the kind of pony to shirk away from responsibility I have toward my child, but…it's not like we can split Sonic into six so he can be with every single one of us at all hours." Twilight reasoned. However, the last part of her sentence immediately struck a chord in Tails' mind.

"Or can we?" Tails muttered to himself. Sonic, knowing Tails' idea look, immediately spoke up, shaking his head rapidly.

"No way, little brother. The last time we tried cloning me, Scourge happened. Plus, too much of a good thing usually…isn't." Sonic warned.

"What do you mean, 'too much of a good thing isn't'?" Rainbow Dash asked. Sonic sighed and turned to Pinkie Pie.

"Ohh…I get it now…you know how in some scenarios in many of the cartoons the humans back on Earth watched, a guy clones himself and the clones make more clones and those clones make even more clones and those clones keep cloning themselves until the whole world is overpopulated with clones and then those clones unite to create a clone-utopia and make all sorts of new laws and take control of the whole world and punish those who don't agree with 100 years in the dungeon!?" Pinkie Pie explained. The babies had fallen asleep after hearing Pinkie Pie go on and on. Cream and Cheese were sleeping with Angel staring enviously at the Chao, who nuzzled itself into the bunny girl's form. Sonic was sitting down now that the babies had decided to leave their plaything alone for the time being and Silver decided that now would be as good a time as any to tell Sonic about why he and Blaze tagged along in the first place.

"Hey Sonic…I don't know if you remember me or not but I'm-"

"Silver the Hedgehog. Yeah, I remember you, I think I would remember someone who tried to kill me because of a misunderstanding." Sonic said jokingly, but any playful intentions vanished from the blue hedgehog when he saw Silver's face, clouded in shame. "Look Silver, it's not your fault I died. (Can't believe I'm saying this, but) It's like Eggman said, Mephiles fooled us all from the beginning, but the fact of the matter is you, Shadow, and I made it so that he never had a chance to exist. If you're wondering if I'm capable of holding a grudge, it's only when I don't know much about a person and they commit a crime against me, my friends, or my brother."

"But since you haven't done either, why don't you tell us why you and the cat decided to tag along?" Shadow spoke, not particularly interested in what the blue hedgehog was doing with his new "daughters". Silver's eyes narrowed the slightest bit at the way Shadow referred to his best friend as a cat as if she nothing more than a simple animal.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow, but for now, everything will continue as it was before. Sonic, you stay here with the babies, the Mobians, you're free to do as you please but don't go too far so that we won't be able to find you quickly. I'm going to bed after this mess is cleaned up, I suggest you all do the same." Twilight spoke.

"We didn't need your permission in the first place." Shadow remarked before skating off into the cover of the night. Rouge sighed apologetically before flying off after him.

* * *

><p><strong>So many ideas, so little time. In retrospect, I probably shouldn't have brought in that many characters; they're too numerous to keep track of. Ah well, next to nothing that can be done about it now.<strong>

**I'm sorry to those who didn't want to see Sonic being a romantic sap/family man but those babies will not interfere with the story, I promise! At the most, they'll amplify Sonic's strength when he needs it and we'll start talking about why and/or when he'll need it in the next chapter.**

**YES, YOUR DAUGHTERS CAN KISS YOU ON YOUR LIPS AND NOT FEEL GUILTY ABOUT IT, UNTIL THEY'RE 5-9 because then it might get a little strange. Then again, I'm not a father...despite the fact that my uncle in my extended family said I treat my little brother like he was my son.**

**Anyway, Year Two in college. I think I can get it back to weekly updates since the schedule's basically going to repeat itself from after Sonic got back from Canterlot on Sunday. Anyway, it's been a long day and I need some rest.**

**See you in a week…maybe.**


End file.
